Battle for Toon Town
by OXYD
Summary: Sixty-six years have passed since the fall of Judge Doom and Toon Town continues to prosper peacefully, but not all is as it seems. After a murder of two innocent toons occur, Toon Town Protection Agency Chief Lloyd Florence discovers that the murders are connected to an evil organization known as Black Shadow, a world wide crime organization with a particular hatred for toons...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey there fans of Card Captor Sakura and Star Trek, and Who Framed Roger Rabbit. I've finally fixed and re-uploaded Battle for Toon Town. Now those of you who have read this story, Spawnzilla014, Witch Knight Daisy, and Darkspector 141, you may notice some changes in this story so I just wanted to point it out so there's no confusion. Now for the recap: This story is set in the year 2013, taking place 66 years after Who Framed Roger Rabbit and the graphic novel sequel to it called Roger Rabbit: The Resurrection of Doom. The genre is the same; Suspense/Tragedy. This is due to the fact of the upcoming war that will happen later on in the story. I also have a sequel for this story as well, which I will do after I complete this story. This one will be a very long story, about maybe 25 or 30 chapters, so I've got lots of writing to do. Enjoy, and as always, read and review each chapter.**

**Note to all readers: The first three chapters are rated T, but from chapter four and all other chapters from there on will be rated M for mature (17+) due to extreme graphic violence, strong language, and disturbing scenes.**

**Disclaimer: Who Framed Roger Rabbit is not mine, nor are any of the toons. I only own the characters, Ridley Farcus, Erin Faust, Lloyd Florence, and Samuel Reeds; they're my creations. **

* * *

Chapter 1: Unknown Intentions

*Sunday: June 24, 2013*

"Keep quiet, you damn fool; we can't let any of those bloody toons know what we're doing!" the cold hearted twenty two year old rich boy snapped at the driver of the flatbed big rig towing truck.

"Hey man, I'm going as quietly down this toon road as I can; it's not like I can keep the engine quiet" the driver named Ridley Farcus snapped. The rich man name Erin Faust scoffed and then turned back to facing forward in his seat. Ridley continued onward down the long road through the city of Toon Town, trying not to alert any of the toons who were asleep in their homes. The toon moon in the sky was snoring softly and was not aware of the large non-toon big rig truck moving slowly through Toon Town to recover something that had been lost 66 years ago. It had been decades since the death of the evil Judge Doom and since then Toon Town had been at peace all the way up to the twenty-first century. After the death of Judge Doom at the hands of Detective Eddie Valiant, the two popular toons named Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit had been reunited with each other and Toon Town had been saved from destruction.

Over the years as new toon films and Toon characters were created, Toon Town had expanded into larger parts of Hollywood and had even divided into different factions over the years for different styles of toons that came along. They were as followed; Anime Land, Classic Toon Avenue, and last but not least, was Toon Villain Outlands, the place where all the villain toon characters lived. That part of Toon Town was known to be an unsafe place at certain times due to the fact that the Toon Villains were known to be aggressive to other humans and toons who came onto their land unannounced. They were also selfish and arrogant and often fought among other parts of Toon Town to try and force other toons out of their homes simply for their resources and land. Three years ago, the Toon Villain Outlands had once tried to conquer Anime Land in order to expand their homeland because of political issues involving weakness and Power struggles between different parts of Toon Town.

This resulted in the Great Toon War of 2010, but after the TTPA (Toon Town Protection Agency) intervened with the help of one of their most trusted, skilled diplomat and soldier named Lloyd J. Florence, a peace treaty between Toon Villain Outlands and Anime Land was signed which ended the hostilities between each other. It took awhile for that to happen, but after a long peace conference with the humans, Toon Villain Outlands, and Anime Land, the peace treaty was finally signed by Churnabog, the supreme overlord of Toon Villain Outlands and the villain from _Fantasia_, the mayor of Anime Land and wizard toon character from _Card Captor Sakura_ named Clow Reed, and finally, the leading human diplomat soldier Lloyd Florence. The treaty was meant to end all hostilities between Toon Villain Outlands, the outside world, and all the other sections of Toon Town.

It also stated that the Toon Villain Outlands were forbidden from expanding their land through means of violence and conquest; if they were to expand their land, other toons and the humans would provide them with the resources needed to do so. Since the birth of the Toon Town peace treaty, all was well in Toon Town. The Toons continued to live long and prosper as well as uphold the treaty. The humans also visited Toon Town at different times, including Lloyd, who had been appointed as human leader of the Toon Town Protection Agency after signing the treaty; some of their best friends and even lovers were toons. However, there were two humans in Hollywood who hated and even dispised the toons very existence; they were none other than Ridley Farcus and Erin Faust, commanders of a large faction of thugs that were part of a secret world wide crime organization called Black Shadow. These two were currently attempting to recover Judge Doom' s old GMC CCKW 353 mobile dip sprayer truck that had been rotting in Toon Town ever since it was struck by a Toon train right after the death of Judge Doom. The truck had been pushed off the track and onto a siding where it remained unused for over 66 years. However, it would not remain there much longer; it would soon be in the hands of Ridley Farcus and Erin Faust. They drove slowly around the corner of a large, snoring toon building and came up to the train station; they just needed to follow the tracks now.

"It should be around here near the tracks somewhere; keep your eyes peeled" Faust instructed. Farcus nodded and turned on the built in police search light that Faust had installed above the driver side rearview mirror and stopped the rig near the Toon train tracks; he turned the bright light in different directions and tried to look for the old mobile dip sprayer truck. Farcus drove the truck slowly past gingerbread lane and followed close beside the train tracks, moving the light around in hopes that the dip sprayer truck would show up. After searching for the next five minutes, they both came across an enormous object that was laying in the shadows of an abandoned part of the toon tracks; Farcus shined the search light on it.

It was the modified GMC CCKW 353 mobile dip sprayer truck, still sitting on the side of the tracks. It still looked just as it did before it was pushed off the tracks by the Toon Town express train after the death of Judge Doom. However, the large dip holding cauldron was slightly dented from when the toon train hit it, and half of the truck was covered in rust from yearly progression. Some of the metal pressurization hoses were also dented and some were broken. The large dip sprayer cannon on the end of the rotatable metal arm was also covered in rust and one of the street sweeping brushes were torn up. The truck was going to need a lot of repair work if it were to get back on the road again, and Farcus would see to it along with Faust that it would be road worthy again. Farcus stopped the big rig towing truck and turned to Faust, who was beaming sinisterly.

"We've found it; move the truck into position so we can get it onto the flatbed" Faust ordered. Farcus nodded and then set the truck into reverse and began to move it into position of the old dip sprayer truck; the backup alarm began sounding as Farcus backed up the truck, making Faust angry.

"Damn it, Farcus! I thought you disabled that backup alarm back at the base" Faust complained angrily.

"I thought I did; I disconnected the white wire like you said to" Farcus protested as he quickly peeked out rearview mirror to make sure the tow truck was moving into the right position. Faust slapped his face in frustration and sighed angrily.

"I did say that, but you also needed to disconnect the red and blue wires as well. Thanks to your mistakes, that alarm might awaken the toons in their homes" Faust snapped. Farcus switched the big rig towing truck gear into park and then he opened his door and got out; Faust did the same.

"Switch on the towing engine and let's get the truck on the flatbed" Faust instructed sternly. Farcus reached underneath the steering wheel and flapped a ballet switch which turned on the towing system, making the trucks engine rev loudly.

"Its ready; let's get the truck onto the flatbed" Farcus called out to Faust who was standing at the flatbed control panel. He lowered the flatbed near the dip truck and walked onto it and grabbed the towing chains and dragged them over to the dip truck. Faust then got down under the front of the old truck and hooked the chains onto the connection rings and then walked back over to the flatbed control panel and pulled one of the levers which pulled the dip truck onto the flatbed very slowly. Faust sneered as the dip truck slowly moved onto the flatbed; he'd soon have his revenge once the truck was repaired and ready to be used again. Once the dip truck was fully onto the flatbed, Faust raised the flatbed back into position and slid it forward back fully onto the towing truck.

"Switch off the towing engine and let's get out of here before the toons find out about this" Faust ordered Farcus, who nodded and then reached for the ballet switch and turned off the towing engine. Farcus then got back into the drivers seat and Faust returned to his passenger seat next to Farcus. He warned Farcus to drive carefully because of the dip truck's size and heavy weight.

"You got it" Farcus assured and switch the gear into drive and headed back onto the road and onto gingerbread lane again. Faust smiled sinisterly as he gazed at the dip truck on the flatbed in his rearview mirror. With this big machine, he would be unstoppable against the toons and soon, he'd have Toon Town wiped off the map for good.

"So boss, how are we going to fix up this truck? I don't know if they still make parts for this type anymore" Farcus wondered as he drove off of gingerbread lane and onwards to the entrance and exit of Toon Town; Faust chuckled softly.

"Leave that to me. Once this dip truck has been repaired, I have some other plans down the way" Faust replied. Ridley sneered and then nodded while looking ahead at the Toon road. They both entered the long entrance and exit tunnel that lead in and out of Toon Town, driving slowly to avoid an overturn from heavy weight of the dip truck on the flatbed. Unknown to both Farcus and Faust, a small shadow moved out from behind a bush right next to the entrance and exit tunnel that lead out of Toon Town; it was Hatsune Miku from the Anime Land section of Toon Town and from the Anime series known as _Vocaloid_. She had been taking a midnight summer stroll during this Monday night around Toon Town and had noticed the big rig tow truck driving out of Toon Town with the dip truck on the flatbed. Miku was wearing her black and green color shorts, black and green tank top and fingerless gloves. She also had long green hair tied in pig tails. Miku wondered just what the ones in the big rig towing truck were up to and what it was they wanted with that old run down truck that was on the flatbed. She was about to leave when she noticed a funny smell coming from the ground right where the big rig tow truck had driven. Miku sniffed the air and wrinkled her nose as she noticed a wet greenish yellow substance that had trailed halfway across the road.

"Phoo, what's that icky stuff that smells so bad and strong?" she exclaimed as she bent down to touch it; she got a very nasty surprise when she touched it and then immediately wished she hadn't.

"Ow, what on Earth?!" Miku gasped and yanked her hand back in pain; the strange substance had burned her hand. But when she inspected her hand, what she saw had shocked her; the substance had not only burned her hand, but it had also melted a small portion of it. Skin colored paint dripped onto the ground and made a small puddle. Miku began to quaver with fear as she realized what this horrible stuff was; it was dip! A toons most horrible nightmare. Miku knew right away that something was not right; she panicked and ran down the long tunnelway that lead out to the human world.

"I've gotta warn Lloyd about this!" Miku panted in fear as she ran down the long tunnel.

...

Down at TTPA headquarters in Hollywood, Lloyd Florence sat in his office going over several reports from the last several patrols that came in from the patrol soldiers in the three sections of Toon Town. He had heard nothing that interesting in the reports that had come in over the last few patrols, just a few incidents that a soldier had reported in. Apparently, the hyenas from The Lion King, Shenzi, Ed, and Bonzai, had been wondering around outside of the Toon Villain Outlands and had gobbled up a bunch of meat products in one of Toon Town's butcher shops. The toon butcher had chased them out and then complained that those blasted hyenas always came along during the night when anyone least expected it and gobbled down almost every meat product in sight. When the patrol agent caught the hyenas, they had complained that they didn't have that much food to hunt down in the Toon Villain Outlands and that they just wanted the meat. When Lloyd read the report, he couldn't help but chuckle softly; Shenzi, Ed, and Bonzai were not exactly the brightest toons in Toon Town and they were known to make pigs of themselves when got hungry. Lloyd knew this because he had seen their movie The Lion King when he was younger, so he wasn't that surprised. As he drank his coffee, he heard someone knocking on his door outside the office; Lloyd put his coffee cup down and asked who it was.

"Uh sir, there's a toon out here who says she needs to see you right away, and she says it's serious" a security guard outside the office answered. Lloyd wondered what a toon would need to see him for at this hour after midnight, but when he heard the guard say it was serious, he became a little concerned.

"Alright, send her in" Lloyd answered and the door opened up and an Anime toon girl came inside looking worried; Lloyd beamed in surprise at the recognition of this character.

"Hatsune Miku?! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise. Lloyd and Hatsune Miku had been great friends over the years since she was first created in Toon Town. He had a lot of Toon friends in Hollywood and next to Roger Rabbit, Miku was one of his favorites. But when Lloyd saw her expression, he grew worried.

"Miku, what's the matter?" he asked in concern. Miku showed Lloyd her partly melted hand and told him what had happened back in Toon Town and about what she had seen. When Lloyd heard about the part with the old truck on the large flatbed big rig tow truck, he immediately began to wonder as to why the people in that tow truck would want an old 1940's truck that had looked like it had been there for years. Lloyd tried to guess as to where that old truck on the flatbed had been, but he didn't know. But when Miku told Lloyd that the greenish yellow stuff she'd touched had melted a small amount of her hand, he wondered what could do that. As he thought, the horrifying thought suddenly came to him. Lloyd had read in several historical documents that toons were impervious to all forms of physical abuse and almost nothing could kill them, except one thing; a mixture of turpentine, acetone, and benzene, which was referred to as Dip.

When the TTPA was founded back in 2010, the use of dip anywhere in Toon Town had been outlawed in order to ensure that no Toon would ever end up being seriously hurt or even killed by anyone who got any nasty ideas on killing toons. Just a month ago, one of the TTPA soldiers arrested a group of human teenagers who had possession of this substance. They were a group of pranksters that had vandalized a small toon smoke house in Toon Town by pouring paint thinner all over it and melting it. When the TTPA arrested them and took them to court, they had pleaded to the court saying they were only playing a joke, but the judge told them that it didn't matter due to the fact that what they had done was illegal.

The court charged them with possession of illegal substances, vandalization, and disturbing the peace in Toon Town and sentenced them into five years of federal prison. Since then, the TTPA had grown more strict in their patrols to insure that none of this would happen again. But after what Hatsune Miku just showed to Lloyd, something was defidently wrong. Lloyd couldn't understand though where the dip had come from on the truck, unless the truck those two were towing was being used as a decoy and dip was being transported inside it. Lloyd wondered if Miku had gotten a good view of the truck on that flatbed and could describe what it looked like; it might provide him with clues needed to solve this strange incident.

"Miku, what exactly did this truck on the flatbed look like? I want you to give me every possible detail there is to know about it" Lloyd instructed Miku very carefully. Miku pondered her thoughts and tried to recall just what it looked like.

"Well, it was a bit dark and so it was kind of hard to tell, but from what I did see, I can tell you this, it looked like it was an old 1940 style GMC CCKW 353 big rig truck. It had what looked like large brushes on the left and right sides just above the front tires and one in the front near the bumper. And on the back it had what looked like an enormous tank with a large draining hose on the rear part of it" Miku described. As Lloyd listened to this description she was giving him, he became a bit more concerned on just what type of people would want with a truck like that, let alone, one that was almost completely out of date.

"Oh yes, and on top of the front of the truck was a long rotatable metal arm with what looked like a large red metal sprayer like the ones on top of fire engines, except it's much older looking. And that horrible dip smell was coming from the tank" Miku finished her explanation with a exclamation of disgust. Lloyd pondered what Miku just explained, and then he stopped short; the smell of dip coming from the tank! He remembered Miku telling him about the short trail of dip that was left behind by the flatbed big rig tow truck and then raised his hand out to stop Miku from talking.

"Hold on, did you just say the smell of dip was coming from the tank of that old truck on the flatbed?" Lloyd asked curiously; Miku nodded. Lloyd wondered at first if maybe whoever it was in that flatbed big rig tow truck was moving it out of Toon Town because it posed a threat to it. He wondered if maybe Miku got a glimpse of the driver inside the flatbed big rig tow truck and asked her, but she shook her head.

"No, it was too dark to tell" Miku answered. Lloyd nodded and then thought that maybe nothing was wrong after all and that the driver was just taking the old truck out of Toon Town and to the scrap yards. An investigation didn't seem absolutely necessary at the moment.

"That's okay; I don't think there's any danger to Toon Town. Whoever it was in that truck must have been removing it from Toon Town because of the danger it posed. Just make sure you stay away from anything that looks like paint thinner, or dip. If anything else like this comes up again, come tell me about right away, okay?" Lloyd told Miku with a nod.

"Are you sure that nothing bad will happen?" Miku asked sounding a bit nervous.

"Positive; just keep your eyes peeled if anything unusual like that happens again" Lloyd assured and Miku nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Lloyd; I'll be heading back to Toon Town now" she replied and Lloyd smiled as she left the office. He then turned his chair around and got a glimpse of Toon Town over the large brick wall that bordered Toon Town and the human world off from each other; it was a beautiful sight and Lloyd hoped it would always be that way.

"Toons, you gotta love'em" Lloyd said to himself with a chuckle and yawned; it was an hour after midnight and almost time for Lloyd to get on home. He got up from his chair and prepared to check out. Lloyd wondered how Roger Rabbit was doing back in Toon Town with his wife Jessica Rabbit. Since Lloyd was a kid, he and Roger had been best friends, he even considered Roger a brother to him since he had been by his side during many difficult times in his life. He was even with him when he signed the peace treaty at the end of the Great Toon War of 2010. As Lloyd left the office and headed down to the parking garage, he thought about maybe visiting Roger again sometime.

It had been awhile since he had last seen Roger and he hoped to see him again sometime. Lloyd entered the elevator and pressed the basement level button to go down to the parking garage. As the elevator moved downward, Lloyd thought about everything that Miku had told him back in the office and wondered how whoever it was driving inside the flatbed big rig tow truck came to know about that old truck rotting in Toon Town. Someone obviously had to have known about it since it had been found there in Toon Town, but since there didn't seem to be any danger going on, Lloyd didn't see any reason to investigate it any further. The elevator stopped and the doors opened to the parking garage; Lloyd stepped out. He walked over to a shiny red Ducoti motorcycle parked at the end of the garage and took his keys out of his TTPA uniform pocket and placed then into the ignition slot. Lloyd then slipped on his motorcycle helmet and then mounted the bike and turned on the engine, which revved loudly. Lloyd shifted the bike into first gear and sped off towards the exit and then out of the garage.

...

Meanwhile, down at the Hollywood junk yard just a few blocks past the Acme factory, the large big rig tow truck carrying the old dip truck on the flatbed slowly entered a large parking garage. Once it was fully inside the garage, Ridley pressed the button on a small garage door opener hanging on the sun shield. The floor then began to descend downward taking the tow truck and the dip truck on the flatbed with it; it lead to Farcus and Faust' s secret base. After descending about ten feet below the ground, the floor came to a stop, revealing a very long tunnel that was dimly lit by short overhead lamps built into the ceiling and the headlights of the big rig tow truck. Ridley drove the truck forward carefully to avoid hitting the wall and Faust sneered as the truck moved forward; soon his plan would come full circle, but he would need help for the job and he knew just where to get it.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Ridley and Faust are planning on something very nasty. Just who do you think Faust is planning to get for the job? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, and by the way, I'm gonna add lots of action into this story in the next coming chapters, but readers best be warned, some of it will be very disturbing and frightening as some of you already know. See you next update. ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there fans, chapter 2 is up. In this chapter, Lloyd meets up with a few familiar toons in this story down near the TTPA headquarters while arriving for duty, but when he hears from the toons that some of the toon villain characters from Toon Town have gone missing, he starts an investigation that will later turn up with shocking results. Read and Review. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Lloyd, Ridley, Faust, and Sam, none of the other characters are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Investigation

*Monday: June 25, 2013*

The next day, Lloyd raced down the road on his way to TTPA headquarters on his Ducoti motorcycle. Along the way, he saw several toons walking down the long sidewalk; they were his favorite Looney tunes characters. They were Sylvester and Tweety, Porky Pig, Daffy Duck, and Bugs Bunny. Lloyd also saw two King of Fighters toon characters hanging out near the bus stop; Mai Shiranui and her boyfriend Andy. As Lloyd stopped at a red light, he watched the toons cross the intersection and pass by him. Bugs waved while eating a carrot.

"Eh, what's up Doc?" Bugs greeted with his famous greeting. Mai Shiranui and Andy waved as well as the other Looney tunes and Lloyd smiled under his motorcycle helmet. He waved to them just before they finished crossing the road; the light turned green and Lloyd sped off. He was eager to finish going over the patrol reports from the other TTPA officers so he could visit Roger Rabbit in Toon Town. Lloyd eventually reached the TTPA headquarters and drove into the parking garage and parked his Ducoti in the motorcycle section of the garage. As he headed for the elevator, he noticed some toons hanging out near a purple hummer with the radio played softly; it was Donkey Kong and Bongo the gorilla, the same one who had thrown Detective Eddie Valiant out of the dance theater all those years ago for snooping at Marvin Acme and Jessica Rabbit playing pat-a-cake. Lloyd was about to press the elevator button to call the elevator down when he stopped short; Bongo and Donkey Kong were talking about something that caught his attention.

"Yeah, I heard that Street Fighter girl Chun-Li talking about it with her friend Ryu last night at the omni trans bus stop; several Toon Villain' s seemed to have just gone missing all of a sudden" Bongo was saying to Donkey Kong as he smoked a cigarette.

"Yeah, I wonder where they went all of a sudden. I mean, I'm not really worried about it that much since the villains sometimes like to cause trouble. But if it's because they've been hurt or something, that's quite another thing" Donkey Kong replied. Bongo then spat out his cigarette and folded his arms.

"So, which ones have gone missing?" he asked curiously.

"Um, I believe it was Madame Medusa from the Rescuers and her dim witted partner Snoops, Shang-yu from Mulan along with his Huns, and then I believe there was Sikes and his two Doberman dogs from Oliver and Company, and then there was that blonde witch and her friend from... uh, Bible black: New Testament if I recall. There may be others too; I say we should report this to the chief of these headquarters" Donkey Kong suggested. That's when Lloyd decided to intervene; he walked away from the elevator and over to them.

"If your looking for him, I'm right here" Lloyd answered, catching them both by surprise.

"Oh, Lloyd Florence, we didn't know it was you who came down here" Donkey Kong exclaimed in surprise; Lloyd smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, Its hard to recognize me when I'm wearing my helmet" he said. He then asked Bongo and Donkey Kong to join him in his office so that he could here the full story of what they were talking about. Bongo and Donkey Kong looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure, I was actually suggesting that to Bongo right before you showed up" Donkey Kong said and then Lloyd told the two toons to follow him up to his office.

...

Meanwhile, down in the secret base far beneath the Hollywood junk yard, Faust and Ridley were observing Judge Doom' s old mobile dip sprayer truck that they had brought back from Toon Town over night. The secret base was enormous, about as wide as the Pentagon in D.C. Over the years as Ridley and Faust had begun their career on planning to rid the world of Toon Town and the toons, they had secretly been working as Black Market bosses, supplying illegal merchandise such as contribanned weapons, drugs, and child pornography all over the state. This had allowed them to strike rich very quickly, giving them both the opportunity they needed to provide themselves with the equipment needed to carry out their plans. After several years of illegal business, Faust and Ridley had become billionaires, making them the richest criminals in Hollywood.

With the money they now possessed, they had hired personal guards, purchased dozens of military fire arms, and even thousands of metal drums full of dip; enough to wipe out every toon on Earth. Despite the enormous amount of fire power they now had in the palms of their hands, Ridley and Faust both knew that the bullets couldn't kill a toon. However, with the use of several illegal black market weapons blueprints, they had found a way to combine the dip with the ammo so that they could kill toons. By building special containers that fit inside the bullets of each fire arm, Ridley and Faust would be able to fill them with dip which would burst open once it struck the Toon victim, causing serious injury or even death, depending on how vital the spot they were hit in. After further studying, they both discovered that they could not only do it with bullets, but with other weapons as well. Ridley and Faust soon began work on building several dip containers that could be installed inside grenades, rockets, and even bombs; soon they had enough fire power to start Great Toon War II.

Only this time, the toons would be the ones that lost, and once the mobile dip sprayer truck was fully fixed and operational once again, Toon Town would face appending doom. Why we're Ridley and Faust doing this? That would soon be revealed. At the moment inside the enormous repair garage, several black market mechanics that Faust had hired were inspecting the damage the dip truck had taken back when it was struck by the Toon train in 1947. Ridley was inside the truck, inspecting the controls and operating systems; they were dusty from years of abandonment, but we're surprisingly still in good shape. The head mechanic named Herald was inspecting the engine and the sweeper brushes on the sides above the tires and in the front near the bumper; he pushed the hood down and came over to Faust who was setting in a chair next to several drums filled with dip.

"So, how's the trucks status?" Faust asked demandingly; the head mechanic shook his head.

"Well, the engine needs replacement, along with one of the sweeper brushes. And the air pressurization hoses will also need to be replaced so that the large dip cannon on the top will operate normally. The tires on all three axles will also need to be removed and replaced with new ones, as these ones are worn out. And the large holding tank will need to be fixed along with the metal churning rods inside it. Other than that, everything in it looks okay, but it's definitely going to need lots of work and refitting if we're to get it back up and running on the road again. However, since this is an outdated GMC CCKW 353, the parts for it may not be very easy to find." Herald explained. Faust sighed in frustration; he expected to hear something like that. After all, the truck had been unused for sixty-six years and Herald was right about how hard it would be to find the right parts for it.

"How long will it take to fully repair the truck once we get the right spare parts for it?" Faust asked.

"I'd estimate, about a week, sir" Herald answered; Faust didn't look very patient when he heard that.

"A week? That's a bit longer than I hoped for. Will you be able to repair it any quicker than that?" Faust exclaimed impatiently, but Herald shook his head regrettably.

"Sorry sir, but the damage this thing has taken will require a week of repair work and I don't have all the necessary parts needed to fix it, except the new tires. I'll need the new engine and the spare pressurization hoses along with the new sweeper brushes and the churning rods to begin the major repairs" he reported. Faust huffed angrily and then sighed in defeat.

"Very well, so be it! I'll contact the black market to see if they have any new parts for a 1947 GMC CCKW 353 truck. Until then, do what you can to fix it up" Faust snapped.

"I'll get to work right away, boss" Herald assured and then ordered his workers to get to work on the truck. Faust then turned away and stomped off; he would not tolerate delays on his plans. About one week later, the TTPA chief would be taking a vacation that he'd been planning for awhile, giving Faust and his faction of the Black Shadow organization the perfect opportunity to strike Toon Town without Lloyd noticing it. After all, if the boss of the TTPA wasn't there, nor would any of the other TTPA officers. But with the delay because of the dip truck needing repairs, Faust's plan would also have to be delayed until he could find another opportunity to strike Toon Town. But he knew that the mechanics couldn't change that fact; a week of repairs would have to do. Ridley then climbed down the ladder from the large dip holding tank and walked over to Faust.

"So, how longs the repair work going to take?" he asked Faust. He told Ridley that it would take up to a week to fully repair the dip truck so that it would be back up and running again. Ridley was a bit upset when he heard that, but Faust told him not to complain; it was what it was. They would have to find another way to carry out their plan in a way that the TTPA would not notice... at least not until it was too late.

"But if we wait a week, the chief of TTPA will be back from his vacation by then" Ridley remembered.

"Yes, I am aware of that; my spies told me that when they returned from the TTPA headquarters. I'll work out another plan while the truck is being worked on. In the mean time, I want you down in the weapons bay" Faust instructed.

"Sure boss, what for?" Ridley asked.

"I want you to order my weapon specialists to build as many dip loaded ammo as they can so that our weapons will be able to kill toons. Once the dip truck is fully operational again, our soldiers will defend you and me from any toon that may try to destroy it and foil our plan" Faust explained.

"That's sounds like a good plan, but won't toon weapons also harm humans if they decide to fight back and will most likely?" Ridley asked.

"Yes, and there is a good chance that some of our defense soldiers will be lost when that happens, but no matter. With this dip sprayer truck in our hands, it will simply destroy the toons defenses and leave them defenseless; you and I shouldn't have to worry about getting hurt since we'll both be inside the truck. I'll be driving it and you'll be in there next to me to give me status of the trucks systems that my mechanics will be installing after the repair work is done. Another soldier will occupy the dip sprayer cannon on top of the truck doing the duty of firing the dip at all toons that come in sight. Our armed soldiers will use the fire arms equipped with dip filled ammo to fend off any toons who try to damage the truck and hurt us. They'll never stand a chance against us; we out-gun and out-advance them with this technology and there's nothing that will stand in the way of the Black Shadow!" Faust explained with a triumphant expression. Ridley nodded and told Faust that he'd carry out his orders right away and then headed off. Faust chuckled as he glanced at the truck.

"Soon, vengeance will be mine" he said softly.

...

"So, when did you last see them?" Lloyd asked Bongo.

"Last Friday I believe, but after that, I haven't seen or heard of them since" Bongo said. Lloyd nodded and made a note of it in his laptop computer that he had open and running.

"Okay, Donkey Kong, where did you and Bongo last see the missing toon villain characters at?" he asked looking over at Donkey Kong, who was adjusting his red bow tie on his neck that had the letters "DK" on them.

"Um, let's see; oh yeah. Now I remember; it was in the Anime Land section of Toon Town at a place called _Anime Land Casino. _Me and Bongo were drinking banana shakes and playing the slots and then we saw that villain from Bible black... Uh, what's her name again?," Donkey Kong scratched his head, trying to remember who she was; he then exclaimed in remembrance. "Oh yeah, that's right; her name was Jody Crowley, and man, was she tough. I saw Captain Hook trying to cheat at a gambling poker game with her and then that's when she snapped". Lloyd looked a little concerned when he heard Donkey Kong say that and asked to know exactly what happened. Donkey Kong exclaimed nervously as he told Lloyd about it.

"She stood up angrily from the poker table and blasted Hook clean through a nearby wall with one of her black magic spells and warned him that if he ever tried to cheat again, she'd show him no mercy. Several other toon villains that are now missing were near the table with her when the incident occurred" Donkey Kong explained.

"And who were the other ones with her? Lloyd asked, typing the report in his laptop.

"There was Ursula the sea witch, Jafar, Bertrum the child prodigy villain from Family Guy, Team Rocket from Pokemon, Madam Medusa and Snoops, Sikes and his two Doberman dogs, Rasco and Desoto, Shan-yu and his Huns, Organization XIII from Kingdom Hearts, and then there was Gaston and Lefu. Those are the ones that are now missing" Donkey Kong explained. Lloyd nodded and then put that in his report.

"So, after that night, was there anything strange going on that might suggest what happened to them. Try and remember; the slightest detail may be important" Lloyd asked them both very carefully. Bongo the gorilla spoke up first.

"Hmm, I don't recall anything out of the ordinary; but I do remember seeing a strange person in a black hooded coat watching them the whole time, and he wasn't a toon" Bongo recalled.

"And we couldn't see his face under his hood. But me and Bongo did see him approach Jody and the other toon villains; he seemed to be trying to bribe them with something we couldn't overhear" Donkey Kong added. Lloyd became more suspicious as the two toons continued on about the strange man in the black coat. Bongo explained that the strange man had been inside the casino several times in the last few nights before the Toon Villains went missing. At first, he and Donkey Kong thought it was just a coincidence, but when they noticed the man fiddling with a mobile electronic device in his hands the night before he bribed them, they knew he had to be up to something. After several more minutes of talking, Lloyd thanked them both for their time with him and bid them farewell with a promise to look into this soon.

"Hey, no problem pal; I hope you find those missing toons. It wouldn't be Toon Town without them, even though they sometimes play pranks" Donkey Kong said as he left the room.

"Don't worry; I'll send a few TTPA investigators to check out the casino to see if they can find that man again. See you guys later" Lloyd assured as Bongo and Donkey Kong left the room shutting the door behind them. Lloyd just scratched his chin and shook his head.

"This is a bit odd indeed. I think I'll pay a visit to Toon Town myself to check some things out to see if I can find more answers to this new mystery" Lloyd decided and then he pressed the call button on his desk phone to call the Secretary downstairs. The phone beeped and then a male voice rang out.

_"Can I help you, Mr. Florence?" _the secretary asked over the phone.

"Yes, I need you to send up some of my TTPA investigators to my office right away" Lloyd replied.

_"Right away, boss. May I ask why?" _the secretary responded; Lloyd looked down at his laptop with the information he recorded from the talk he had with Bongo and Donkey Kong and then nodded to himself and turned back to the phone.

"Because, I think something odd is up in Toon Town and I think we've got a case here" Lloyd answered.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, just who do you suppose that man under the hood was back in Toon Town and what do you suppose he was bribing the Toon Villains with? Stay tuned to find out in chapter three, coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey fans, got another chapter here. In this chapter, Lloyd pays a visit to Toon Town after several of his investigators return with more suspicious information they obtain from the Toon Town Casino; Lloyd also gains more information from some small little anime toons inside the trunk of his Ducoti. But what do you suppose Faust and his evil faction of the Black Shadow are up to? Read on to find out. **

**Disclaimer: Faust, Ridley, Lloyd, and Sam are the only characters I own. **

* * *

Chapter 3: To Toon Town

Lloyd prepared to leave his office for the night. A few hours ago, he had sent several investigators down to the Toon Town Casino down in Toon Town and about an hour later, they returned to the station to give Lloyd the information they obtained from several other toon witnesses that had been at the casino the night that the mystery man was there. The investigators told him that four toons had seen the man there doing something with a mobile electronic device; the names of the toons who saw them were Pacos Bill and Slue Foot Sue from _Melody Time_ and Kiki and Jiji from _Kiki's Delivery Service_. They had informed the investigators that the strange man appeared to be looking all over the casino and typing unknown information on the device.

He had been doing that for several days, but no other toon saw this as a problem. Lloyd wasn't so sure now that what the man had been doing was normal. From what he could tell, the man seemed to be trying to record information in his device for a reason that Lloyd had no knowledge of as of yet. Slue Foot Sue said that the device looked like a Kindle Fire HD; one of the new models that had been released just a year ago. Lloyd knew a few people at the station that used those devices, but he wasn't so sure that the man at the casino had been a TTPA employee; TTPA officers would not bribe toon villains. The info Lloyd had been given was making this case more suspicious, so he decided to visit Toon Town himself to try and find some answers for himself. Lloyd left the office and headed into the elevator to go down to the parking garage.

As the elevator doors shut and the elevator started down to the parking garage, Lloyd wondered why this strange man would be trying to bribe toon villains. Maybe he was gathering information on the toons gambling strategies, or maybe he was figuring out ways to cheat at the gambling games; Lloyd shook his head on that thought. That couldn't be the case due to the fact that several of the Toon Villains had gone missing. If the mystery man had been just trying to find a way to cheat or find out more about the toons gambling strategies, he wouldn't have any reason to bribe them. This mystery was getting more and more stranger by the day.

First there was the incident with the old dip truck being towed out of Toon Town, then the missing toon villains, and now a strange man in a hood observing the casino for information Lloyd knew nothing about and then the bribe. This whole case was just getting too strange for him. The elevator stopped and then opened up to the parking garage; Lloyd stepped out and into the garage. As he headed over to his Ducoti motorcycle, he suddenly heard a small skittering sound coming in from the small holding compartment built into the motorcycle on the back where his helmet was hanging. Lloyd was a bit puzzled by this and took the helmet off the compartment hook and then fumbled his uniform pocket for his keys. As Lloyd was taking the keys out of his pocket, he suddenly heard voices coming from inside the compartment; Lloyd shook his head feeling dumbfounded.

"What in the?" he exclaimed in surprise and found the key to the compartment and ignition. Lloyd inserted the key into the compartment key slot and unlocked it and them opened it up; he was very surprised at what he found in there. Inside the holding compartment was a small human toon girl who was about the size of a soda can. She wore a cherry red short sleeve dress with a red skirt, boots, had a tiny yellow backpack with a long sewing pen in it, and had a small blue clip in her hair. It was none other than the borrower girl Arrietty from the recently released Anime Disney film, The Secret World of Arrietty. Lloyd recognized her anywhere since he had seen her movie twice, but what he didn't understand was why she would be hiding inside the trunk compartment of his Ducoti. But as Lloyd looked around the rest of the compartment, he noticed that Arrietty's parents were inside with her; they were Pod and Homily, and they all looked a bit surprised to see that Lloyd had found them.

"Arrietty, Pod, Homily, what are you doing inside my motorcycle?" Lloyd asked in surprise; he noticed that they looked a bit worried.

"Hiding from that goon" Homily replied dramatically. Lloyd wondered what she meant by that. Pod and Arrietty stepped up near the edge of the compartment and looked up at Lloyd.

"We're sorry, we didn't know this motorcycle was yours. We were just so scared that he would find us and kidnap us too" Arrietty apologized. A puzzled expression came over Lloyds face as he heard Arrietty say that. Something strange was going on in Toon Town and he was sure of it. Lloyd was determined to find out just what on Earth was going on.

"Who was kidnapping who?" Lloyd asked in confusion.

"Well, it's a long story" Arrietty started and then began to tell Lloyd the story of why they ended up hiding inside the Ducoti. Back in Toon Town, Arrietty and her parents had been strolling down the side of a long road way down near the entrance to Toon Villain Outlands trying to return back to their friend Shawns house back in Anime Land when they had noticed a large black Ford Sprinter van drive up in front of the entrance. Arrietty said that two armed men dressed in black with ski masks then jumped out armed with machine guns and kicked open the large gate to the entrance of Toon Villain Outlands and ran inside. Interested in what was going on, Arrietty, Pod and Homily hid behind a lamppost to see what these men were up to. A few minutes later, the men returned with the villain named Mcleech and his pet komodo Dragon Joeanna from the Rescuers Down Under, and Judge Frollo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame; the men held them at gun point and warned them to cooperate or they'd kill them on the spot. Frightened by this sight, Arrietty and her parents ran out of Toon Town and far around town to the TTPA headquarters to find a place to hide from those strange men. Since they were so small, Arrietty said that it took over three hours to get to the TTPA headquarters parking garage. And about an hour later was about the time that Lloyd had come down to return home.

"And that's what happened" Arrietty finished, leaving Lloyd full of questions and concern.

"This is going too far; I need to check this out" Lloyd decided and then placed his helmet on his head and turned back to the borrowers.

"You can stay with me if you feel like it. If you do, I can assure you that I'll keep you safe from all harm" Lloyd assured. Arrietty and her parents nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we really would like that. Please keep us safe" Homily replied.

"Don't worry, I will. Right now, I think I'd better pay a visit to Toon Town to find out just what the hell is going on here; this is all becoming too strange. I need to find out if any of the other toons witnessed this incident" Lloyd replied and then told them to hang on tight inside the compartment since it was going to be a wild ride. The borrowers nodded as Lloyd shut the compartment and then got onto the motorcycle and started its engine. He then switched it into first gear and sped out of the garage and into the sunset lit city. Lloyd would soon get to the bottom of this sure enough. The moment he returned to TTPA headquarters, Lloyd would send extra patrol officers down to Toon Town to ensure that if anything like this happened again, they would put a stop to it once and for all.

...

"I don't give a damn what you think! I want progress on that dip truck going as fast as possible. I don't care if you have to work past midnight; I want you and your team working on that truck twenty-four seven once the new parts arrive here until it's done. Got it!?" Faust shouted angrily at Herald who nodded nervously with a gulp. Faust had contacted the black market in New York an hour ago and had found the parts needed for an old GMC CCKW 353 truck from an old black market dealer he once worked with. Once Faust had ordered the parts needed for the dip truck, he told Herald and his mechanics that they'd be working on it without stopping for rest, but Herald did not like this idea and started protesting against it.

"Y-yes, Mr. Faust. But me and my men-" Herald started, but was cut off when Faust swung his hand and slapped him to the ground.

"I don't want to hear anymore fucking excuses! I've ordered the new parts for the truck from the black market in New York and they'll be arriving tomorrow, and when they get here in the morning I expect to see you working on the truck until it's done. I'M I CLEAR?" Faust thundered angrily. The boss mechanic got up and nodded.

"Y-yes; right away" he whimpered and rejoined his workers, who were shocked at what they'd witnessed. Faust scoffed with an angry snort.

"Bunch of lazy pussies; I'm so sick and damn tired of their complaints. No matter, it looks like I may need more help and I know where to get it" he hissed to himself as he left the repair garage and walked into a very long corridor with several other doors on each side. Faust knew that the repair work on the dip truck would take a week to complete, but Ridley had given him calculations that told Faust that if the work crews continued the job without stopping for breaks or rest, the work could get finished within a few days. Faust had announced this to the mechanics and told them that work on the dip truck was now top priority, but as he expected, the crews had began to complain over the next several hours that they would start growing weary from exhaustion, but Faust warned them that if they did not continue their job, he'd punish them in a way that they'd never forget.

They had all grown very frightened when Faust had described every detail of the punishment. The penalty for slacking off would be a week in the prison cells without water or food. Some of Faust' s weapons development workers had suffered this fate since they had not gotten one of their jobs done right due to sleep exhaustion. Since then, none of the workers dared to cross paths with Faust with the fear of suffering a worser fate than that. Faust made his way halfway down the corridor and entered one of the other rooms marked "WEAPONS DEVELOPMENT ROOM; AUTHORIZED PERSONAL ONLY". Inside the room were rows and rows of weapon specialists creating ammo that would be filled with dip so that the weapons would be ready for battle once the dip truck was fully functional again. Each of their work stations were lined with rows of metal drums full of dip; they all had auto-injection pipes on them to fill each type of ammo with dip. Grenades and rockets were also being constructed with dip hold containers inside them. Faust looked around the large room to try and look for Ridley; he found him standing near a lookout post near the end of the room.

"Ridley, get over here. I'm in need of your assistance" Faust called out sternly. Ridley turned his head away from the crowd of weapon specialists and over to Faust.

"Coming" Ridley called out and climbed down from the lookout post. He then ran over to Faust in a hurry.

"Yes Faust, what is it?" Ridley asked.

"I need you to go down to Toon Town. There are two toons that I need you and some of my men to kidnap and bring here?" Faust instructed. Ridley was obviously confused as to why Faust wanted toons down at their secret base. It was a very risky thing to do since there was a chance that they could escape, and if that happened, they'd rat them out and Faust and Ridley would be found by the police and the TTPA for sure.

"Uh, sure, but I can't help but ask why" Ridley said sounding unsure.

"I need to know what the password is to the Toon Town mayers main map site on the internet so that our organization can work out a battle plan for our assault. The Toon Villains we've brought here have had no luck at giving me the information I need since they don't know the password. I sent two men out there a few hours ago to kidnap two more toon villains and ever since they got here, but they don't know it ether" Faust explained. Ridley asked how any other toons that were not toon villains make a difference;'Faust was getting impatient.

"Because the toon villains never had access to the Toon Town city hall since they were defeated back during the Great Toon War. I know of only two toons that the mayor allowed access to on his master program site; they are Dexter and his girlfriend Kimberly from _ Space Ace_. They'll give us the information we need to know once you bring them here" Faust explained impatiently. Ridley nodded with an evil grin and told Faust that he'd go right away.

"Good, I'll send two of my men with you for the job. Arm yourselves with revolvers with magazines filled with dip filled ammo. Take a few of these switchblades with you too; I've coated them with hardened dip. Use the armored hummer for the job" Faust instructed and handed Ridley two revolvers and ten spare ammo mags containing dip bullets and two switchblade knives. Ridley took them and assured Faust that the job would be done right.

"I know you will; trust me. Once those toons are here, they'll have no mercy from me unless they spill their guts about what I need to know" Faust sneered as Ridley left the room and headed for the parking garage that held several armored vehicles; some of them had weapons mounted to them. Faust turned away from the door and continued to watch his workers do their duty. There was more than enough ways to keep them busy.

...

Lloyd reached the entrance to the long tunnel that lead to Toon Town; a sign sticking out of the ground next to the tunnel entrance said "TOON TOWN THIS WAY". Lloyd switched the motorcycle lights to lowbeam as he sped into the tunnel. Inside the compartment under the seat, Arrietty and her parents peeked through a tiny crack in the side and watched as Lloyd made a left turn down the tunnel and headed straight for the tunnel exit covered by a red toon curtain. As Lloyd drove close enough to it, the curtain opened up and allowed him to enter; it was nightfall in Toon Town.

Lloyd switched on his ultraviolet lights that he had installed when he bought the bike a year ago, giving him a perfect view of the toon road ahead of him. Some toons were strolling by on the sidewalks as Lloyd drove into the large city of Toon Town and some others were snoozing near the lit lampposts. Lloyd drove slowly through the intersections, past gingerbread lane, and onward towards the Toon Town Casino. Arrietty and her parents held each other closely as they rode along calmly inside the Ducoti. As Lloyd looked from side to side, he spotted the Toon Town Hospital and the Toon Town Hotel, but he couldn't find that casino.

"Erm, where is the place?" Lloyd asked himself softly as he looked around while stopping at an intersection. Arrietty heard Lloyd's distressful question and decided to help him.

"Lloyd, I know where Toon Town Casino is; I can guide you there" Arrietty offered. This caught Lloyd's attention; he turned his head to face the rear side of the motorcycle.

"You do?" He asked, feeling a bit relieved.

"Yes, if you let me out of here, I can can point the way out to you so that can find the casino" Arrietty said. Lloyd wasn't sure if letting her ride outside the compartment was a wise thing to do; if something unusual happened, Arrietty could get hurt. But then Lloyd remembered his motorcycle coat jacket pockets had zippers on them, making them a safe place for a borrower to ride in.

"Okay, you can ride in my coat pocket to point out the way to the casino" Lloyd decided and then quickly opened the compartment to let Arrietty out; Homily felt a bit worried as she usually did.

"Be careful Arrietty; there's no telling what might happen" she warned nervously. Lloyd smiled under his helmet.

"Don't worry Homily, I'll make sure nothing happens to her" he assured and then closed the compartment again and placed Arrietty in his front pocket. Arrietty zipped the pocket closed enough so that she wouldn't fly out if the motorcycle made a sudden stop.

"Okay Arrietty, lead the way" Lloyd said.

...

Meanwhile, back near the entrance to Toon Town, a black armored hummer exited the tunnel and entered into the night lit streets of Toon Town city. Ridley and his thugs were armed and ready to carry out their mission assigned by Faust. Soon, the secrets of Toon Town would be theirs for the taking once they got what they wanted. Ridley sneered as he rode quietly through the streets of Toon Town; most of the Toons were sleeping, so no one would be able to notice them.

"Heh, heh, heh; this will be easy" Ridley chuckled softly.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Ridley's planning something nasty. Which toons do you think he's after? Stay tuned to find out in chapter four, coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter four is here. In this chapter, Ridley and his thugs make their way through Toon Town in attempt to find the two toons from _Space Ace_ to kidnap as ordered by Faust. But when he runs into two anime toons, he makes a brutal example of his capabilities by finishing them off in a very nasty way. From here on, the story will be M rated due to the brutal situations that will follow. Lloyd also meets up with my favorite toon Benny the taxi cab at the casino, who also has some knowledge that may prove useful.**

**Disclaimer: Faust, Ridley, Lloyd, and Sam are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Murder in the allies

Lloyd found the Toon Town Casino with Arrietty' s help and then pulled his motorcycle up next to the curb right behind a toon taxi cab; the front tire softly bumped it. To Lloyd's surprise, the cab grunted as Lloyd bumped it.

"Ouch, hey buddy, watch where your going" the cab snapped; Lloyd recognized the Cabs voice immediately. It was none other than Benny the taxi cab!

"Benny, is that you?" Lloyd asked in delight; it had been a while since he'd last seen Benny. Benny turned his front bumper around to face Lloyd.

"Oh, Lloyd Florence of the TTPA. I didn't expect to see you here in Toon Town" Benny exclaimed in surprise. Lloyd nodded and told Benny that he was visiting the Toon Town Casino to try and some clues to a case he was trying to solve.

"A case, huh? Well, what would that be?" Benny asked curiously. Lloyd explained that several Toon Villains had gone missing a week ago and that a strange man in a black hooded coat had been at the casino bribing them for some unknown reason. He then asked Benny if he noticed anything strange going on in Toon Town that might relate to the toons disappearances. Benny thought for a minute and then raised his tire in remembrance.

"Actually, I think I know about a guy like that" he said.

"You did?" Lloyd asked, sounding eager to hear what Benny knew.

"Yes, about a week ago, a guy that matched the description of the one you just mentioned asked me to bring him here to this casino. He didn't tell me who he was or why he wanted to come here, but he was a pretty suspicious man; he seemed eager on getting some sort of personal business done. I haven't got a clue what business it was though" Benny explained. Lloyd took a look at the casino briefly and then turned back to face Benny, feeling a bit more determined to find out just what was going on. He also realized that the man Benny just mentioned fit the description of the same man that had been at the casino the week before the Toon Villains went missing. Lloyd wondered if maybe that man would be inside the casino again when he entered it.

"Did you see him anywhere here before I arrived; is he in the casino?" Lloyd asked, getting serious. Benny shook his head and said he hadn't seen him, but assured Lloyd that if he did, he'd let him know.

"Good, thanks Benny. I'm going to go inside there to check some things out myself" Lloyd said as he got off his motorcycle and placed the helmet on the side.

"Anytime pal" Benny replied and then sped off into the night. Lloyd then turned back to Arrietty who was still in his coat pocket.

"I'm going to place you back inside the compartment; I'll leave it unlocked so that you and your family can leave if trouble comes. But stay here for the time being until I get back" Lloyd told Arrietty, who nodded and then jumped down on the motorcycle seat. Lloyd then opened the compartment and Arrietty jumped in; Lloyd closed it and then turned around to head inside the casino. Several other toons were heading into the building as Lloyd entered along as well. Lloyd found the place to be very large and wide. The casino was 7000 inches wide with slot machines across the wall on the right with a pool table close beside them. The poker tables were near the left side of the room with four crystal chandeliers hanging from the tall ceiling. There were also gaming tables nearby with chairs at them where toons could hang out. There was even a second floor that lead to a hotel for visitors and other toons and an amphitheater near the other end of the wall where other toons were dancing about. This place was almost like a toon version of the Las Vegas casino, only a bit smaller. Lloyd had to admit that this place looked fun, but he had a case to look into. So he entered the casino where a bunch of toons where playing poker and walked over to them. Lloyd was surprised to see that the toons at the poker table were Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey from the Kingdom Hearts series. King Mickey looked over to see Lloyd walking up to the table and the gasped in surprise and then turned briefly to get his other friends attention.

"Guys look, it's Lloyd Florence; chief of the TTPA" Mickey announced excitingly. Riku, Kairi, Sora, Goofy, and Donald looked at Lloyd and grew surprised as well.

"Lloyd; A-hyuk! Long time no see" Goofy greeted, jumping up happily. Lloyd smiled and shook hands with Goofy.

"Nice to see you guys too" Lloyd greeted pleasantly. Sora and the others waved and greeted Lloyd as well.

"Hey Lloyd, what brings you here to Toon Town?" Donald Duck asked curiously.

"Well, I'm working on a case involving the disappearances of several different toon villains that were at this very casino about a week ago. I was wondering if anyone else here in Toon Town knew about it. Hatsune Miku, Donkey Kong, and Bongo the gorilla knew a bit about it and so I came here wondering if I'd find some other toons that might know about it" Lloyd explained and asked them if they knew anything about any of the disappearances, but they all shook their heads.

"Nope, sorry Lloyd. Me and my other pals haven't seen or heard anything about it, but it sounds curious. Maybe you could tell us a little about it" Sora replied. Lloyd pulled up a chair and sat down.

"Sure, that sounds alright to me" Lloyd said and then began to tell them about the strange man that had been in the casino the night before the toon villains went missing. He also talked about how Bongo and Donkey Kong suspected that the man may have been bribing them somehow. Sora and all his other friends looked concerned as they continued listening to Lloyd's story. But when he got to the part where he found Arrietty in the trunk of his motorcycle who told Lloyd about the masked men forcing two toon villains into a black Ford Sprinter van, shock came over them.

"Kidnappers, here in Toon Town? That does sound serious. Did you say it was a black Ford Sprinter the kidnappers used?" Kairi asked in a serious tone of concern. Lloyd nodded and told them that if they saw a van like that again, they'd tell him right away. Lloyd nodded and told him that he was even going to alert the rest of the TTPA and the police about this incident once he left Toon Town. Lloyd wondered if any other toons knew about the kidnappings, but since the thugs had done it at night, it might not be possible since most of Toon Town had been asleep at that time. Lloyd decided that since he had nothing else to do at that time, he might as well hang out in Toon Town for awhile. He got up from his chair and thanked Sora and his friends for their time and turned around to leave.

"Your welcome, Lloyd. We're happy to see you anytime again soon" Riku thanked and Lloyd took his leave. He decided to take a stroll through Toon Town Park to pass the time for awhile. Lloyd also wondered how Arrietty and her parents were doing back at his motorcycle.

...

...

Somewhere near the edge of Toon Town that lead to Anime Land, a black armored hummer pulled up next to a red marked curb and Ridley Farcus stepped out of the drivers side, ordering his men to step out and search the streets for Dexter and Kimberly's house while he looked around near the apartments in Anime Land just past the entrance and exit border gate.

"Remember, no fatalities; Faust wants them alive. Only use force on other toons if they try to fight back" Ridley ordered as he prepared to go his way. The guards nodded and headed off to the toon apartments to find Dexter and Kimberly. Ridley shut his drivers door and made his way down the street lit by the toon lampposts to get to Anime Land. As he made his way down the road, he scoffed in disgust at several fat toon rat men sleeping in dumpsters. Ridley thought that toons were absolutely filthy and unsanitary; it was no wonder Faust wanted them dead.

"Ugh, toons! I hate their guts; if it wasn't for Faust' s orders to just kidnap toons, I'd kill them all myself. But no matter, once I capture that pathetic those two toons, I'll get them to spill their guts on what Faust wants to know" Ridley grumbled disdainfully as he walked all the way down to the end of the long section of toon houses and came up to a large open gate that had a sign hanging on the top that said "WELCOME TO ANIME LAND". Ridley sneered and then walked on through the gate and into the next section of Toon Town; it looked slightly different from the normal parts of Toon Town. The only then different from the older version of Toon Town was that the large city had Japanese writing all over the street signs, making it hard for people who didn't know english to read them.

The Anime Land city also looked very much like the real city of Tokyo, only it was a toon version of it. There was also a large elevated anime toon bullet train track that ran through the large Japanese anime city. Few people were strolling by through the night lit city as most of them were sleeping in their homes, and some stray anime toon dogs were eating out of dumpsters, which Ridley spat at in disgust as he walked by. He kept his weapons well hidden inside his coat and would not use them unless it became necessary. Ridley wasn't sure where Dexter and Kimberly lived at; he'd need to ask for directions to find them. But as Ridley walked through the streets of Anime Land just past the border gate, he was unaware of an unfamiliar shadow lurking in the dark allies of the city buildings. As Ridley was about to turn left to head for a nearby hotel, a whip suddenly flew out of the darkness of the dark allies and snagged him by the legs, dragging him behind the large building. Ridley tore the whip off his legs violently and jump back up on his feet, drawing his switchblade.

"Who the hell just did that!?" Ridley demanded in outrage. The only answer was a flirty giggle that came from above on a fire escape high above him. To Ridley' s surprise, another flirty giggle came from the same spot above him.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Ridley shouted angrily, pointing his knife upwards. Suddenly, two large human anime toon shadows descended from above, and they had bat wings on their backs. When they came fully down to the ground and into the dim light of the street lights, Ridley was able to get a full view of them. They were two anime succubus girls named Yumi and Yuki. They wore skimpy red and black outfits, had large chests, short purple horns on their heads, purple bat like wings and arrowheaded tails. Yuki had long blue hair and Yumi had long green hair. They looked very sexy and alluring, but to Ridley, they were filthy, worthless meddling toons that needed to be obliterated. Yuki came a bit closer to Ridley, taunting him.

"Ooh, look sis, we got a cute looking human. He'll be lots of fun" she purred seductively. Ridley exclaimed in disgust as she came closer. Yumi started towards him as well.

"Yes, he's a feisty one at that as well" she replied, but Ridley grew impatient, irritated, and angry as they came close to him and pointed his knife at them.

"Get away from me, you filthy, pathetic toons!" Ridley hissed coldly, but the two succubi only giggled in a flirty way.

"Ooh, he's angry; men look so cute when their angry" Yuki replied pointing at Ridley's switchblade. But Ridley grew even angrier and swung his knife at her, but missed.

"I'm warning you both to get the fuck out of my sight before I kill you both!" Ridley hissed in a warning tone of voice. But the two succubi just laughed at him.

"I think your bluffing. Besides, you can't kill a toon with normal weapons" Yuki taunted, but Ridley sneered.

"Oh, on the contrary I think I can, and here's how; this'll be fun" Ridley challenged and then drew out his revolver and pointed it at Yuki and fired a dip bullet right into her shoulder, catching her by surprise. Yuki fell back and screamed in pain as she felt the dip melting the area of her wound away. Yumi cried in horror and rushed over to her sister. Ridley laughed evilly as he saw melted toon paint, blood, and ink dripping from the wound Yuki had been hit in. Yumi turned to Ridley and glared at him.

"You brute! How could you do something like that!?" she demanded angrily, but Ridley only chuckled in response.

"Oh it's simple. You toons can't be hurt by any physical abuse, but these bullets in my gun can. And I'll bet you want to know why; take a look at her wound" Ridley explained and pointed at Yuki's bullet wound. Yumi looked at her sisters wound in fear and then noticed that part of the space where the wound had been had burned off. She then smelled traces of paint thinner in the melted blood and realized immediately what it was; it was dip!

"No! You monster; you can't do that! Dip is illegal in Toon Town. It's a violation of the Toon Town peace treaty" Yumi protested angrily, but Ridley only chuckled and raised his gun again and stepped closer.

"Well, here's a news flash for you two worthless demons. I don't give a rat's ass about the damn treaty, nor does my master Erin Faust. So I mean it when I say back off and leave me alone!" Ridley growled coldly, and for the first time in her life, Yumi became frightened. She held her hand out in fear.

"No please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt me" Yumi pleaded. Ridley only shook his head.

"Sorry bitch, but I can't have you two going to the cops, so..." Ridley said and then pointed the gun at Yuki and blasted several dip bullets into her chest and wings. Yuki screamed in pain and grabbed at her wounds. Yumi screamed in horror and tried to heal her sister, but the dip had done its worst. Yuki's heart had been hit and melted by the dip inside the bullets, killing her within seconds. Yuki reached out to her sister, but fell backwards onto the ground; she was dead. Yumi dropped to the ground and shook her sister, but she was gone. Tears of angst and anger filled Yumi' s eyes as she sobbed on her dead sisters chest, delighting Ridley, who was laughing evilly.

"...You're going to die!" he taunted evilly, but Yumi looked up at him and let out a scream of rage and anger and rushed towards him with two assassins knives drown. But Ridley dodged it and blasted her wings with dip bullets, stunning her. Yumi turned around with rage in her heart.

"You'll pay for this, you murderous bastard! You'll pay for killing my sister! I'll fucking kill you!" Yumi screamed, but as she rushed towards Ridley, he fired a volley of dip bullets into her hips and legs, causing Yumi to scream in pain and fall to the ground. Ridley then walked up and kicked the knives out of her hands and then drew out his switchblade. Yumi balanced herself on her hands, whimpering in pain and looked up at Ridley.

"Why... why did you do this? All we wanted was to have fun!" Yumi sobbed in pain, but Ridley just grabbed her by her hair and looked her right in the face.

"Well guess what; this IS how I have fun. I've always hated your guts since I lost my dignity in high school because of you pathetic toons, and now I'm going to have the pleasure of finishing you off for good. But me and my boss have something even better planned after I'm done with you" Ridley hissed coldly.

"W-what is that?" Yumi whimpered.

"We're going to use a modified GMC CCKW 353 truck with a giant amount of dip to wipe out your precious Toon Town once and for all; now THAT'S what I call fun!"" Ridley said with a shout, and with that, he plunged the knife into Yumi' s throat causing blood and toon ink to spray out all over the ground. Yumi collapsed to the ground, choking on her own blood as the dip that had been coated on Ridley' s knife melted part of the wound. Ridley then walked away back out of the ally, leaving Yumi to die in a pool of herself with her sister. He looked back briefly and chuckled as he continued on.

"I hope you enjoy burning in hell, cause that's where you demons belong" Ridley said and cackled evilly. And with that, he continued down the long road onward to the main city of Anime Land.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, talk about evil! Ridley sure means business, but what do you suppose Lloyd is up to right now, and what of Faust? Stay tuned to find out more in chapter five, coming soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there fans, chapter five is up. In this chapter, We see Lloyd reflecting on some of his memories past before he investigates the murder scene of the two anime toon succubi, Yuki and Yumi as seen near the end of chapter four. When Lloyd sees the type of wounds on the two dead succubi toons, he becomes determined to find the murderer responsible for this horrible crime. But meanwhile down in Faust's secret base, Ridley returns with Kimberly and Dexter. Read to find out what happens and as always, review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ridley, Lloyd, Sam, Faust, Yuki and Yumi, and the other guards and mechanics that work for Faust**

* * *

Chapter 5: Scene of the Crime

Lloyd walked quietly through Toon Town Park with Arrietty and her parents, who were fast asleep in his motorcycle coat pockets. He was on his way back to his Ducoti so that he could return home from the long walk he'd just taken through the park. Lloyd gazed up at the toon moon in the sky, who was snoring softly and reflected on some of his memories long past; had it really been that long since he'd last visited Toon Town? Lloyd remembered the first time he'd ever been to Toon Town was back when he was a kid. His father, Carl Florence had taken him there on the day he'd turned twelve; his birthday. At that time, Lloyd was a very shy and antisocial person because of the fact that he was often alone at home and in school.

He didn't have any friends at the time ether, which was one of the reasons he was so lonely. One of the other reasons was that Lloyd had not had a mother; his mother, Cecilia Florence had died of a brain tumor four years after he had been born. Lloyd didn't remember her much since he had been so young at the time, but his father had told him stories about her and shown pictures of her to him. His mother was a super model in life, which was perfect for her since she had a beauty that practically knocked a person out, as Lloyd's father had put it. Over the years before Lloyd had been born, his mother had become very popular among Hollywood and eventually she made a career on becoming a famous super model in fashion magazines. Along the way, she'd met Lloyd's father and eventually fell in love with him and then married him one year later. Lloyd's father was the owner of a very wealthy car dealership company at the time and when he married Cecilia, he became even richer since her family had also been very rich as well.

As the years passed, Lloyd eventually came along and the couple started a family in their grand mansion. However, four years after Lloyd had been born, his family suffered a great loss; the death of Cecilia Florence. The doctor had informed Carl Florence that his wife had a brain tumor deep inside a part of her brain that could not be removed without damaging the brain fatally. Lloyd's father was forced to make the most difficult decision in his life; ether have his wife get the tumor removed and risk having the surgeons kill her by mistake in the process, or have her live out her last days peacefully without being harmed by surgery that could not be done. Lloyd was very young and unable to understand the situation, but his father knew that he had a kid to support, so he made the most difficult choice he'd ever made in his life. He choose to have Cecilia live out the rest of her days until the very end. Cecilia also agreed to this since she'd rather go through having the brain tumor rather than risk losing her life on an operation that could very well kill her due to the fact the the tumor was too far down into her brain for any surgical instrument to reach.

She lived for the rest of the year, but half way through the first month of the new year, the tumor took its toll on Cecilia, and it took it very hard. Cecilia collapsed in the bathroom one morning and never got up again. Her death had been a very big blow on Lloyd's father and he ended up staying out of work for months. As Lloyd grew older and grew more aware of things, he also began to feel a deep sense of loss over his mother's death. Since then, he'd felt lonely and obscured from the other kids in his school, but on the day that Lloyd visited Toon Town with his father, he met Roger Rabbit and his wife Jessica Rabbit. At first, he was a little hesitant towards Roger Rabbit, but after awhile, Lloyd opened up to him and got to know him much better. Roger Rabbit would act all funny and hyper at times when Lloyd felt alone or unwanted, and eventually, Lloyd began to look up towards him as a great friend. Jessica Rabbit would also comfort Lloyd at times when she was with Roger; Lloyd took a liking to her as well.

Lloyd remembered the time a couple of anime toon bullies had been bothering Lloyd at school because they saw him as a wimp. Roger had been watching at the time and came to Lloyd's rescue by splashing the bullies with buckets full of melted chewing gum. Lloyd had thanked him for saving him from those bullies and Roger told him that he'd always be happy to help his best friend. As time passed and Lloyd grew older, he began to see Roger as a brother to him and became much closer to him than before. But when Lloyd had become chief of the TTPA, his duty cut time off for him to visit Roger in Toon Town. If there was still time, Lloyd might have visited him while he was in Toon Town, but he had to head back home for now. Lloyd nodded to himself with a smile. Yes, those were the good old days.

"That Roger, always full of fun" Lloyd said softly to himself as he walked out of the park and back over to the parking lot where he'd parked his Ducoti. As Lloyd was prepared to get on his motorcycle and leave, he suddenly heard the sound of sirens coming towards his direction. Lloyd turned his head towards the road and saw two toon ambulances with lights flashing and sirens blaring racing down the road. From behind the ambulances, a non-toon coroners van with lights and sirens blaring also followed. Lloyd got on his motorcycle and was going to leave when he looked up again; the coroner's van had caught his attention. Normally, a coroner's van wouldn't really catch Lloyd's attention, but if there was one in Toon Town, then that meant something serious was up. Lloyd didn't know of any normal non-toon humans living in Toon Town, so that could only mean one thing: a toon had been murdered! Lloyd quickly reached for his motorcycle helmet and began to strap it on as Arrietty and her parents stirred and then woke up; the sound of the sirens had woken them up.

"Mm, what's going on?" Arrietty yawned in a sleepy tone of voice.

"I think a toons been murdered somewhere; there's two toon ambulances and a Hollywood Coroner's van heading into Toon Town. I need to investigate this, now!" Lloyd said sounding very worried. He told Arrietty and her parents to hang on tightly as he started his motorcycle and sped off in pursuit of the rescue team. As he followed them, four police cars from the Hollywood Police Department soon followed him and the two toon ambulances and the Coroner's van. Lloyd shook his head as he caught up with them. This was going too far; he knew now that the incidents that he'd been reported with were no coincidence. Something sinister was defidently going on, and it wasn't good.

...

...

"Get out of the humvee and keep your fucking mouths shut, you damn toons!" Ridley hissed in a dominant tone of voice. He and his thugs had returned to Faust's secret base with Dexter and Kimberly being forced out of the hummer at gunpoint. Kimberly was sobbing with fear and Dexter was glaring at Ridley and his thugs.

"What's the big idea?!" Dexter demanded, but Ridley swung around and kicked him in the ribs. Dexter cried out in pain and fell to the ground; Ridley grabbed him by the scruff of his space uniform and glared angrily at him.

"You listen and listen well; down in this place, you have no rights unless me or my boss grants them. Now you'll do exactly as your told, or I can assure you that you'll facing fates much worse than death. As of now, your NOT to say a word unless your given permission. So get your ass moving NOW!" Ridley shouted and kicked him several feet ahead of him in front of the door, which opened and four more armed thugs came out and grabbed Dexter and pressed their guns at his head. Ridley ordered them to take Dexter down to a holding cell and told them if he resisted, they were to take him down to the LEI (Loyalty Enforcement Interrogation) room and punish him in a way that would make him never defy them again. When Dexter heard that he realized that he'd better just obey them to avoid the punishment of torture.

The thugs dragged him away and then Ridley ordered the thugs at the van to take Kimberly to a separate cell away from the male toons cells. Kimberly had been cuffed and ordered not to make a sound, or she'd face a fate worse than her boyfriend Dexter would. Ridley and his men had found the two of them hanging out in a hotel in Anime Land after an hour of searching around Toon Town. When they entered the hotel, Ridley and the other thugs with him had tortured one of the security guards into giving them the location of Dexter and Kimberly's hotel room and shortly after that, he found them inside a room on the top floor talking to two anime toon girls from the hentai romance film known as _Parade Parade. _They tried to fight Ridley and his thugs off with kitchen knives, but they were armed with silencer revolvers which they used to kill the two toons. Shortly afterwards, Ridley's thugs brought Dexter and Kimberly along with them and returned to the secret base.

"Please, what is it you want with-?" Kimberly started, but was silenced by Ridley who turned around and punched her on the side of her head and then grabbed her by the hair and yanked her up right to his face; Ridley looked very angry now.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear when I said no talking. I'm warning you now, bitch; I'm giving you just one more chance. If I just one more sound out of you, just one more peep, just so much as on tiny little peep, your going to the LEI room, and I can assure you that once you come out of that room, you'll be wishing you were dead. That's my final warning, so SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET MOVING NOW!" Ridley thundered and then kicked her in the chest and sent her sliding through the door leading into the long corridor. Kimberly was crying harder than ever now as her nose bled from being punched. The armed thugs came up and dragged her down the hall to the prison dungeon and Ridley followed them with an evil smile on his face; Faust was going to be very proud of him once he heard Ridley's report.

...

...

Lloyd entered the gates leading into Anime Land and then continued down the long road and eventually came to the scene of the crime; the toon ambulances and the Coroner's van were parked near the entrance to an ally behind two large buildings. Two HPD police cars were also at the scene. Lloyd grew anxious as he came to a stop next to one of the police cars and shut off the motorcycle; he got off the seat and quickly entered the ally full of HPD cops, anime toon cops and anime toon paramedics, the forensics team, and the coroner. They were circled around the crime scene making it hard for Lloyd to see what was going on; one of the anime toon cops saw him and held his hand up.

"Hey you, this is a crime scene; your not permitted to hang out here" the cop snapped sternly, but Lloyd reached into his pocket and pulled out his TTPA badge.

"Sir, I'm Lloyd Florence, chief of the TTPA; I'm here to investigate this crime scene" Lloyd informed, surprising the cop.

"Oh, Lloyd Florence! My apologies, sir" the cop said apologetically and moved aside to let Lloyd through. As Lloyd came up to the scene of the crime, he showed the others his badge and asked them to move, but began to wish he hadn't when they did; what Lloyd saw almost made his sick.

"Good God!" he exclaimed in horror as he felt a huge urge to vomit, which he did. Lloyd ran off to the side of a dumpster and threw up in it. In the center of the police, paramedics, and coroner were the two succubi that Ridley had killed earlier; Yumi and Yuki. The coroner was kneeling next to Yumi taking samples of the pool of blood and toon ink that had pooled around her after being stabbed by Ridley and the forensics team were examining Yuki's corpse. Lloyd regained himself, painted, and then walked back over to the crime scene; Arrietty and her parents poked their heads out of Lloyd's pockets and saw the gruesome scene. They were just as terrified as Lloyd was and also felt like throwing up as well, but they held back as hard as they could.

"What the hell happened here?" Lloyd asked the coroner, still feeling a bit queasy.

"We got several reports from some other anime toons out here saying that they heard gun fire going on back here and then another toon that was passing by the Anime Land gate entrance came to check it out; that's when he called and told us what he saw. We then came down here as soon as we could, but unfortunately, the damage was already done" one of the anime toon cops explained, gazing down sorrowfully down at the two dead succubi. Lloyd took a better look at the wound on Yumi's throat; she had been stabbed. Lloyd knew for a fact that a normal knife couldn't kill a toon since they were impervious to all forms of abuse, physical attacks, or murder weapons, so something was very wrong. He then looked at Yuki's wounds too; she had been shot several times in the chest and wings. Lloyd was also aware that bullets would not hurt toons ether, unless they were toon bullets. He wonder if the killer might have been a toon, but why would a toon want to kill two succubi? Lloyd could only guess at this point, but he needed some answers; he turned to the coroner.

"Sir, with your permission I'd like to see the autopsy reports on the cause of their deaths at the Coroner's office once the autopsies are complete. I want to know just how whoever killed them was able to do it" Lloyd requested; the coroner nodded.

"I'll send you a full report on the autopsies once they've been done" the coroner assured and then ordered his crew to put them in the van. Lloyd watched as the two dead succubi were placed in black bags which then zipped closed and placed onto the stretcher beds and then placed inside the Coroner's van. Arrietty and her parents looked sadly at them inside the van just as the coroner shut the rear doors.

"Lloyd, who could have done such a terrible thing like that? I know that succubi are sometimes eccentric and like to play annoying pranks on others, but why would someone kill them in such a heartless way?" Pod asked in a sorrow way. Lloyd could only shake his head in doubt.

"I don't know, Pod. But whoever it was that did it must have done it for some reason that might suggest that the person was defensive, or maybe for another reason that I don't know" Lloyd replied as he walked back over to his motorcycle. He remembered the anime toon cop telling him that another toon had passed by the Anime Land gate entrance and found the dead succubi; he decided to ask one of the cops who it was. Lloyd turned away from the Ducoti and over to another police officer and asked which toon it was that found the two succubi in the ally. The cop told him that he was over by one of the police cars telling one of the other police officers what he'd seen. Lloyd thanked the cop and walked over to the police car pointed out to him, and when he saw the Toon, he was suddenly filled with excitement; it was none other than Roger Rabbit! He was sitting in the back seat of the police car telling another police officer everything he'd witnessed.

"Roger!" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise and excitement; Roger turned around and beamed with relief and excitement.

"Lloyd, is that you? Man, bro! It's been awhile" Roger cried happily and raced over to Lloyd and embraced him in a vicegrip hug; Lloyd gasped for air.

"Uh, Roger, you're kinda choking me" Lloyd gagged and Roger loosened himself off him. He then stood in front of Lloyd looking pleased to see his best friend again.

"So Lloyd, how are things back at the TTPA headquarters? Keeping us toons all safe and sound?" Roger asked. Lloyd nodded with a smile.

"Yes, but unfortunately I can't talk much right now. The coroner has agreed to give me a full report on the autopsy that he's going to perform on the two toon victims he just loaded up into the coroner's van. I need to go over it back at TTPA headquarters as soon as possible so that I can find out just how the weapons used were able to kill them" Lloyd explained. Roger nodded and told him that he'd also like to help as well. Lloyd though about it and then decided that that would be a great idea; Roger had found the two succubi dead in the ally and there might be a chance of gaining more clues if he could tell Lloyd everything he saw.

"Yes, I want you to come back with me to the TTPA headquarters and explain everything that happened here; everything you heard and saw" Lloyd told Roger, who beamed with excitement. He grabbed Lloyd's hand and shook it quickly.

"Ooh, thank you Lloyd; I'll tell you all you need to know" Roger said proudly; he then noticed Arrietty and her parents in his motorcycle coat pocket and pointed at them.

"Oh, who's your new friends here?" He asked Lloyd curiously. Lloyd looked down briefly and then remembered that the borrower's were in his pocket.

"Oh yes, Roger. These are the borrower's from that anime Disney film called The Secret World of Arrietty" Lloyd said and then introduced them to Roger. When Roger saw them, he looked quite surprised.

"Hey, I know you three! I saw your movie in the theaters with my wife Jessica. I thought you did great in that film; I'm a huge fan of yours" Roger beamed and then held out his finger and Arrietty and her parents shook it softly.

"We're pleased to meet you too, Roger Rabbit" Arrietty smiled. Roger then returned his hand to his side and Lloyd told him to follow him to his motorcycle. The coroner's van departed as Lloyd and Roger came up to the Ducoti motorcycle; Roger looked shocked to see that Lloyd owned such an expensive bike.

"Wow Lloyd, I didn't know you owned a Ducoti. Even me and Jessica couldn't afford one of these" Roger exclaimed in surprise as he ran his hand across the rear seat; Lloyd smiled as he put his helmet on.

"Yes, I bought it about a year ago. My families very wealthy, and since I inherited half of it from my mother's will when I turned eighteen many years ago, my accounts pretty loaded" Lloyd explained as he got on the front seated and turned on the motorcycle. Roger leapt onto the back seat and held onto Lloyd tightly. Lloyd switched the bike into first gear and told Roger to hang on tightly. They both then sped off into the night on their way to the TTPA headquarters.

* * *

**A/N: Well now, this is a surprise. Roger Rabbit was the one who saw the toons in the ally. But what do you suppose Lloyd will find in the autopsy report? Stay tuned to find out in chapter six, coming soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey there fans, chapter six is finally up. In this chapter, Lloyd hears the Coroner's shocking report and then realizes that this case is much more serious than he thought. Back in the secret base, Ridley shows his brutal side to get what he wants, and back in Toon Town, Lloyd meets eleven very popular anime toon characters. **

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Lloyd, Sam, Faust, Yuki, Yumi, and Ridley**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Shocking Autopsy Report

Lloyd and Roger Rabbit pulled up into the parking garage and came to a stop right next to the elevator. Roger planted as he got off the motorcycle.

"Wow, now that's what I call a ride. Even Benny couldn't ride that great" Roger exclaimed with excitement. Lloyd placed his helmet back on the left turn signel light and told Roger that he was happy that he enjoyed it. He then told Roger to follow him to the elevator.

"Once the coroner has sent me the reports on the autopsies of those two dead toons, I should be able to get a better idea of what happened back there in Anime Land. But for now, I need you to tell me what happened back there, as in everything you heard and saw" Lloyd told Roger as they entered the elevator; the doors closed and Lloyd pressed the top floor button that lead up to his area and the elevator started moving up.

"Sure thing, buddy ol' pal" Roger said with a snap of his gloved fingers. Lloyd nodded and then heard soft snoring sounds coming from inside his pocket; Arrietty and her parents had gone to sleep again after Lloyd and Roger entered the elevator. They looked so peaceful inside his pocket, asleep and safe. Lloyd then glanced at Roger and then back at the sleeping borrower's; he began to grow a bit anxious. Recalling what he'd witnessed at the crime scene, Lloyd began to wonder if it would safe for Roger to return to Toon Town before this toon killer was caught and arrested.

If the toon killer was still out there in Toon Town somewhere, other toons could be in horrible danger, including Roger Rabbit and his wife. Lloyd felt a brief jolt of fear zip through his spine. The thought of Roger being murdered was too horrible to even think about; Lloyd had to find and arrest this killer at all costs. The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened up to a long hallway with several doors on each side leading to different office rooms; Lloyd's was at the end. The two of them walked out of the elevator and over into Lloyd's office. As Roger and Lloyd entered the large office room, the phone started ringing; Lloyd checked the number and saw that it was the Coroner's office that was calling him. He immediately grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yes? This is Chief Lloyd Florence of the TTPA" Lloyd called.

_"Hello Lloyd, this is the coroner speaking. I just finished the autopsies awhile ago and I found some very serious results" _the Coroner said in a grave tone of voice, which got Lloyd feeling more anxious.

"What did you find?" Lloyd asked in deep concern.

_"Well, as it turns out, the bullets that killed these toons were not toon bullets or toon knives; they were non-toon bullets" _the Coroner answered, making Lloyd more suspicious, but also confused as well. Something was not right.

"But how's that possible? Non-toon weapons can't kill toons, and if it wasn't toon weapons, then how could the bullets kill them?" Lloyd wondered.

_"I was about to get to that part. During the autopsy when I removed the bullets from the wounds, I discovered something odd about these types of bullets. It seems that they were hollow on the inside, as if the bullet was containing something. And I think I know just what it was" _the Coroner explained. Lloyds expression turned grim as he heard that.

"What did it contain" he asked, sounding afraid to ask.

_"The hollow part of the bullet was empty, but when I examined it under my microscope, my lab computer detected the chemicals: turpentine, acetone, and benzene; ingredients that are found in paint thinner" _the Coroner explained. Lloyd's heart suddenly went cold and skipped a beat; he knew what was coming.

"No, are you suggesting that-" Lloyd started in horror, but the coroner spoke.

_"Yes, there was dip inside the bullet; that's how they were able to kill those poor toons. This killer has apparently found a way to construct bullets that can contain dip inside them, and if that's the case, then we've got a very serious situation here" _the Coroner explained grimly. Lloyd swallowed a rock hard lump in his throat; this was very serious indeed. He then remembered the stab wound on the other toons neck and asked the coroner how a knife could contain dip. The coroner said that he also detected traces of dip in the wound which told Lloyd that the killers knife blade had been coated with dip, enabling it to kill toons. Lloyd was now fully determined to to find this killer.

Not only had this killer defied the law on bringing dip into Toon Town, but he or she had used this opportunity to kill two innocent toons for a reason that was currently unknown as of now. Lloyd shook his head slowly and grimly as he heard the coroner tell him that the police would be investigating this matter along with the TTPA. Lloyd insured the coroner that he'd do everything possible to find this killer and thanked him for the information; he then hung up the phone and sighed. Roger looked just as concerned as Lloyd and asked him what it was the coroner told him. Lloyd explained everything in every detail on what the coroner had found out to Roger, causing his rabbit ears to stand straight up in fright.

"Oh no, how could someone do something like that? I mean, building a bullet that holds dip?" Roger asked in shock; Lloyd could only shake his head.

"I don't know, Roger. But I do know this; whoever did this is going to pay. The Police are now going to assist my TTPA officers on this case and hopefully we should be able to track down this killer and bring him or her to justice" Lloyd said with determination.

...

...

Meanwhile, back down in the secret base, Erin Faust observed the dip truck being repaired inside the large repair garage. The chief mechanic had informed Faust that he and his team were putting on the last of the new tires and that they'd be starting on removing the damaged pressurization hoses near the front sweeper brush and near the dip cannon. Once the new parts arrived in the morning, they'd start doing the major repair work on the truck until it was fully repaired. Just then, Ridley came into the repair garage and called out to Faust as he approached him and then stopped near his chair.

"Yes Ridley, what is it?" Faust demanded, sounding impatient.

"My men and I have brought back the two toons you wanted. I've put them in separate cells in the dungeon and they're waiting for interrogation" Ridley reported. Faust looked pleased with him as he turned around in his chair to face him.

"So you have? Have they giving you the password to the Toon Town mayors secret files on the map of every faction of Toon Town yet?" Faust asked him, sounding eager.

"No, but I'm going down there now to get them to speak. If they don't, they'll be in a world of hurt once I'm through with them" Ridley replied, sounding serious.

"Do what you need to do, but keep the two of them alive. If you kill them, we may never get the password we need to hack the Toon Town mayors secret files on the main computer in the Toon Town City Hall" Faust ordered. Ridley looked objectively at Faust when he told him that he wanted them alive; Ridley was not amused by this, but he obeyed and nodded with a grunt.

"If you insist, then I shall let them live" Ridley replied disdainfully and then he turned around and headed for the door and then he left the repair garage, heading for the prison dungeon.

...

...

Later on down in the prison cell area, when Ridley was walking towards Dexters cell he was bombarded with demands by four toon villains from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. One was a the gerudo thieves leader Nabooru, the other two were Koume and Kotake, and the last one was a female pirate from Majora's Mask. They were demanding to be set free, but Ridley exclaimed angrily and turned towards their cell and demanded them to be quiet, but Nabooru just humphed defiantly.

"Your not the boss of me! I'll do whatever I please" Nabooru snapped angrily with glaring eyes. But Ridley yanked a gun out of his black leather coat and pointed it at her, his temper building.

"Oh, your gonna shut the fuck up, or your gonna get hurt if you don't" Ridley snarled angrily; Nabooru only sneered at the gun.

"Ha, you can't kill a toon with that gun; you know that toons are impervious to those kinds of weapons" Nabooru retorted, but Ridley smiled an evil smile and pointed the gun at Kotake.

"Oh, is that so, huh?" He challenged and then fired a dip bullet into Kotake's chest, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Kotake!" Koume cried out in horror when she saw blood and toon ink flowing from the wound. Nabooru looked at this with terror and turned back to face Ridley, who was grinning evilly.

"How... how did you-?" she stammered, now feeling not so tough.

"Oh, that? I guess I forgot to mention," Ridley leaned forward towards the cell bars until his face was near Nabooru's face.

"that every bullet in my gun... is filled with dip!"

Nabooru gasped in horror and then turned to Kotake, who was losing blood very quickly. Due to the panels on the cell walls, Koume was unable to heal her sister with magic. As a result, they were hopeless as a beached whale. Kotake wheezed as she tried to breath after being struck with the dip bullet; the dip had already melted through her rib cage and it now dissolved part of her lung. Blood started to fill Kotake's lung, causing her to choke. Koume was begging the pirate to help her as Nabooru turned back to Ridley and flew into rage.

"You basturd! How could you do something like that!?" She bellowed angrily. Ridley reached through the cell and grabbed her by the neck and yanked her towards his face, pressing his gun at her head.

"You'll get the same thing if you don't shut your fucking mouth. Now you keep quiet or I'll pump your head full of dip bullets" Ridley threatened; Nabooru spat in his face and then bit his hand. Ridley jerked back in pain and lost his temper. He let out a roar of rage and kicked the cell door open and rushed inside it, and then blasted the pirate and Koume in the neck and head with dip bullets. He then grabbed Nabooru by her hair and punched her hard in the face.

"YOU BITCH! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Ridley thundered and then called for the guards. Kotake was close to death from the lack of air and begged for help, but Ridley decided to get even more ruthless. He threw Nabooru against the wall and then slammed his foot down on Kotake's blood soaked chest where the dip bullet hit her, causing her to scream in pain. He then yanked her up by the hair and began beating her with a metal lead pipe that he'd kept inside his coat. Kotake pleaded him to stop, but that just made Ridley angrier. He had a anger management problem and if his temper got out of hand, Ridley would end up becoming very dangerous and barbaric.

"THAT'S RIGHT, BITCH! BEG FOR MERCY, LIKE A DAMN DOG!" Ridley roared as he continued beating Kotake ruthlessly and destructively. Not even done, he threw her to the floor and pulled out his dip coated switchblade and stabbed her over and over again. Nabooru raised her head off the floor weakly and saw the horrible barbaric nature this evil man was extracting on Kotake. In all her years as a servant to Ganondorf, she'd never before seen such ruthlessness and cruelty; even Ganondorf wasn't this violent and destructive. Ridley stepped back, panting and then laughed maniacally like the Joker from The Dark Knight. Kotake had been stabbed in her neck, chest, and head, causing her to die within seconds. Ridley cackled like a mad man and then turned to Nabooru who was shaking with terror.

"THAT'S RIGHT, WHO'S THE MAN NOW?! EH?! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, KILL YOU! AH HA HA HA HA HA!" Ridley cackled and then charged towards her, but Nabooru kicked him in the chest and sent him flying backward into the wall. Ridley got up and fired his gun at Nabooru, blasting her in the hip with dip bullets; she screamed in pain and sank to the floor. Ridley huffed through the sides of his nose like an enraged bull and then walked forward and grabbed Nabooru by the hair and yanked her up to her feet, staring straight at her bloody face.

"HOWS THAT FEEL, HUH?! HOW'S THAT FEEL, DOES IT HURT!?" Ridley thundered so loudly that the walls raddled; he beat her with his lead pipe as he screamed. Nabooru was so badly beaten from Ridley and from the dip bullet that she couldn't bear it anymore.

"FORGIVE ME, I'LL KEEP QUIET. PLEASE LET ME LIVE" Nabooru pleaded; Ridley only sneered. He filled her skull full of dip bullets and let her fall lifeless to the floor.

"Not a chance in hell" Ridley hissed as the armed guards came in. Ridley pointed to the lifeless toons and ordered them to dispose of them with dip. The guards nodded and gathered up the lifeless bodies of Nabooru, Kotake, Koume, and the pirate; they were to be placed inside several metal drums full of dip.

Ridley panted as he attempted to calm himself; his temper made him weary. He reholstered his gun and switchblade, dropped the lead pipe, and then headed over to Dexters and Kimberly's cell; they stood in separate cells next to each other. As Ridley approached Dexters cell, the toon space man became frightened at the sight of Ridleys rage. Ridley reached in through the bars, grabbed Dexter by the collar of his space command uniform, and pulled him forward in front of his face and pressed his gun against his head.

"Now I've got some questions that I want answers to, and you'd better answer them. If you don't, your sweet little girlfriend in the cage next to you is gonna get dipped, so you'd better think twice about defying me" Ridley threatened in a warning tone of voice. Dexter looked fearfully at the wall, knowing that Kimberly was in the cell on the other side of it. He had already seen what the Black Shadow was capable of doing to their prisoners and Dexter knew what they'd do to her if he defied them; he had no choice but to obey Ridley.

"I-I'll do whatever it is you want, just don't hurt Kimberly" Dexter pleaded.

"Good, but you'd better not lie to me, or she's dead," Ridley warned and then he pushed Dexter back. "Now, I know for a fact that you and Kimberly were the personal guards to the mayor of Toon Town back during the Great Toon War three years ago. The mayor has a secret password that allows him to access the main computer that controls the master program containing the nessecery information that the Black Shadow needs for... business with Toon Town. My commander Erin Faust wants the password to that program, and your going to tell me what it is". Fear came over Dexter; if the Black Shadow got ahold of the password that allowed access to the master program of Toon Town, the toons would be in horrible danger.

"I-I don't know what your talking about. I don't know any password to the master program of Toon Town" Dexter lied nervously, but Ridley was no fool. He fired a dip bullet into Dexters leg, making him cry out in pain; Kimberly saw the gun in Ridleys hand and knew what had happened.

"Dexter!" Kimberly cried out in horror at the sight of her boyfriend being shot.

"Don't you dare lie to me! I've already been told by Faust that you and your damn girlfriend are the ones who know that password and I want it now!" Ridley shouted angrily, stomping his foot. Dexter panted in pain as he struggled to get back up on his feet, but the pain from his gunshot wound made him stagger back down to the floor, making Ridley even more impatient. He fired several warning shots next to Dexters feet with an angry yell.

"I SAID TELL ME THE PASSWORD," Ridley thundered. "TELL ME NOW, OR KIMBERLY DIES!". Ridley stepped near Kimberly's cell and pointed his gun at her, striking terror into Dexters heart.

"No stop!" He cried out.

"Dexter, don't worry about me. Just don't tell him anything!" Kimberly pleaded, but Ridley fired his gun, piercing Kimberly's heart with a dip bullet. Dexter was suddenly struck by pure terror at the sound of the gunshot; Kimberly was dead! He suddenly gripped the prison cell bars tightly and pulled himself up, seething with anger at the death of his girlfriend.

"NO! YOU MURDEROUS SNAKE!" Dexter screamed angrily, banging on the bars and sobbing. Ridley ignored him and glared down at Kimberly's body and immediately wished that he hadn't killed her; Faust had specifically told him not to kill them, and he did. When Faust found out about this, he'd be furious. But Ridley still needed what he came down here for, so he turned to Dexters cell and kicked him off the bars so hard that he flew back and hit the brick wall behind him.

"UNLESS YOU'VE GOT A DEATH WISH, YOU'D BETTER TELL ME THE PASSWORD OR ELSE I CAN ASSURE YOU THAT I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL, GOT IT?" Ridley thundered furiously. Dexter knew that Ridley wasn't bluffing and that he'd truly kill him if he disobeyed him. Still sobbing, he looked down to the stone floor in defeat; he had no other options left.

"I'm sorry, Kimberly. I have no choice," Dexter whispered softly and then looked up at Ridley. "The password is "Smile darn ya smile". Ridley didn't know if Dexter was telling the truth, for he was tightening his grip on his gun, which Dexter could see.

"Please, it's the truth! That's the password; don't kill me" Dexter pleaded through tears. Ridley was about to pull the trigger on his gun when he stopped himself suddenly from doing so; he had already killed Kimberly and if he killed Dexter, he'd be in even more trouble than he soon would be. So Ridley placed his gun back in his coat and glared directly at him.

"You'd better pray that the password you gave me is correct, because if it isn't, your a dead toon!" Ridley warned Dexter and then shoved him backward to the back of his cell. He then turned away and headed off, filling the other toon prisoners with shock and fear.

"In all my years, I've never seen such brutality" Medusa exclaimed; Snoops, Brutus and Nero nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, nether have I" Snoops added. Shang-Yu and his Huns even looked worried; they'd never come across any enemies as brutal as Ridley and Faust. But still, they were very strong willed and would not break so easily. In a cell further away from the others, Jessie, James, and Meowth from the Pokemon series never expected something like this.

"Man, I've always been prepared for trouble, but not like this" James replied in fright.

"Yeah, make that double" Meowth added with a nod. Jessie was huddled near the far corner of the cell, too frightened to even say a word. In all her years as a member of Team Rocket, Jessie had never witnessed such an evil thing in her life. With the information Ridley now had, Jessie knew that it was only a matter of time before all hell broke loose.

...

...

*Tuesday: June 26, 2013*

The next day, Lloyd had ordered ten of his TTPA officers to search Toon Town for any trace of the toon killer; the police were also searching Toon Town, as well as Anime Land. So far, no traces of the killer or any trace of dip had shown up in Toon Town which made things harder. Lloyd was currently in Anime Land near Pokemon Stadium in the Kanto section of Pokemon city asking several Team Rocket members when they had last seen Jessie, James, and Meowth; they didn't know.

"Sorry Chief, I don't usually know what those three are up to most of the time, so no, I don't know where they were before they went missing" the team rocket thug replied regrettably. Lloyd nodded and thanked him for his time and then headed off, feeling more frustrated. So far, he had been to several different parts of Toon Town and Anime Land, talked to several different toons and still, no answers. Lloyd had already talked to Roger back at his office about what he witnessed down in the allies were Yuki and Yumi were murdered and Roger said that by the time he got to the ally, the killer had already fled the scene; so there wasn't that much to know. Lloyd left the stadium and then exited Pokemon city to get back to his motorcycle which he left near a large building called **Anime Land Arcade. **

As Lloyd walked down the long brick road that lead to Pokemon city, he came into a large town filled with anime toon city buildings; the parking lot where the arcade and Lloyd's motorcycle was. As Lloyd made his way over to his motorcycle, he saw nine teenage anime toon girls, a younger anime toon girl, and an anime toon boy exiting the arcade. Lloyd was about to start his motorcycle when he suddenly realized who they were; he recognized them from a manga series he'd read in his youth. They were the hero's of the Sailor Moon series; Usagi Tsukino, her boyfriend Mamoru Chiba and their future daughter Chibiusa, Ami Mizuno, Rei Hino, Makoto Kino, Minoko Aino, Setsuna Meioh, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Hotaru Tomoe. One of them saw and pointed at Lloyd as he placed his helmet on his head; it was Minoko Aino, AKA Sailor Venus. She had very long blonde hair that almost reached her ankles, wore blue shorts and a green tank top, and a pair of pink sandals. She was very beautiful indeed; no wonder she had the title of "Venus"._  
_

"Hey girls, it's Lloyd Florence!" She pointed out and the rest of her friends saw him and ran up to him. They all looked delighted to see the chief of the TTPA in Anime Land, including Luna; Usagi's magical cat.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Lloyd wondered as he got on his motorcycle.

"We're heading out of the arcade and going down to hang out near the pool; you going to come too?" Minoko asked, but Lloyd shook his head.

"Sorry girls, but I've got a very important case to solve; two toons were murdered last night and I'm still trying to find any traces that might lead me to the killer" Lloyd explained. Minoko and the rest of the Sailor Moon gang looked very shocked to hear this; they'd not yet been aware of the incident back there in the ally.

"Two toons were killed last night?! But that's impossible; no one can kill a toon with normal weapons" Usagi replied in shock.

"I know; they were murdered with bullets that contained dip. Apparently the killer has found a way to construct bullets capable of holding dip inside them" Lloyd informed grimly. Mamoru and Usagi looked at each other in fear, and so did the others. They had not expected to hear something like that.

"How can they do that?" Rei asked; Lloyd shook his head.

"I don't know, but whoever did it must have weapon specialist skills. I've ordered several of my TTPA officers to keep watch over Toon Town during the night in case the killer might return. They'll also be doing similar investigations like I am, along with the Hollywood Police Department" Lloyd explained.

"Is this killer still out here in Toon Town?" Mamoru asked feeling a bit nervous; Lloyd shook his head.

"No, but as chief of the TTPA, I need to advise you, your family, and the rest of your friends to stay indoors at night in case the killer decides to return. I also want you to call the TTPA or the police if you notice anything out of the ordinary, got it?" Lloyd explained and the Sailor Moon group nodded. As Lloyd put his face shield down and prepared to leave, Chibiusa ran up to him and tapped his side; Lloyd turned his head to face her.

"Lloyd, will you promise me something?" she asked in her sweet tone of voice.

"Um, yes?" Lloyd said looking a bit puzzled.

"I'm a big fan of yours and so I was wondering, will you promise to keep Toon Town safe no matter what?" Chibiusa asked sweetly. Lloyd smiled under his helmet and then took her hand in both of his gloved hand and nodded.

"Yes, for you and the rest of Toon Town, I promise that I'll never let anything bad happen to Toon Town" Lloyd promised and Chibiusa smiled with a cute giggle. Usagi, Mamoru, and all the others looked at Chibiusa and Lloyd with delight. Lloyd then started his motorcycle and headed off to return to the TTPA station.

...

...

"You did WHAT?!" Faust thundered angrily as he heard Ridley tell him about what happened back down in the prison cell room. Ridley swallowed fearfully as he tried to muster up the courage to speak.

"Nabooru and those other four were... defying me, but Dexter gave me the password that we need to hack into the master program of Toon Town" Ridley protested nervously, shaking slightly; Faust slapped him in the face.

"I don't want to hear anymore of your fucking excuses! Although you've gained the information that we need, I didn't say ANYTHING about killing Nabooru and those other three prisoners. Because of your temper, they're now dead and they may have known more valuable information on Toon Town" Faust shouted angrily. Several of the mechanics working on the dip truck stopped to turn their attention to Faust, who slapped Ridley again and then grabbed the collar of his black leather coat and pulled him close to his face.

"You'd damn well better hope that password Dexter gave you is correct because if it isn't, your confined to the dungeon prison cell area for a week" Faust snarled and then pushed Ridley away from him and turned to the mechanics, who looked a little nervous from Faust's temper.

"I didn't order you all to stop; get back to your duty!" Faust ordered harshly. The mechanics immediately got back to their duty as Faust turned around and stomped over to his small work space in the corner of the repair garage; Ridley moved far away from Faust over to the other side of the garage. Faust snorted angrily as he booted up his laptop and prepared to hack into the master program of Toon Town.

Ridley had written the name of the password Dexter and Kimberly knew about on a slip of paper and had given it to him earlier. As Faust accessed the Toon Town master program, he typed in the password into the access window and sure enough, a large window came up with information on all the facts and information on Toon Town in the twenty-first century.

Faust saw several key icons that would show him information on Toon Town and each of its factions, another one showed historical information on when Toon Town first came around, and then there was the last icon that showed a map of Toon Town, including its sections. Faust sneered as he clicked on it and then opened up the map window. When he opened it though, he was very surprised at what he found. The map pin pointed the exact point where Toon Town started, which was near the Hollywood filming studio's. But the ending points were much further away than what Faust had predicted.

The entrance to Toon Town was located in an area close by Greyhound Hollywood bus stop. From on past the entrance, Toon Town spread far across the areas of Hollywood United, colored white on the map, and from throughout all of Greater Griffith Park, up to Ventura Freeway and Golden Street Freeway, which were marked as ending points where Toon Town and all its sections officially ended; Toon Town was far more enormous than it had been back when Judge Doom was still alive.

But Faust knew that this was to be expected; this was the twenty-first century after all. Toon Town had grown bigger and bigger over the years as new toons were created, and this was the problem Faust knew would slow his mission down. Faust estimated that the population of Toon Town was now probably way over more than thousands, it was now most likely at least over a million.

He looked back at the dip truck and shook his head with a sigh; one wasn't enough. What he now planned would slow things down greatly, but Faust had no other choice. One dip sprayer alone could not completely obliterate Toon Town due to its now eminence size and width. Faust then called Ridley over to him; he rushed over to his boss and asked what he needed. He explained to Ridley how large Toon Town was and then told him that he was going to need some more assistance.

"Sure, how do we get it?" Ridley asked curiously.

"I need you to go down to the used big rig yards and purchase two Peterbuilt trucks; preferably 2011 or 2010 ones will do. Two of my men will accompany you" Faust answered. Ridley wondered why Faust needed two more big rig trucks; he asked him. Faust turned around, glanced at the dip truck, and then at Ridley.

"Because, one dip sprayer isn't going to be enough. We'll need two more if we're to complete the mission successfully" Faust answered coldly.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, what do you think Faust has in mind? Stick around to find out in chapter seven, coming soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey folks, chapter seven is up! In this chapter, We find eleven candy car toon racers heading back from the arcade, but after coming into contact with Ridley and being threatened by him, they hide in the bushes and overhear something that just may help Lloyd's case.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, and Sam.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Witnesses

Night had fallen over Hollywood as Lloyd returned home to his large mansion. After several hours of attempts to try and find evidence that would lead him to the toon murderer, Lloyd had returned home with a lot of nothing. A few other toons hanging out near Mickey Mouse's house in Toon Town saw a few things that seemed odd, but nothing close to the case Lloyd was trying to solve. As Lloyd drove down the road and stopped at an intersection, he felt Arrietty and her parents stirring in their sleep inside his pocket. Earlier, Lloyd had agreed to let the three borrower's stay at his mansion for the time being until this case was solved, at the request of Pod.

Arrietty's best friend Shawn had also said okay to Pod' s request back in Anime Land when Lloyd was preparing to leave for the day. Arrietty promised she'd return to him after this whole thing with the killers on the loose was through. As Lloyd waited for the light to turn green, he heard a loud rumbling sound coming from behind him; he looked at his rearview mirror. Coming up behind him in the next line beside his was a large flatbed big rig tow truck, and it was moving fast. Lloyd looked up and saw that the light was still red and that several cars in the other intersection were moving, but the truck kept coming until it reached the point of the intersection.

A large gust of air blew against Lloyd as the truck ran straight through the red light and caused several cars in the other section to screech to a stop and honk their horns. Lloyd quickly eyed the licence plate just below the middle of the end of the flatbed and memorized the jumble of letters and numbers; it read "F666TOONS". Lloyd made a personal note to alert the police about this the next day he arrived at the TTPA headquarters. Soon the truck was out of sight and Lloyd's light turned green and he proceeded onward to his house. But as he kept going, he got a strange feeling all of a sudden that there was something odd about that truck that passed through the intersection on a red light. Lloyd thought that maybe it was just his instincts overreacting and shrugged it off.

"Maybe I'm just exhausted from this whole day" Lloyd thought bitterly as he continued down the long road to home.

...

...

Meanwhile back near the city square, eleven HD toon kids were coming out of a large arcade which was located just beside an enormous truck dealership company; they were none other than the cast of the arcade game called Sugar Rush from the movie Wreck-It Ralph. They were as followed; Minty Zaki, Swizzle Malarkey, Jubileena Bing-Bing, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Gloyd Orangeboar, Taffyta Muttonfudge, Candlehead, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Snowanna Rainbeau, Crumbelina Di Caramello, and Vanellope Von Schweetz. They had been hanging out playing several different of their favorite arcade games and were now on their way back to Toon Town.

"Man, I've never scored that high in my life" Candlehead boasted proudly.

"Yeah, you did great on Galaga; you rock, Candlehead" Vanellope congratulated as they candy car racers strolled down the night lit street and towards the truck dealership; they'd always take a shortcut through the dealership parking lot whenever they left the arcade. As Vanellope lead the way through the parking lot, the group heard the sound of a running diesel engine approaching them; beams of light shined past then casting shadows. Vanellope and the rest of her friends turned around to see a huge flatbed big rig tow truck coming towards them.

"Whoa, quick, get out of the way" she cried and ran out of the way of the truck along with the rest of the candy car racers. The rig slowed down and came to a stop near a white painted curb near the way to the entrance of the dealership building. Gloyd got up from the ground and glared at the truck.

"Hey, why don't you watch where your going, hoodlums!" the pumpkin dressed boy cried out. Vanellope and the rest of her friends nodded in agreement and decided to have a word with the driver to see why he seemingly just ignored them and didn't stop to let them move on.

"Chill out, Gloyd; I've got this" Taffyta said smoothly and walked all the way up to the front of the truck just as the driver and two other men got out; It was Ridley Farcus and his two men Faust had sent with him! Taffyta walked up towards Ridley and stopped near him to get a better look at his appearance. He was wearing black leather pants, a black leather coat with a hood over his head, and black sun glasses. Ridley noticed Taffyta staring at him and turned to face the candy car racers and glared at them; he was not amused by their presence.

"Hey, what's your problem? You looking for trouble, or what?" He snapped. Taffyta and the others looked a bit shocked by this man's rudeness, especially Rancis. He was known to be quite stern at times, and the one thing he didn't like was rudeness.

"Taffyta was going to ask you that! Why'd you try to run us down?" Rancis demanded with his arms folded and with a stern expression on his face. Ridley glared down at Rancis with a disgusted look on his face; they were toons, and he hated them as much as Faust did.

"Get lost, kids! I'm busy right now and I haven't got time to put up with your shit; so fuck off and stay out of our damn way!" Ridley snapped coldly and slammed his truck door shut and ordered his men to follow him into the dealership. Rancis and the rest of the candy car racers gasped in total shock; no one had ever said something nasty like that to them. Vanellope couldn't stand something like that at all. She sucked up courage and stomped up to Ridley as he headed towards the building with his two men; the other candy car racers followed behind her. Vanellope reached into her green coat pocket and pulled out a blue gumdrop and threw it at Ridley, which hit the back of his neck and caused him to stop and exclaim in surprise.

"Hey, just who do you think you are, buddy!? No one talks to my brother like that; Apologize to him!" Vanellope demanded harshly with her hands on her hips. Ridley suddenly turned around angrily and grabbed Vanellope by her coat and lifted her off the ground and right up to his face, glaring angrily and hatefully at her. Taffyta and the others then watched in horror as Ridley reached into his coat with his other hand and drew out his revolver loaded with dip bullets and pointed it at Vanellope's head.

"You listen to me and you listen very well, you little bitch! If you and the rest of your little band of kiddies value your lives, I suggest you do as I say! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT AND STAY OUT OF MY SIGHT, CAUSE I HAVEN'T GOT TIME FOR ARGUMENTS WITH A BUNCH OF TOON CHILDREN!" Ridley shouted angrily and threw Vanellope down to the ground and pointed his gun at her; Vanellope shivered with fear and held her hand up.

"No, please don't hurt us. We'll leave you alone, just let us go" she pleaded, almost whimpering. Ridley had a good mind to finish her off along with the rest of the racers, but he knew that if he fired the gun, the noise might alert the people inside the dealership and there would be big trouble; it was not equipped with a silencer. Ridley didn't want the police to discover him or what he was planning, so he decided to let them go; he'd kill them once the dip truck was completely repaired.

"You'd better start running now, and do it quick, cause I haven't got any patience left. Oh, and you'd better keep your mouths shut, because if you say anything about this, I'll hunt you all down and finish you for good. Now get back to where you belong, or your all dead" Ridley threatened and waved his gun to the side, telling Vanellope and the others to run, which they did; they ran off into the bushes and hid out of sight. Believing the toon children to be gone, Ridley placed his gun back in his pocket and ordered his men to continue towards the building. But it turned out, Vanellope and the others were still hiding in the bushes, watching these strange thugs curiously; Vanellope was still a little frightened from what had happened. Taffyta noticed this and tried comforting her.

"You okay, Vanellope?" she asked; Vanellope nodded.

"Yeah, just a little startled. I can't believe he did that; it's like he had some sort of contempt towards us or something" Vanellope answered bitterly. The others nodded in agreement and then they heard Ridley and his thugs speaking to each other. Taffyta poked her head out of the bush just enough so she could she the three men; she didn't want to be seen or Ridley would kill them all, no doubt. Crumbelina noticed Taffyta's curiosity and moved up beside her.

"Taffyta, what's going on?" She whispered curiously.

"Shh, those men are saying something; listen" Taffyta whispered back. Vanellope and Rancis came up and stuck their heads out of the bush to listen as well; Ridley didn't sound happy as he spoke.

"I can't believe we ran into eleven little toon brats hanging out near here. If they find out what we're doing, we could be in serious trouble" Ridley snapped as his men followed him.

"But you told them not to tell anyone about what you did to them, remember? What makes you think they'd tell the cops about us?" The thug on his left questioned.

"Yeah, even if they tell the cops what we did, they'll never find out where our hideout is" the other thug added; Ridley shook his head.

"Even so, if they give the police descriptions of us, they're bound to get suspicious. I've already caused enough commotion back in Toon Town and at the TTPA headquarters after having to kill those two pathetic succubi toons and if we cause anymore commotion, there's a good chance that our bosses organization will be found, and then we'll all be done for" Ridley explained seriously. Taffyta and the others exchanged shocked glances at each other; that man was the toon killer the police and the TTPA were looking for! But that wasn't all that they heard.

"And besides, they don't even know your name, Ridley, so how are they gonna know who we are?" the thug asked. Vanellope and Taffyta looked and winked at each other; that man was busted! They had just heard his name and would sure to tell the police about it.

"It doesn't matter; there's always a small chance that we could get caught, even if they don't know my name. Now let's just shut up and get those two peterbuilt trucks like Faust told us to so we can have them converted as soon as possible" Ridley snapped and then he and two thugs disappeared into the building. Vanellope and Taffyta looked at each other and nodded with a smile; they'd telling their story very much so! The candy car racers all ran as far away from the building as they could and headed into a large forest area.

"What did those men mean by converting two trucks?" Jubileena asked as the group slowed down.

"I don't know, Jubileena, but I do know this; those men are going to have a lot explaining to do once the police find out about them. And we're going to be the ones to tell them" Vanellope said as they all walked down the long forest area and back onto the sidewalk. They were on their way to the police station to tell them what had just happened and hopefully, the TTPA would do something about it as well.

...

...

Back at Lloyd's mansion, Arrietty and her parents were being shown around the large bedroom that Lloyd slept in. Lloyd carried them over to a large desk that contained soft towels inside an open drawer that they could sleep on. Arrietty, Pod, and Homily stepped off Lloyd's hand and into the drawer and sat down on the small towel beds Lloyd had made for them; they looked delighted to see such luxury.

"Thank you, Lloyd. This is very sweet" Arrietty said with gratitude. Lloyd smiled and told them that he was very glad that they liked it. He then pointed to a small toy ladder that had been placed next to the drawer. Lloyd told them that if they wanted to get down and explore the large mansion, they could use the ladder.

"Thanks Lloyd, we're very happy and honored that you've allowed us to stay here. Me and my family are in your hands" Pod commented. Lloyd assured them that he'd do whatever he could to keep them safe. His house was equipped with an advanced security system that included motion sensors, laser beam sensors near the front and back door, and security cameras. The mansion had three floors and a large garage equipped with three garage doors; Lloyd's Ducoti motorcycle, a 2011 Lexus, and a blue Lamborghini were parked inside it. Lloyd's bedroom was located on the third floor and was large, and square shaped in width. His large canopy bed stood in the far right corner of the room next to the window armed with motion sensors. The drawer where the three borrower's would sleep in stood close beside the bed on the left side of the room. Outside of Lloyd's room were four other rooms that were almost a bit larger than Lloyd's bedroom; there was a video game room, a shower room, storage room, and finally a room that had four locks on the outside of it and a small sign on the front that said "RESTRICTED".

Lloyd told Arrietty and her parents that that room was the only one that they were not allowed to enter. Of course, they asked why, but Lloyd told them that what was in that room was personal and that he did not wish to discuss it. The reason for this was because that room contained things that had touched Lloyd's heart in the past, some so precious that he did not wish to allow anyone else to see them, including Roger Rabbit. Arrietty, Pod and Homily climbed into the towels and thanked them for his hospitality and Lloyd said that he was grateful to have them over with him.

He was often alone and did have much company, except for his three pet cats that lived with him. Lloyd dimmed the bedroom lights and told them that he'd be going to sleep soon as well and bid them good night. He then left the bedroom and headed for the shower room to shower before bed. He was still exhausted from the days work and there was nothing like a hot shower before bed. Lloyd hoped that something more helpful to the case of the toon murder would show up soon, or he'd just be going around in circles for quite awhile.

...

...

Back at Faust's secret base, Ridley and his men had just arrived in the enormous loading dock with two brand new red peterbuilt trucks on the flatbed of their big rig tow truck.

_"Loading rig has arrived in loading dock No. 5. All personal, report to the dock immediately" _the intercom computer voice replied over the whole base. As if on que, Faust and an armed guard entered the loading dock as Ridley and his two thugs were getting out of the tow truck. He observed the two peterbuilt trucks on the flatbed and smirked with a nod; he hadn't expected to see new ones on the flatbed. Faust was quite amused by the fact that Ridley had bought two brand new peterbuilts instead of used one's; this would make conditions much smoother. Ridley walked up to Faust and held his hand out towards the flatbed and smiled.

"Here you are, boss; two peterbuilt trucks, and they're brand new and unused" Ridley reported proudly. Faust tapped him on the shoulder and nodded; he was very proud.

"Excellent, this is better than I expected. With two new trucks to convert, we'll have three dip sprayer trucks in all. Toon Town will never stand a chance now" Faust said proudly. Just then, Herald and one of his helpers came into the loading dock to give Faust their report on the repair work on the dip truck; Faust turned to face them.

"Yes Herald, what is it?" he asked.

"I have good news, Faust; the tires have been fully put onto the dip truck. The black market called me as well and told me that they'll have the new parts waiting down at the Acme Factory tomorrow morning. I can have my team pick them up and then we can begin working on the truck right away; afterwards, the assault on Toon Town can begin" Herald explained.

"Good work, but unfortunately we won't be doing that just yet" Faust replied, puzzling the mechanic.

"May I ask why, boss?" He asked. Faust nodded and then pointed at the new trucks on the flatbed of the big rig tow truck.

"Yes, the reason for our delay is because I've discovered that Toon Town is much too wide and spread out over and past Hollywood for just one dip truck to do the job. Ridley has just bought two new peterbuilt trucks; I want you and your team to begin refitting them into dip sprayer truck's just like the one in the repair garage" Faust explained thoroughly; Herald looked a little worried about this. His team would be exhausted from working on the CCKW dip truck and now that Faust wanted him and his team to refit two new trucks into dip sprayer trucks, he was sure to become more and more exhausted after finishing work on the old one. But he didn't dare complain about it in front of Faust without the fear of being shot in the skull like one of his other helpers had been.

One of Herald's men had complained about being too tired to continue his work and Faust flew into rage and shot him dead and then warned the others that they'd get the same thing if they didn't stop complaining about being too tired. Frightened, the workers continued their work on the dip truck and didn't even think about trying to complain about lack of rest after seeing Faust lose his temper like that. So Herald nodded and told Faust that he'd do it the moment he and his team got the parts and fixed the original dip truck. Faust nodded and then told him that after his crew had finished repairing the dip truck, they could take the next several hours off since they'd need to rest before beginning the refit work on the two new trucks Ridley had just brought into the base.

"Thank you, boss; I'd love that. I'll get to work on the truck right away once the new parts arrive and I'll alert you when it's ready to be tested" Herald assured and Faust nodded.

"Good, I'll be expecting that soon" Faust said calmly and Herald left the room with his other worker following behind him. Faust then turned back to Ridley and ordered him to unload the trucks from the flatbed.

...

...

*Wednesday: June 27, 2013*

Morning had arrived as Lloyd got out of bed and prepared to go into the shower room to shower off before heading off to the TTPA headquarters; Arrietty and her parents were still sleeping inside the drawer. Lloyd glanced at them and nodded with a smile as he walked by the drawer and quietly grabbed some clean clothing to put on after showering. As he walked down the hall and prepared to enter the shower room, the phone started ringing back in his room, waking up Arrietty and her parents. Lloyd wondered who could be calling him at 6:25 AM in the morning as he ran back into his room and grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Yes? This is Lloyd Florence" he answered in a drowsy tone of voice.

_"Hello, Lloyd; this Police Commissioner Samuel Reeds of the Hollywood Police Department. I'm sorry to be calling you at this hour, but it's very important" _the man over the phone answered in a grave tone of voice, worrying Lloyd.

"What is it? What's going on?" Lloyd asked curiously; Arrietty, Pod, and Homily were now fully awake and listening to Lloyd's conversation with the officer over the phone.

_"I need you to come down to the police station right away. Last night, the eleven little toon candy car racers from that movie Wreck-It Ralph came down here and gave us some very serious information on a conversation they overheard from three men inside a big rig tow truck at the rig dealership. And I think your going to want to here it, because from what they told me, those men are probably the suspects that were involved with the murder of those two toons in Anime Land two nights ago" _Sam explained urgently. The moment Lloyd heard and memorized everything Commissioner Sam just explained to him, his heart started pounding like a pile driver; finally, he'd found some witnesses!

"Oh yes, thank you Commissioner! I'll be down there as quick as I can" Lloyd assured and then hung up the phone and immediately grabbed his clean clothing; his shower would have to wait. Arrietty looked curious as Lloyd quickly started making his way towards the hall and then stood up from the drawer.

"Lloyd, what's happening?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry Arrietty, no time to explain. I have to get down to the police station right away. Just stay in the mansion and watch out for any suspicious activity" Lloyd answered and quickly left the room to get changed. He'd finally found just he needed: Witnesses.

...

...

"Boss, the black market delivery men are waiting at the Acme Factory with the parts we need to fix the CCKW dip truck" Herald reported to Faust, who had just opened the lookout window to his quarters high above the wall of the repair garage.

"Excellent, send your men down there to obtain them. Then get to work right away; the Master is expecting me to call him now" Faust ordered before closing his window. Herald turned to his men who were overlooking the new trucks that Ridley purchased from the dealership.

"You heard Faust; all of you get down to the Acme Factory and bring the new parts down here to the loading dock. Take one of the shipping rigs down there to fetch them" Herald ordered sternly. The crew all nodded in unison and headed for the parking garage where all the armored vehicles, big rig tow trucks, oversize load trucks, and other shipping rigs were parked; they entered the giant elevator where the dip truck and the new trucks had been brought into the garage through.

Up in Faust's quarters, the Master of the entire Black Shadow organization was speaking with Faust at same time as the mechanics crew started riding down the enormous elevator on their way to the loading dock to fetch a shipping rig to get the parts down at the Acme Factory.

"Yes, I've sent my mechanics crew down to the Acme Factory to get the parts for the dip truck. It should take them only the rest of the week to fully repair it, then I'll have them start refiting the new trucks into mobile dip sprayer trucks just like the old CCKW dip truck" Faust informed the Master over his phone.

_"Excellent work, Faust. I presume that the toon prisoners have given you the password you need for the Toon Town mayors secret files on his main computer?"_ the Master wondered; he was using a voice scrambler to disguise his voice, making it sound mechanical.

"Yes, Ridley forced one of them to give us the password and I've found out quite a bit about Toon Town and its other factions. It's a lot bigger than I thought it would be, so once we can begin the assault on Toon Town, we'll need other factions of the Black Shadow organization to assist us. With more firepower, the toons will never stand a chance" Faust explained.

_"I see. I'll need you to tell me the password so that I myself can look into the Toon Town mayor's files to find out just what else we may need to know about Toon Town" _the Master replied.

"Yes, it's called "Smile darn ya smile". That's apparently the Toon Town national anthem, as well as the password" Faust informed the Master.

_"Very interesting. Good, I shall keep that in mind and take a look at these files that foolish toon mayor has in his super computer. In the meantime, I want you to speed up progress on the repair work on that CCKW dip truck of yours and then begin working on getting the new trucks refit into mobile dip sprayer trucks. I'll update you on anything new that might come up; until then, I must go for now" _the Master replied.

"Very well, I'll inform my workers to speed up the pace once they return to the fortress; Faust out" Faust responded before hanging up. He then stared at the dip truck out his window and smirked; his plan would soon be coming full circle.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, this doesn't look good. With Dexter broken and Kimberly dead, the secrets of Toon Town are now in Faust's hands. Just what will happen next? You'll find out in the next chapter, coming soon**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter eight is ready. In this chapter, Vanellope and her friends explain what they witnessed at the truck dealership that other night to Lloyd and gives him a chance of trying to find Ridley and Faust. But later on when he discovers that the trucks license plate is fake, he finds Ridley's record in the DMV and finds out some shocking secrets of his past.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki and Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Sam, and Lloyd**

* * *

Chapter 8: Evidence

Lloyd pulled his motorcycle into the police station and parked it near a row of unmarked police cars. He had to endure over fifteen minutes of heavy traffic before finally reaching the police station. Lloyd got off his motorcycle and placed his helmet on the seat and then headed for the entrance, eager to find out what the witnesses had to tell him. When he got inside, he found Police Commissioner Sam waiting near the door to his office, along with Vanellope and her friends. When Lloyd saw them, he could hardly believe his eyes; the eleven candy car racers were his favorite Wreck-It Ralph characters. Lloyd walked up to them and Sam told him and the Sugar Rush racers to follow him into his office. Lloyd sat down near Sam's desk while the toons stood.

"So, these ones are the toons who witnessed the murderer with his two thugs last night?" Lloyd asked and Sam nodded.

"Yes, and I presume you know them quite well?" Sam presumed and Lloyd nodded.

"Very much so. I saw them in the movie Wreck-It Ralph a year ago; they're my favorite characters" Lloyd told him and the Sugar Rush racers looked delighted to hear his complament. Vanellope walked up to Lloyd and told him that she had heard a lot about him as well from the other toons back in Toon Town. Lloyd crouched down a little bit so that he was in heads length of her.

"Yes, I was the one who signed the Toon Town peace treaty three years ago after the end of the Great Toon War. I'm now the head of the TTPA" Lloyd told Vanellope, who looked surprised to hear that.

"Wow, you mean the Toon Town Protection Agency?" she asked in delight and Lloyd nodded.

"That's right, and the evidence that you and your friends have from last night will be able to help us find that toon killer and his two accomplices. So I need you to tell me everything you know about this man and his helpers" Lloyd explained and Vanellope nodded; she then told her other friends to tell their stories as well. Lloyd sat down and began listening.

"Well, it all happened last night just after me and my friends here left the arcade. We were heading back to Toon Town and then decided to take a short cut through that truck dealership company right next to it, and that's when the guy arrived" Vanellope explained.

"Yeah, in this big huge semi-tow truck with a flatbed. He drove in front of us and almost ran us over, as if he just didn't care that we were there" Adorabeezle added folding her arms bitterly. Lloyd asked if the trucker stopped at all and that's when Taffyta stepped up to tell her part.

"Yes he did, and that's when I walked up to him and demanded to know why he didn't stop when he saw us in front of him. But he just told us to buzz off and stay out of his business, and then Vanellope demanded that he apologize to me, and that's when he got serious" Taffyta explained, her tone becoming more grave. Vanellope then told Lloyd that when she demanded Ridley to apologize to Taffyta, he grabbed her and pulled a gun on her and warned her and the rest of her friends to leave the area and stay out of his sight and not tell the police about him or he'd kill them. Gloyd then said that they all hid in a bunch of bushes to hide from them so they could see what Ridley was up to; that's when things got very interesting. Lloyd asked what it was they saw and overheard and then Vanellope spoke up.

"I overheard him say that he didn't want to create anymore commotion because he'd already caused enough by killing two anime toons back in Anime Land" Vanellope explained; Lloyd's eyes widened and he then asked if they knew his name. Vanellope nodded.

"Yes, I heard one of the thugs say his name; Ridley. He was wearing black pants, a black coat with a hood, had black hair, and black sun glasses. He mentioned something about buying two new trucks for his boss who was called... uh, Faust I believe it was. Ridley said his boss wanted them converted into something that I didn't hear him mention" Vanellope explained. Lloyd pondered her words with absolute concern; he then remembered something else. Vanellope had mentioned that the man called Ridley had been driving a flatbed big rig tow truck and that made Lloyd recall seeing a big rig tow truck just the other night when he was returning home. Then a terrible realization came to him; the licence plate!

"Vanellope, I need you to tell me something, and I need you to try and think hard, because it's very important" Lloyd said in a very urgent tone of voice. Vanellope sounded a bit worried when she saw how concerned he was.

"Sure, what is it?" she asked; Lloyd swallowed before asking.

"What did the license plate on the flatbed big rig tow truck have on it; think hard" Lloyd asked very carefully. Vanellope tried to remember, but it had happened so fast when the truck came near them that it was hard to remember. But Gloyd walked forward and told him everything.

"I remember some of the letters and numbers on it" he told Lloyd, who turned his head to face him and demanded to know. Gloyd folded his arms and scratched his chin.

"Hmm, it was a brief second, but as I recall, I think it read as "F666TOONS" Gloyd recalled. Lloyd's heart skipped a beat the moment he heard Gloyd recall the license plate; it was just as he feared. The flatbed big rig tow truck he'd seen the other night was the one that was being driven by the killer. Lloyd sighed and shook his head regrettably; if only he'd known at the time. Lloyd turned to Officer Sam and told him to try and find out who this Ridley and Faust were and above all, where their current location was. He was going to ensure that justice would be served. Sam told him that he'd get on it right away and then send him a full report to him down at the TTPA station once he had answers. Lloyd turned to Vanellope and the rest of her friends and thanked them very greatly for this information he'd just gotten from them and told them that if they did see Ridley or any other of his men again they were to tell the police and the TTPA right away.

"Don't worry, Lloyd; we'll be on the look out" Vanellope assured and Sam thank them for his time and left the room.

...

...

"How long do you estimate it'll take to completely refit both of these peterbuilt trucks into mobile dip sprayer's like the GMC CCKW 353 dip truck?" Faust asked Herald. The two new trucks had earlier been moved to the same large garage in the base and were now parked next to each other about six feet away from the CCKW dip truck. Faust had told Herald and his men to begin the refit work on the two new peterbuilt trucks once they were done with the repair work on the old dip truck so that the assault on Toon Town could begin. However, Herald had informed Faust that it would take a lot of time to refit them both since it would require several reconfigurations on the trucks systems such as the engines, air pressurization systems, and the modal of the rear where trailers connected. Faust sighed impatiently and told Herald to just tell him.

"To be honest, I can't be sure. Due to the fact that the refits will require lots of structural planning for the major components such as the dip tank, dip cannon, and the sweeper brushes, I estimate that for both trucks, it would take about a month before they'd be fully refit" Herald estimated. Faust was not amused at all by his answer and demanded that it shouldn't take so long, but Herald shook his head.

"Sorry boss, but I can't change the law of physics. That's how long it's going to take. I don't like it anymore than you do, but it is what it is" Herald said simply. Faust tried to argue, but he knew for a fact that Herald was right; the law of physics couldn't be changed. If it took a month to finish the refit work on the trucks, then Faust knew he'd have to wait longer for the assault on Toon Town to begin. He let out a long frustrated huff and turned around to leave the room.

"So be it, then!" Faust called out in frustration and slammed the door shut behind him. Herald sighed and then announced to his workers that they were to begin refitting the two trucks immediately after fixing the old one. They all obeyed and began to gather the tools needed to install the new parts into the CCKW dip truck; Herald huffed arrogantly.

"Man, Faust is such an asshole" he muttered disdainfully as he went to assist his workers, who had returned with the parts needed to fix the CCKW dip truck; a new diesel engine, pressurization hoses, new sweeper brushes, churning rods, and a new pressurization generator to power the dip cannon. The same parts for the new trucks would be sent to the fortress in a day or two so that the refit work on them could begin.

...

...

As Lloyd entered his office down at the TTPA headquarters, he found that two messages had been left on his office phone and decided to check them. Lloyd pressed the message repeat button and listened to the first message; it was from Roger Rabbit.

_"Yo Lloyd, buddy ol' pal, how are ya' doing on that case of yours? I was wondering if maybe you'd come down to Toon Town again sometime, cause I heard that there's a commotion going on in Anime Land. I don't know what it's about but I thought I'd just let ya' know; see ya around pal" _Roger replied over the phone and then hung up. Lloyd wondered what he meant by a commotion in Toon Town, but he'd have to deal with that later. He played back the second message; it was from what Lloyd prosumed to be an anime woman from Anime Land, and she sounded horrified.

_"Hello... anyone? This is Mikuru Asahina, please... anyone at TTPA headquarters, you must come down to Anime Land right away. Two women have been murdered, and I think they've been dead for over two days. Please, I'm so scared; someone please help" _a cute woman's voice whimpered over the phone. Lloyd's blood went cold when he heard that; that was two days ago on the night that Yuki and Yumi were murdered! He called for several of his high ranking TTPA officers up to his office to explain the situation to them. Lloyd then phoned the police station to tell Commissioner Sam what he'd just heard over the phone.

"Come on, pick it up" Lloyd urged impatiently. After a few seconds, Sam answered the phone and Lloyd began to explain what Mikuru said in the message. He told Sam that two anime toon women had been murdered on the night that Yuki and Yumi were murdered.

_"Lloyd, are you absolutely sure about this?" _Sam asked seriously.

"Yes, I'm very sure, and I think I can try and trace the phone where the massage was sent from. I think we're going to need the Coroner and the police down there once I trace the phone where this Mikuru Asahina character sent the message to me" Lloyd replied.

_"Good, in the meantime, I've been trying to find out more about this Ridley and Faust that Vanellope and her friends told us about, but since I don't know their last names, it's much harder to try and find the ones we're looking for" _Sam explained. Lloyd realized that he was right; Vanellope hadn't heard or mentioned their last names, so finding them wasn't going to be easy. But then Lloyd remembered the big rig tow truck Ridley had been driving and then realized that he could look up the license plate numbers and letters Gloyd had given him. If he did that, Ridley's full name would show up on the registration form for the truck.

"Wait, I just remembered the license plate on the flatbed big rig tow truck Ridley was driving; Gloyd gave the numbers and letters on it to us. I can look up the trucks license plate and when I do that, we'll be sure to find him and his boss called Faust, whoever he is" Lloyd recalled.

_"Good, then you'd better do it right away, in the meantime, I'll be sending an investigation and forensic's team over to where the murder scene is, that is, once you've found the trace of the message" _Sam replied.

"I'm on it now" Lloyd answered and opened up his laptop and woke it up from sleep mode. He plugged an internet cable in his laptop and the phone and attempted to trace the phone that Mikuru sent the message from.

_"Lloyd, have you found it?" _Sam asked, sounding urgent. Lloyd told him to wait for just a second while the computer traced the phone, and sure enough, the laptop showed a map of Anime Land and then a red blip showed up near an area of Anime Land where a bunch of apartment buildings stood. They were located near a large place called Kaleido Stage, the theater that appeared in the anime series called _Kaleido Star_.

"Got it! I'm sending you the coordinates right now" Lloyd announced and tapped several keys on his laptop. Sam then reported a few seconds later that he had the coordinates and would be sending his team down to investigate. Lloyd would look up the license plate numbers and letters on the big rig tow truck while the police and forensics team went to the scene of the murder.

_"Thank you, Lloyd. I'll be sending my team down to Anime Land to check this out. See you later, and I hope you find out more about Ridley and Faust" _Sam thanked and then hung up. Lloyd quickly went back to his laptop to access the big rig registration site and hopefully find out where this truck was and who it was that was behind all this.

...

...

Meanwhile in Anime Land, Police Commissioner Sam and his team had arrived at the apartment buildings that Mikuru had phoned from. The forensic's team had also arrived to examine the dead toons that Mikuru had found in one of the apartment rooms. Several anime police officers had arrived at the scene as well. At the elevator, Mikuru Asahina stood waiting for the police so she could show them the way to the room where the crime scene was. She was dressed in a pink and white colored maid outfit and had long yellow-orange hair; Mikuru was considered one of the cutest anime toon girls in Anime Land. But at the moment, she looked very frightened and worried from seeing those two toon women dead in the apartment room. Sam came up to her and asked if she was the one who phoned the TTPA; Mikuru nodded.

"Yes, I was performing my daily maid service and when I came across room number 774, the door was locked, so I had assumed that whoever it was in there didn't want to be disturbed and left it alone. But when I came earlier this morning to check it again, it was still locked, so I found a spare key in the lobby and unlocked it," Mikuru explained, her voice growing graver, "When I went inside, the room was a mess like someone had broken in, and when I looked around the room for anyone, I found two women dead in a pool of their own blood and ink. It looked like they had been shot, and their wounds smelled like paint thinner". Sam looked gravely at Mikuru as she told him that she estimated that the two women had been dead for over two nights. That meant that they had been killed on the same night that the murder in the ally took place.

"Thank you for the info, Mikuru. I need you to tell me where room 774 is" Sam informed. Mikuru said that the crime scene was on floor number 8, two halls on the left. Sam thanked her and ordered his team to follow him into the elevator. As the elevator moved upward, Sam shook his head in uncertainty; something strange was going on. Mikuru said that the two women had been shot, and their wounds smelled of paint thinner, meaning that the bullets had to have contained dip, the same type of bullets that Ridley had used to kill Yuki and Yumi in the ally. Sam then realized that it had to have been the same killer that had murdered those poor toons two nights ago. He'd find out more soon enough once the elevator arrived at the right floor.

...

...

Back at the TTPA headquarters, Lloyd sat in his office going over all the license plate information on every big rig tow truck in Hollywood. His coffee had gone cold as he tried to find the right truck with the license plate that read "F666TOONS" on it, but it didn't show up in any of the registered trucks in the DMV. Lloyd had typed in the license plate of Ridley's big rig tow truck earlier, but the computer said that no such license plate existed. He then realized that the plate must have been a fake since the site said that it didn't exist. Lloyd had been trying to find any other truck that might have a license plate like it, but his efforts were vain; he'd never find it. Lloyd sighed in defeat and wondered just how he'd be able to find out where Ridley and Faust were.

He decided to try and look up DMV records of anyone under the name of Ridley or Faust. Lloyd entered the site into the search engine and attempted to find any records on those names. He typed in "Ridley" and over a hundred results showed up on the site; Lloyd sighed in frustration. It would take hours to find the right Ridley in a mess like that, but then Lloyd remembered the discription Vanellope had given him on Ridley and decided to add that into the results. Lloyd typed in Ridley's features and then hit the enter key; eighteen results showed up. Of all eighteen results, only one matched every description; Lloyd found it at the bottom of the screen. The full name of the man was Ridley N. Farcus. Lloyd smiled as he clicked on it, and when the results came up, he was very surprised at what he found.

"Well now, what do we have here?" Lloyd wondered out loud. He found that Ridley had several criminal records on his DMV record, and they were ugly. He had been involved in several drug dealing businesses over the last three years and after he'd been arrested in May of 2007, he spent eighteen months in federal prison as punishment. But about three months after he was released from prison in 2008, Ridley had been caught selling illegal weapons and extremely brutal hardcore child pornography on the black market. He was arrested again and this time, sentenced to four years in federal prison and realized in the summer of last year. Since then, his whereabouts had been unknown, until now of course. Lloyd felt very disgusted after reading about the crimes Ridley had been charged with; but why would he hate toons? Lloyd scanned for further information on who it was that ratted Ridley out to the police, and he then found the results as to why that was.

The witnesses that had told the police had been a group of anime toon monster girls from the manga and anime TV series known as Rosario+Vampire. After Ridley found out from the police that the witnesses were toons, he grew a deep grudge against them, which gave Lloyd a good idea as to why he hated toons. But he wondered as to how Ridley could have struck rich so quickly, but from the criminal records, Lloyd got the idea of where that money came from; the black market. Lloyd guessed that the black market had transferred the money into Ridley's account sometime after he was arrested, which explained why he was able to buy two new peterbuilt trucks.

But Lloyd also remembered that Vanellope said that she heard Ridley say that his boss named Faust wanted them for conversion into something Lloyd had no knowledge of. He typed in the name Faust into the search bar and over seventy results showed up. Once again, Lloyd was going to have a hard time looking for the right one, and since Vanellope didn't know who Faust looked like, it would be much harder. He would have to go through each profile to find any result that may lead him to the real Faust. Lloyd sighed in frustration and impatiently; he had a lot of work to do. With luck, he just might find the right Faust that Vanellope had overheard from Ridley.

* * *

**A/N: So, Lloyd has found out who Ridley is and what his crimes were, but what do you suppose he'll find out about Faust. Stick around to find out in chapter nine, coming soon.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter nine is up! Lloyd learns more about Faust in his criminal record and finds very nasty crimes recorded inside it. As he reads it, he begins to suspect Faust's intentions, but then hears more results from Officer Sam that worry him. Read on**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki and Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Sam, and Lloyd**

* * *

Chapter 9: Faust's Origin

The sun was starting to set as Lloyd investigated the last two profiles on the suspect's with the name of Faust. He had gotten a fresh mug of hot coffee a few minutes ago to keep himself awake and focused as he opened the last profile that was titled, Erin Faust. When Lloyd opened it, he was in for the shock of his life at the results he found inside Faust's profile. He had a lot of criminal records, much more than Ridley did, and they were horrific and very disturbing. Lloyd discovered that in total, Erin Faust had over thirty criminal records that involved drug dealing, black marketing, selling illegal weapons and child pornography just like Ridley had done. Some of the records also involved murder charges and physical assault on several toon schoolgirls.

According to the profile, Faust was a twenty-nine year old street thug that had black eyes, black spiky hair, and a tattoo of a skull impaled by a sword on the back of his neck. He was also a convicted murderer, drug dealer, and a discriminate against toons. Lloyd sipped his coffee and continued reading the disturbing information on Faust, which got more interesting and horrifying at the same time the further he read. Nine years ago in New York city, Faust became the leader of a group of thugs called the Black Shadow organization after working for several drug dealers that invested in the selling of illegal drugs such as marijuana, cocaine, crack, hallucinogens, and date rape drugs.

They had also invested in the production of brutal hardcore pornography which was made possible by the use of toon slave girls that had been sold into bondage to Faust and his organization by Muslim terrorist's in Iran. Lloyd read the horrible, barbaric details of what Faust and his men did to those poor helpless toon women if they resisted. Some would be whipped with an electric razor bladed whip that had had its sharp blades coated in dip, and those who tried to fight back would be shot with dip bullets, stabbed repeatedly with dip coated knives, and even dropped into large cauldrons full of dip. Many of them had died from those punishments, and those who did survive would be used as test subjects for horrible drug experiments. Lloyd shook his head in regret and sorrow as he read those horrible, imprudent records; this man was insane!

"My God, this man and men are like Nazi's" Lloyd exclaimed in horror and started feeling sick as he read more. Later on, Faust had eventually became filthy rich from all the fortunes he made from his porn industry productions. He'd left the porn industry along with his gang and moved into a large luxurious house near Hollywood, most likely to set up as a new headquarters for their crime business, but their business was not to last much longer after a year later.

One day when Faust had been doing business with another criminal, the FBI and the police busted down the door to his house and arrested Faust and his thugs. When Faust demanded to know what the whole thing was about, the officer in charge revealed that one of the toon slave girls back in New York had escaped captivity from the porn industry and told the police about what had been going on back there. When she revealed the location of the porn industry, the Police had traced Faust and his thugs up to Hollywood and then arrested him. Later on at the court house, Faust had been accused of illegal drug dealing, sexual slavery, murder, and was sentenced to seven years in federal prison as punishment for his crimes. After Faust was released from prison a few months ago, they disappeared and their whereabouts were unknown, even now; Lloyd suspected that Faust had met Ridley sometime then since he had been let out of prison a year earlier.

But the one thing that Lloyd didn't understand was why all of a sudden, Faust's second in command would appear and kidnap toons, and then murder four others. He suspected that maybe Ridley had been sent to Toon Town to try and hire toon villains to restart Faust's drug dealing business, but something like that was hard to believe. Lloyd knew that the toon villains were sometimes troublesome and liked to play pranks on others, but the thought of them committing crimes like Faust and Ridley had committed was not something they'd do at all. Lloyd did know of some anime toon villains that might possibly do things somewhat like that, but a large number of them were just not capable of committing such horrible crimes.

He also wondered where Faust and Ridley's current location was as of now; that was not shown in the DMV records since the big rig tow truck's license plate was false. Lloyd was also concerned as to why Faust would want Ridley to bring him two new peterbuilt trucks; things weren't making much sense. He tried to recall anything he'd heard or seen in the last couple of days to try and figure out anything that might give Lloyd a clue at what Ridley and Faust might be up to at the moment, even as Lloyd sat in his office. He thought back to the night when Hatsune Miku came to his office and told him about the dip that was dripping from a large old truck being towed out of Toon Town, then the report from Bongo the gorilla and Donkey Kong about the toon villains that went missing, then the murder of Yuki and Yumi, and now the discovery of two other dead toons. Lloyd wondered what clues there were in any of this, but then in his dwindling thoughts, the sudden thought suddenly came to him like a bump on the head; the old truck! Lloyd immediately raised his head up and then a terrible thought suddenly entered his mind. He recalled hearing about a truck like that somewhere, but didn't remember exactly where. Lloyd tapped his forehead and tried hard to remember when he'd seen or heard about that truck anywhere aside from Hatsune Miku.

"Think... think" Lloyd murmered aloud, and then he remembered. Lloyd had read in history class back in high school about an evil man named Judge Doom who had lived in Hollywood over sixty-six years ago. Many people had thought that he was human, but unknown to anyone else, he was secretly a toon. Lloyd remembered also reading that back in 1947, Toon Town had once been owned by a man named Marvin Acme, who had been tragically been murdered one night by who people had believed to be Lloyd's best friend, Roger Rabbit. But much later on, a detective named Eddie Valiant had befriended Roger and together, they had later discovered that Judge Doom was behind the murder of Marvin Acme and Maroon, and that he had planned to destroy Toon Town with a mobile dip sprayer truck so that he could build a freeway.

But Doom's plans had failed when Eddie drained the dip out of the truck which flooded the Acme factory and destroyed Judge Doom for good. The dip truck had then driven through the walls of the factory and got struck by an oncoming toon train; it then lay lost and forgotten. Lloyd shook his head and then wondered something that he hadn't before. He wondered if maybe Faust and Ridley might have read history and maybe we're planning to do what Judge Doom had failed to accomplish sixty-six years ago by destroying Toon Town to build a freeway, but why would they want to do that? Lloyd knew that couldn't be possible since Ridley had already killed several toons and for the fact that there were so many freeways now in existence since 1947.

No, there had to be another reason as to why Faust would want that old dip truck; it couldn't be because of a freeway. And Lloyd didn't know if that dip truck would even work anymore after sixty-six years of abandonment, and not to mention decay and rusting. And because the truck was so out of date, spare parts might not even be available for it any longer; it'd be just an evil relic of the past. But then there were the two new trucks that Ridley had bought down at the truck dealership; something was up. Lloyd didn't know what, but he knew that it couldn't be anything good. He shut his laptop and prepared to call Officer Sam to report what he found when suddenly he heard soft flapping sounds coming from outside the office. Lloyd got up and went over to the door and opened it, looking out into the hall.

"Someone there?" He called out; no reply. Lloyd shrugged and then shut the door and turned back to his desk. But as he reached for his phone, an unexpected sound broke the silence.

"Hey, watch it; scoot over, will you" a feminine voice snapped on top of a large filing cabinet, catching Lloyd's attention. He turned his head to face the top of the cabinet and then heard another voice.

"Sorry, Tink, but I've gotta have room too, you know" a harsh feminine voice snapped back. Lloyd decided to check this out.

"Hey, who's up there?" He called up to the voices on the top of the cabinet. There was a brief second of silence, and then a third feminine voice spoke.

"Oops, someone found us. I think we're in trouble" it replied in a worried tone; Lloyd was clearly not amused.

"There's going to be trouble if whoever you three are don't show yourselves" Lloyd warned sternly. There was a moment of silence and then from off the top of the cabinet came three small toon fairies. The first one wore a green dress which was made out of leaves, the second one wore a purple and black colored dress, and the last one wore a red dress made out of roses; they were Tinker Bell, Vidia, and Rosetta, the Disney fairies. Lloyd was a bit surprised to find them here in his office, but more importantly, why they were here. The three Disney fairies landed on Lloyd's desk, looking up nervously at Lloyd as he folded his arms.

"Like to explain why your in here? This area is restricted to employees only" Lloyd questioned in a stern tone of voice. Tinker Bell stood up and stepped forward a bit and looked up at Lloyd, looking a bit on the lack for words; finally, she spoke up.

"We were hiding in here after we heard that Captain Hook had been kidnapped. Me and my friends were afraid the kidnapper would find us too" Tinker Bell explained. Lloyd nodded and told them that he had just found out about the kidnappers and were prepared to find them both, but he then said that if they had a problem in the future, they were to come and tell him about it and not to hide; Tinker Bell and her friends all nodded. Just then the phone rang and Lloyd picked it up; it was Police Commissioner Sam.

"Commissioner Sam, what's going on?" Lloyd asked as Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Vidia listened curiously.

_"Me and team have just found the two dead anime women in the apartment building here in Anime Land and its a mess in here. By the looks of it, it looked as if the killer ransacked the room looking for something" _Commissioner Sam reported over the phone. Lloyd wondered what it was that Ridley had been looking for so badly that he'd kill two anime women just to get it. He knew that someone had to have heard the gun being fired at them, but then Lloyd wondered if perhaps Ridley had used a silencer so that no one would hear anything; that had to be it.

"Do you know what it is he took from the room? And can you identify the two dead anime women you found?" Lloyd asked, urgent for useful answers.

_"Yes, the two women I just found are laying dead next to the bed. The first one is a blonde with long yellow hair and the one laying to her his short brown hair. I believe these two are the ones from that hentai anime film called, um, Parade Parade I think it was called; the blonde is Saki Midorisawa and the other one is Yuko Imai" _Sam described. As Lloyd asked if it was indeed dip bullets that killed them, Tinker Bell's expression changed to a worried look along with Vidia and Rosetta. By the way Lloyd was talking and from hearing him mention two dead anime women, Tink guessed that something bad must have happened.

"I see; I never saw Parade Parade since I'm no fan of hentai anime, but I do know about the characters from it. Several of my TTPA officers told me once that they read the manga on it" Lloyd paused for a second and recalled something. If he remembered correctly, Saki and Yuko had two other friends named Kaori Shiina and Sayaka Tamura; where were they?

"Wait a minute, don't Yuko and Saki have two other friends named Kaori and Sayaka? Did you find them there too?" Lloyd asked curiously.

_"No, I'll have to ask someone here who may have last seen them. Anyway, did you find out more about Ridley and Faust in the DMV records?" _Sam asked.

"Yes, and they both have very dark histories. Ridley was the one who murdered those two succubi toons in the ally two nights ago and afterwards, he must have come there to the apartment and killed Saki and Yuko. But I have no idea what might have happened to Kaori and Sayaka. For all I know, they might have been killed too" Lloyd answered; Tink and her friends looked more worried by the minute.

_"No, if that were the case, they'd be in here dead with the other two. I'm sending their bodies to the coroner to have them examined for any other evidence that may help us. I'd like to take a look at the history of those two criminals you looked up once I get back, but until then, I'd like to know if you found out where they are" _ Sam replied.

"No, the license plate on that tow truck was fake, so I'm guessing that they're hideout is going to be hard to find. I'll have some of my TTPA officers patrol the streets at night and alert me if they see the truck again, and then I'll call you" Lloyd replied, "I'm hoping to catch these two crooks as much as you. Trust me, once you read their histories, you'll be very sickened by it; I was".

_"Don't worry, I've been a cop for six years; I think I can handle it" _Sam said assuringly.

"Okay, thanks for the update. I'll see you later" Lloyd answered and then hung up, sighing. Tinker Bell asked him what was wrong. Lloyd turned to face her, looking upset.

"Two other anime toons were murdered in their apartment home and their two friends are missing; Kaori and Sayaka. I've seen them before and got to know them quite a bit, and now they're missing. I just hope that Ridley didn't kill them" Lloyd replied, looking down with fear. Personally, Lloyd thought that Kaori was very beautiful and sweet, and had even developed a bit of a crush on her; he knew that she was a hermaphrodite, but he didn't care. He hadn't spoken to her in awhile because of his duties, but Lloyd did sometimes hang out with her when he got the time. He had seen her sing several times at the Anime Land city square several months ago and to Lloyd, her voice was as beautiful and lovely as an angel. Kaori's singing was often very soothing to Lloyd and would always calm him whenever he felt agitated or upset. Now that her two friends were dead, Lloyd was more anxious than before. If Ridley did kill Kaori, Lloyd would see to it that he was imprisoned for life, as he should be in Lloyd's opinion; some of his crimes were unforgivable.

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Rosetta asked trying to cheer Lloyd up. Lloyd looked back up and nodded, saying he'd be fine as he got up from his chair.

"Yes, now I need to alert my TTPA officers to keep watch around the streets at night. If that big rig tow truck comes back, I want to be fully aware of it. I'm not going to let these criminals get away with whatever their planning" Lloyd said sounding determined. Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Vidia didn't know exactly what was going on, so they asked him who Ridley and Faust were. Lloyd sent a text message to several of his TTPA officers telling them what his orders were, and then he turned around to the desk again.

"Ridley and Faust are two very dangerous criminals who I believe are planning something that might endanger Toon Town. Ridley is the one who killed Saki and Yuko and those two succubi toons in an ally. He was driving a big rig tow truck with two new peterbuilt trucks on the flatbed," Lloyd said and then remembered something. "Oh, by the way, if you and your other fairy friends see a flatbed big rig tow truck that has a license plate that says "F666TOONS" anywhere, your to alert the TTPA or the police right away; got that?"

"Yes, I'll tell Queen Clarion about everything you told us and we'll be sure to tell you if we see anything like that" Tinker Bell replied.

"Good, you do that and take care of yourselves. I don't know exactly what Faust and Ridley are planning, but whatever it is, I can tell that it isn't good" Lloyd replied gravely.

...

...

Back in the secret base of Faust and Ridley, the mechanics were currently at work repairing the old dip truck that Ridley and Faust had recovered from Toon Town two nights ago. At the moment, Ridley was currently down in the prison cell dungeon keeping watch on the toon villain prisoner's. He was twirling a switchblade while leaning against the grey bricked wall next to Shang-Yu's cell and the cell of Jody Crowley and Yuki Toudou from Bible Black: New Testament. Jody was currently attempting to break free of the cell by using a black magic spell, but the moment she tried to cast it, it gave out; Ridley turned and smirked.

"Don't bother trying that. The panels on the ceiling of this dungeon neutralizes all magical toon powers, so knock it off and stop it before I get angry" Ridley snapped; inside another cell, Stewie Griffin's half brother Bertram from Family Guy just huffed.

"Ha! As if some of us aren't angry already" he scoffed. Ridley walked up and kicked the door of his cell, glaring angrily at the small infant toon villain.

"Quiet there, football head; knock it off!" Ridley growled and then walked back to where he was standing. Yuki was whimpering softly inside the cell next to Shang-Yu's and Jody tried comforting her.

"Don't worry, sweety; we'll find a way out of here somehow" Judy soothed gently and Junko embraced her calmly. Ridley turned his head towards the cell and spat in it.

"Your not going anywhere and nether is that other bitch. Now I'm going to warn you for the last time; keep your damn mouths shut, or I'll come in there and shut you up myself" Ridley threatened, holding his knife up at the cell. Jody decided that it was time to put a stop to his threats; she got up, walked over to the bars and punched Ridley through the bars, very hard. Ridley cried out as he fell back from being hit and Jody pointed at him.

"You shut up, you big bully!" She snapped harshly, but then wished she didn't. Ridley got up from the floor and glared at her with gritted teeth and painted angrily like an enraged bull. Jody then watched in horror as he drew out a machete from his coat and approached the cell; his lip bled from being punched.

"You just signed your death warrant, you fucking toon bitch!" Ridley thundered angrily and kicked the cell door off of its hinges and stormed in. Jody attempted to fight him in hand to hand combat; she knew a machete couldn't kill a toon. Yuki feared for her life as Jody attempted to fight Ridley off, but she was no match for his rage. And to make matters worse, Jody had not been aware that the machete blade had been coated with thickened dip. She swung her foot and kicked Ridley in the hip as hard as she could, but that just enraged him even more. Ridley let out a roar of rage and slashed at Jody in the ribs with his machete; the dip enabled the machete lethal to toons. Jody cried in pain as the blade slashed a deep wound into her ribs, toon blood and ink dripped from the wound, shocking Yuki.

"No, how's that possible?! Toons can't get hurt by any forms of abuse!" Yuki protested in fear. Ridley heard her curiosity and sneered at her.

"Oh yeah, that; I forgot to mention that the blade is coated with dip!" He snarled and then stabbed Jody in the leg as she tried to run. Jody fell to the floor screaming in pain, but what Ridley did next was barbaric. He stepped up to her and kicked her in the face, shattering her nose, he then raised the machete and then hacked off her arms and legs; toon ink and blood pooled around Jody very quickly. Her screams were so loud that the other toon villains covered their ears and turned away from the nasty scene. Yuki screamed in terror as well, but then Ridley yanked out his gun and fired several warning shot in the air, silencing them.

"SHUT UP RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE, OR YOU ALL DIE!" Ridley thundered so loudly that the brick walls shuttered slightly, causing dust to fall from them. Yuki sobbed softly in terror as Ridley then turned his head to Jody, who was now just a limbless torso; ink and blood had pooled all around her. Miraculously, she was still alive, but not for much longer. Ridley leaned down right to her face and smiled evilly.

"Such a foolish choice. I won't kill you though, that would spoil the example to the others, now wouldn't it?" He mocked and then spat in her face and walked out of the cell with his machete in hand. He then resumed his patrol at the now broken cell door with an evil laugh, delighted at what he'd just done. Jody whimpered in agony as she lay in a pool of herself, dying slowly; her friend crawled up to her, sobbing.

"Jody, please hang on" Yuki pleaded through tears and tried to use magic to heal her friend, but it was no use; the panels on the ceiling canceled out her healing spell. Yuki sobbed at the sight of her lover dying in this horrible way, but Jody choked up as much of her strength as she could and forced a smile.

"Please... don't worry about... me. Save... yourselves" Jody rasped and then stopped moving for good. When that happened, Yuki knew that the worst had happened; Jody was dead.

"NOOOOO! JODY!" Yuki screamed in tears and sobbed on her chest with sorrow. Ridley sneered at himself as he listened to her sob, but her sorrow turned to rage and she ran to the door and screamed angrily at Ridley.

"You murderous bastard! How could you do that!? You'll pay dearly!" Yuki screamed and tried to punch Ridley, but he swung around with his gun drown and shot her in the head, killing Yuki on the spot. Ridley then reholstered his gun and stepped back outside the cell and resumed his patrol while the other toon villain's stayed silent after witnessing what Ridley had just done. Shang-Yu and his other huns didn't even dare to try and cross paths with him or Faust after hearing about how one of their members was used as a test subject for the dip truck. Captain Hook and Smee were totally unwilling to even speak out against what was going on and Team Rocket members Jessie, James, and Meowth were cornered in the corner of their cell cowaring like chicken's. Things seemed hopeless for them, and there was no way out. Just then, Ridley's communication speaker bleeped and he reached down into his coat pocket and pulled out the small walkie-talkie like device and pressed a button on it.

"Ridley here" he replied; it was Faust.

_"The two new trucks are in need of spare parts for the refits once the repair work on the CCKW dip truck is done. I want two of your men to go down to the Hollywood salvage yards to find some them; the others will be brought to us from the black market. I have a list of the parts that you'll need them to get. Give it to my henchmen and tell them to take the big rig tow truck with them" _ Faust instructed.

"All right, boss. I'll be there right away" Ridley responded and went on his way to find Faust.

...

...

Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Vidia flew out of the TTPA headquarters station, heading back to Toon Town. Night was just starting to fall as they flew over the streets and the vehicle's below. Vidia flew up alongside Tink with curiosity going on in her mind.

"So, what do you suppose this Ridley and Faust want with Toon Town? From the way Lloyd described them, they sound like pretty mean dudes" Vidia wondered.

"I don't know, but I do know how to read licence plates and if we see one that has the numbers and letters that Lloyd mentioned to us on them, we gotta let him know right away" Tinker Bell said firmly. Rosetta also agreed with them that they should be stopped; those two criminals sounded dangerous. As they rounded another intersection, they came across a large abandoned junk yard where a long flatbed semi-tow truck was pulling out of the entrance and onto the road. Tinker Bell and her friends just missed hitting the large exhaust pipe sticking straight up out of the side near the sleeper section of the truck. Vidia however, ended up striking the radio antenna close beside it and was sent hurtling downward and crashed into the flatbed.

"Vidia!" Rosetta cried out and flew back to catch up with the truck before it got too far; Tinker Bell followed close beside her. Vidia groaned as she raised her head off the flatbed; she was sore all over from the hard landing. The truck came to a stop at a red light at the intersection, giving Tinker Bell and Rosetta a chance to reach her. Rosetta and Tink landed next to her and helped Vidia back on her feet as the truck slowed started moving again at the green light.

"You okay Vidia?" Rosetta asked inspecting her for any serious wounds, but Vidia just shook her off.

"Don't mind me; I'm fine, just a little shook up, that's all" Vidia said stubbornly. The truck was now moving much faster now and this caused Tink and her friends to be blown back from the rushing air. As the three fairies were thrown backwards off the flatbed, they flapped their wings at top speed to brake their fall. Tinker Bell was just about to fly off with the other two when something caught her eye; the trucks license plate! Just below the end of the flatbed, Tinker Bell saw the license plate numbers and letters: F666TOONS. She quickly called Rosetta and Vidia back and pointed at the license plate.

"Rosetta, Vidia! That's the one; the truck that Lloyd told us about" Tinker Bell cried out pointing at it; Rosetta and Vidia saw the license plate and realized that Tink was right.

"By the second star! It is the one!" Rosetta exclaimed.

"We'd better tell Lloyd right away before he leaves the TTPA headquarters" Vidia replied and quickly turned back to the TTPA station; Tink and Rosetta followed up beside her.

"But the truck might be gone by the time we reach him" Tinker Bell protested, but Vidia only nodded.

"I know, but this might help us get there quicker" she replied and reached inside her purple dress and then pulled it back out, showering Tink and Rosetta with special fairy dust. They suddenly felt stronger and faster than before.

"There you go, that's some of my special fast flying fairy dust that I once used to fly faster than I usually do. I'll use some myself and hopefully we should both get there in no time" Vidia explained and showered herself with some of the dust and was now able to fly faster than any other fast flying talent fairy normally did. Tinker Bell and her friends were now flying so fast that they were almost impossible to see by the naked eye. They hoped that Lloyd would still be at the TTPA station, cause they may just be called hero's for finding this truck.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Ridley and Faust are gonna get discovered! Will Lloyd capture the drivers and find out more from them? Stay tuned to find out in chapter ten, coming soon**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Chapter ten is up at last. In this chapter, Lloyd captures and arrests the thugs sent by Faust to find parts to refit the new trucks. At the police station, Lloyd and Sam give the thugs an interrogation that will make them spill shocking information on Faust's hideout.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters; Faust, Ridley, Lloyd, Sam, Yuki, and Yumi**

* * *

Chapter 10: Criminal Interrogation

Night had fallen as Tinker Bell and her friends made it back to the TTPA station just as Lloyd was walking out the front door and zoomed to a stop in front of him, catching Lloyd by surprise.

"Whoa, Tink, what's going on?" Lloyd exclaimed in surprise. Tinker Bell told him that they saw the flatbed big rig tow truck back at one of the intersections and said that it was heading towards the direction of the station. When Lloyd heard everything she said, he immediately started running to another parking garage that contained TTPA police motorcycles and called Tink and the others over as he reached one of the TTPA police motorcycles grabbed the helmet on the back of it.

"Tink, you need to show me the way; If that really is the right truck, I need to know just where he is and where he's going. I'll need police backup as well" Lloyd instructed and put on one of the patrol motorcycle helmets and got on the bike. Tinker Bell told him to follow her and her other two friends as Lloyd started the motorcycle and switched on the police lights and lowbeam headlights. He then drove off onto the road with Tinker Bell leading the way.

**("Pursuit" (Cadenza remix version) from Phoenix Wright: Cornered plays through this passage)**

Lloyd saw that the traffic was heavy and the red lights at the intersections were very slow, so he reached over to the side of the clutch and switched on the siren and picked up speed to outrun the cars in front of him. The cars in front of Lloyd moved aside as they heard the motorcycle siren blaring loudly allowing him to pass quickly. He ran several red lights while following Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Vidia, but he didn't care; he had to catch that truck. After a few minutes of swerving through roads and intersections, Lloyd finally caught up to the truck. In the light of the headlights and flashing red and blue police lights, Lloyd saw the license plate and realized that this was the truck he had been looking for. Lloyd reached for the bull horn speaker microphone and picked it up, pressing the switch and placing it near his face.

"Attention, driver of the rig in front of me, this is Lloyd Florence of the TTPA; you are ordered to pull over immediately. Fail to comply, and I will use lethal force" Lloyd warned over the loud speaker. The driver had apparently heard him quite well, because the moment Lloyd placed the microphone back in its holder, the truck picked up speed. Lloyd pulled the throttle handle back and chased after it. Tinker Bell and her friends had fallen behind as Lloyd and the runaway truck sped on ahead. But Vidia showered them all with fast flying talent fairy dust and began to catch up to them. They were now flying alongside Lloyd at a full 150 MPH; the three fairies were astounded by their speed. No fast flying talent fairy had ever flown this fast before, not even Vidia herself. Tink flew close to Lloyd's helmet and tried to say something over the loud blaring of the siren and the sound of the engine.

"Lloyd, I'll try and distract him. Call for help!" Tink yelled as loud as she could over the noise. Lloyd nodded and then reached down for the microphone again and then called for help from the police station.

"Attention all police units, this is Chief Lloyd Florence of the TTPA. I'm in pursuit of a 2007 peterbuilt flatbed big rig tow truck and are now entering the freeway. Send for backup right away as the driver of the truck may be armed; do you copy?" Lloyd informed and waited for a response; static cracked and then a voice came through.

_"Copy that Lloyd; we've pin pointed your location and are sending reinforcements. Stand by" _the police station responded and then static cracked again. Lloyd then switched on the bull horn again and spoke out more fiercely to the truck driver.

"Attention, driver of the truck in front of me, I'm warning you for the last time, pull over now or I will start shooting at you. I suggest you do as I say right now; I'm losing my patience with you!" Lloyd yelled loudly and sternly through the bull horn. This time the truck driver slowed down and attempted to strike the front tire of Lloyd's patrol motorcycle; Lloyd's threat seemed to have angered him. Lloyd was about to draw out his gun when suddenly he saw the right window on the truck roll down; another suspect reached out the window with an assault rifle in his hands and then flipped Lloyd off.

"Oh shit!" Lloyd exclaimed and quickly drew his own gun and attempted to shoot the suspect, but then decided for the tires; he needed the suspect alive if there was any hope of getting the information on Faust's hideout. The suspect fired and Lloyd moved his head just in time to avoid the bullet, and this time, Lloyd fired his gun at the trucks rear tires and blasted holes in both of them. The tires blew and the truck swerved out of control and ran off the freeway and crashed into a tree; Tinker Bell, Rosetta, and Vidia were ignored by the thugs as they got out of the wrecked truck and attempted to make a run for it. Lloyd sped up and stopped in front of them, blocking their way.

**(Music ends)**

"Stay where you are and drop your weapons" Lloyd ordered loudly, pointing his gun at the masked men. Just then more police sirens were heard; the reinforcements had arrived. The five police cars surrounded the criminals who dropped their rifles and placed their hands in the air. One of the cops got out of his police car and cuffed the two criminals and walked them over to the back of the police car. Police Commissioner Sam got out of one of the other police cars and came over to inspect the now wrecked big rig tow truck. However, the license plate was still intact and undamaged from the crash; Sam pulled it off the truck to take back to the police station and examine it for evidence.

"Good work, Lloyd; I'm surprised that you were able to catch these two thugs alone. Is one of them Ridley or Faust?" Sam asked looking over at the two thugs in the back of the police car.

"I'm not sure. Have the cops remove their masks down at the police station and then we'll find out if we got them" Lloyd replied.

"I'll see to it that that's the first thing they do. In the meantime, you'd better come down to the police station to help us with the interrogation" Sam replied and Lloyd nodded. As Lloyd got back on the TTPA patrol motorcycle, Tinker Bell and her friends came out from behind the tree and attempted to follow him; Lloyd held his hand up to stop them.

"Sorry girls, but I've got a very important investigation to assist with. From here on, I'll be going alone" Lloyd informed the three fairies who nodded as Lloyd put his helmet back on and got back on the motorcycle.

"Alright, I'm glad we could help" Tinker Bell called out as she and her friends flew off into the night sky.

...

...

"God dammit, Ridley! Why did you kill them?!" Faust shouted angrily as Ridley told him the news of what happened down in the prison cell dungeon with Jody and Yuki. Ridley was a bit short on words as he stood a few inches away from Faust in the large loading dock.

"They... they were punching me through the prison cell bars. And so I..." Ridley started, but Faust swung his fist and punched him in the jaw, sending him sliding across the floor. He then walked up and grabbed Ridley by the hair and and pulled him up to his glaring face.

"I told you to control that violent personality of yours, and above all, to stop killing our prisoners! I need them alive!" Faust shouted in rage. Ridley nodded in a cowardly manner as Faust let him go.

"I... I don't understand why we still need them. You know all you need to know about Toon Town, so why keep them alive?" Ridley protested as Faust turned his attention back to the two trucks being refit; he turned back to Ridley.

"Because I still have other plans for them. And besides, we can never let those toon villains go now that they've been here; they could go straight to the police and reveal everything we're planning and our location if we set them free" Faust replied, sounding cold. Ridley had to admit that Faust was right about that; those toon prisoner's would no doubt turn stool pigeon on them if set free. But he didn't know what kind of plans Faust had for them, nor did he see any reason to let them live. To him, toons were just vermin that needed to be exterminated like insects, as we're they in Faust's eyes as well. Ridley felt that he needed to be clear on his opinions about them, so he approached Faust and swallowed.

"Sir, with all due respects, I don't see why we should let them live. They're scum, filth of the planet, and I hate their very existence as much as you do. So why not just kill them now and spare us all the trouble of leaving them down in the dungeon? Keeping them alive is just foolish" Ridley objected snappishly. Faust was outraged to hear such rebellious talk from his second in command. He didn't expect Ridley to do this. Faust clenched his teeth angrily and stomped up to Ridley, grabbing him by the neck and dragging him up to his face.

"How... DARE... you speak to me with such words," Faust hissed coldly. "Let me make something very, VERY clear to you, Ridley N. Farcus; I've set certain rules here, and I expect those rules to be obeyed and carried out without question. Never again do I want to ever hear you question my orders again. The toon prisoner's stay alive as long as I say so until I'm through with them. True, I hate toons to the very core, but even I have learned to restrain myself in killing them when it is not necessary; I very strongly suggest that you do the same. Now I'm going to warn you for the very last fucking time; RESTRAIN YOUR ANGER! If I hear that you've killed another toon prisoner without my authorization, I'll have you head mounted as a hood armament on the front of my dip truck, do I make myself clear?!".

Ridley whimpered and nodded fearfully; Faust then let go of him and then kicked him backwards, ordering him to return to the prison cell dungeon. He didn't dare utter another word as he ran out of the loading dock without risk of suffering Faust's wrath.

...

...

Down at the police station, Lloyd entered the interrogation room where Police Commissioner Sam and two other officers were waiting for him along with the two thugs sitting in chairs. Lloyd walked up to the criminals and reached for their masks.

"Now, let's see if one of these two are Faust or Ridley" Lloyd said as he pulled off their masks; they weren't. The thug on the right had brown hair and black eyes and the one on the left had black hair and green eyes. Lloyd shook his head in disappointment as he tossed the masks aside and sat down in a chair across from the criminals. Officer Sam ordered his two officers to shut the door and lock it. The thugs sneered as Lloyd looked at them both with a look that showed he meant business. They eyed each other for several minutes before Lloyd spoke up.

"So, you two going to cooperate so I don't have to get serious?" He asked calmly.

"What's to know? the thug hinted with a smirk; the other thug smirked as well. Lloyd was not amused and leaned forward with a glare. He then demanded to know what they were doing that was so important that they'd go so far as to pull a gun on him. The thug jestered with a brief laugh.

"Hey man, just doing our duty like Ridley told us" he chuckled innocently; Lloyd grumbled disdainfully.

"I want to know your names and what this so called duty of yours was?" Lloyd demanded harshly. The thug frowned with a leer.

"The names Flint Weather's and the guy with me is Dale Ward. And about our duty, the boss said that it was classified business, so I'm not supposed to say anything about that" he grinned. Lloyd exclaimed angrily and reached forward and grabbed the thug by the collar of his coat.

"Don't start playing these damn word games with me! You'll tell me what I want to know, or I will force it out of you!" Lloyd threatened, trying not to lose his temper. Flint only smirked with a smart ass look on his face.

"Oooh, I'm so terrified! What are you going to do; kick my ass till' it's red if I don't say?" Flint mocked; Lloyd gripped him tighter and then drew out his gun.

"No, something much worse than that. If you don't tell me what I want to know, I'll shove my gun up your fat fucking ass and blow you apart unless you tell me what you and your scumbag buddy were sent to do!" Lloyd threatened in a very strict manner. The thug grimaced when he saw Lloyd flip off the safety switch on his gun. He swallowed nervously as Lloyd then pointed it at his crotch; he really meant business. Flint wasn't sure that Lloyd would really shoot him, but being in a situation like he was in now, he didn't want to take the chance. He lifted his hands up in defeat.

"Okay, okay man; you win! Just don't shoot!" Flint pleaded in defeat. Lloyd loosened his grip and placed his gun back in his coat.

"I'm listening" he replied calmly, sitting back down.

"We were sent to find some parts for two trucks our boss bought the other night, that's all! It's not like we're assassin's or anything" Flint explained, but Lloyd wasn't satisfied. He knew that if those trucks were new, they wouldn't need new parts.

"What kind of parts are we talking about here?" Lloyd questioned, starting to get agrivated. The other thug spoke up this time.

"Only spare parts for the engines and the other components, nothing more" he protested. Lloyd was starting to get more agitated by their lies by the minute; this wasn't getting anywhere. He slammed both fists on the table and stood up.

"Don't lie to me! I know for a fact that new trucks wouldn't need new parts since they're new and unused. Now I suggest you start telling me the truth, or I'm gonna get serious!" Lloyd snapped angrily, sounding more like he meant it. He glanced briefly at Sam who nodded and then turned back to the thugs who looked nervous.

"Now I know that your boss towed an old GMC CCKW 353 truck out of Toon Town a few nights ago because an anime toon friend of mine named Hatsune Miku saw your boss using that flatbed big rig truck of yours towing it away," Lloyd then leaned forward. "Now just where did he take it and just what does he want with it?". Flint just sat and stared emotionlessly at Lloyd.

"No where you'd want to see, and for reasons that are personal to him" Flint said softly.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I DO want to know, and I want to know right now!" Lloyd demanded strictly.

"No can do; bosses orders" Flint retorted. Lloyd was losing his patience with this thug and knew for a fact that this calmness was going to get him no answers. He took the interrogation up a notch and decided to get serious. Lloyd stood up and removed his biker gloves and then grabbed the thug roughly and pulled him right out of the chair.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it!" Flint gasped; Lloyd slapped him hard on the head.

"I had enough of you damn games. Now you ether tell me what I want to know, or I'm gonna play no more mister nice guy with you both!" Lloyd threatened and pulled his fist back; Flint was scared now. He held his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, alright, I'll spill the beans! The entrance to Faust's secret base is at an old abandoned junk yard just six blocks away from here. You'll find it inside a large bus repair shed" Flint cried out quickly.

"And why did he buy two new peterbuilt trucks, and just what parts did he need for them?" Lloyd pressed on harshly; Flint got hesitant at that question.

"Just... just some spare tires and..." He started, but Lloyd growled loudly and tightened his grip.

"TELL THE TRUTH!" He shouted, out of patience.

"Faust wanted spare parts for the pressurization generators, two large fire truck water cannons, and pressure hoses in the new mobile dip sprayer trucks he's planning to build; that's all, I tell you. THAT'S ALL!" Flint screamed. Lloyd grew more anxious and confused when he heard the crook tell him this, but he was still angry and demanded to know the purpose of why those trucks would need parts like that.

"He's building two mobile dip sprayer trucks like the old one he towed out a five nights ago; that one's almost done being fixed since he's got the crew working twenty four seven morning, noon and night" Flint explained anxiously, and when Lloyd heard him say what he just said, the blood drained from his face; it was just as he had suspected. He was so shocked that he loosened his grip on the thug, who was smiling cleverly at him; Lloyd shook his head.

"That's right; dip sprayer trucks. That's what Faust wants, and once the refitting on the new trucks are complete, he'll have three dip sprayer trucks. Enough to rid the world of Toon Town for good" Flint mused coldly. Commissioner Sam was shocked as much as Lloyd was and couldn't believe what the thug just revealed.

"Do you honestly believe that my police department and the TTPA will allow that to happen? I'll have an armed squad arrest Faust and his other buddies and have them charged with attempted genocide and you can take that to the bank" Sam rejected, but the thug only shook his head.

"I don't think that'll work. You see, you have no idea what your up against. Faust has a huge army of soldiers, loads of highly advanced technology, and weaponry; you'll never beat him. He'll kill anyone who gets in his way, especially toons. Why, I can't see why he let those toon prisoner's live" Flint retorted. Sam and Lloyd looked at each other with the same concern going through their minds. Lloyd then turned back to the thug and glared at him.

"What prisoner's?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Faust is keeping ten toons prisoner inside his underground fortress, and he's promised to kill them if anyone who doesn't belong there enters it" Flint chuckled. Lloyd then recalled the missing toon villains and realized that that's where they were; prisoner's in Faust's secret base. He wasn't sure if what the thug was telling him about how highly advanced Faust's organization was, but when he recalled how rich Faust was, it was possible.

"Just how big is this underground fortress of his?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Ooh, it's huge! About four times the size of the Pentagon. He's got almost everything; guns, military weapons, fighter helicopters, tanks, soldiers, and even dip. The boss is gonna use them for his revenge on Toon Town" Flint explained with a proud grin. Sam and Lloyd exchanged glances again.

"How will that work? You know toons can't be killed by anything other than dip" Lloyd objected; Flint chuckled and then leaned in a bit.

"Oh, they WILL kill toons, and you wanna know how?" Flint challenged; Lloyd glared.

"I'll tell you how; he's found a way to build hollow bullets that can contain dip. But that's not all; he's built grenades, rockets, shells, and even bombs that can contain dip as well. In fact, if I didn't know better, I'd say Faust's got enough fire power to start another toon war, only this time, it'll be Faust that wins" Flint explained. Lloyd couldn't believe what he and Sam were hearing; it was unbelievable.

Whatever it was that Faust had against toons, he'd gotten the power to do it, and all this time that he'd been out of prison, he'd been building an army. Lloyd stood up from his chair and turned to Commissioner Sam and told him that he'd need backup with him; he was finally going to see for himself just what this hideout was like. Sam ordered his two officers to put the two thugs in holding cells and then called Lloyd out of the room to speak with him. Lloyd nodded and then stepped out of the interrogation room and followed Sam to his office.

"Lloyd, I can't have you or anyone else go down to that fortress until I know what we're truly up against. If what that punk said is true, then we could be facing a much more powerful threat than we thought" Sam informed strictly. Lloyd nodded in agreement.

"That's true, and after what I read in Faust and Ridley's criminal records, I can be sure that what those two said was true" Lloyd replied. "But how will we know for sure if it is true?".

"I'll have to work out a plan on sending spies down there to observe this fortress of theirs. Until then, I advise that you stay away from the entrance to that place; Ridley and Faust may already suspect that someone knows about their whereabouts because of the thugs we arrested" Sam replied.

"Yes, that's true. When he finds that his men haven't returned to the base on time, Faust may decide to send some other of his men out to look for them. Or worse, Faust himself may decide to come out and investigate as to what happened to his men; it would be disastrous if he found out about this" Lloyd replied. As Sam went over his plans to send a few spies over to the hideout entrance, Lloyd got an idea. He knew that this idea might be a dangerous one, but he had to try.

"Sam, I have an idea that might work, but it's going to sound dangerous" Lloyd suggested. Sam stopped short and said that he was listening. Lloyd then nodded and spoke up.

"I'd like to send a few toons down there to check out the hideout; I'll accompany them with a few of my TTPA officers to insure their safety" Lloyd told him. Sam was quite perplexed to hear Lloyd suggest such a thing. He didn't know what Lloyd had planned, but it sounded very foolish and risky.

"Lloyd, are you out of your mind?! That Ridley guy killed several toons back in Toon Town and now your going to send toons down to their stronghold to check it out? That's suicide!" Sam protested.

"I know it's dangerous, but the thug said that Faust is holding several toon villains captive down in that place and only another toon could sense their presence. We don't know exactly how big this place is and how it's laid out and for all we know, they could be anywhere in there. With toons to help me check the place out, we'd have a better chance at finding those lost toons" Lloyd explained. Sam did know that toons had to ability to sense other toons nearby and that it would be easier to find the imprisoned toon villains if other toons were to go down into the base with Lloyd. He knew Lloyd and the toons with him could be at risk of getting seriously hurt or killed if they went down there, but Lloyd did have a point; they wouldn't know much about the fortress unless someone went down there to investigate it. So he decided to agree to Lloyd's suggestion.

"All right, but I need you to be very clear on this. You can't let anyone down there spot you and you must insure that any toon that goes with you stays out of harms way. Those men would most likely kill them if they found out that toons were snooping around in their hideout" Sam agreed. Lloyd nodded and told him that he'd arm himself and his other TTPA officers with high powered weapons and defenses in case they came in contact with any of Faust's forces.

"Good, which toons will you be sending to the hideout?" Sam asked curiously; Lloyd turned to face him as he prepared to leave.

"I think I have an idea on that" he replied with a smile and then left the room.

* * *

**A/N: So, Lloyd's finally found out about Faust's secret base. Which toons do you think will go with him in the next chapter? Stay tuned to find out. Oh, and that music I added can be heard on YouTube; check it out of your interested.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter eleven is done, FINALLY! In this chapter, Lloyd and his TTPA officers along with Tinker Bell, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty infiltrate Faust's secret base to discover just what he has hidden inside, but when Tinker Bell, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty find out just what is down there, things start to look very grim.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine, except Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, Sam, Yuki, and Yumi**

* * *

Chapter 11: Inside Faust's Fortress

Lloyd and his three TTPA officers were on their way inside a large unmarked armored police truck to the abandoned junk yard to find the entrance to Faust's secret base. He had chosen Major Calhoun from Wreck-It Ralph, Tinker Bell from the Tinker Bell movie series, and Arrietty, Pod, and Homily to join him on the mission to investigate the secret base. Calhoun would act as a body guard to Lloyd and Tinker Bell, Arrietty, Pod and Homily would be the ones to investigate the secret base and attempt to locate the missing toon villain prisoner's. Since Tinker Bell and the borrower's were small toons, they'd be hard to detect by Faust and his guards, so Lloyd chose them to help him with this mission. As Lloyd drove the truck down the long road with the highbeam lights and fog lamps on lighting the way, he thoroughly explained the mission to Tinker Bell, Arrietty, Pod, and Homily who were sitting on the dashboard of the truck.

"Okay, so here's how it's going to go; Tink, your going to need to try and locate the toon prisoner's cell area, but don't free them. If you do, it'll alert Faust and he'll most likely have them all shot dead. Just tell me where it's located when you return to the truck," Lloyd then turned his attention to Arrietty and her parents. "Arrietty, Pod, Homily, you three have been chosen to locate the place where the dip truck is and where the two truck that are being refit into dip sprayer trucks are. Afterwards, locate any areas that are marked with any sign that might refer to weapons or bombs, then come back to the truck to report what you found". He then turned to Calhoun and told her that she was in charge of guarding the base entrance and fending off any of Faust's henchmen who attempted to enter. Calhoun nodded and cocked her long gun.

"Don't worry, any bad guy who wants to go near that place is gonna have to go through me" she replied sternly. The truck continued down the long road down past several large buildings and then came onto a dirt road that lead to a large junk yard that had been boarded up and abandoned. The only place that wasn't closed up was a large bus garage that looked long enough to fit an oversize load truck and trailer inside. Lloyd pulled the police truck into an area underneath a large parking area next to the bus garage and shut off the engine. Tinker Bell flew out the window as Lloyd took Arrietty, Pod and Homily in his hands and stepped out of the police truck along with Calhoun and the three TTPA officers who were carrying LED flashlights with them to light the way. These three officers were armed to the teeth with machine guns, two police revolvers, pepper spray, tear gas grenades, and bullet proof vests that had been modified to even stop cop killer bullets. Lloyd was also wearing black police armor, and had a semi-automatic machine gun and carried a police revolver.

The only thing different about the armor was that it said "TTPA" on the front in big yellow letters instead of "POLICE"; the armor on the other officers had the same letters on them as well. Lloyd moved slowly against the walls of the bus garage and peeked his head slowly around the end at the entrance and shined his flashlight inside the garage to make sure there were no guards or henchmen inside guarding the area; it was empty, except for several beat up tool shelves and shattered glass on the cement floor. Lloyd signaled an all clear to his officers and they followed him into the large garage along with Calhoun and Tinker Bell. But when Lloyd got a better look inside the bus garage, he couldn't see or find anything that looked like an entrance anywhere. All Lloyd saw at the very end of the garage was another door that was closed; he shook his head.

"Now, where's that entrance? I distinctly remember that thug saying it was here in this shed" Lloyd wondered aloud. Arrietty, Pod, and Homily slid down Lloyd's leg and decided to look around for anything that might seem out of the ordinary; Lloyd did the same thing.

"Maybe there's a secret switch or button in here somewhere that might cause a hidden door to open up or something" Arrietty suggested theoretically.

"I'm not sure, Arrietty. There isn't much inside this bus garage that could suggest that" Lloyd replied looking around the old beat up tool shelves for something like Arrietty mentioned; so far, nothing. Pod and Homily looked around the cement floor for any indications of a secret opening as well. Calhoun pulled out her portable tracker and attempted to locate any hidden opening that might be in the shed. At first, nothing showed up, but when she moved over by a broken down tool box on one of the shelves, the tracker started beeping rapidly. Tinker Bell flew in through the broken window and said that she found nothing, but then Calhoun spoke up.

"I'm getting a strange reading on this old tool box right here" Calhoun reported, holding her tracker in front of it. Curious, Tinker Bell flew over to it to examine it; being a tinker fairy, tool boxes were quite interesting to her. But when Lloyd turned his attention to Calhoun, he noticed Tinker Bell fiddling with a rusty hammer hanging out from the tool box.

"Tink, don't touch that" Lloyd scolded, but he spoke too soon. Tinker Bell slid down the hammer handle and caused it to tilt, and as it did so, it emitted a loud clicking sound. To everyone's surprise, the floor beneath their feet began rumbling and then it slowly descended downward. Tinker Bell flew down and onto Lloyd's shoulder and looked around in curiosity as the cement floor continued to descend further into the earth.

"I think you just found our way into the base, but I didn't expect us all to be going down there" Lloyd said in a thankful mood and Tink smiled.

"Glad I could help" she replied cheerfully. The floor continued to descend further and further down into the ground; it was already down fifteen feet into the ground. Arrietty and her parents held on tightly to each other to keep from falling over from the vibration of the floor and Calhoun held her gun at the ready for any action. After a few more minutes of descending, the floor finally came to a stop thirty feet below the ground and revealed a very long tunnel with road lines on the asphalt ahead of them. It was dimly lit by sets of lights on the walls and wide enough for a bus or truck to drive through. Lloyd realized that this must be where Ridley had brought the old dip truck through all those nights ago; he pulled out a LED flashlight and switched it on.

"This it it; this tunnel must lead to Faust's secret base. I'm not sure how long it is, so we might be walking for quite awhile" Lloyd said and told everyone to follow him.

"Oh, and remember, stay alert at all times. We don't know if there are security sensors down, so let's try to keep quiet" he inquired; everyone nodded. His voice echoed through the long tunnel as he spoke, making everyone feel a bit antsy. Tinker Bell's light slightly lit the way as everyone pressed on through the tunnel, but other than Lloyd's flashlight and the tunnel lights, everything was still pretty dark.

"Calhoun, are you detecting any surveillance activity in this tunnel with that tracker?" Lloyd asked cautiously. Calhoun took a good look at her tracker and then shook her head.

"No, but I am picking up highly advanced technology further away; most likely from the secret base" Calhoun reported glancing down at the tracker again and then looked up again. About halfway through the tunnel, the group began to hear indistinct mechanical sounds coming from up ahead. After walking to the farthest part of the tunnel, the group came up to an enormous metal door that was sealed tight; it was the secret base entrance.

"This is it, this is entrance to Faust's Fortress. All we need to do is find a way to open the door" Lloyd replied, looking around for any switches or levers that might indicate a way to open up the door; nothing. The only thing he saw twenty feet above the door were a few air vents where the mechanical sounds were coming from. The moment Lloyd saw the vents, he had an idea of how to get Arrietty, Pod, Homily, and Tinker Bell inside the base.

"How are we going to get inside the fortress?" Tinker Bell asked looking at the steel door; Lloyd pointed to the air vents.

"Through those air vents. I need you to fly Arrietty, Pod, and Homily up there since they can't reach it themselves" Lloyd explained. Tinker Bell looked up at the vents and a puzzled look came over her face.

"But those vents are too small to squeeze through. How do we get through them?" Tinker Bell asked.

"Use your fairy magic to loosen the bolts on them and then you'll be able to get in. Oh, and before you go in, you'll need these to keep in communication with us" Lloyd said and reached into his vest and pulled out miniature communication ear pieces and handed one to her, which she took.

"What's this thing?" Tinker Bell asked curiously.

"Its a communication ear piece. You can use it to keep in touch with me and my team by speaking through the small microphone sticking out from the bottom" Lloyd explained and then handed the other three ear pieces to Arrietty, Pod, and Homily. The three of them placed them on their ears and told Lloyd that they were working when he tested them; Tinker Bell gave him thumbs up as well as she put hers on.

"Okay, your all set," Lloyd started, but as Tink started towards Arrietty, he stopped her. "Hold on, Tink; there's one more thing". Tinker Bell stopped and turned to face him.

"Try and refrain from using them continuously. We don't know if their security systems are monitoring wireless devices and if they are, using your communicators might trip the security system and alert Faust and his men. So only use them when you absolutely need too" Lloyd explained carefully. Tink nodded and so did Arrietty and her parents.

"Okay, now remember what I explained outside the entrance; get inside, find out where those toon prisoner's and the weapons are being kept, locate the dip trucks, and then come back here so we can get out," Lloyd explained. "You got all that?".

"Yes" all four of the small toons said at once; Lloyd then flashed them thumbs up.

"Okay, now get going" he ordered with a smile. Tinker Bell then flew up to the vents and then examined the bolts holding the vent in. She then reached to the side of her green fairy dress and took out a handful of fairy dust from her pouch that Terence had given her and then threw it on the vent; the magic dust loosened the bolts and caused the vent to open. She then flew back down to the floor and told Arrietty to hold onto her tightly. Arrietty wrapped her arms around Tink and they both took off and flew up to the open vent; Tink let her go on the entrance of the vent. Arrietty looked down at the group far below her and then back up again feeling excited; she'd never flown before.

"Wow, that was amazing. I've never flown before" Arrietty exclaimed excitedly; Tink smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" she replied and then flew back down to get Pod and Homily. After Tink had gotten them all, she looked ahead into the air vent; it was long and dark inside. However, Tinks light lit it up, making it easier to see inside. The mechanical sounds were still faint from where they were, but still discernible; they heard sounds of mechanics at work and another man's voice telling them to keep up the pace.

"Wow, looks a lot longer than it seems" Pod exclaimed in surprise, but Tink shrugged.

"So? We just follow the sound coming through the vent. The louder it gets, the closer we are to the inside of the fortress" Tink said surely. The three of them then followed her into the vent and towards the mechanical sounds. Since the vent was small inside, it was much easier to see with Tinks light lighting the way. As they walked on ahead, the sounds grew louder and louder; they then came to a fork in the air shaft.

"Oh no, which way?" Homily wondered looking left and right. Tink looked to the left and used her fairy senses to try and find out which way the sound was coming from. She didn't sense anything coming from the left side of the shaft, but when she looked to the right, she sensed activity coming from far ahead.

"This way through the right side of the shaft" Tinker Bell pointed out to the right and the borrower's followed her on. They all followed Tink through the shaft, her light lit the way. As they ventured further into the shaft, the sounds were easier to hear; they heard something like the sound of machines working and the mens voices were quite clear as well.

"Keep it moving; Faust wants it done on schedule" a man's voice demanded. Tinker Bell and the three borrower's sped up and came closer to another air vent; they could see the light coming through it.

"Mom, I can hear voices coming from outside the air shaft" Arrietty whispered as they all came up to the air vent which lead into the room with all the activity going on. Tinker Bell slid the vent open very slowly and carefully so as to not attract attention. Once it was open, the four toons were astounded by what they saw; it was the room containing the GMC CCKW 353 dip truck, which was almost done being repaired.

The new diesel engine had just been installed along with the churning rods; the pressurization generator was now being fixed along with the installation of the new pressurization hoses. Several other workers were standing on latter's with metal drums full of dip and pouring it into the trucks large holding tank, which gave off a rancid odor that floated up to the vent where the four toons were hiding.

"Man, that smell is so horrible" she exclaimed in disgust. Arrietty walked to the edge of the vent and got a full view of the dip truck from there.

"My God, look at the size of that thing!" She exclaimed in wonder at the trucks massive size and height. Tinker Bell and the others were just as shocked as Arrietty when they got a good look at the truck and saw the horrible modifications that it had been equipped with. The room was big enough to hold at least several other vehicles, which it did. Faust had ordered his men to move the two peterbuilt trucks to the garage so that the refitting on them could go quicker since most of the equipment needed for them was in there. The new parts for the refit work on them had arrived a few hours ago when Faust had sent his men out to get the spare parts for the CCKW dip truck and were being held in large crates next to the peterbuilt trucks.

"This doesn't look good, I think Toon Town's in terrible danger" Tinker Bell realized as she saw those trucks; she reached up and tapped her ear piece.

"Lloyd, this is Tink; can you hear me?" She whispered urgently.

_"Loud and clear, Tink. What have you found?" _Lloyd replied over the ear piece.

"Something terrible. These men have three large trucks in this large room and one of them is filled with dip, and by the looks of it, they're turning the other two trucks into ones just like the one with dip inside it" Tinker Bell responded in distraught. There was a few seconds of silence and then Lloyd spoke up again, sounding worried.

_"Tink, are you sure that's what your seeing?" _Lloyd asked trying to make sure there was no mistake.

"Yes, I think they're planning an assault on Toon Town" Tinker Bell replied.

_"Okay, thanks for the update. Have you found the toon prisoner's and any other weapons they might have?" _Lloyd asked.

"Not yet, but I'm about to search for them. I'll tell you when I've found them" Tinker Bell replied.

_"Good work, Tink. I'll look forward to it; Lloyd out"_ Lloyd responded and signed off.

...

...

Back at the entrance to the fortress, Lloyd cut off communication with Tink. It was just as he had predicted; the thugs back at the police station weren't joking. Those new trucks were the ones Ridley had bought several nights ago, and the reason for that was because he was refiting them into dip sprayer trucks just like the other one. With three dip trucks in Faust's hands, he'd have enough gallons of dip to completely destroy Toon Town and its inhabitants. Lloyd had a very good mind to send in a TTPA armed assault force and arrest Faust and the rest of his organization, but until he knew what Faust was capable of doing and what it was the TTPA and the police were up against, he needed to wait until Tinker Bell, Arrietty, Pod, and Homily returned with information on where the toon prisoner's were being kept and where the weapon supply room was located.

"I can't believe that I didn't see this coming. I knew there had to be a reason why Faust had sent Ridley to buy those two new peterbuilt trucks" Lloyd cursed at himself and banged his fist against his thigh. "If only I had known at the time...".

"Don't blame yourself. You didn't know about Faust's intentions at the time he bought them" Calhoun said in a tough tone.

"No, I had a very good idea of what his intentions were when I broke that thug back at the police station, but I thought he was only bluffing; seems he wasn't after all" Lloyd replied.

"Well, in ether way, we know now why Faust needed two new truck's and what it is he's doing with them. So let's not get so worked up about it" Calhoun said harshly, but Lloyd just sighed rejectfully.

"I have a very good reason to be worked up about this!" He snapped and then pointed at the door. "That mad man is planning to destroy Toon Town right now as we speak and he may have kidnapped or even killed an anime toon girl that I've had a crush on for a long time now. And until I find out whether or not those toon prisoner's are all right and just how much fire power Faust has, I'm going to be as alert as possible, so don't tell me what or what not to be worked up about!" Lloyd snapped stressfully. Calhoun was taken aback slightly by his harsh remark, but she could understand why he was worried.

If Toon Town was at risk of being destroyed because of Faust, then that meant Felix might be in danger of being killed as well; Calhoun hoped it wouldn't come to that. She knew what it was like to lose someone you cared about. Calhoun had never seen that Cy-Bug coming on her wedding day and once it did, it had already been too late; he was dead. Seeing that Lloyd was concerned about the toon he had a crush on, Calhoun nodded and said that she didn't mean to be so harsh and that she was only trying to help.

"It's alright; I'm just worried about Kaori. I hope Tinker Bell doesn't say that she's down in those prison cells when she finds the prison cell area" Lloyd replied.

...

...

Tinker Bell, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty had moved down further into the fortress inside the air shaft and soon they came up to the vent that lead inside a dark room; the light was off. The only source of light that lit up that part of the air shaft and the space outside the vent was Tinker Bell's light.

"Tink, I can't see anything inside the room, it's too dark" Arrietty said trying to see through the darkness.

"Don't worry, guys, I'll open the vent up and find a light switch inside the room. There has to be one in there somewhere" Tinker Bell replied and then reached through the vent and felt around for the bolts that held it in. After feeling around, she felt the bolt within her grasp and used her fairy magic to loosen it; she did the same with the others. The vent fell off the wall and landed on the ground with a loud crash, startling the four small toons. Tinker Bell hoped no one heard the noise as she flew inside the room and tried looking for a light switch. Other than the light shining from her body, the room was pitch black and there forth made things impossible to see. Tinker Bell looked around and used her fairy senses to try and locate a switch that would turn on the light. She flew far into another side of the dark room and continued to fly forward to find out how wide the room was. It seemed like over a minute, but after a few seconds, Tink struck a wall and felt a slight tingle of pain flow through her body as she backed up slowly.

"Tink, did you find anything?" Pod called out; since he was far away from Tink, his voice was faint. But Tinker Bell could still hear him and called out to him to say that she'd just bumped into a wall and would try to find a switch. Tinker Bell started moved close beside the wall and hoped that there was a light switch on the wall somewhere. After some time of searching, Tinker Bell came across a large metal switch and then flew up to it pulling it upward with both hands to switch it on. It was hard to move since Tink was so small, but after pulling hard enough, the switch flipped on and light flooded the room, revealing its hidden cargo. And what Tinker Bell and the borrower's saw terrified them; the room was full of metal drums full of dip, rows and rows of crates stood in the middle of the large square room, each filled with military style weapons such as assault rifles, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, machine guns, shot guns, gatling guns, revolvers, and more other illegal weapons.

There were also four rows of army tanks, military helicopters equipped with eminence fire power and missiles, and other war machines inside the enormous room, but Tink had a feeling that this wasn't all of the fire power Faust had; there had to be more somewhere around another part of the base. Tink placed her hands up at her face in shock at the sight of all this destructive power that Faust had in his hands. He seemed very eager to start a war with Toon Town, but the reason for that was still unknown. For all Tinker Bell knew, Faust might have been planning this because of some hideout he might want to build in place of Toon Town, to take over and control it, or maybe it was simply because he had some personal vendetta against toons. But in ether way, Faust was still dangerous and needed to be stopped, but how? With all this fire power, Lloyd and his team alone could never win against Faust, nor could Toon Town for that matter.

And then there were the toon prisoner's; they could never fight their way to escape what with all these weapons Faust had even if they did find a way out of their cells. Tinker Bell had to find them quickly, but she didn't know if the cell area had air vents. If they didn't, it would be hard to get inside the prison cell area without using the doors, which was not to be advised. Tinker Bell would no doubt be caught if there were security cameras in the corridors, which there had to be. She contacted Lloyd and told him what she found and when Lloyd got the message, he was very upset. Another guess had been true; massive loads of powerful weapons. Lloyd told Tink to find the toon prisoner's and then return to the fortress entrance as quick as she could and signed off quickly to avoid tripping the security system. Tink flew back into the vent and the borrower's followed her. Wherever the prisoners were, Tinker Bell was determined to find them.

...

...

Meanwhile down in the prisoner cell dungeon, Ridley was currently watching the toon prisoner's with a heavy temper. After Faust had ordered him to restrain his anger, Ridley did his very best to ensure that he restrained himself enough so he wouldn't kill another toon, should he do so, he'd suffer Faust's wrath. In the cell furthest away from Ridley was Dexter who was huddled in the corner of his cell staying silent; he was still very traumatized and upset by Kimberly's horrible death by the hands of Ridley. In the meantime, Mcleech was speaking to Jafar and Iago.

"So why do you think that meanie brought us here, eh Jafar?" Mcleech asked. He had earlier taken a heavy beating by Faust's men, but he easily recovered awhile later.

"I don't know, and if you ask me, I wish they'd just tell us why we're here. That Faust person seems uneager to speak" Jafar replied stubbornly and Iago nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, he's such a dirtbag; he probably smells just as bad too" Iago joked. Jafar merely laughed out loud at Iago's dirty joke.

"Dirtbag; now that is good one Iago. I love the way your foul little mind works" Jafar grinned with a laugh. But Ridley had overheard them and was clearly not amused at all; he turned his head to their cell with a snarl.

"Hey, shut the fuck up in there; especially you, you sack of feathers!" Ridley snapped coldly, pointing at Iago. Iago was very offended by Ridley's nasty outburst and sqwalked angrily at him.

"Hey, who are you calling "sack of feathers" you black hooded freak?" Iago demanded angrily. Ridley swung around, walked over to the bar and drew out his gun and pointed it at Iago, snarling angrily.

"I think I wasn't clear when I said keep your fucking mouth shut, so I'm going to warn you one last time; say one more word and I'll blow your feathery little head off!" Ridley threatened and Iago nodded nervously with a whimper. He then placed his gun back in his coat and returned to his spot. But as Ridley did so, he wasn't aware that of the four small toons coming up to the air vent; it was Tinker Bell, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty.

They looked down through the vent and saw the prison cells containing the toon prisoner's, but among all of them, Tinker Bell couldn't see Kaori in any of the cells. They couldn't see all of them because of their current position, but they could hear soft murmurs and whispers coming from inside the cells.

"Oh, thank God! That girl that Lloyd has a crush on isn't here" Tink exclaimed with relief and tapped her ear piece and called for Lloyd. But as she tried calling him, Arrietty tapped Tink and then pointed to Ridley who was standing in the middle of the dungeon guarding the cells. Tinker Bell suddenly felt a wave of frustration come over her; they could never get inside without Ridley spotting them.

"Great, just great! How are we going to get in now?" Tink huffed with her arms folded. Homily suggested that they try and lure Ridley away from the cells by making noise and then tamper with the locks to free the trapped toons, but Pod quickly said no. He reminded Tink that Lloyd had told the four of them not to free the prisoners since they'd stand no chance of escaping with all that fire power Faust had.

"We need to report this to Lloyd and return to him right away before something bad happens" Pod reminded and Tink sighed in defeat with a nod.

"Your right, but this just doesn't seem right, I mean, leaving them here" Tink protested.

"I know what your getting at, Tink, but Lloyd gave us strict orders to return after we found them" Arrietty replied. Tinker Bell knew that she was right; they'd never stand a chance against Ridley alone, and Lloyd would was expecting them to return.

"All right, let's return to the base entrance" Tink agreed and started to walk forward, but then she slipped on a piece of vent insulation and fell back and banged against the vent loudly, and to make things worse, the noise caught Ridley's attention. He raised his head in surprise and turned to face the vent, eying it suspiciously.

"Eh, what was that noise?" He snapped and walked towards the vent, glaring. Tinker Bell and the other three felt their blood go cold as Ridley came closer to the vent, and then to their sheer horror, he drew out his gun.

"Oh no, he heard us; what'll we do?" Homily whispered fearfully. Arrietty suggested that they should run back into the vent as fast as they could, but Tink said that would not be wise. If they did that, Ridley would know there were spies inside the vents and he'd alert the others. Tink said to just stay as quiet as possible and maybe Ridley would leave. They all stood as still as trees as Ridley approached the wall and looked up at the vent, his gun at the ready.

"Hmm, I could have sworn I heard something move in there" Ridley murmured aloud, scratching his head in confusion. He guessed that it was just himself hearing things and started to turn away, relieving Tink and the borrowers. But their relief suddenly vanished as Ridley turned back around and took a better look at the vent; he saw the flickering of Tinks light and then snarled.

"What's this?! Light inside the vent?" Ridley exclaimed and prepared his gun. Tinker Bell realized immediately that they had been discovered and tried to think of a plan to get away. They couldn't go back the way they came since Ridley could easily kill them by firing in the vent, so that meant only one thing.

"Arrietty, Pod, Homily, I want you all to head back to Lloyd and tell him everything we saw. I'll try and stall him" Tink explained, shocking the borrowers.

"What?! But Tink, he'll kill you" Pod protested, but she held her hand up.

"Pod, there's no time to argue, you've got to do as I say. I'll regroup with you in a minute, now go" Tink ordered sternly and then Pod nodded and ordered his family to follow them. Ridley reached his hand up to the vent and started to pull it out of the wall as the borrowers ran back down the shaft. Tink waited for the right moment to strike as Ridley loosened the vent and ripped it clean out of the wall, and that's when Tink made her move. The moment Ridley looked into the vent, Tink sent a powerful jet of pixie dust into his eyes, causing him to stumble back screaming in pain.

"OH GOD, IT BURNS! OH GOD, MY EYES! ARGH!" Ridley screamed painfully and grabbed his eyes in pain as the hot pixie dust burned his eyes. As quick as a lightening bolt, Tinker Bell sped back through the shaft as fast as she could back where Lloyd was waiting for them. But after a minute Tink left, Ridley regained his senses and yelled out in rage.

"An intruder!" He shouted and then yanked out his communication phone and called security.

"Security alert, alert! We have a toon intruder inside the air shafts; lock them all down!" Ridley thundered over his device.

...

...

**("Alarm Tripped" from Metroid: Zero Mission, plays through this passage)**

Tinker Bell regrouped with Arrietty, Pod, and Homily further down the shaft and began running as fast as they could, but then they heard an alarm klaxon sounding outside the air shaft.

_"Warning, unauthorized access detected inside all ventilation systems; air shaft lockdown commence in two minutes" _a computerized voice replied over the alarm and then Tink knew that they wouldn't make it out in two minutes without flying through the shaft. Tinker Bell told Pod, Homily, and Arrietty that they'd need to fly with her if they were to escape. They looked at her in confusion, but then Tink showered them with pixie dust and they suddenly rose a few inches off the shaft floor. Tinker Bell explained for them to think happy thoughts in order to fly right, and so they did and began flying alongside her as quick as they could. Arrietty was having a blast flying for the first time in her life.

"This is amazing!" She cried as she followed Tink and her parents. Homily held onto Pod as they flew through the vent; the klaxon continued to blare loudly.

_"Warning, sixty seconds to air shaft lockdown" _the computer warned.

"Hurry, if the vents seal off, we'll be trapped in here" Tink cried as they flew faster and faster through the vent. They were halfway through the vents before the computer warned the base that the lockdown would occur in thirty seconds. Tink noticed faint light far ahead and saw the exit back out to the base entrance; she pointed ahead.

"Hurry, there's the exit. Just a little faster" Tinker Bell cried and they all sped up just as the lockdown doors on the air shaft began to close.

_"Warning, lockdown in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5..." _the computer began and Tink sped up to a speed so fast that her wings began to hurt from stress. _"4, 3, 2, 1, commencing lockdown". _

They made it out just as the air shaft sealed shut. Tinker Bell landed on the ground panting quickly and then the borrowers followed.

**(Music ends)**

...

...

"Tink, Arrietty, Pod, Homily, thank God you made it. When me and the others heard the alarms going off, I thought we were all dead" Lloyd sighed with realief as he saw the four small toons return.

"You four alright?" Calhoun asked; Tinker Bell, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty all nodded at once. Lloyd then told everyone to head back for the exit right away since Faust might already know that an intruder had gotten inside the base. They all made a run for it down the tunnel and after a minute of running, Lloyd and the rest of his team made it back onto the platform which moved back up and into the old bus garage. Lloyd and the others sat down to catch their breath from running and Tink, Pod, Homily, and Arrietty landed next to them. Lloyd turned his head to her and asked if they found the toon prisoner's and Faust's supply of illegal weapons.

"Yes, and I can tell you this; he's got enough fire power down there to start world war three, or in this case, another toon war" Tink said gravely. She then explained the mass amount of weapons and war machines that Faust had hidden inside the base and where the toon prisoner's were being held, she also said that Kaori wasn't among them. When Lloyd heard this, he sighed with relief.

"Thank God" He said softly with a feeling of relief; his crush wasn't here in this horrible place. But still, the thought of Faust holding toons prisoner down in that horrible place made Lloyd more eager than ever to stop Faust and his men, but with all that fire power, it wouldn't be possible. Even the whole TTPA and police force wouldn't stand a chance against that, even if they weren't toons; the weapons could still hurt non-toon humans, except the dip trucks. Lloyd shook his head and stood up, feeling defeated.

"This doesn't look good; I can't find any other way of stopping him" he said grimly; Calhoun nodded.

"It seems that doomsday and Armageddon just had a baby, and it is butt ugly" she said grimly.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa, this doesn't look good at all! It seems Faust is far more powerful than Lloyd thought. Just what will he do, and where is Kaori? Stay tuned to find out in the next upcoming chapters, coming soon**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey folks, before I begin I want to say that I'm sorry for deleting chapter twelve and the others after that. The reason for that is because some things were out of place and they were not working out, so I had to delete them. But don't worry, I've got some rewrite plans for them and I know where to start, so without further ado, here's the rewrite of chapter twelve.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Sam, and Ridley**

* * *

Chapter 12: Sam's Story And The New Mission Plan

Faust stood in the infirmary with the chief medical officer who was examining Ridley's eyes and flushing them with water; he was furious. Faust had earlier been informed by his security chief that Ridley had ordered a lockdown after being blasted in the eyes with what the medical officer had identified as toon fairy dust. After the chief medical officer finished washing the last of the dust out of Ridley's eyes, Faust stormed up in front of him and pointed outside the door.

"What toon fairy was it that you saw in that vent before he or she blasted you in the eyes with hot dust? I want to know who it was!" He demanded in a shouting voice. Ridley blinked his reddened eyes and tried to recall what fairy he saw right before being hit in the eyes with hot fairy dust, but it had happened very quickly which made it hard to remember.

"Um, I'm not sure, it all happened so fast..." Ridley began, but stopped short when Faust growled angrily at him and raised his hand to slap him, until Ridley raised his hands defensively and quickly told Faust that he remembered seeing the fairy dressed in green right before he was struck. Faust lowered his hand and calmed down after hearing Ridley's answer. He tried to remember what disney fairy wore green, and then he remembered seeing pictures of her on backpacks, posters, and other stuff. Faust realized that it was Tinker Bell that had been in the air shaft.

Faust grimaced coldly and then turned his back to Ridley and looked up at the sealed air vent with one question on his mind; how in the world could a toon from outside the Black Shadow fortress find that secret entrance at the old abandoned bus shed? There were only two possibilities as to how a toon could have discovered the secret entrance to the Black Shadow fortress. Faust and his organization had ether been spied on by a toon hiding somewhere near the scrap yard, or a toon could have followed him and Ridley the night that they recovered the dip truck from Toon Town.

"Do you know if Tinker Bell was locked in the shaft after the lockdown was commenced?" Faust asked calmly with his back still turned to Ridley as he gazed at the vent.

"To be honest, I don't know. I can only assume that she got trapped inside the air shaft after I ordered the lockdown" Ridley guessed. Faust exhaled through his gritted teeth and spun around glaring angrily at Ridley and pointing at the vent.

"You can only assume!? Damn you, Ridley!" Faust shouted angrily and pointed at the vent again. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'll be in if that damned sprite escaped before the vents sealed off?!". Ridley swallowed nervously and shook his head, making Faust more angry than he was already.

"I'll tell you what it'll mean if Tinker Bell escaped; it means she'll rat us out to the cops and if that happens, our organization will be discovered and once that happens, we're finished!" Faust shouted angrily and then smacked Ridley on the head. "You damn well better hope that she's trapped in there, because if she isn't, your going to pay for this with your life!".

Ridley was about to protest when Herald walked in covered in engine oil and grime from cleaning the dip trucks diesel engine block; he looked cross. Faust turned to face him and then sighed impatiently and folded his arms.

"What is it Herald? I'm busy right now" he snapped.

"Sir, the men that Ridley sent out before the nightfall haven't returned yet, and we can't get a hold of their cell phones" Herald reported in a worried voice. This report made Faust nervous and concerned; it was not normal for them to be out this long for just a few parts for the new dip sprayer trucks.

"What time is it now?" Faust asked in concern. Herald checked his pocket watch and then looked up at Faust.

"It's 10:57 PM" he reported. Faust's eyes widened a bit when he heard how long those two men had been gone. He distinctly remembered Ridley sending them off to get the parts they needed for the refit work on the new trucks around 5:30 PM. Faust knew that something was wrong; they should have returned long before then. He pondered his thoughts for a minute and then turned to Ridley.

"Ridley, I want you watch the base for now until I get back. I'm going out to search for the flatbed truck in one of the black sedans. Make sure that the mechanics continue the refit work on the trucks as well" Faust ordered sternly and Ridley nodded.

"Got it; I'll see to it" Ridley assured. Faust then prepare to leave the room before Herald stopped him with news about the dip truck.

"Oh, and I also came here to inform you that the repair work on the CCKW is almost done. We've installed the new engine and the churning rods and now we're finishing the repair work on the pressurization generator. After that, we'll just need to replace the pressurization hoses and then we can test the truck to see if it's fully repaired" Herald reported.

"Excellent work; only two days and its almost fixed. This is a lot better than I had expected. Very well, after the repair work on that truck is complete, take a short break and then start refiting the first of the two peterbuilt trucks" Faust ordered.

"Sure thing, boss" Herald acknowledged.

Faust then turned and left the room and headed for the elevator at the end of the corridor in great dismay. He had a good idea of what had possibly happened to those men he had Ridley send out several hours ago, and if Faust was right, then things were going to be much more serious than he thought.

...

...

"My God, are you serious?" Police Commissioner Sam exclaimed in shock after hearing everything that Lloyd told him about what he and his team found in the Black Shadow fortress.

"Yes, they're far more powerful than any of us thought. They've got military weapons, military tanks, fighter helicopters, and enough soldiers to start a war. We're going up against what this organization calls itself, the Black Shadow" Lloyd proclaimed. Sam was about to speak when suddenly he stopped short; the name "Black Shadow" was a name that he seemed familiar with.

"Did you just say... Black Shadow?" He questioned, sounding familiar with the name.

"Yes, that's the name of Faust's organization, and Faust is their leader" Lloyd answered. Sam was suddenly struck with a deep sense of familiarity and remembrance; his expression changed to those tones which caught the attention of Lloyd, Tinker Bell, Calhoun, the borrowers, and the two other TTPA officers in the room.

"Sir, are you all right? You seem like you've heard of them before" Lloyd asked curiously. Sam nodded and then pulled up his chair and sat down, then told Calhoun to close and lock the door.

Sam's expression changed to a very stern and serious look as he said, "What I am about to explain is _never _to be told to anyone else, including the rest of the TTPA or the police, understood?". Everyone nodded in agreement and began to listen to what Sam had to tell them all; he turned to face Lloyd.

"Now to answer your question, Lloyd; yes I have heard of the Black Shadow. In fact, I've even dealt with some of their members in the past before the Great Toon War" Sam explained to Lloyd, who looked very shocked by what the police chief just said. He did not expect to hear Sam say that he knew about the Black Shadow or even dealt with them for that matter.

"You... you did!?" Lloyd gasped in surprise. Sam nodded and then sat down in his chair, then he told Lloyd and the others to pull up a chair as well, except for Tinker Bell and the borrowers, who sat on Sam's desk. Once they all sat down, Officer Sam began to explain his past dealings with the Black Shadow organization.

"Yes, about twelve years ago before I became the head officer of this police station, I was still a Lieutenant in the police force when I first encountered the Black Shadow organization. My team and I were sent to stop a gang of heavily armed and advanced bank robbers from breaking open the safes full of gold and cash. At that time, we had no idea just what it was we were dealing with until we got there and when we did, the robbers were holding every man, woman, and child hostage demanding that if we wanted them to live, we were to exceed their every demand," Sam explained darkly and Tinker Bell looked mortified by his story.

"My stars! That's horrible" Tinker Bell exclaimed and Sam nodded.

"Yes it is. Their leader in charge of the robbery was a man who called himself Argus Lance and never showed his true face; he wore a black mask over his head which hid his features. He demanded that we give him and his gang access to the banks main vault that contained over ninety billion dollars in gold and cash and surrender our weapons, or he'd slaughter everyone that were being held hostage. We were placed in a very difficult situation when Argus revealed that his gang who called themselves the Black Shadow told us that we had five minutes to surrender to their demands, or he'd kill everyone in the bank," Sam continued before Arrietty interrupted.

"Did you surrender?" She asked. Sam sighed and then nodded slowly with sorrow.

"Yes, seeing that they had us outnumbered and outweaponed and with hostages, the police commissioner ordered my team to lay down our arms and exceed the Black Shadows demands. When I announced to Argus that we'd give him the money only if he agreed to let the hostages go. Argus said that he and his gang would only let the hostages go after we gave him what he wanted; we agreed, and so did Argus," Sam then paused for a second before telling the group the worst part of his story.

"After we gave the Black Shadow what they wanted, we told them to keep their word and let the hostages go. But nothing could prepare us for what he did next; Argus had been lying all along. After he got the ninety billion dollars in the main vault, he and the rest of his men raised their weapons and killed every man, woman, and child in the bank. Afterwards, Argus responded to my team by saying "the Black Shadow doesn't make deals", and then all hell broke loose. They stormed out and attacked as with everything they had, machine guns, grenades, rockets, you name it. And to make matters worse, the rest of the police force was ambushed by several of the Black Shadow fighter helicopters armed with homing missiles and gatling guns. We all fought them as hard as we could until Argus and his men escaped to safety; the helicopters retreated with them and left Hollywood. Since that day, no one's seen the Black Shadow again... until now" Sam finished.

Everyone was mortified and shocked by Sam's story, but not as much as Lloyd was. Nothing could have prepared him for such a story. All this time, Lloyd's best friend in the police force had known about the Black Shadow, and he never told him. But Lloyd didn't blame him entirely for not telling him about them, since Sam said that he didn't know what kind of force he and his team had been dealing with at that time twelve years ago. If he didn't know that then it was obvious that at that time, the police didn't know the location of the Black Shadow fortress ether. But Lloyd still had questions he needed answered to.

"Did you learn anything about the Black Shadow after that bank robbery incident?" Lloyd asked Sam, still shook up by the whole story.

"Yes, we looked up the name Argus Lance but we found no records of his life; it's as if he never even existed. And when we looked up the organization called Black Shadow, we learned that they'd already robbed several other banks in the past, but that's not we learned. I later learned that the Black Shadow had originally been part of Osama Bin Laden's group of terrorists who had no quarrel with toons. This got me confused as to why all of a sudden they'd start targeting toons, so I decided to look up the police records on the Black Shadow again and Faust's criminal record and I found out one of the most shocking things ever," Sam paused and then leaned forward slightly with a serious look on his face. "Faust was not the founder of the Black Shadow organization, he only took over as the new leader of it"

Shock came over Lloyd when he heard that; things were becoming a bit clearer now. But then Lloyd remembered that Faust's criminal record had said that he had become a drug dealer nine years ago, approximately three years after Argus had robbed the bank in Hollywood. Lloyd then remembered that Faust and the Black Shadow had worked with their crime bosses back in New York nine years ago before Faust moved to Hollywood and then got arrested by the police after one of his toon sex slaves escaped from the brutal hardcore porn industry and turned stool pigeon on him.

Lloyd then realized that Faust must have worked with the original leader of the Black Shadow known as Argus Lance, and then three years later he took over as the new leader of the Black Shadow and began working for other crime bosses for the money needed to begin his plan to gain the power needed to get his revenge on Toon Town. It all made sense now; Faust had become the Black Shadows new leader so that he'd be powerful enough to gain an upper hand on destroying Toon Town. And now that he had the Black Shadow organization on his side, and a fortune to go with it, Faust was no doubt powerful enough to completely destroy Toon Town.

"Whoa, so your saying that this evil crime organization has been around longer than before this Faust guy took over it?" Calhoun asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes, and maybe even longer, but I can't be sure about that. All I know is that now we know where the Black Shadow fortress is now, and we need to find a way to stop them before they unleash hell on Toon Town. But we still don't know enough about their base, so I'm proposing that we send a spy down to their hideout to learn more about them" Sam proclaimed. Everyone looked at each other in disagreement; the last time Calhoun and the others had gone there with Lloyd and his team, Tinker Bell had tripped the alarm and almost got herself and the borrowers locked inside the air shaft.

"Commissioner, I have to object to that idea," Calhoun replied standing up. "We already caused enough commotion down there by tripping the alarm, and if we were to send another person down to the Black Shadow fortress there's a good chance that we just might get caught".

"I understand your concerns Tamora, but if we're ever going to find a way to bring down the Black Shadow, we need to send someone else down to their base on a spy mission to obtain vital information that may help us bring those bastards down for good" Sam inquired.

"How?" Pod asked. Sam reached into his desk and pulled out two flashdrives that were capable of holding 9.5 gigabytes of memory and then placed them on the desk.

"With these; the spy will use these two flashdrives to download every bit of information stored on the Black Shadows computers that may hold any clues that could help us defeat them" Sam explained, but then Homily raised her hand to get his attention. Sam looked down at her and asked what she wanted.

"Um, you never said who the spy is going to be for this mission you've been explain. Who's the spy going to be?" Homily asked curiously. Sam then nodded and then to their surprise, he smiled; everyone grew curious as to why he was suddenly smiling.

"Sir?" He exclaimed curiously. Sam then reached into the desk again and pulled out another flashdrive that looked just like the other two that he pulled out, only this one was a gold colored one that had a label on it that said "Upgrade". He handed it to Lloyd who looked at Sam curiously.

"Sam, what is this one for?" He asked, still feeling a little confused.

"You remember those toon candy car racers that witnessed the incident at the truck dealership two nights ago, right?" Sam remained; Lloyd nodded.

"Well, a Toon Town arcade owner named Litwak from that movie Wreck-It Ralph heard about the incident from Vanellope and her other friends after they returned to Toon Town from the police station, and so he contacted me and asked if there was anything he could do to help with the investigation," Sam explained. "I'd already been working on the plan for the spy mission that I explained a few minutes ago and when I was wondering who to choose for the spy mission, I chose Vanellope and her friends".

Calhoun was surprised to hear that Sam would chose Vanellope and her friends for such a dangerous mission, including the others.

"The Sugar Rush racers?! They're just kids; they'd never stand a chance against down in the Black Shadow fortress, not even for a minute" Calhoun protested, but Sam nodded and pointed at the toon flashdrive that Lloyd held.

"Not once the upgrade has been applied to their codes," Sam proclaimed. That flashdrive contains an upgrade program that Litwak created with the help of the FBI to upgrade Vanellope and her friends with special defense, stealth, and attack powers which will be a vital role to this mission".

"Okay, so what do you want me to do with this thing?" Lloyd asked, looking at the golden toon flashdrive.

"You need to take that down to Litwaks arcade located on Bo Peep Avenue somewhere south of Toon Town; you'll need a laptop for this job as well. Once you get there, take the flashdrive into the arcade and plug it into the laptop computer and connect an internet cable from the laptop to the Sugar Rush arcade game. Once you've done that, you just need to install the upgrade into the game and it will automatically integrate itself into each of their codes after about five minutes; it's that simple," Sam instructed and then paused for a second and recalled something else. "Oh, and I've already called and informed Litwak about the program and so the Sugar Rush racers should know what to expect".

Lloyd nodded and then stood up, "I'll get to Toon Town right away to install the program. Calhoun and the borrowers will also be needed for the mission once it's been installed". Tinker Bell then asked if she was needed any longer; Lloyd shook his head.

"No, you did a great job down in the Black Shadow fortress and I'm very grateful for your help, but you won't be needed for this mission. However, if you do see anything else unusual going on in Toon Town, you know where to find me" Lloyd informed Tink thankfully. Tinker Bell smiled and then nodded, thanking Lloyd for choosing her for the last mission and then she flew out the door and headed back to Toon Town. Sam then turned to Lloyd and nodded.

"Well, with that said, you're all dismissed; you know what to do" Sam said standing up; Lloyd and the others nodded and then left the room, ready for the new mission.

...

...

Faust drove the Black sedan down past the universal studios and onto the turn road that lead to the junk yard where his men should have been getting the parts needed for the new dip sprayer trucks. He had already checked several other scrap yards and had not found the two men Ridley had sent out with the list of parts Faust wanted, but they were no where to be found. Faust pounded the steering wheel in frustration and cursed angrily as he continued down the road and came to an intersection that lead to the freeway on the left and the right side to the Hollywood filming studios. Faust decided to check the freeway to see if they headed down that way; he entered it cautiously.

"Just where the hell are you two?" Faust murmured aloud as he looked both left and right while on the freeway. He distinctly remembered Ridley telling those two to go onto the freeway where the largest scrap yard in Hollywood was located just off of the next exit. There was heavy traffic on the freeway because at this time, everyone was heading home for the night. Faust switched on the ultraviolet headlights to get a better view ahead of the road.

He noticed that traffic was getting heavier as he drove further down the freeway, and soon he came to the source of the heavy traffic; a group of police cars were surrounding a wreaked big rig truck and a large big rig tow truck was getting ready to tow it away. Faust took a good look at the truck and then he was suddenly struck with panic when he saw what truck it was that had been wreaked; it was the flatbed big rig truck that his men had taken out to get the parts needed for the new dip sprayer trucks. When Faust saw the police surrounding the truck, he could guess quite well what had happened. Those candy car toon racers had told the police about what had happened back at the big rig dealership a few nights ago and provided evidence that lead to the catching of the truck and Faust's men in them.

"Damn it! Damn it all to hell!" Faust cursed angrily and slammed his hands on the steering wheel in anger; he couldn't believe his bad luck. With his men in custody of the police, there was a very good chance that they'd find out about the Black Shadow fortress and then Faust's plans would be ruined. But Faust didn't just back out from a challenge, no. If the fortress was discovered, the Black Shadow would not back down from a fight. Faust then decided that it was no longer just toons that they'd deal with; if anyone else, let it be toon or non-toon, the Black Shadow would deal with them yet. As Faust drove past the wreckage, he grimaced coldly ahead and made up his mind; Toon Town was not going to be the only place going to war.

"You meddlers want to fight? Then I'll give you a fight you'll never forget!" Faust hissed.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, it seems that Faust has other plans not just involving Toon Town. Just what is it he's going to do? You'll find out soon in the new chapters I'm rewriting, coming soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there fans, I've finally finished this chapter and its up and ready. In this chapter, we find Lloyd heading to Litwak's arcade to apply the upgrade into their codes like Sam instructed him to do, but when Faust discovers the wreaked big rig truck that his men were using, he finds himself in a very difficult situation.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters, Lloyd, Sam, Faust, Ridley, Yuki, and Yumi.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Upgrade and Conspiracy

Lloyd entered the tunnel entrance to Toon Town on his motorcycle with the toon flashdrive and the borrowers in his pocket. It was already 10:40 PM and most of the toons in Toon Town were asleep at this time including Arrietty, Pod, and Homily who slept quietly in Lloyd's uniform pocket; the noise of the motorcycle engine didn't disturb their rest. Sam's story was still going through Lloyd's mind as he road through the tunnel and up towards the red curtain that lead into Toon Town. Who'd have thought that Commissioner Sam knew about the Black Shadow even before Faust came along and turned their attention to Toon Town; it was just unbelievable.

Lloyd was also thinking about the man called Argus Lance, the previous leader of the Black Shadow. He wondered just why it was that Argus never showed his true face, and one of the other things that got Lloyd thinking was why there was no record of his existence in the police archive; there had to be an explanation to that. Lloyd continued his thinking as he drove through the opening curtain and into Toon Town where every toon was sleeping, including the toon trees who were snoring softly on each side of the toon dirt road.

He wondered if Faust had even worked with Argus before he became the new leader of the Black Shadow, even though Lloyd hadn't seen any evidence in Faust's criminal record to prove that theory. Lloyd had only read the parts in his criminal records that told of the crimes he'd committed, but the names of the crime bosses that Faust had worked with were not mentioned in them. This got Lloyd wondering just what it was he may have missed while reading Faust's criminal record; he'd look at it again the next day to find out.

Lloyd shook his head with a feeling that seemed to be telling him that something was out of place. Why was it that Sam didn't want anyone else knowing about the story he told him, Calhoun, the borrowers, and Tinker Bell about? Lloyd knew something had to be up at this point, but he knew his orders from Sam were clear and he had to follow them; Sam was after all the police commissioner, and what he said went as he said.

Lloyd road into Toon Town city square and looked for the intersection called Jellybean Street where he'd then turn right and continue on straight ahead until he reached Litwaks arcade far on ahead near the edge of Toon Town's boarder that lead into Classic Toon Ave. He just needed to insert the toon flashdrive into his laptop, hook it up to the Sugar Rush arcade game, and then apply the upgrade into the candy car racer characters code files. With the upgrades in their codes they'd be stronger and more powerful than before, giving them a better chance of gaining the upper hand over any threats they'd encounter on the spy mission that Commissioner Sam had talked about back at the police station.

There were a few toon cars with their lights on passing Lloyd on the other side of the toon road and a few toon cat women strolling on the sidewalk but other than that, most of Toon Town was asleep at this hour. Lloyd soon came to the intersection on Jellybean Street where he'd turn right on the green light; a "no turn on red" sign was posted next to the toon traffic light. As he waited for the green light, Lloyd remembered that his vacation time was coming up on Saturday, which was two days away from now. He been waiting for it for quite awhile, but with all these sudden events with the Black Shadow going on and the murders in Toon Town, Lloyd had to let it pass until this whole case was closed.

As long as Faust and Ridley were still around, Toon Town was going to need all the help Lloyd had to offer. The light turned green and Lloyd leaned right and he rode his motorcycle through the intersection and onto the road leading straight ahead to Litwaks arcade. Hopefully, Litwak would keep the arcade open long enough for Lloyd to apply the upgrade into the Sugar Rush game before closing time at midnight. It was 10:45 PM now, so Lloyd still had lots of time before Litwak closed the arcade.

Lloyd continued down the long dimly lit toon road with his lowbeam motorcycle lights lighting the way. He wondered just what Faust and Ridley were up to right as he road through Toon Town; most likely continuing the work on refiting those two new trucks into mobile dip sprayer trucks like the old one. Lloyd hoped that this spy mission Commissioner Sam was planning would go well, despite how advanced the Black Shadow was. Hopefully, the upgrade would give the Sugar Rush characters cloaking abilities that would render them invisible to the security systems down in the Black Shadow fortress.

If it did, then the mission would hopefully go a little easier than Lloyd thought it would go. The thought of what was going on down in that fortress was disturbing, but at the same time, curious. If Lloyd could get a much better picture of the Black Shadow fortress with the help of Vanellope and her friends, then he and Sam would most likely have a much better idea of how to take down the Black Shadow once and for all. But the thought of what Sam said about not telling anyone else about the story he told about what happened at the Hollywood bank made Lloyd wonder just why he wanted to keep it such a big secret.

Surely the rest of the police station knew about it, no doubt. The TTPA had to have known something about it as well since they were a part of the police division, but what if they didn't. What if the story Sam told was just some hoax to cover up something else that might be classified at such a level that even Lloyd was not allowed to know about. Lloyd promised himself to look up Faust's criminal record again just to be sure he didn't miss anything vital, but for now, he had a job to perform and Lloyd wanted to get it done.

...

...

Faust drove the black sedan onto the platform that descended below the ground and to the Black Shadow fortress. He was very angry, but worried at the same time. Faust knew that those two men had been arrested simply for the fact that it was obvious since a team of police cars had been surrounding the wreaked tow truck while it was being towed away by another big rig tow truck. With them in custody, the location of the Black Shadow fortress would no doubt be exposed once the police got them to talk. But then there was that fairy named Tinker Bell that suddenly came back to Faust's attention.

He remembered Ridley coming into the infirmary with his eyes burned by hot pixie dust and then telling him that he'd seen a toon fairy in the air shaft right before being blinded by her. Faust wondered if maybe Tinker Bell had already known about the Black Shadow fortress secret entrance before the cops stopped his men in the big rig tow truck; it was possible. But then there was another possibility that Faust had also considered; maybe Tinker Bell had not known and it was someone else who had found out about them. But ether way, it didn't matter. The fact that his men were in custody by the police put Faust and the Black Shadow in jeopardy.

The two trucks had only been half refit and there was still about another week to go until they'd be both completely refit into mobile dip sprayer's. Faust couldn't let the police or the TTPA stop them, or his plans were ruined. The floor stopped far underground and revealed the tunnel that lead to the entrance of the Black Shadow fortress, and Faust drove through it towards the large metal door at the end to get back inside the fortress, mumbling angrily under his breath as he approached the door; the emblem of the Black Shadow organization shined on the door in the lights of the corridor. It was a black skull impaled by a sword.

"Just you wait, I'll give Toon Town and the rest of the world a war they'll never forget" Faust growled as he stopped a few feet away from the door and then pulled out what looked like a garage door opener from under his seat and held it up in the light; it was a code input device that opened the door. Faust was just about to type in the secret code to open it when something caught his eye and he looked up at the top of the door; the left air vent was open. A puzzled look came over Faust's face as he stepped out of the sedan and walked up to the door to check it out.

He pulled out a LED flashlight from his brown coat pocket and shined its light high above the door to inspect the opened vent and to his surprise, he found the vent cover laying on the ground in the corner next to the door; the bolts had been blown off. Faust was a little perplexed as to how those vent bolts could have been blown off so easily; they had been tightened in with an air drill. There was no way that they could have been blown off without using a very powerful weapon, one that would be powerful enough to not only blow the vent apart, but that would also trigger the alarms as well.

Faust then recalled what Ridley told him before he left the fortress about seeing a toon fairy inside the vent just before being blinded and that's when it came clear. Tinker Bell must have used her fairy magic to blow off the bolts holding the vent in place, and then she entered the air shaft for reasons that he wasn't sure of yet. Faust guessed that maybe it was just out of curiosity that Tinker Bell came into the fortress, but in ether way, it was still not good. Now that a toon had seen the fortress and what was in it, Faust was in trouble and he needed a new plan to keep the base from being invaded by the police and the TTPA, but the question was how. Outraged by this discovery, Faust stormed back into the sedan and slammed the door shut and banged the steering wheel with both hands.

"Damn those meddling toons! When will they ever learn to mind their own damn business?" Faust cursed aloud angrily and then picked the code input device back up from the seat next to him and typed the secret passcode in that opened the door in front of him. The door opened revealing three tunnels ahead of him; the tunnel on the right lead to the loading dock where the GMC CCKW 353 dip truck was parked in, the middle tunnel lead to the refit garage where the new trucks were being refit into dip sprayer trucks like the old dip truck, and the left tunnel lead to the vehicle parking garage where the other vehicles such as the Ford Sprinter vans and the armed hummers were parked with the other sedans.

Faust drove down the left tunnel to return to the parking garage, wondering what to do next. He still needed those parts for the trucks being refit since those men Ridley sent out had been arrested by the police. Without those trucks, it would take much longer time to completely destroy Toon Town. Faust wasn't fully sure if those men that had been arrested had given the police the location of the Black Shadow fortress, but he didn't want to take any chances. Faust decided that it was time to get serious.

As he made it back into the parking garage and parked the sedan next to the other sedans, Faust reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his communication device and called for Ridley.

"Ridley, this is Faust. I have a new plan..." Faust began over the device.

...

...

Down in Toon Town, Lloyd parked his motorcycle near the side wall of Litwaks arcade and switched the engine off before stepping off onto the ground; it was 11:05 PM. Before leaving his motorcycle, Lloyd opened up the trunk and pulled out his small laptop and then shut the trunk and locked it, then he turned around and headed for the front of the building. Lloyd could hear a bunch of toons playing arcade games inside the building as he walked around to the front of the arcade and opened the door; several toons that Lloyd recognised were inside playing games.

Chris Griffin and Meg Griffin from Family Guy were playing Area 51 in the far right corner of the arcade, Haruhi Suzumiya, Yuki Nagato, Mikuru Asahina, and Kyon from the anime series called The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya were playing racing games next to the Tapper arcade game in the left side of the room, and close beside the Sugar Rush game was Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit waiting for their turn on Hero's Duty which was being played by Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck.

Lloyd found Mr. Litwak standing over by Sugar Rush waiting for him to begin the upgrade process on the Sugar Rush racers. Roger and Jessica noticed Mr. Litwak speaking to someone next to Hero's Duty and so they turned to see who it was; it was their friend!

"Hey Lloyd, buddy! Whatcha doin' here?" Roger greeted with a big smile. Lloyd turned to see Roger and Jessica standing in line behind Daffy and Bugs and a surprised look came over his face.

"Oh, Roger; I didn't expect to run into you," Lloyd exclaimed in surprise and then looked up at Jessica, "or you". Jessica blushed with a nod and said that she was glad to see him too. Rogers eyes fell on the laptop that Lloyd was carrying in his left hand.

"What's with the computer, Lloyd?" He asked curiously. Lloyd pointed at the Sugar Rush game and told Roger that he was going to install an upgrade program in the Sugar Rush racers that Litwak and the FBI created specifically for a special infiltration mission that Police Commissioner Sam and his team were planning for the next day.

"Ooh, sounds like some pretty serious stuff. Where are the racers now?" Roger asked, looking around the arcade. Lloyd walked up to the Sugar Rush game console and tapped the players seat.

"They returned back into the game just as Mr. Litwak told them to before I arrived. They have to be inside the game in order for the upgrade to install properly" Lloyd explained and then he set his laptop down in the players seat and turned to Mr. Litwak who was standing next to the game on Lloyd's left.

"I'll put the game on standby mode so that we can get the upgrade installed. I'll just open this panel on the side and then we can begin" Litwak explained, leaning down next to the game console with a screwdriver in his hand. He unscrewed a small panel next to the players seat where Lloyd's laptop sat and then pulled it off the console and placed it on the floor next to the game.

Inside the space where the panel was, there were several flashing buttons, switches, internet cable ports and USB ports inside. Mr. Litwak reached inside the console and flipped a few switches and then pressed one of the buttons, then he looked back at Lloyd.

"I've just put the game on standby mode. The video screens should now be black and a command authorization notice should be displayed now" Litwak reported and Lloyd looked up at the video screens on Sugar Rush. Both screens were black and a message displayed in green letters on both screens said "Code Programming Sequence Ready, Standing By". Lloyd looked at Litwak and gave him thumbs up.

"It's ready; I just need to connect the internet cable into the game and my laptop and then we can begin" Lloyd reported pulling out the toon flashdrive and the internet cable from inside his TTPA uniform under his coat. He then plugged the cord into the game console and then he plugged the other end into the back of his laptop. Lloyd checked the laptop screen and then a notice popped up on it saying that the laptop was now online with Sugar Rush. He then looked up at Litwak and gave him another thumbs up.

"I'm in; now all that left is the flashdrive" Lloyd reported and then he plugged the toon flashdrive into his laptop and connected it to the game. As Litwak began to instruct Lloyd on what to do next, the toons playing arcade games took notice to Lloyd and then turned their attention to him. Awed expressions came over their faces as they recognised him as the one who helped to end the Great Toon War three years ago.

"My God! Chris, that's Lloyd Florence" Meg Griffin exclaimed pointing at him.

"Yeah, the dude who ended the Great Toon War three years ago" Chris Griffin added and then walked over to the Sugar Rush game console along with Meg. Haruhi and her friends also took notice and then stepped away from their games and walked over to Sugar Rush.

"Wow, it really is him. I've always seen him in mags and in history books but I never thought I'd meet him in person" Haruhi exclaimed in surprise and excitement. Lloyd noticed the toons gathering around him and Mr. Litwak as he awaited further instructions and couldn't help but snicker; even among other toons he was very popular. Mr. Litwak raised his hands and told them not to crowd since he and Lloyd were busy.

"Now, now, let's not crowd him now, guys; as you can see, Lloyd's very busy right now" Litwak chuckled cheerfully, shooing the excited toons off. Daffy, Bugs, Meg and Chris went back to their games, but Haruhi, Kyon, Mikuru, and Nagato stayed near him along with Roger and Jessica.

"I saw you three years ago on the day you formed the peace treaty that ended the Great Toon War. I've always been a big fan of yours" Haruhi boasted.

"I sent him a message a few days ago about the two toon women that were killed in that large apartment in Anime Land" Mikuru inquired to Kyon in her cute, shy tone of voice. A shocked expression came over Kyon's face when he heard that and he turned to Lloyd who was busy applying the upgrade program to the Sugar Rush characters code files.

"Is that true, Mr. Florence? Someone murdered two women in Anime Land?" Kyon asked.

"Yes, it's true. And the reason I'm doing this to help stop the person responsible for those murders" Lloyd answered, still staying focused on his laptop. Litwak then instructed him to locate the upgrade program on the flashdrive labeled "Upgrade" and that he needed to drag the file into the Sugar Rush game code file labeled "Character Internal Codes".

"Got it; I'm doing that now" Lloyd informed and then moved the mouse arrow over to the right file on the flashdrive and then dragged it over into the other window into Sugar Rush. He then dropped the file into the Sugar Rush characters internal code file and then a message popped up on the laptop screen and the screens on Sugar Rush asked if he wished to apply the upgrade to the game.

"Now all you have to do is click "yes" and then the upgrade will start installing. It should take about five minutes and then you're mission will be accomplished" Mr. Litwak instructed and then Lloyd clicked the yes button on the screen. Shortly after clicking it, a message that said "_Command Confirmed, Uploading Program_" on both screens of the Sugar Rush game and on Lloyd's laptop. A long loading bar appeared on all screens along with the time remaining till the upgrade program was fully installed; five minutes to go.

"There we go; just five minutes and the characters will be upgraded" Lloyd reported and sat back to keep watch on the progress of the installation process. Seeing that Lloyd had free time on his hands, Daffy and Bugs came over to see him. Roger and Jessica also decided to spend some time with Lloyd.

"Eh, so what's up, Doc? Catch any bad guys out here in Toon Town lately?" Bugs asked curiously while eating a carrot.

"No, but I'm hoping to catch two very dangerous criminals named Erin Faust and Ridley Farcus with the help of Vanellope and her friends inside Sugar Rush here once the upgrade is fully installed into their codes" Lloyd replied. The toons looked interested by what Lloyd just told them about Faust and Ridley, and even more curious at the mention of the Sugar Rush racers helping him.

"Ooh, ya think I could be of some assistance on this mission of yours?" Daffy Duck asked with great interest, but Lloyd shook his head.

"Sorry Daffy, but this mission is in charge by Police Commissioner Sam, and he's already chosen Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers for it" Lloyd replied. Daffy just scoffed with a lisp and frowned.

"Very funny, let's all laugh at the duck" Daffy mumbled and headed back to Hero's Duty.

"Eh, what a stinker" Bugs teased and Lloyd couldn't help but laugh; Bugs and Daffy were by far one of his favorite classic toon characters. He used to watch their cartoon series as a kid everyday and Lloyd still never lost interest in them.

"So this Faust and Ridley are the ones responsible for the murders that occurred here in Toon Town?" Jessica asked and Lloyd nodded.

"Yes, Faust is the leader of a very powerful crime organization called the Black Shadow; Ridley is his second in command. A few hours ago, me and my team infiltrated their hideout and found evidence that proves he's planning to ether destroy or take over Toon Town. After I returned to the police station and told Police Commissioner Sam about where the Black Shadow fortress is and what was down there, he sent me here on a mission to upgrade the Sugar Rush racers for another infiltration mission that he told me he'd be planning while I'm here" Lloyd explained; he left out the part about Sam telling him about Argus Lance since he'd told Lloyd not to mention that story to anyone else.

"Wow, so the police commissioner has hired the Sugar Rush racers for this mission of yours to help you out?" Roger asked.

"Yes, and that's why they need this upgrade so that they'll have proper defense and attack powers necessary to protect themselves against the forces of the Black Shadow once they get into their fortress" Lloyd said just as the Sugar Rush game emitted a short beeping sound which Litwak took notice to.

"Hmm" he mumbled and then checked the screens on Sugar Rush and found that the loading process had temporarily stopped; Lloyd noticed it too on his laptop. A message popped up saying _"Data Error Detected; Please Call Attendant". _Lloyd's expression changed to a puzzled look as he looked up at Litwak.

"What's going on, Mr. Litwak?" He asked in confusion. Litwak fiddled with a few controls inside the game console and then he looked up at Lloyd, looking a little concerned.

"It appears that some unidentified glitch just interrupted the installation process on Sugar Rush. I'm attempting to bypass it so that the installation process of the upgrade can continue" Litwak explained and went back to working with the controls inside the game console. Haruhi and her friends looked at each other briefly in concern of the situation.

"A glitch? How did that happen?" Mikuru asked. Lloyd shook his head with an unsure expression on his face.

"I'm not sure, Mikuru. Maybe it was just a minor fluctuation in the games operating system that caused it" Lloyd replied. Litwak made a few adjustments to the game console and then the upgrade continued to load up as if nothing happened.

"There," Litwak said as he stood up. "That seems to have fixed it". Lloyd looked up at the screens on Sugar Rush and the screen on his laptop and saw that the loading bar had returned and that the upgrade was just about done installing. About thirty seconds later, the program was fully installed and a message appeared on all screens that said _"Upgrading Complete"__. _

"Execellent, now that the program is fully installed, I'll inform Vanellope and her friends to report to Game Central Station and then we can see just what effects the upgrade did on them" Litwak replied and then headed off over to his front desk to call out Vanellope and her friends. All the toons around congratulated Lloyd for successfully completing his mission, including Roger and Jessica.

"Jeepers Lloyd, you did great" Roger declared tapping Lloyd's shoulder. Lloyd couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks Roger, but there's still one thing I'm not sure about" Lloyd said, rubbing his chin.

"And what might that be?" Roger asked curiously.

"That unidentified glitch that briefly interrupted the installation process. I'm wondering if maybe it had something to do with the toon flashdrive that had the upgrade program on it" Lloyd wondered in a perplexed tone of voice.

"Why do you think that the flashdrive had something to do with it, Lloyd?" Jessica asked curiously.

"I'm not certain that it was the flashdrive that caused it. But just to be sure, I'll have Sam take a look at it tomorrow at the police station" Lloyd decided. He then safely disconnected the flashdrive from his laptop and placed it back in his uniform pocket under his coat, then he reached down to the side of the Sugar Rush game console and removed the internet cable from the USB port and then his laptop. Lloyd then shut off his laptop and closed it tightly until it locked in place.

As Litwak called for Vanellope and the others, Lloyd began to wonder if maybe he was taking this glitch incident too seriously and started putting it aside for the time being. But deep down, he couldn't help but wonder if maybe someone was behind it.

...

...

Ridley met Faust in his quarters sitting in a chair to see what he wanted. Faust did not look happy at that moment and then snapped at Ridley and told him to close the door, which he did. Once Ridley shut the door he turned to his boss and cleared his throat nervously.

"So, you wanted to see me?" He asked and Faust nodded.

"Yes, we have a very big problem on our hands, and the Master isn't going to like it at all" Faust informed casually, trying to keep his temper minimum.

Unknown to the TTPA and Lloyd, the Black Shadow another boss who had been running the entire operation of the Black Shadow organization itself. Faust was in charge of the plan to exterminate Toon Town, but the person who had originally planned it was not Faust himself. It was... someone else.

"And what might that be?" Ridley asked, still nervous by Faust's mood. Faust sighed as he shook his head.

"Those toons know where this fortress is. What you saw in that air shaft proves it," Faust got up from his chair and turned his head towards his rooms air vent and glared at it. "When I came up to the main entrance to this fortress, I found one of the air vents blown off the shaft just above the door. It appears that that meddling toon fairy found the secret entrance to this place, snuck inside, and then blasted the air vent off to try and find a way inside. I don't know how much she saw down here, but even so, the fact is that she found our fortress and not only that; those men I sent out we're arrested by the police and I can guarantee that within a matter of hours or maybe days, the police and S.W.A.T team are going to be swarming this place to try and stop us. I want to speak to the Master to see what he thinks I should have us do next. I know that I usually give the orders here, but I'm at a major fix here and I'm going to need help from the founder of this organization".

Faust then walked over to his desk and picked up his phone and dialed a number labeled "Master". The phone rang for several seconds and then the person on the other phone answered; it was the Master.

_"Who is it"_ the disguised, robotic voice said over the phone. To avoid discovery, the Master always used a voice scrambler whenever he spoke with his organization so that his true voice wouldn't be revealed to the public.

"It's Erin Faust. I have I situation that I need to discuss with you" Faust answered. There was a few seconds of silence until the Master spoke up again.

_"Very well. But you must make it quick; I'm still working on my own business and its best they don't find out my true identity" _the Master replied and Faust frowned.

"Yes, the fortress has been discovered by those toons and I need your help for my next move" Faust replied and began to explain everything that had happened to his... Master.

...

...

*A few minutes later*

"Boss, we're ready to test the CCKW; the repair work on it is complete" Herald reported to Faust over his communications device.

_"Excellent work, Herald. It hasn't even been a full week and the trucks done. Very well, I'll be down in a minute; Faust out" _Faust responded, sounding very pleased. At the same time, Ridley came into the repair garage to observe the dip truck; it had been all cleaned and even waxed. It looked just as good as it did sixty six years ago when Judge Doom had first constructed it.

The sweeper brushes were fixed along with the dents and broken windows, the pressurization generator had also had new parts installed in it making it work like new. The large holding tank was now shiny with a full 5000 gallons of dip inside it, which could be super heated to a boiling point of over 1,000 degrees fahrenheit with the use of a line of heating elements built inside the tank.

The dip cannon had been repainted red and waxed, and the rotating crane arm that it was built into had been oiled, restructured, and a pair of guardrails had been welded onto the sides of it to prevent the person operating the dip cannon from falling off. The tires were also brand new and clean and a new red bulb had been put inside the trucks domelight which glowed bright red when the engine was turned on.

The windshield wipers had also been replaced and had wiped the windows in a position that made the truck look like it was glaring furiously ahead, giving the dip truck a very mean and sinister looking expression. The truck was still recognisable as a GMC CCKW 353 if you looked at it closely, but most of its features were obscured by the evil modifications made to it. Ridley however found it very amusing.

"Heh heh heh, those toons are gonna get it" he chuckled sinisterly while observing the dip truck. Just then, Faust came into the garage where Herald was near the driver side door of the dip truck waiting for him and took a look at the entire truck; he found Heralds repairs really did the job.

"I must say that this is impressive, Herald. And it only took two days to repair it; excellent," Faust said impressively and then noticed that the paint color on the dip truck was different. It had been painted night black all over, and on the front of the doors the army star emblem had been replaced with the decal emblem of the Black Shadow fortress; a white circle with a red eyed black skull impaled by a sword was painted on the front of each door. "And this new paint job is just amazing".

"Yes, I took the liberty of adding a new paint color to the truck that suits it best, including the emblem of our organization on each door" Herald informed, pointing at the doors of the dip truck; Faust looked very amused.

"Very good! Now all that's left is to test the engine" Faust commented and then he stepped over to the driver side of the dip truck and climbed inside the drivers seat and pulled the door shut, then rolled the window down.

"I need the key for the ignition" Faust informed, reaching his hand out to Herald. The chief mechanic reached into his grime covered work suit and pulled out a set of keys from the front pocket and handed them to Faust, who took them and placed one of them into the ignition and prepared to turn it.

"All right, this is it" Faust said and then he turned the key and the small orange ignition light lit up as the diesel engine struggled to start, but after Faust tapped the choke pedal two times the engine fully started with a loud rumble. The red dome light came on as the engine roared to life along with the headlights.

Faust then tested the sweeper brushes by lowering them to the floor and switching them on; they all worked like new. The churning rods started turning as well inside the empty holding tank. Faust sneered and then let out an evil laugh; at last after sixty six years of abandonment, the dip truck was fully repaired, ready to serve its new masters at last.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no, the dip truck has been fixed! And just what will Faust do next? You'll find out more in the next chapter, coming soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi there folks, another chapter is ready. In this chapter, the Sugar Rush racers test out some of their new powers right before one of them starts a rain storm. Meanwhile, as the Black Shadow prepares everything for transportation to the new fortress mentioned to Faust by the Master, a certain toon villain announces something that could shake the very foundation of the Toon Town peace treaty.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Lloyd, Sam, Yuki, Yumi, Faust, and Ridley, and the Master.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Whose Side Are You On?

"Here they come now" Roger pointed out at a large metal pad in the far right corner of the arcade next to three other metal pads of the same kind. The pads were transporter pads that were used to allow the arcade game characters to leave their games and Game Cental Station giving them freedom in Toon Town and the real world. At that moment, the pads lit up and Vanellope materialized on the left pad along with Candlehead, Taffyta, and Jubileena Bing-Bing who appeared on the other three pads. As they stepped off the pads, they heard surprised murmurs from the toons watching them step off the pads.

When the upgrade had been applied to the candy car racers codes, it had not only given them new abilities and elemental powers but it had also changed their age appearance as well; Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, and Jubileena Bing-Bing all looked like mature teens. Vanellope's long black candy littered hair was now much longer than before and reached all the way down to her waist, she also had longer, thinner arms and legs, and a busty chest.

Candleheads appearance looked a bit similar to Vanellope's features, only her dark green hair was slightly shorter than Vanellope's tied in pigtails, and her arms weren't as thin ether. She still had the birthday candle on her head which was now a bit longer and brighter, mature breasts, and green painted fingernails. Jubileenas figure was average just like Candleheads, and her scarlet pigtails were about the same length as before with cherry stems holding them, and her cherry T-shirt, red skirt, cherry hat, and jacket had been refitted by the upgrade to fit her mature form. But Taffyta's form was a truly beautiful and attractive sight to behold, and it got the toons attention big time.

"Wow, now that's one sexy dame" Daffy Duck exclaimed with toon hearts flashing in his eyes.

"Damn, she's hot! I think I'm in love" Chris Griffin exclaimed with his heart beating quickly. Taffyta looked like a sexy super model with an exposed neckline, an hourglass figure, and big size D breasts. Her choppy platinum hair was still the same length, only more silky and shiny under her strawberry hat. Taffyta was indeed a beautiful, attractive sight to not ignore. Haruhi and her friends looked just as surprised as anyone else; they'd not expected to see a group of teen girls emerge from Sugar Rush.

"Wait a sec', those can't be the candy car racers from Sugar Rush; they look so... adult" Kyon protested, eyeing the four teenage girls who had appeared on the pads in front of everyone in the arcade.

"No Kyon, they are. The reason they look different is because of the upgrade program I applied to their code files," Lloyd insisted and then he beckoned Vanellope to come forward to the side of the game console and they did. Vanellope and the other three walked over to the gamers seats where Lloyd sat and he gestured to them. "They're still the candy racers that we all know, only upgraded. The others are coming now".

They all turned to the transporter pads and saw all four of them glowing, and a few seconds after they lit up, Adorabeezle Winterpop, Rancis Fluggerbutter, Snowanna Rainbeau, and Gloyd Orangeboar materialized on them; their age had also progressed into teen forms just like Vanellope and the other three that first appeared. Adorabeezle wore the same snow jacket, her blue shirt and skirt with stars on it, snow parka, purple racing gloves, cherry earrings, and fluffy tights with her snow boots. The only thing different was that she was taller than before, and she had a figure almost like Vanellope's. Adorabeezle had an hourglass shaped figure, size C breasts, thin long arms, and her hair was slightly longer than before but still short. She looked pretty attractive to anyone who may be interested in her.

Snowanna looked pretty alluring with a figure almost like Vanellope, only she was slightly thicker around her waist and her chest wasn't nearly as large as Vanellope's. She still wore the rainbow colored snow cone hat, dark purple leather jacket, pink skirt and light purple pants and shoes; they had all been upgraded to fit her teenage form. Snowanna was almost the perfect figure of a pop star. Rancis got quite a few flirty glances from Haruhi and Meg due to his attractive teenage figure.

He still wore his brown coat, pants and racing shoes along with his orange and yellow striped shirt under his coat. Rancis also wore the reeses peanut butter cup on his blonde haired head and his chest and arms were slightly muscular and well built, making him an attractive sight to the girls. Even Mikuru couldn't help but blush and giggle with excitement at the sight of Rancis's muscular teenage figure; Yuki Nagato just stared emotionlessly at him as she observed him. Nagato was mostly silent but sometimes spoke when talked to by others.

Gloyd also wore the same orange, yellow, and black striped jacket, pumpkin hat, white T-shirt, and brown pants with yellow and orange candy corn colors on the bottoms. He was a little muscular, but not nearly as much as Rancis. He was about the same size as Taffyta and his hair was slightly longer as well. Gloyds outfit had also been fitted to a mature size by the upgrade. Meg and Haruhi were a bit excited by his appearance like Rancis's form and even whispered comments about him, even Nagato.

"He seems quite well fit" Nagato said simply in her mysterious voice like always.

The last three Sugar Rush racers soon appeared on the pads and then stepped off them; they were Minty Zaki, Crumbelina Di Carmello, and Swizzle Malarkey. The upgrade had given them teen forms as well. Minty Zaki was now the same size as Taffyta with longer arms and legs, shinier emerald green hair, size C breasts, and her green coat, hair bow, pants, and black shoes had been upgraded to a larger size to fit her mature form. Swizzle had a figure like Snowanna Rainbeau, only her waist wasn't nearly as thick as Snowanna's. She now wore an upgraded green and blue stripped hat, coat, pants, and dark green shoes. Her hair was also a darker green as well.

And last, Crumbelina Di Carmello looked as stylish as Jubileena Bing-Bing with an upgraded hat, jacket, pants, and shoes. Her brown hair was a little longer in the back to and her chest was about the same size as Candlehead's. Now that all the Sugar Rush racers were out of their game, Lloyd told them to meet him outside the arcade. The other toon gamers started to follow them, but Lloyd turned and told them that this was TTPA business and that they couldn't join them. Haruhi insisted that as leader of the SOS brigade, she and her friends should join him, but Lloyd shook his head.

"Sorry Haruhi, I know that you'd probably be a great help to me, but Police Commissioner Sam told me that he wanted only the Sugar Rush racers; orders are orders after all" he informed her calmly. Haruhi just "humphed" and told her friends to return to their games as Lloyd and the upgraded candy car racers headed out the door.

...

...

Faust took a look through the window of his quarters at the first of the two new trucks being refit into a dip sprayer truck by several other Black Shadow mechanics who had taken over Herald's shift for the night. Due to the incident of Faust's men being arrested by the police, the work on the dip truck refits had been delayed. Faust shook his head, sighing impatiently and angrily; it would still be several more weeks before both trucks would be fully refit into dip sprayer trucks and ready to be launched on Toon Town.

It had been a few hours since the mechanics crew had started refiting the first peterbuilt truck and it was only a little bit complete. For Faust, this was very bad luck. Now that the TTPA and the police knew the location of the bases entrance, there was a very sure chance that the Black Shadow would face a fight with them and although the Black Shadow had very powerful fire power, they would not be able to hold off the entire police force and the forces of the TTPA forever; eventually the Black Shadows fire power would be exhausted and they'd be overpowered and arrested for attempted war crimes.

But the Master had already anticipated this and told Faust that he and his forces would have to relocate to the original hideout far beneath the place where Judge Doom had been killed sixty six years ago; the Acme Factory. Unknown to Lloyd, the TTPA, or anyone else, the Master had built another Black Shadow fortress far under the Acme Factory many years ago before Faust had become his new second commander of the Black Shadow organization. It was a fortress much bigger and wider than the one they currently occupied.

The entrance to the other fortress was located near the building that used to be R.K Maroons studio sixty six years ago before he was killed by Judge Doom, right inside an enormous abandoned warehouse that was once used as a filming studio. The Master and his Black Shadow thugs had designed the cement ground inside to descend a hundred feet underground all the way down to a long tunnel large enough to fit even an oversize load truck. At the end of the tunnel was the large metal door that lead inside the fortress.

Faust then remembered the toon villains and the other toon prisoners down in the prison dungeon; something had to be done with them. He thought about dealing with them the way that the Black Shadow always dealt with other toons, and that was killing them with dip. But another thought had crossed his mind that had never crossed it before. Faust realized that with their own abilities such as Jafars, Ursula, and Maleificents magic, and Hades own evil power, they could be of some use to him.

But after recalling what Ridley did to Kitami and the other Bible Black anime toons down in the dungeon, they would probably be adment to Faust's proposal for them to side with the Black Shadow. But Faust knew that Ridley was really the one to blame for killing them down in the dungeon, and he'd use that as an excuse to get his way. If all else failed, Faust would have them all executed.

Faust had sent Ridley back to the weapons development room to continue keeping charge and making sure the workers continued their duty on building more dip filled ammo. He had sent several guards down to the prison dungeon to keep watch over the toon prisoners earlier. Faust would have to act quickly since he'd have to make the announcement to the entire organization that they'd have to start relocating to the other base that night. The Master had told him that it would take probably the rest of the night and then the whole next day to move everything from their current base over to the next one.

The dip trucks would be the first to go to the other fortress since driving them there in the day would attract too much attention. The armored hummer vehicles would be the next to go, then the shipping rigs that carried the supplies of mass weapons, dip drums, the war tanks, fighter helicopters, and the two new trucks still being refit. The other vehicles such as the sedans and Ford Sprinters would be driven there last.

Faust was going to miss this fortress since he'd been running it for almost a year, but he knew it was for the best. After all, even the Master had to make sacrifices when running the Black Shadow fortress before Faust. Faust walked over to his desk and reached under it, pressed an intercom button under it, and then a microphone rose out of a slot that opened on the top of it.

"Attention everyone, this is your leader Erin Faust speaking. Your attention, please. I have new orders from the Master," Faust began. Everyone in the entire organization stopped what they were doing to listen to what their leader had to say. It would surprise them all, but once they knew that it was a direct order from the Master, they'd follow it.

...

...

Just outside Litwak's arcade on the side of the toon building, Lloyd stood near his motorcycle facing Vanellope and her other friends as he explained to them what this upgrade was for. He also held his laptop and ran through the list of abilities each Sugar Rush racer had been given with the upgrade. He then looked up at Vanellope and began to give her and the others a list of abilities they now had.

"Wow, so this upgrade not only made us older, but it gave us new abilities too?" Vanellope asked in excitement and Lloyd nodded.

"Yes, you and each of the other racers have elemental powers and stealth abilities that will be viable to you on the new mission that Police Commissioner Sam is planning back at the police station outside Toon Town right now" Lloyd explained as Candlehead suddenly held up her hand and summoned a glowing ball of fire in the center of her palm.

"Hey guys, check this out," Candlehead announced and Lloyd, and the other racers faced her as she threw the fire ball across the parking lot where it struck a parking stone and blasted a big sizzling hole in it. Shocked expressions came over the faces of Lloyd and all the other racers. "Cool, isn't it?"

"Candlehead, how did you do that?" Taffyta asked in surprise.

"I just used my mind to conjure up the flame and then I threw it. It seems pretty simple to do" Candlehead replied casually. Upon hearing this, Adorabeezle tried conjuring up the power of her own abilities; she raised her gloved hands and imagined jets of ice firing from them. Just as Lloyd was about to tell them to calm down, powerful ice beam jets fired from the palms of her hands and struck the wall right next to where Lloyd's motorcycle was parked, freezing the spot in a large pat of ice.

"Wow, I can use the element of ice" Adorabeezle exclaimed in excitement just as Lloyd cut in, waving his hands.

"Okay, okay, I know you're all excited about your new powers, but I need you to listen carefully to me" Lloyd laughed and then calmed himself down and then turned his attention to all the racers who now stood ready to hear what Lloyd had to say.

"Now then, I need to first tell you that your new powers are not to be used carelessly. Although you all are toons, your powers can still cause damage to non-toon environment if you don't learn how to control them," Lloyd explained and then he picked his laptop back up from his motorcycle and looked down at it. "Second, I need to go over the list of what type of attacks you can perform with your abilities". Lloyd turned himself to Adorabeezle and looked down at his laptop.

"Adorabeezle, your abilities are as followed," Lloyd pressed the click key and read out her abilities. "They are... Ice Jet Blasts, Icy Hurricane, Icy Star Storm, and Aero Blizzard. The one you just performed a minute ago was Ice Jet Blasts". Adorabeezle looked at her other friends in excitement as Lloyd turned to Candlehead next.

"Candlehead, your abilities are fire element attacks. The ones you have are Fireball Toss, Fire Storm, Candle Flamethrower, Flame Boomerang, and Fire Rush," Lloyd read out to Candlehead and then faced Swizzle Malarkey. "Okay Swizzle, your element of abilities is water. Your attacks are Hydro Water Jet Blast, Lightning Storm Strike, Water Geyser Eruption, and Rain Dance". Swizzle looked delighted at the mention of her new abilities and then decided to try her Rain Dance move. She reached her hands up to the sky and they began glowing bright blue.

Blue beams of light then shot up into the night sky of Toon Town and then it started raining heavily. The falling rain soaked the group and Lloyd folded his arms with a scowl on his face, making Swizzle smile innocently.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't know that my powers would make it rain" Swizzle apologized with embarrassment on her face, but Lloyd couldn't help but smirk. He shut his laptop and tucked it under his coat to keep it dry.

"Its okay Swizzle, you haven't gotten fully used to your new abilities yet, so I don't blame you for that. But since its raining now, I say we find someplace dry and out of the rain" Lloyd suggested and the racers agreed.

"Why don't we all meet up in Quahog to continue our meeting. I know of a nice bar there called the Drunken Clam. Mai Shiranui and her boyfriend Andy told me about once in Game Central Station" Gloyd suggested. Lloyd asked the other racers if that was okay and they all nodded in agreement. But then Jubileena Bing-Bing raised her hand and pointed out that there was only room for one person to ride with Lloyd on his motorcycle.

"No need to worry, I know someone who can take all of you down to Quahog" Lloyd replied and then he stuck out his thumb. Just then, a toon school bus with headlight eyes and a smiling bumper mouth driven by a toon woman with orange hair.

It was Ms. Frizzle and the magic school bus from the old TV series, the Magic School Bus. Lloyd once saw those series when he was a kid, and Ms Frizzle told him when he visited Toon Town for the first time that if he ever needed a lift, he just needed to stick out his thumb and she'd be there for him. The Magic School Bus pulled up next to the group and Ms Frizzle opened the door on the bus.

"Ah Lloyd, long time no see. I'm a bit surprised to see you and your friends here out in the rain" Ms Frizzle greeted warmly.

"Yeah, my friends here need a lift to the Drunken Clam bar in Quahog. There's obviously not enough room on my motorcycle to carry all of them, so I was wondering if you could give them a lift" Lloyd asked. Ms Frizzle looked a little bit confused; she'd never been to Quahog before.

"Hmm, I don't recall that place" she replied in confusion.

"Don't worry, just follow me down the road and I'll lead you there" Lloyd assured and Ms Frizzle nodded.

"All right, then. Come on boys and girls, seat belts everyone" Ms Frizzle called out and then the Sugar Rush racers began boarding the Magic School Bus. As they got on board, Ms Frizzle began to recognize them all. She had once taken her class on a field trip to this arcade in the summer time and that's where she had seen the game known as Sugar Rush.

Ms Frizzle's pet lizard named Liz had been a big fan of that game and the racing characters in it; that was it! These teen girls and boys were the Sugar Rush racers, but Ms Frizzle recalled them looking much younger and shorter. As Vanellope got on last, a surprised expression came over her face when she saw Ms Frizzle; she'd seen her back in the arcade several months ago, only she was in her child form then.

" Ms Valerie Frizzle?! Is is it really you?" Vanellope exclaimed in surprise.

"Vanellope! It's been quite awhile since I last saw you and your friends here," Ms Frizzle exclaimed, looking over Vanellope's and the other racers figures. "My my, you all sure have grown into fine young women and men". Vanellope blushed with a smile.

"Yes, it's because of the upgrade Lloyd applied to our code files. They've given us all special elemental powers and age progression" Vanellope replied.

"Ah, so that's why you've all grown up" Ms Frizzle realized and Vanellope nodded. She then walked near the center of the bus and sat down next to Taffyta. Ms Frizzle then shut the doors and waited for Lloyd to lead the way to Quahog.

...

...

The whole Black Shadow fortress was shocked when they heard Faust tell them that they'd all be relocating to another base that the Master had told Faust about earlier. The toon villains and toon prisoners down in the dungeon were the only ones who had not been aware of the announcement that Faust had made to the whole base; he had slienced the intercom speaker so they wouldn't be aware of what was going on. Ridley was busy getting the flatbed big rig tow truck ready to transport the new trucks to the new fortress and Herald was ordering his works crews to pack their belongings to take to the new base.

Down in loading dock three on floor two, weapon specialist crews were loading large metal crates full of military type weapons such as machine guns, grenade and rocket launchers, gas propelled rotary cannon guns, chain guns, explosives, and even a few nuclear bombs that would only be used as a last resort into a large shipping big rig truck to be shipped to the new base. Oversize load trucks were being loaded with the war tanks and fighter helicopters near the right side of the enormous room of the loading dock by other crew members. Car carrier big rig trucks were being loaded with the black armored hummers, black sedans, and the black Ford Sprinter Vans in loading dock four two floors down from the third loading dock.

It had been an hour since Faust told them about moving to the new fortress and even now the whole base was still behind schedule for having everything loaded up and ready for departure to the new fortress under the Acme Factory. The CCKW dip truck would be driven by Faust himself with Ridley accompanying him to the new base. The dip in its holding tank had cooled and was now stone cold; a large black pool cover had been strapped around it to keep the dip from spilling out when a was to be driven to the new fortress. The other peterbuilt truck would be driven by Herald to the new fortress where it would undergo refiting once the other one was done.

Down in the prison dungeon, four Black Shadow guards armed with machine guns stood on each side of the room near different cells to make sure the prisoners didn't try escaping. Hades and his two helpers named Pain and Panic were both chattering at each other.

"Hey boss, why did we just agree to be brought down here? I mean, these guys are totally crazy; look what that one with the sword thing did to those poor girls in that other cell" Panic asked in confusion, but Hades just scoffed.

"Hey come on, Panic. I actually enjoyed that little show; after all, death is my thing. And that means more souls for my river of death down in the underworld" Hades retorted snidely. Pain and Panic both looked at each other with shock and surprise on their faces. They did not expect to hear Hades say something like that. Although he normally loved death since he was Hades after all, they'd never expected him to enjoy their own kind being wiped out.

"What!? How could you say that? Those were toon girls he killed; toons! And you actually approve of that?" Pain cried out in shock.

"Hey come on, Pain. More deaths, more souls for the underworld. And besides, maybe this Faust guy will let me help him out" Hades shot back. Ursula the sea witch just scoffed with her arms folded.

"Ha, that crazy man is just gonna kill you once he's done with you. Those Faust and Ridley guys hate our kind, that's why he locked us up here in the first place" Ursula reminded in her cold voice.

"Actually, they kidnapped us because they wanted to know more about Toon Town and how big it's grown over the years. But why not just look it up on the internet like most people do? Why go through all the trouble of bringing us here?" Mcleech replied leaning up against the wall of his cell with his hands on his hips.

"Yes, and why on Earth would you do that, Hades? Why would you assist that mad man in obliterating our home and your own kind?" Sykes asked in a demanding tone.

"That's not what Faust told me when I came here. He said that we'd be locked up in here unless we joined him in taking over Toon Town. Once he hears that I'm joining him, he'll let us all go. And besides, we toon villains did lose the Great Toon War three years ago and if we join forces with this Black Shadow organization, we could gain back our rule over Toon Town like before" Hades explained. Several other toon villains looked at each other, pondering what Hades just said.

It was true that they had lost the Great Toon War three years ago and lost all rule over the land that they'd conquered in Toon Town once Lloyd Florence signed the treaty with Chernabog, the toon villains main leader and commander. That had been a major blow to every toon villain who'd been forced to pull out of the toon villain occupied territories. Some large majorities of toon villains had agreed to the treaty such as some of the anime toon villains from Anime Land, one of the Disney villains had also decided to go with the treaty, but some did not.

Most of the toon villains in the prison dungeon had even disliked the treaty at some points, but they still agreed to it, and so did every other toon in Toon Town. But that didn't mean they'd return to their old ways and try to gain back control of Toon Town by force or conquering means. At that moment, most of the toon prisoners were very shocked to hear that Hades would want to join forces with the Black Shadow and return to his old ways.

"Your insane! True, I do miss our rule over Toon Town and I don't like the treaty that much, but I'm not about to disturb a treaty that's kept our hometown at peace for three years, so you can count me out" Jafar snapped in disagreement.

"Yeah, I'm out too" Iago added with a nod. The other toon villains agreed with Jafar and Iago, including Medusa, Frollo, and Dexter.

"I'll never join that tattoo necked freak" Dexter declared, recalling what Ridley did to Kimberly.

"Me too. His actions are unforgivable" Frollo added.

"Me three. That dude is a psycho!" Medusa replied in total agreement. But Hades looked a little upset and disappointed to hear that and just snarled repugnantly with his flaming hair turning orange.

"Fine, you wanna miss out on all the fun, then be that way" Hades snapped with his arms folded. He then looked over to the guard standing next to his cell and tapped on the bars.

"Hey you," Hades demanded and the guard turned his head to face him. "Yeah, you. I just want you to tell your boss the next time you see him that I'm on his side, pal". The guard smirked and then nodded slowly as he turned back the other way. The other toons were very ashamed and disgusted with what they heard.

"Traitor!" Ursula cried angrily, shaking her fists and tentacles at Hades.

"You've really gone too far, demon. You have condemned us all to a horrible fate" Frollo replied grimly in a calm voice as he stood near the back of his cell standing still.

"You monster! You won't get away with it!" Dexter cried angrily in his cell, but Hades only smiled evilly.

"Oh, I think I will in fact. And once Toon Town is all mine again, you'll all be bowing to me" Hades retorted with an evil smile.

* * *

**"Uh oh, this doesn't look good. It seems that Hades has turned traitor on his own kind. But will Faust accept him into his group, and will Hades really be just a tool to the Black Shadow organization like Ursula said? You'll find out more in the next chapter, coming soon!"**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey there folks, chapter fifteen is now officially up. In this chapter, the Black Shadow organization begins to load up their equipment to transfer to the new fortress as ordered by the Master. But when Faust hears from one of the prison guards about Hades wanting to forge an alliance with the Black Shadow, he heads into the elevator where he has a flashback on his past which will reveal more of Faust's origin and how he came to hate toons.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters Yuki, Yumi, Faust, Ridley, Lloyd, and Sam**

* * *

Chapter 15: Flashback

"Have both diesel tanks been filled on the CCKW dip truck?" Faust asked Herald, who nodded.

"Yes sir. My men just finished fueling both tanks and putting the cover on the dip holding tank" Herald informed him. Two mechanics were recapping the diesel tanks on the left and right side of the front of the dip truck located under the footsteps near the sweeper brushes just above the front tires. The dip cannon was receiving a finishing touch on being waxed, and the new tires were being double checked for any holes or leaks that may have occurred before being put on.

"Good, once you've finished the finishing touches on it, inform me so that I can drive it down to the new fortress" Faust replied and placed the hood of his coat up over his head. Just then, one of the prison dungeon guards came into the repair garage and stopped in front of Faust, who turned towards him with concern.

"Mr. Faust, one of the toon villains wants to see you in the prison dungeon. The one called Hades says he seeks an alliance with us" the guard informed. This surprised Faust quite a bit. He did not expect the toon villains to surrender their will to the Black Shadow organization, but then he remembered that when Ridley brought him to the fortress a week ago, Hades didn't seem so hesitant. Faust wondered if maybe the other toon villains would submit themselves to the Black Shadow as well as Hades did.

"Hmm, I see," Faust said suspiciously and then turned and headed for the door. "I'd better look into this". He then slammed the door shut and headed down the long corridor towards the elevator that would take him to the prison dungeon. Faust was eager to hear what Hades wanted to tell him about as he reached the elevator and selected the prison dungeon area. As the elevator descended down, Faust pondered his thoughts on what the Master would say about the toon villains allying themselves with the Black Shadow.

If the toon villains were indeed serious about joining them, then this would be a very big achievement indeed. As much as Faust hated toons and their very existence, the toon villains would be very valuable assets to the Black Shadow if they could be turned. Though he knew some of them would have doubts as to weather or not to join him, Faust would have his way with them. After all, it was the toons that had mocked and ridiculed him back when he was in high school.

Faust shut his eyes with a sigh and began to recall why it was that he hated toons and just shook his head to try and suppress that morbid memory; he _never _wanted to remember that day. _That _day was the reason Faust hated toons more than anything else, even his abusive father who always used him as his personal punching bag whenever he flew into a drunken rage. Faust's childhood had been very miserable due to the fact that his mother Helen Faust had left him and his father Carridane Faust after he began drinking.

Faust had only been five years old at that time, but he still remembered that big fight that his mother and father had gotten into before Helen left the house. The fight ended with Faust's father chasing her out of the house with a machine gun and warning her that if she ever stepped foot on his property again, he'd kill her. After that happened, life for Faust got even worse and miserable. Whenever he tried to make new friends with other students, some toons, Carridane would threaten them to stay away from his son and then he'd beat Faust for trying to befriend other people.

There were times when Faust would try to stand up to his father, but he didn't have the courage to do it. He knew that if he did, his father would beat him up or maybe even kill him. Faust had also tried to run away countless times, but his father always found him and then punished him by beating him with barb wire; the scars on his back and the one on his face still remained forever etched in his flesh. There was also one thing Carridane had in common with Faust; he hated toons. And why was that? Carridane had been arrested a year after Faust entered high school for smuggling illegal drugs to one of his neighbors for alcohol money, and a group of toons took notice to it.

A few anime schoolgirls had spotted Carridane collecting the drugs near a 7-eleven store around the back of the building and called the police to report him. When the police arrived and arrested him, Carridane had demanded to know what the outrage was about, and that's when the cops told him that it was a group of toons that spotted him and his illegal act. Since that day, Carridane had hated toons for not "minding their own business" and turning stool pigeon on him.

But it got worse for him there. Back at Faust's house when the police came to tell him that his father had been arrested for drug smuggling, Faust told the cops about how brutally he had been treated by his father, such as the savage beatings, bullying, and death threats. After seeing the scars on Faust's back and the one on the side of his left eye, the police added acts of child abuse to his father's criminal record. A few days later, Carridane was trailed in court and found guilty of child abuse and drug smuggling and was sentenced to twenty years in federal prison.

After Faust's father was sent to prison, Faust was sent to live with his aunt who hated children and who was just as cold and cruel as his father and when she heard from the police that Faust would be moving in with her, she did everything she could to make Faust even more miserable, like name calling him and telling him how he was so much like his foolish father and so on and so on. This had hardened his heart even more than it was now, but things just got worse for him. During high school, he had consistently been bullied by many of the bigger seniors and some of the seniors were anime toon boys who always targeted the younger freshman and sophomores for lunch money.

Faust had tried standing up to them like he had with his father. But when he did, they would attack him and threaten to beat him to death if he failed to exceed their demands. Because of the consistent bullying he received from those bullies, Faust's heart became even colder and he began to resort to violent ways to solve his problems with the bullies that eventually lead to his life of crime. And he started... with her.

...

...

_***Faust's Flashback* **_

Seventeen year old Erin Faust entered the cafeteria hoping to avoid any bullies. He spotted several anime schoolgirls in blue and white anime schoolgirl uniforms chatting with several non-toon high school boys over at the table on Faust's far right and just shook his head as he looked for a deserted table to sit at. Due to his timid, antisocial, and obscure personality, Faust never hung out with any of the other students. And because of his cold, hardened heart, he was not easily very popular.

Whenever another student saw him or came near him, they would whisper negative comments about how mean he was and sometimes call him a nerd. Faust just ignored them since he didn't want to risk a fight with them. Some of the ones who name called him and bullied him were toons, which was one of the reasons Faust didn't like them. One of the other reasons was because they liked to play tricks on him and some of the other students.

One time during passing period, the toon fox named Foxy Loxy and her other friends from the Disney film Chicken Little snuck stink bombs in several of the students lockers, including Faust's locker, and then rigged them to explode when they opened them. When Faust opened his locker, the stink bombs went off and filled the air around the students with stunk smell and made them very angry; Foxy Loxy and her friends just howled with laughter as they watched it happen.

But none of them were as angry as Faust was. When he saw Foxy Loxy and her other friends laughing at him and the other students nearby, Faust stormed up to her and punched her hard on the snout, causing minimal injury, but a lot of pain to her nose. This however caused a fight to break out when Goosy Loosy tried to help Foxy. Faust received several pecks from the toon goose, but he eventually overpowered her and beat her up real good, ripping feathers from her skin and bruising her all over.

The principal finally broke up the fight and then punished Foxy Loxy and Faust both for causing such a commotion. Although Faust complained that it was Foxy Loxy who started the commotion, he had also been punished because of the fight he started with Foxy. He was put on lunch detention for a week and Foxy Loxy was suspended for three weeks for putting stink bombs in the lockers. Goosy Loosy had also been put on lunch detention for trying to fight Faust as well.

Because of that incident with Foxy Loxy and Goosy Loosy, Faust had earned a pretty bad reputation with the other toon students and some of the non-toon students. This had also made Faust even more hateful of toons since they were the ones who mostly picked on him. It had been a week since his detention ended and now Faust was trying to catch up on some of his math assignments that he'd fallen behind in, but then his obscurity was interrupted by five anime toon senior schoolgirls who came up and stopped near the table; the head of the group pushed his lunch tray aside.

Faust looked up at them and grimaced unpleasantly; it was Leona Morimoto, Itou Kaoru, Yuri Nishizaki, her sister Monome Nishizaki, and Karen Himeki from the hentai film and game known as _Discipline__. _Leona was the first toon to be elected as president of the school student council and her four other friends were members of the council as well. She had blonde hair and a sexy figure, but she also had a very cold, cruel, and tyrannical personality and if things weren't done the way she wanted, Leona would do everything she could to make that person's life miserable.

But despite that, Leona was still very popular and respected by most of the other students in the school, but Faust absolutely hated her and he had several good reasons for that. When Faust first enrolled at the high school, Leona took an interest in him the moment she and her friends saw him. She then tried using her seductiveness to gain his approval into her secret S&M club back at her place in Anime Land but when Faust heard about the club, he turned her down flat with total disgust and told Leona that her club was sick and twisted and that he'd never join it. Faust then told her to stay away from him.

But after that incident, Leona and her friends planned to make Faust learn his place in this school by getting back at him in humiliating ways. From that day on, they would sneak things into Faust's backpack and then claim to the teacher that Faust had taken it from someone else even when he protested that it wasn't his fault. They would also insult him and make fun of him in public which made Faust upset and miserable. They had continued to do that day after day with him, but today Faust had been fed up with it. He knew that because of Leona's tyrannical personality no other student dared to defy her, but Faust had been fed up of her bullying and he decided to stand up to whatever she was going to do right now.

"Ooh, I'm sorry! Were you gonna eat that?" Leona taunted in a cruel manner and her other friends laughed at Leona's nasty joke; Faust pretended that he wasn't listening, but then Yuri slapped his back.

"Hey, she asked you a question; answer her!" She scolded. Faust stood up from his seat and turned to face Leona, looking stern.

"Why don't you figure it out yourself, you big chested bitch" he snapped coldly, feeling braver than usual. Yuri, Monome, Karen, and Itou exclaimed in shock; no one ever dared to say such a thing to the "queen of the campus". Leona looked furious after hearing Faust say that and indeed she was; she stormed up and slapped Faust hard on the face, knocking him down to the floor.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect! I am the head of the student council and I will not tolerate such perverted insults by the likes of a filthy lowdown like you!" Leona exclaimed furiously. Faust just lay there on the floor grabbing his face and then to Leona's surprise, he just started laughing in an cold, angry way.

"Hey, what's so funny?!" Leona snapped with her hands on her hips. But then Faust did something else that would outrage Leona even more; he grabbed the jell-o the floor from his fallen lunch tray and then splattered it all over Leona's gold, black, and white school uniform. Her friends and the other students around them gasped in total shock and horror as Faust then got back on his feet and then spat in Leona's face.

"THAT'S what's funny, you bitch!" Faust laughed maniacally in an angry tone of voice. Leona was so angry now that she totally lost it. Letting out a scream of rage, she charged towards Faust and attempted to beat him, but then Faust swung his fist and punched her square in the chest and sent her flying backward and into a set of trash cans near the wall. Everyone was shocked to see Faust acting so violent; he had never stood up for himself before. Leona was covered in trash as she struggled to get back up on her feet, but Faust stormed over to her, reached down, and grabbed her by the neck tightly and leaned his glaring, enraged face right in front of hers.

"Leona!" Karen cried out in shock.

"So, your majesty, how does it feel to be humiliated like this, hmm?" Faust taunted while tightly gripping her neck. Itou rushed up and grabbed Faust's hair to try and make him release Leona but Faust growled angrily and swung his other fist and clubbed her hard in the center of her face, shattering her nose and sending her falling to the floor; she screamed in the pain of her broken nose which was bleeding crimson toon blood. Faust then turned back to Leona and leered at her.

"Thought I couldn't stand up for myself, huh? Well, let me make something very clear to you and the rest of your fucking friends," Faust snarled and then threw her back down into the pile of trash, stood up, and then faced the other students and the other friends of Leona and pointed down at her. "This girl here is nothing more than a damned, fucking piece of shit that has been bullying me day in and day out, and for what you may ask". Leona glared at Faust with pure hatred burning in her eyes and painted heavily as she looked around at the crowd feeling humiliated by Faust's sudden move on her.

"Its because she wants to try and make me join her sick, disgusting, and perverted S&M club back in that dumb place called Anime Land. And just because I won't join it, she and her bitches here in front of me just won't leave me the fuck alone!" Faust shouted and then he turned and spat in Leona's face.

The students all exchanged murmurs of shock and surprise with each other after hearing everything Faust had just told them all, but by this point, Leona was so angry and humiliated from having her secret revealed that she completely lost it. Letting out an enraged scream, she jumped on Faust and wrestled him to the floor.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Leona thundered with rage as she slapped Faust again and again, but he pushed her off him violently and then rushed over to his backpack and pulled something out; it was a large can filled with turpentine. He then yanked the cap off and threw it to the floor as Leona got back up on her feet. Yuri saw what it was Faust was holding and tried to warn her of the danger, but Leona was already charging towards him like an angry bull.

"NO! I will kill YOU!" Faust roared and then with a quick uppercutting swing, he splashed turpentine all over Leona's face and chest before she could grab him. She suddenly started screaming in agony and grabbed her face as the turpentine dissolved the areas that it landed on.

"AAH, IT BURNS! GOD, GET IT OFF ME; GET IT OFF!" Leona screamed in pain as puddles of toon ink mixed with the turpentine formed on the floor below her. The whole cafeteria was in a panic at the sight of their student council president being burned by the turpentine, but Faust just cackled triumphantly with pleasure at the sight of Leona in agony. Itou, Karen, Himeki, and Monome rushed over to try and help but when they touched the spots where the turpentine had landed on Leona, the skin on their hands got slightly dissolved. Monome cried out in pain and then turned her eyes on Faust.

"You sick twerp! How could you do such a horrible thing like that!?" She shouted in horror, but Faust only smiled evilly.

"Why? Maybe it's because I'm tired and fed up with you all, that's why," Faust said snidely and then he splashed turpentine on Monome's legs and then kicked her down to the floor and pressed his foot down on her chest. "I'm gonna make you all pay!". Monome whimpered in pain as her legs slowly dissolved from the turpentine, but what Faust did next was far from inhuman. He reached down, pryed Monome's mouth open with his free hand and then held up the can of turpentine, and then Faust turned to face the other students.

"Let this be an example to anyone who dares to mess with me!" He shouted and then he turned his head back to Monome who was struggling to get free but Faust was too strong; he then sneered evilly. Karen pleaded at Faust to let Monome go, but he ignored her and kept his attention on Monome.

"You look thirsty; how about a drink" Faust taunted evilly with a grin, and he took a quick glance at Yuri, Karen's, and Itou. Once they heard Faust say those evil words, they suddenly realized in horror what it was Faust was about to do, but by now it was too late to try and stop him. With an evil chuckle, Faust poured the turpentine down her throat and then the other Discipline girls screamed in horror. The students all exclaimed in terror as Faust continued pouring the turpentine down poor Monome's throat. Just then, another anime toon girl burst through the crowd and then reached her hand out in front of Faust; it was young Hiroko Takeshiro from Bible Black: Origins.

"Faust, please stop!" She pleaded, but Faust ignored her as he yanked back the now half full can of turpentine and observed the damage he'd just inflicted on Monome. She hacked and coughed up toon blood and ink as she struggled to breath, but the turpentine was already doing its worst. Monome's insides were quickly dissolved as the turpentine flowed through her body, and then it slowly melted through the back of her neck and back. And in no time at all, Monome was now half dissolved and dead in a pool of melted ink and toon blood. Everyone was horrified at what they saw, including Takeshiro, but Faust only sneered and let out an evil laugh as he stared down at the puddle of ink in front of him.

"You murderer!" Yuri screamed, but she didn't dare try and attack Faust without the fear of being struck with turpentine.

"Such a pity you had to go that way" Faust chuckled in a sinister way. Karen, Itou, and Leona were more frightened than they'd ever been in their lives. Never before had they imagined Faust doing something like this, nor ever standing up for himself. But seeing now that he was, and with a can of turpentine, they knew they were in trouble now. Faust then turned to Leona, who had dissolved burn wounds all over her face and chest from being struck by the turpentine and then snarled.

"And you... your the main course!" Faust hissed and then he raised the turpentine can and prepared to pour it on Leona's head and kill her. But as he did so, Takeshiro raised her hand in front of her and began chanting a black magic spell; a large glowing purple pentagram appeared in front of her hand, catching Faust's attention.

"What the-?" He exclaimed just before Takeshiro cast the spell which struck the can of turpentine and blew it right out of his hand; it landed over in a corner away from Faust. When Faust saw that it was Takeshiro who had done that, he grew very angry and stomped towards her and prepared to strike her, but then Faust was suddenly grabbed by someone else who had rushed through the crowd to see what all the commotion was about; it was one of the campus security guards.

"Boy, your in a heap of trouble!" The guard snapped and then,he dragged Faust out of the cafeteria and then called the school nurse to come to the cafeteria right away. Faust turned back as he left and then smirked evilly at Yuri, Karen, Himeki, and Leona. But just before the door closed behind him, Faust caught a brief glimpse of Takeshiro looking at him with regret, and she had tears brewing in her eyes.

_***End of Flashback***_

...

...

Faust opened his eyes and snapped back to the present; he was still in the elevator. Faust remembered that moment very well and he even enjoyed it, but that didn't last long. He remembered what had happened afterwards and grew upset. Because of what he had done to Monome and Leona, Faust had been expelled from the school for a year for committing an act of murder and assault against a student, but that wasn't all that happened. Faust had also been put on trial for what he'd done and was sentenced to two years in federal prison.

After being released in June of 2003, he was visited by a mysterious figure dressed in black that never showed his face saying that he knew about Faust's hatred of toons and that he could help him. Faust had asked the figure how he knew so much about him and the mystery person told him that he had read about the incident at Faust's old high school in the newspaper and about Faust's confession on how much he hated toons for what they did to him. He then offered Faust the opportunity of a lifetime; he offered Faust to join his organization that he called Black Shadow.

Faust accepted and after that happened, his true life of crime had begun. After many years of being the best member of the mystery mans organization, he appointed Faust as his second in command of the Black Shadow which Faust accepted, but that wasn't all. The Master also gave him a personal, sadistic minded assistant named Ridley Farcus. This man hated toons just as much as Faust did and the reason for that was because in his high school, a bunch of toon cat teens had humiliated him in front of the whole auditorium by dumping oil balloons all over him while he was making a speech to the whole campus.

Over the years, Faust and Ridley eventually became best friends and were even placed into the same prison cell together after being arrested seven years ago back at his old mansion. And even now, they were still best friends even though Ridley was sometimes known to make big mistakes like when he killed Kitami and her coven back down in the prison dungeon along with Nami and her other friends. But after thinking about those characters, something came onto Faust's mind.

He remembered that moment just before he had left the cafeteria back in high school all those years ago, the moment when he saw Takeshiro beginning to cry right before Faust was taken out the door. That was something that had made Faust wonder if maybe she had some sort of feelings for him. As he recalled correctly, Takeshiro had an expression on her face that suggested that she might have felt sorry for him for being bullied. But then again, Faust wondered if maybe it was just because of what he did to Leona and Monome. He would deal with that some other time though.

At that moment, the elevator came to a stop and Faust pressed the "open door" button and made the elevator doors open. He then walked into the prison dungeon with his mind on Hades; Faust narrowed his eyes with coldness in his heart. If Hades wanted an alliance with the Black Shadow, then he would do it... or die.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this sure is strange. Just why was Takeshiro crying in the flashback scene? Was it because she felt sorry for what Faust had become, or because of what he did? And just what business will he have with Hades? More will be revealed in chapter sixteen, coming soon!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter sixteen is finally here! Lloyd and the Sugar Rush racers meet up at The Drunken Clam in Quahog to continue their discussion on the infiltration mission, but their presence attracts the attentions of the four main characters from Family Guy who then decide to chat with them. But things turn grim when five armed Black Shadow thugs appear and reek havoc in the bar.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, and Sam.**

* * *

Chapter 16: Trouble At The Drunken Clam

Ridley stood in the loading dock watching as the oversize load trucks finished loading up the two half refit trucks on the flatbeds and tying them down with ratchet straps. The other dip truck would be driven to the new fortress by Faust once he was done in the prison dungeon speaking to Hades. The weapons and dip drums were being loaded into several other black armored big rig trucks along with the war tanks which were being loaded onto other oversize load trucks as well. The fighter helicopters were also being secured onto shipping rigs.

The other black armored vehicles such as the sedans, hummers, and Ford Sprinters would be driven by other Black Shadow soldiers to the new fortress which also contained weapons and dip infused ammo. Faust had informed Ridley and the rest of the Black Shadow that it would still take several more hours until everything in the base was fully loaded up and ready to be shipped to the new fortress, so he ordered Ridley to do something that would insure that the TTPA and the police would never find them.

Several minutes ago, Ridley ordered the security crew to initiate the bases built in auto-destruct sequence to insure that the TTPA, the police, or any other faction of the military could never find the old fortress. If there was a chance that they found it, the secrets of the Black Shadow organization would fall into their hands and it would be the Black Shadow's complete and disastrous undoing.

Faust had estimated that it would most likely take six more hours until everyone was ready to leave the base, so Ridley had been ordered to set the auto-destruct sequence to initiate in six hours. Once it activated, a set of heating elements built in every part of the fortress would heat the base up to a temperature of 20,000 decrees fahrenheit, igniting the oxygen in the air which would result an explosion equivalent to a nuclear Hiroshima bomb; nothing would survive that.

"Have you set the timer on the destruct system for six hours like Faust said to?" Ridley asked the security chief named Brutus Green. He was a burly black man with a dangerous personality and a nasty temper as mean as a grizzly bear. Like the other Black Shadow men, Brutus also had a tattoo of a red eyed black skull impaled by a knife on the back of his neck.

"Yeah, it's been set just like the boss wanted. Not that I care anyhow" Brutus replied gruffly.

"Good, Faust is down in the prison dungeon speaking to Hades about some alliance he wanted with us. I'm surprised he'd do that after seeing everything I did to those anime girls down there a week ago" Ridley said with a hint of disgust in his voice. He didn't like the idea of toons working with the Black Shadow since he hated them so much, but since Faust was the one in charge of the base whatever he said went the way he wanted it.

"Yeah, those toons really get on my nerves when they don't follow my orders. But then again, it won't matter once Faust has his way with'em" Brutus said in agreement. Just as Ridley was about to answer, his cell phone rang. Ridley grumbled in frustration as he pulled it out of his pocket and checked to see who it was; the screen read "The Master". The moment that Ridley saw it, he knew that it had to be the big boss running the entire organization; Ridley opened it up and answered it.

"Yes, this is Ridley Farcus speaking" Ridley responded.

_"Good evening, Mr. Farcus. I take it that Faust is busy with something right now?" _ The Master asked, his voice was disguised with a voice scrambler making it sound robotic.

"Yes, he's speaking with one of the toon villains down in the prison dungeon area, the one called Hades. Apparently, Hades said that he wanted an alliance with us so Faust went to see if he really meant it" Ridley informed the Master.

_"I see. Have any of the other toons down there requested the same thing?" _ The Master asked curiously.

"No, the guard whom Hades requested to get Faust for him said only he wanted an alliance with us" Ridley said. The Master was silent for a few seconds before he spoke again.

_"Very well, have you completely loaded everything up and set the auto-destruct system to destroy the fortress like I told Faust to do?" _The Master wondered.

"Yes, I gave it an extra thirty minutes so that everyone will have time to leave before the auto-destruct system initiates. I've set it for six hours and thirty minutes total" Ridley reported.

_"Excellent, but there's one thing that still stands in our way," _ The Master said, his robotic voice growing repugnant. _"Put the Security chief Brutus on the phone, I have some new orders for him"._

"Yes Master, right away" Ridley said and then handed his cell phone to Brutus, telling him that the Master had orders for him; Brutus took it and put it up to his ear.

"Yeah boss? You rang?" Brutus asked in his gruff voice. Ridley noticed a sudden change in hi mood as the Master gave him orders to do whatever it was he had planned.

"Yeah, uh huh? Good, I like that idea" Brutus said beaming with evil excitement. The Master then hung up and Brutus handed the cell phone back to Ridley, who asked what it was that the Master ordered him to do; Brutus sneered evilly.

"An extermination, that's what" he chuckled and then he pulled out his communicator and switched it on to call his men.

"Boys, the Master has a job for you" Brutus began.

...

...

Meanwhile down in Quahog, located far north of Toon Town, Ms Frizzle and the Sugar Rush racers arrived at _The Drunken Clam _bar where Lloyd was waiting for them. The Magic School Bus doors opened and Vanellope and her friends stepped out of the bus and onto the sidewalk. Lloyd stepped off his motorcycle and placed the helmet on the seat and brushed the excess rain water off his biker jacket; the rain finally stopped. Just before Ms Frizzle shut the bus door, she bid them all a good night and then she transformed the bus into a space shuttle and zoomed off into the night sky.

Lloyd took a good look all around the night lit city of Quahog; it had been awhile since Lloyd had visited this place in Toon Town. Personally, Lloyd was not that fond of Quahog simply for the fact that it was the city created for the TV show known as Family Guy. The characters here were friendly, but their sense of humor was sometimes offensive in ways that Lloyd found rude and irreverent. One time when Lloyd had visited _ The Drunken Clam _bar, Glenn Quagmire made a very perverted fool of himself by stripping down to his underpants in front of a toon woman sitting next to Lloyd and chanting, "Giggity, giggity, goo" repeatedly.

Lloyd was very embarrassed by that incident and had shouted at Quagmire telling him to knock it off or he would have him arrested for sexual harassment. It wasn't easy for Lloyd to lose his cool like he did at that time, but he just couldn't stand seeing Quagmire acting like that. Quagmire was a little shaken up about Lloyd's outburst and immediately stopped what he had been doing and ran out of the Clam. Since that time, Lloyd had not been very interested in Quahog for that very reason. But since Gloyd had suggested this place, Lloyd honored it and came here with the others.

Vanellope and the others met up with Lloyd near the entrance to the bar and Taffyta pushed the door open to let Vanellope and the others inside. Once they entered the bar, they saw four recognizable toon men sitting over at a far table. It was Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown, and of course, Glenn Quagmire; they were drinking beers and chatting with each other. Lloyd sighed drastically and hoped Glenn wouldn't make a fool of himself again like last time. Vanellope found a large table behind Peter and his friends and beckoned Lloyd and the other racers over to it.

Lloyd carried his laptop with him over to the table and placed it on the table as he sat down and then opened it up; it was still on sleep mode during the way to Quahog. Once Lloyd woke it up, he took a look at Jubileena Bing-Bing's code file and then turned his attention to the racers who were waiting to hear what Lloyd had to say.

"Alright guys, now that we're out of the rain I'll continue giving you each the description of what powers you've been given," Lloyd started and then looked at the laptop screen again. "Jubileena, your abilities are all stealth and speed based. You now have the ability to cloak yourself so that your enemies can't detect or see you, and you'll be able to throw cherry bombs as well as run at fast speeds up to about 100 Mph". The bad guys will have a pretty hard time catching you at speeds like that".

Jubileena looked very excited and proud after Lloyd told her about her powers and then tried one of them out. She zipped out of the table and ran around the bar and then back to her seat at the table, in less than a second. The rushing wind from her speed got the attention of Peter and his friends who looked up to see what it was.

"Whoa, what the heck was that?" Joe exclaimed, but Quagmire just shrugged.

"No idea, Joe. Maybe it was just the wind from outside when someone came in" Quagmire guessed.

"Maybe" Joe guessed and then the group resumed drinking their beers while Lloyd continued giving the description of the new powers the Sugar Rush racers now had; he turned to face Gloyd.

"Okay Gloyd, you've also been equipped with stealth and defense abilities. You'll be able to cloak yourself just like Jubileena and you'll be able to summon a large pumpkin shield to protect yourself against any weapon such as bullets, knives, grenades, and other attacks, unless it's dip of course; you'll definitely have to avoid that. You've also been equipped with special attack powers that will allow you to throw pumpkin bombs, a pumpkin boomerang, and a blow pipe that can shoot candy corn bullets" Lloyd explained, making Gloyd look very interested.

He focused his thoughts on a pumpkin bomb and then like magic, a softball sized pumpkin with a lit fuse on its top materialized in his hand which shocked the others.

"Wait Gloyd, not right now!" Lloyd cried out in a panicked tone. Gloyd looked down at the pumpkin bomb in his hand and then suddenly gasped.

"Oop!" He exclaimed and then ran for the door and threw it outside where it exploded in the middle of the road, catching the attention of several other toon people nearby including two other members of the Griffin family; Brian Griffin and Stewie Griffin. The pumpkin bomb explosion had blown bits of dust and dirt all over the two toons, making them cough.

"What the duce!?" Stewie exclaimed in surprise.

"What the heck did that come from?" Brian wondered. Stewie looked over at the entrance to the _Drunken Clam _and pointed at it.

"It came from inside that bar. We'd better see who it is in there that threw that explosive at us" Stewie replied and rushed across the street and then into the _Drunken Clam _and Brian followed behind him. As Stewie rushed inside the bar, he drew out his laser gun and pointed it around the place as Brian came in.

"Alright, who threw that bomb at me!? I demand that whoever did it show their face right now!" Stewie called around angrily. The Sugar Rush racers and Lloyd heard Stewie's outburst and turned their faces to him and Brian; Lloyd tried to calm him down.

"Hey now, don't lose your cool Stewie. It was just an accident" he assured Stewie, who took a better look at Lloyd and then a surprised expression came over his face. He then pointed at Lloyd as Brian caught up to him.

"My God, Brian! It's Lloyd Florence himself; the man who forged the peace treaty with Toon Town and the rest of the world" Stewie exclaimed in sheer surprise. Brian looked at Lloyd carefully and then realized that Stewie was right; it was Lloyd Florence himself.

"Wow, I can't believe it. It really is Lloyd himself," Brian exclaimed and then looked at the Sugar Rush racers sitting at the table with him. "And look; he's got Vanellope and the other racers with him". Lloyd sighed sarcastically; he suspected that many of the other toons here in Quahog would recognize him and it turned out that he was right. Stewie ran up to the table and jumped up on it.

"Hey there, I'm Stewie Griffin. I've been a big fan of yours since the end of the Great Toon War and I've always dreamed of meeting you in person" Stewie greeted and then grabbed Lloyd's hand and shook it. Lloyd nodded and then pulled back his hand just as Brian came up to the table.

"Hey there, Lloyd. I'm sorry if Stewie was disturbing you and your friends here; he's a huge fan of yours" Brian apologized, but Lloyd just shook his head.

"No big deal. Even among other toons, I'm pretty popular" Lloyd assured positively. The Sugar Rush racers also nodded; Lloyd had always been a roll modal to Vanellope and the others.

"Yes, he's chosen us for an important mission that's being planned by the Hollywood Police Commissioner" Crumbelina boasted out proudly. Lloyd turned quickly and gave her a stern glare that seemed to say "keep your voice down", but she had already attracted attention with her loud voice. Peter Griffin and his four other friends sitting next to him heard the commotion and turned around to see what was going on, and then they saw Lloyd.

"Holy cow, it's the TTPA chief Lloyd Florence" Cleveland pointed out.

"Wow, all right! It IS him" Quagmire exclaimed in excitement.

"Whoa, what luck seeing him here" Joe replied.

"Ether I'm drunk, or I'm seeing things. I can't believe that Lloyd Florence is here at the Clam" Peter added and jumped up in excitement. Lloyd sighed in frustration at the sight of the four toon men coming up at his table; this commotion was taking up a lot of his time. Peter turned to see Brian and Stewie standing near the Sugar Rush racers and a surprised expression came over his face when he saw them.

"Wow guys, look! It's those candy racers from Sugar Rush," Peter exclaimed, looking at their older teen figures. "And they've sure grown up since the last time I saw them a few weeks ago". Vanellope and the other female racers blushed as the four toon men gazed at their figures. Brian and Stewie looked at Quagmire gazing at Taffyta with a seductive grin on his face and Stewie sighed, making Brian wonder what his problem was.

"What is it, Stewie?" Brian asked and then Stewie pointed at Glenn with a smirk.

"I think Quagmire's got the hots for that sexy girl in the strawberry outfit" Stewie pointed out with a stifled laugh. Brian glanced at Quagmire and sure enough, he was flirting with Taffyta who was sitting at the edge of the seat.

"Hey there, gorgeous. Care to spend some "private" time with me at my place?" Quagmire asked, grinning seductively at Taffyta, who looked a little embarrassed and annoyed by his strange behavior. Lloyd caught a hold of it and then glared at Glenn in a stern way.

"Glenn, stop it! I know what your doing and you'd better not even think about it" Lloyd scolded sternly, making Quagmire a little unhappy.

"Aw, come on Lloyd. I just wanted to spend some time with her" Quagmire complained, but Lloyd was clearly not falling for it. He stood up and pointed directly at him, making the others feel a little uncomfortable about his change in mood.

"Don't play those games with me, Quagmire; I _know _what you were planning to do. You do that with almost every woman you come in contact with and quite frankly, I've gotten very sick and damn tired of it. You ether quit that right now or as chief of the TTPA, I will press charges of sexual harassment on you" Lloyd warned, trying not to raise his voice. Quagmire looked a little nervous when he heard that; he knew not to test Lloyd when he lost his cool like that. He had seen it happen before and it was not a pretty sight.

"Okay, okay," Quagmire muttered and then folded his arms with a frustrated sigh and walked back over to the table where his beer was. "Jeez, it was just a joke". Lloyd shook his head and sat back down just as Taffyta glanced at Quagmire and then back at Lloyd.

"What's the problem with him, Lloyd?" She wondered curiously, but Joe Swanson cut in.

"Uh, yeah. I take it Lloyd didn't tell you about him" He guessed, but Taffyta just grew more confused.

"Told me what?" She asked curiously.

"That's Glenn Quagmire, the guy who was flirting with you just a second ago. He has a huge attraction to sexy looking women like you and your other band of girls here, and when he lays his eyes on one, Glenn will do anything to get that girl in bed with him" Joe explained.

"It's true; he's "done it" with hundreds of other women here in Quahog and a few others in Anime Land and Toon Town itself" Peter added. When Taffyta pondered everything that Joe and Peter just told her, she suddenly realized what it was they meant and then a look of disgust came over her face.

"Whoa, your saying that that guy... wanted to try and have sex with me?!" She asked in shock. Peter and his friends nodded before Lloyd answered her question as well.

"Yes, he's quite a pervert when it comes to women. So don't try to fall for any tricks he might play on you" Lloyd warned. Taffyta looked disgusted as she turned to face Quagmire, who was sitting behind her drinking his beer; she tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Don't even think about it, pervert" Taffyta snapped strongly, surprising Glenn quite a bit. A lot of the women he'd hit on in the past fell easily to his charm, but Taffyta on the other hand was standing up to him like Cleveland's wife Loretta did at the time Quagmire had disguised himself as a room serviceman so he could try and seduce her again like before. But Loretta saw through Quagmire's plan and slapped him with an iron, telling him to beat it before she got angry; Glenn knew when to quit when a woman got that angry.

"All right, I'll just leave with your friends here" Glenn replied disdainfully and went back to drinking his beer.

"So Lloyd, what's this mission that these guys are helping you with?" Joe asked curiously.

"The infiltration of the Black Shadow fortress hidden far underground just outside of Hollywood. The reason they look older is because I uploaded an upgrade program into their codes that would enable them with special abilities to help them infiltrate the Black Shadow fortress easier. It also had an age progression code in it which made them look older like you see now" Lloyd explained. Stewie and Brian observed the figures of the Sugar Rush racers and thought they looked cool.

"I must say, these new figures look pretty good on them" Stewie commented with a positive attitude.

"Yeah, your right," Brian agreed while observing Taffyta. "Oh, and by the way, you look amazing Taffyta". The strawberry racer blushed at Brian's comment and waved her hand in front of him in a teasing manner.

"(Giggle), Oh, stop it..." Taffyta joked. The others laughed at Brian's comment, even Brian himself. But their pleasant moment was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gun fire outside the bar. Everyone stopped laughing when they heard the gun shots; Lloyd shut his laptop and hid it under the table seat. He then jumped up from the table and ran over to the window to see what was going on.

What he saw made his heart jump in shock; an armored black hummer was parked next to the curb across the block from _The Drunken Clam _and standing near it were five armed men dressed in black pants, long sleeve shirts, and bullet proof vests were shooting at crowds of toons with machine guns containing magazines filled with dip infused bullets.

Lloyd couldn't see their faces since they were wearing black ski masks over their heads, and the front of their vests had knife impaled red eyed black skull emblems on them; they were with the Black Shadow! Several toon men, women, and children were screaming in terror as the masked men continued firing on them.

"Lloyd, what's going on out there?" Brian asked in concern. Lloyd reached quickly into his biker jacket and pulled out his revolver and loaded it, then turned his head to Brian.

"Five armed Black Shadow men are shooting up the public outside, stay here!" Lloyd ordered firmly and pulled the door open and pointed his gun at the thug in the middle of the other two and fired. Blood splurted on the hummer as the bullet flew through the thugs head, killing him instantly. The other four thugs saw Lloyd and then the one on the right pointed at him.

"There he is! He's in _The Drunken Clam_, kill him!" The lead thug shouted and then they all charged towards the bar. Suddenly, the thug on the far left pulled out a grenade infused with dip and threw it straight at the front door. Lloyd immediately slammed the door shut and locked it, then he turned to Peter, Quagmire, Joe, and Cleveland.

"GET DOWN, NOW!" He shouted just as the grenade struck the door and exploded, blasting the door and the wall around it into a million pieces. The force of the explosion blew Lloyd across the room and into a mountain of garbage bags sitting next to several garbage cans near the corner of the wall, knocking him out cold. The thugs stormed into the bar and raised their guns at everyone in sight.

Stewie and Brian had quickly hid behind the bar tender counter just before the explosion occured. Peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire dove under the table after the thugs burst in. The Sugar Rush racers cloaked themselves the moment the thugs had entered the bar.

"Where is he?! Where's that blasted TTPA chief Lloyd Florence?!" The lead thug demanded to everyone in the bar. The only answers he heard were whimpers of fear and shock; one women tried to sneak out through the blasted entrance, but one of the other thugs saw her and grabbed her by her hair.

"Trying to leave are you now? You toon bitch!" The thug hissed. The toon woman sobbed and begged for him to let her go; the evil man sneered under his ski mask and then reached down to his grenade belt.

"Alright, I'll let you go," the thug then suddenly shoved the grenade in her throat and pulled the pen out, "IN PIECES!". The poor women gagged and choked as she tried to cough to grenade out, but it was no use. The other thugs backed away from her as everyone watched in horror at what happened next.

The grenade exploded and blew the women apart from the waist up, splattering ink, toon blood, and gore all over the place; everyone screamed in absolute terror at what they just witnessed. But then the lead thug raised his gun and began firing shots in the air.

"QUIET! SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW! NOT ANOTHER SOUND OR I'LL BLAST THE REST OF YOU TOONS TO HELL!" He thundered. Everyone stayed silent after hearing his threat, but they still whimpered fearfully for their lives. Under the table, Joe scooted over closer to Peter.

"Psst, Peter, you think I should use my gun to kill these psychos?" He suggested in a whisper voice, but Peter shook his head and then Quagmire cut in.

"No, they outgun us. And it seems that their weapons have an effect on us toons; you better not Joe, it's too risky" Quagmire whispered back. They suddenly heard the lead thug giving orders to his other men to search the bar to find Lloyd. Meanwhile, Stewie and Brian slowly poked their heads up just far enough to see what was going on; everyone was down on the ground as the thugs overturned tables and shelves of beer attempting to find Lloyd.

"My God Brian, we've got to help them; these men are crazy!" Stewie exclaimed in a whisper voice.

"But how? They're armed with machine guns that seem to have ammo that can kill us. It's suicide" Brian protested, trying to keep his voice down. But one of the thugs searching the area around the counter took notice and pointed his gun at them.

"You two, keep your damn mouths shut, or I'll blow your fucking toon brains out!" He threatened coldly; Stewie was outraged, but stayed quiet as the thug then turned away and resumed his search for Lloyd.

"That snide bastard. I'll teach him to mess with me" Stewie growled angrily with his fists clenched. Brian noticed him turn his attention to the bottles of beer on the counter next to the stool Stewie was standing on.

"Stewie, what are you doing?" Brian asked, but Stewie ignored him. He grabbed one of the beer bottles and waited until the thugs back was facing him, and right at that moment, Stewie jumped up and smashed the bottle full force onto the thugs head, shattering it into shards of glass and soaking his ski mask with beer. The thug cried out in pain and reached up to grab his head, and dropped the machine gun in the process; this was Stewie's chance.

The other thugs and their leader turned to see what the commotion was all about but by then, Stewie had grabbed the machine gun and then once he landed on the floor, he raised it and then started firing immediately. The thugs attempted to shoot back at Stewie, but he was too fast for them. Stewie yelled loudly in a maniacal frenzy as he blasted the dip bullets at the thugs, which pierced through their bullet proof vests and killed them all, including their leader. Stewie then dropped the machine gun, panting and pointing at the now dead thugs laying in puddles of their own blood.

"You... can't... hurt... anyone... anymore!" He panted heavily. Everyone slowly got back up from the floor all looking at Stewie in surprise; they'd not expected him to suddenly burst his top like that. Joe, Cleveland, Peter, and Quagmire looked just as surprised as everyone else as they got back on their feet; Joe pulled himself back into his wheelchair next to the table. The Sugar Rush racers decloaked themselves and then ran out from under their table and ran up to Stewie.

"Wow, nice move Stewie" Minty Zaki commented.

"Yeah, for a little guy, you sure kicked some butt" Candlehead added. Stewie waved his hand sarcastically and laughed.

"Aw, it was nothing" he joked, "I do that on Family Guy nearly all the time". Peter, Joe, Cleveland, and Quagmire also congratulated Stewie for saving them all from the hands of the Black Shadow. But as they did, Peter remembered Lloyd and looked around to see where he was.

"Hey guys, where's Lloyd?" Peter wondered, looking around the bar for him.

"I don't know. He must have been thrown somewhere by that explosion" Cleveland said and started looking with Peter to try and see where Lloyd was thrown; Stewie, Brian, Quagmire and the Sugar Rush racers joined them as well. It didn't take long for them to find Lloyd; Brian found him under the bags of trash near the garbage cans.

"Guys, I found him; he's unconscious under these trash bags" Brian informed the others and then examined Lloyd's wounds. He was out cold and had large cuts and bruises on his arms, legs, and a few on his face from the explosion. Luckily, Lloyd was still breathing as Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire, and the Sugar Rush racers ran over to him. Quagmire leaned down to check the damage Lloyd received from the grenade explosion.

"Guys, he's hurt bad. We'd better get him to a doctor right away" he reported seriously and Joe nodded.

"I'll call the paramedics and then report this incident to the Quahog Police Department. Let's just hope Lloyd hasn't sustained any internal injuries" Joe informed and then pulled his cell phone out and called the Quahog City Hospital and the Quahog Police Department to report what had happened.

Vanellope and the other racers stood over Lloyd looking worried, but the one thing that was on their minds that they couldn't figure out. They remembered hearing the lead thug demanding to know where Lloyd was; the Black Shadow knew he had been in Toon Town! But how did they know? That was the big question.

"Why did they want Lloyd, Vanellope? And how did they know he was here in Toon Town?" Snowanna asked Vanellope in a worried voice.

"I don't know, Snowanna. But I can tell you this," Vanellope then looked out the wrecked entrance and grimaced suspiciously. "Somehow, the Black Shadow organization knows that he's here, and whoever found that out must want him dead".

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, this is getting very suspicious. Just who do you suppose is the one that found out about Lloyd being in Toon Town, and who do you suppose the Master really is? More answers will be revealed in the next chapter, coming soon!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey there folks, chapter seventeen is finally done, and very long! Lloyd awakens in Quahog Hospital to find out shortly after being treated that Police Commissioner Sam had been planning something all along that frustrates Lloyd to the point into wondering just why the whole Sugar Rush upgrade mission was even nessecery. Meanwhile as the Black Shadow organization departs to the new fortress, Ridley has a flashback on why he grew a greater vendetta against toons than Faust did.**

**Disclaimer: Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, and Sam are the only characters I own**

* * *

Chapter 17: Suspicions

*Thursday: June 28, 2013*

Lloyd slowly opened his eyes, feeling weak and sore all over from the wounds he received from the grenade explosion. When he came to, he found himself inside a toon hospital room laying on a toon hospital bed. His leg, arm, and face wounds were bandaged up with toon bandages and he wore a toon hospital gown; his other clothes were being held inside a large toon knapsack near the hospital bed. Lloyd looked around to see if anyone else was inside the room; he saw Vanellope and the other Sugar Rush racers standing near the door looking worried. Brian and Stewie were also there as well as Doctor Hartman, the Griffin families doctor.

"Ohh, my acheing head" Lloyd moaned softly as he turned and looked at the digital clock hanging on the wall; it was 1:37 AM in the morning. Lloyd's eyes widened in surprise when he saw how long he'd been unconscious and tried to sit up, but he then felt sharp pain in his body when he did and exclaimed in pain.

"Careful Lloyd, you took quite a hit back there from that explosion" Dr. Hartman said, walking over to the bed to help Lloyd sit up.

"Yeah, that's right. That Black Shadow bastard threw a grenade at the door and that's when I got knocked out," Lloyd recalled. "But how did I get here?".

"Mr. Swanson called the paramedics and then they brought you here. You sure are lucky; you sustained several burns and cuts on your arms, legs, and face, but they should heal over time" Hartman explained. Lloyd then remembered the Black Shadow thugs that had stormed into the bar just before being knocked out and then wondered how they were able to escape them.

"Wait, what happened to those armed men? Did the police stop them?" Lloyd asked in concern. Everyone then looked at Stewie when Brian spoke up.

"No, Stewie here was actually the one who saved everyone from them" Brian said and then he began to explain everything that had happened back at _The Drunken Clam _while Lloyd was unconscious. He told Lloyd that their leader was demanding to everyone to tell him where the TTPA chief was and then the horrible incident where one of the hostages tried to escape but then met a terrible fate when one of the thugs grabbed her and shoved a grenade down her throat and blew her apart. Lloyd sighed pitifully when he heard that part.

The Black Shadow had once again killed another innocent toon, a death that may have been avoided had he been conscious. But then Brian told him that Stewie had killed them all with one of their own weapons when he struck one of them on the head with a beer bottle by surprise. The thug had dropped his machine gun which Stewie then got a hold of and then blasted every one of the thugs in sight with their own dip bullets, killing all of them.

Lloyd was then found laying near the trash cans in the corner of the bar and was then taken to the Quahog Hospital where his wounds were treated by Dr. Hartman and his nurses. Joe then called the police and the Quahog forensics team down to the bar to investigate the matter. They had also notified the TTPA to come down to Quahog to take a look at what was inside the armored hummer the thugs had come there in.

"And that's pretty much what happened" Brian finished. After hearing everything that Brian had told him, Lloyd's mind was filled with questions that he wanted answers to. The biggest question was how the Black Shadow knew he was in Toon Town; something wasn't right, and Lloyd knew it.

"I see, did you inform Police Commissioner Sam about the incident as well?" Lloyd asked Swanson, sounding upset.

"No, all I got from the Hollywood Police Department was a message from his office phone saying that he had to leave for a personal matter; didn't say what it was" Joe replied. Lloyd felt a little curious when Joe told him that, and even more concerned about as to what this matter was that Sam had to deal with.

Once Lloyd was ready to leave the hospital, he would have to call the police station to see if they knew what this matter was. But for now, he couldn't decide what to do now. With Sam out doing whatever personal thing he had to leave the station for, Lloyd found himself in a big fix indeed.

"Great, just great," Lloyd snapped, folding his arms and shaking his head angrily. "I can't believe he'd leave at a time like this!". Vanellope saw how upset he was and tried to help him by comforting him.

"Lloyd, it's all right; we'll figure something out" Vanellope said in a comforting tone, but Lloyd shook his head.

"And what would that be? Sam is the one who said he'd tell us his plan to infiltrate the Black Shadow fortress. Without him, I haven't got a clue what to do now, and I can't send my entire TTPA assault team down to that place. They'd be outnumbered and outgunned; it's suicide" Lloyd retorted and then sat back with a sigh. But as Lloyd sat back in distraught, Stewie spoke up.

"Oh, I almost forgot," he said and then he walked over to the hospital bed and then reached into the knapsack and pulled out Lloyd's laptop and then pushed it up on Lloyd's hospital bed. "I found this under the table back at the Clam; I assumed it was yours". Lloyd looked down at it and then opened it.

"Oh, my laptop; I almost forgot about it" Lloyd exclaimed and switched it back on and then thanked the small child prodigy for finding it, and saving everyone's life back at the Clam. Stewie shrugged and then waved his hand sarcastically.

"Hey, no problem; it was easy" he boasted dramatically, but Lloyd really meant it.

"No seriously, thanks for saving us back there. It takes a lot of guts to stand up against the Black Shadow like that" Lloyd insisted positively and some of the others agreed with him too.

"He does have a point, Stewie," Dr. Hartman pointed out. "Going against four armed men with machine guns really is a brave thing to do. The TTPA told me about this Black Shadow organization and from what I've heard about them, not many toons would have the courage to stand up to any of them, let alone four of them".

"Yeah, he does have a point" Peter added. Stewie thought about it for a minute and then he realized that they were right; standing up to the Black Shadow was a brave thing to do. Not many toons that Stewie knew would have the courage to stand up against four heavily armed men with machine guns and belts containing grenades. Not even Penelope or Olivia would have that type of courage to stand up against the Black Shadow like Stewie did.

"Well, I guess your right; I am a brave guy after all," Stewie admitted with a smile and then looked out the window of the hospital room. "Man, if only Olivia and Penelope could have seen me back there; they'd call me a hero". As Stewie pondered his thoughts on Olivia and Penelope, that also reminded him of something else.

He realized that if more Black Shadow troopers were coming to Toon Town, he'd have to visit Olivia and Penelope to warn them to watch out for them as they may not be as lucky as Stewie was with them if they came in contact with any of them. At the same time, Lloyd was wondering where Sam was as he sat there in Quahog with a laptop in his lap. Whatever it was he was doing, it had to be serious; Lloyd decided to get to the bottom of this.

He looked down in the toon knapsack containing his TTPA uniform and found his cell phone sitting near the corner of it. Lloyd pulled it out and began dialing the Hollywood Police Department. Swizzle noticed how frantic he was acting and walked beside the bed.

"Lloyd, what are you doing?" She asked curiously as Lloyd placed his phone near his ear.

"Calling the police station back in Hollywood. I need to see if they know what it was Sam had to leave for" Lloyd answered as he waited for someone to answer from the police station. The phone rang for ten whole seconds before someone finally answered it; it was the Secretary of the police station, Jed Vern.

_"Hello, who is it?" _Vern replied over the phone.

"Yes, this is Lloyd Florence, chief of the TTPA speaking" Lloyd responded.

_"Oh, Mr. Florence! I haven't seen you in awhile. Are you all right? I heard about the Black Shadow attack down at Quahog in Toon Town" _Vern said, sounding a concerned.

"Yeah, I took a small beating from an explosion caused by one of the thugs grenades and the Griffins doctor patched me up here at the Quahog Hospital; I'm there now" Lloyd informed the Secretary.

_"Good, cause I heard about what happened to you down at the Clam when the police and the TTPA arrived there with the Quahog Police as well. I hope that you can leave soon because the TTPA says they need you down there to help with the investigation on that armored vehicle those Black Shadow thugs came to Quahog in" _Vern explained, sounding relieved.

"All right, I'll get down there as soon as I can. But first, there's something I need to know" Lloyd said.

_"And what is that?" _Vern asked.

"I need to know what it was that Sam had to leave for. I need to speak to him about the infiltration mission that he was planning. Without him, going down to the Black Shadow fortress will be far too dangerous" Lloyd said in an urgent tone. There was a few seconds of silence before Vern spoke up again.

_"Oh yes, about that... um," _Vern paused for a moment, which got Lloyd confused. His mood suddenly changed from neutral to unsure and anxious, which got Lloyd feeling worried as to what was going on down at the police station back in Hollywood.

"Yes? What about it?" Lloyd asked, sounding eager and in a rush to hear what Vern had to say.

_"Um... I'm not supposed to say why because Sam told me to keep it secret, but I can tell you this; he's found a way to take out the Black Shadow without the need for the Sugar Rush racers, so you can now send them back to Litwak's arcade. Oh, and Sam also told me to tell you to keep the entire TTPA force in Toon Town over night" _Vern explained, still sounding suspicious.

But Lloyd was suddenly filled with frustration and confusion; this was getting very strange. What was it that Sam was doing that would take out the Black Shadow? Lloyd knew for a fact that something was out of place; Sam alone could never take out a powerful crime organization such as the Black Shadow. And if he had found a way to take them out, why would Sam go through all the trouble of creating an upgrade program to upgrade the Sugar Rush racers? Something wasn't right, and whatever it was, it made Lloyd very nervous.

"Um, sure; why does he want that?" Lloyd asked trying to sound natural, but there were hints of nervousness in his voice.

_"Because of that Black Shadow attack on Quahog, Sam doesn't want to take anymore chances that they may return to Toon Town. So he wants you to order the TTPA to occupy several other factions of Toon Town such as Anime Land, Quahog, Classic Toon City, and finally Toon Town itself. Also, he wants a few TTPA soldiers to guard the border of the Toon Villain Outlands just to be sure that they don't try anything devious" _Vern explained.

Lloyd had to admit that Vern had a point; the Black Shadow had attacked Quahog and killed an innocent toon woman. Lloyd had no doubt that other Black Shadow criminals may decide attack other parts of Toon Town as well. Eventually the Black Shadow would grow suspicious when they found out that the men that they sent out to Quahog and didn't return. More would be on the way, placing Toon Town in more danger. But Lloyd still wanted to know what it was Sam was doing to try and destroy the Black Shadow.

"All right, I'll do that. But I need you to tell me what it is Sam is doing that will stop the Black Shadow, and I don't care if it's secret or not. I want you to tell me" Lloyd demanded, trying to keep the harshness out of his voice. But the whole situation was making him very frustrated and impatient.

_"I'm sorry Lloyd, but I can't tell you; Sam's orders" _Vern said apologetically and Lloyd sighed in frustration. He was starting to get angry from this.

"Look Vern, I don't give a damn about Sam's orders. As chief of the TTPA, _I'm _ordering you to tell me, and tell me now!" Lloyd snapped angrily.

_"(Sigh) All right, I'll tell you only what I know. Sam told me that he and his police officers are going to set a small nuclear bomb on top of the descending ground panel that lowers the Black Shadow organization into the fortress; the bomb will be lowered fifty feet underground. In about four hours, it will detonate and destroy the entire base and the Black Shadow will never see it coming until it's too late" _Vern explained, sounding a little abashed by Lloyd's consistent demanding attitude.

Lloyd pondered those thoughts on what Sam had been planning. All along when Lloyd was in Toon Town upgrading the Sugar Rush racers, Sam and his officers had been planning to destroy the Black Shadow with a nuclear weapon, and he never even notified Lloyd about it. Lloyd sighed with frustration at the whole situation, but at the same time he thought about the toon prisoners being held captive down in the Black Shadow fortress.

Although everyone knew that toons were immune to all forms of lethal force, he didn't know if toons would survive a nuclear explosion since nuclear bombs had never been tested on toons, and Lloyd didn't want anyone to take that chance.

"Wait a second, what about the toon prisoners down in the fortress? We don't know if nuclear blasts will hurt them or kill them; we shouldn't take that chance" Lloyd urged cautiously.

_"Sam knows that, and so he's sending a few of his officers disguised as Black Shadow guards to try and get them out after the timer on the bombs been set. In about three hours, they should have them out before the bomb goes off in an hour later, so hopefully everything should go well" _Vern explained. Lloyd was still not fully convinced about the whole situation; he wanted to know about what to do with Vanellope and the other racers.

"What about Vanellope and her other racers? What do I do with them?" Lloyd asked, not knowing what to do about them.

_"Return them to Litwak's arcade as quick as you can and send them back into their game; that's what Sam told me to tell you" _Vern answered. Lloyd was starting to get very agitated from not hearing what he needed to know; Vern seemed to be holding back on something.

"But then what was this whole upgrade thing for? I'm not getting as to why Sam would send me out here all the way across Toon Town just to have me apply some upgrade program to the racers and then discuss some mission that I don't even know about," Lloyd protested angrily, raising his voice. "Now all of a sudden right after this Black Shadow attack, Sam and his officers suddenly leave without even notifying me that they've planned on some other way to take out that damn fortress while I'm already halfway across Toon Town in a toon hospital after almost being killed by those thugs. I'm losing my patience, so I want you to tell me just why Sam sent me out here for something that wasn't nessecery or I will suspect you of withholding valuable information from me!".

Vern stayed silent for a few seconds over the line, most likely from Lloyd's growing anger. The others in the hospital room were also a little concerned about it as well. After what seemed like a minute, Vern spoke up again, this time in a regrettable tone.

_"I'm sorry Lloyd, but what I've told you is all I know. If you want to know everything that I don't even know about, you'll have to ask Sam himself. Now I'm sorry if what I said wasn't to your liking, but I really have to go" _Vern replied urgently in an argumentative tone. Lloyd was about to protest when Vern suddenly hung up; this made Lloyd furious. He slammed his phone shut angrily and threw it against the pillow.

"Damn it!" He cursed angrily and then stepped down from the bed with a long huff.

"What's the problem Lloyd?" Quagmire asked in concern.

"This whole upgrade program mission thing was all for nothing, that's what the problem is!" Lloyd snapped angrily and then reached down for the toon knapsack containing his TTPA uniform and shoes, but Dr. Hartman tried to stop him.

"Wait Lloyd, you've still got wounds that need medicating" Hartman informed, but Lloyd shoved him off.

"I'll take care of them later myself. Right now, I've got bigger problems to deal with" he said in a grouchy tone and then headed over into the shower room to change out of the gown, shoving Stewie and Brian out of the way. As Lloyd slammed the door shut, Stewie folded his arms with a pout.

"Humph! How rude; I did save his life and he just shoves me away like garbage" Stewie pouted in a grumpy manner.

"I don't think he really meant to be rude, Stewie. Lloyd just seems in a hurry for whatever reason that he heard over the phone" Brian said, trying to cheer Stewie up.

"Yeah well, I guess I'll let it slide this once. Lloyd did try to protect us as well before being knocked out" Stewie remembered, sounding a bit calmer. In the shower room, Lloyd was very distraught. He couldn't believe his rotten luck; all this for nothing and Sam had the nuclear bomb plan planned all along. Lloyd couldn't understand why Sam would send him all the way out to Toon Town just to apply some upgrade program to the Sugar Rush racers when it wasn't nessecery.

But the biggest concern that was on Lloyd's mind was the fact that the Black Shadow thugs that had shot up the Clam was because they were looking for him, and they had known he was in Toon Town. This began to frighten him; no one else knew that Lloyd was in Toon Town except the TTPA and the police. This made Lloyd wonder if maybe one of the TTPA or police officers was acting as a spy to the Black Shadow undercover.

It was a possibility since the Black Shadow organization was very advanced in technology and in tactics, and if there was indeed a Black Shadow spy in the TTPA or the police then Lloyd's life and the lives of every toon in Toon Town could be in horrible danger. The Black Shadow would know every move, every tactic, and every other plan that the TTPA and the police knew.

Lloyd shook his head, feeling perturbed as he removed the gown and began to put on his TTPA uniform and biker jacket. He'd have to speak to Sam the moment he returned Vanellope and her friends back to their game at Litwak's; these suspicions were just too much to ignore.

...

...

Meanwhile down at the Black Shadow fortress, Faust opened the door to the CCKW dip truck and got inside the drivers side with his keys in hand. The last of the equipment had been loaded up into the armored shipping rigs and the organization was ready to leave. In another large shipping rig, the toon prisoners and toon villains were locked inside and ready to be transported to the new fortress far below the Acme Factory. The only toon villain that was given the honour of riding inside one of the armored hummers was Hades and his two comrades Pain and Panic.

Two hours ago, Hades told Faust that he wouldn't mind at all on joining the Black Shadow organization all for the sake of gaining the souls of the toons that were obliterated at the hands of Faust and Ridley. Faust thought about it for awhile and then he finally decided to let Hades join the Black Shadow, under one condition. Hades would have to swear his full and complete undying loyalty to the Black Shadow and then he'd be allowed to become a member of the organization, and he did.

The other toons however, refused to turn against their own kind and cursed Hades for turning on all of them. As punishment for their refusal to join the Black Shadow, Faust planned to have everyone of them executed by a firing squad of Black Shadow soldiers once they arrived at the new base. He warned them to reconsider their decision once they reached the new fortress, or he'd kill all of them.

Ridley entered the other side of the dip truck and pulled the door shut just as Faust shut his door. Faust then inserted the key into the ignition slot and started the diesel engine, which roared to life once Faust pumped the gas pedal a few times. The red dome light switched on above their heads which cast a glaring shadow out the front windows of the dip truck, giving it an angry and mean expression. From the way it was cast, it almost looked like the dip truck was glaring angrily at its foes that stood in its way.

The other guards and personnel were already departing from the base as Faust disengaged the air brakes and put the truck in drive. Although the pool cover had been tightly fastened over the top of the dip trucks enormous holding tank full of stone cold dip, Faust had to drive slowly and carefully to avoid any sudden roll overs or fast stops. He slowly drove the dip truck out of the garage and into the long underground tunnel that lead to the outside world.

As Faust drove the dip truck carefully through the tunnel, Ridley had thought about everything Faust and Hades agreed to and wondered if they could trust him. Toon villains were often unpredictable and not to be trusted, even by the Black Shadow.

"Faust, you really think that Hades is fully on our side? He may defect against us once our assault mission on Toon Town begins" Ridley wondered in concern. Faust shook his head as he continued ahead through the tunnel.

"No, after everything that I told him he'd be rewarded with if he gave us his full cooperation, I doubt that he'll defect against us. But then again, if Hades does happen to try and turn traitor on us, he'll get dipped just like he will once we're through with him" Faust said, grinning coldly. Ridley realized what Faust was getting at and grinned sinisterly as well.

It was just as the other toon villains had warned Hades about; he was just being used. Now it was true that Faust did tell Hades that he and any of the toon villains that agreed to join the Black Shadow would be allowed to live. But what Hades didn't know was that once Faust was finished with Hades and when his usefulness ended, he would be disposed of just like the rest of the other toons in Toon Town.

Faust would never let Hades or any of his other toon prisoners live; he hated toons and everything about their existence. He would have every toon wiped off the face of the planet along with Toon Town. Ridley also hated toons as much as Faust did for a good reason; Years and years ago back when Ridley was still a senior in high school, the witches from Bible Black: Origins humiliated him by doing something that changed Ridleys life for good... and he remembered it very, _very _well.

...

...

***Ridleys Flashback; 2003, May 14th***

Walking down near the Acme Factory on his way home from school, sixteen year old Ridley Farcus stopped short and glanced over the wall next to the factory; Toon Town was visible from there. He let out a short scoff and continued walking down the street.

"Toon Town, puh," Ridley grumbled repugnantly. "What's so great about toons anyway?". For the last several years of high school, Ridley highly disliked toons for some reasons he couldn't figure out why himself. But some of the reasons were because Ridley found toons to be very annoying and often agitating towards him.

He knew a few toons that were in his math and history class such as the toon monster girls from _Monster High _and some of the anime toon schoolgirls from _Bible Black: Origins. _Ridley wasn't very interested in them and he tended to stay away from toons that came near him since he thought that they weren't normal like himself. Another reason he disliked toons was because of the tricks they constantly played on him to try and make him laugh.

One time when Ridley and his parents went to a large vacation resort near the beach, a bunch of anime toon bikini girls snuck up behind him when he was minding his own business and splashed him melted ice cream. Now Ridleys parents thought it was funny since toons mostly liked to make people laugh, as Roger Rabbit sometimes put it. But it did the exact opposite to Ridley; it made him angry.

He jumped up and violently threw a hardened ball of sand at them and scared them off and threatened to do worse if they ever bothered him again. Now of course, Ridley got scolded for acting the way he did by his parents and was forced to apologize to them. But he then questioned why he should even care about them since they were toons.

Ridleys parents scolded him again and told him that the lives and existence of toons were just as equal to any other non-toon human as he was. Ridley however, wasn't satisfied with that. Because he knew toons were able to do many things that normal people couldn't do, this made Ridley envy the lives of every toon he came across. But pretty soon over time, his envy began growing to a point where Ridley started to hate them.

And on this day, the toons would be the cause of Ridleys change in life forever. As Ridley continued to walked further down the road until he came to a large apartment complex where his home was, he heard a sound in the alleyway and turned to see what it was; it was young Hiroko Takeshiro from _Bible Black: Origins. _

He had seen her in his math class several times but never spoke to her because of his contempt for toons. At this time, Ridley didn't know that Takeshiro had a crush on Erin Faust, the one who had killed Monome Nishizaki a year ago. Ridley had not yet been transferred to the school when it had happened, so he had not been aware of that incident that happened in the cafeteria a year ago.

He was not fond of anime toons, but still, Ridley was curious as to why Takeshiro was out here among the alleys. His first instinct was to ignore any toon that Ridley came in contact with, but he turned towards her to see why she was there following him.

"Hey, why are you following me? Stop it!" Ridley snapped and then started to walk away, but Takeshiro ran to catch up to him. Ridley did not like this and then started to walk faster to try and get away from her, but Takeshiro continued to pursue him.

"Wait, please wait" Takeshiro called out struggling to keep up with Ridley, who ignored her and continued onward. He finally made it to his apartment complex and rushed into through the door and ran for the elevator. But as he was about to enter it, the elevator door shut tightly in front of him. Takeshiro had used one of her magic spells to shut the elevator door and to lock it; Ridley was not amused at all.

"Will you just leave me alone!" Ridley snapped impatiently and was about to head for the stairs when Takeshiro spoke up.

"I wanted to tell you something" she started, But Ridley was not interested in what Takeshiro had to say and then headed for the stairs, but Takeshiro only followed him. Ridley lost patience and then turned around and stomped up in front of her looking impatient and agitated. He decided to see what it was Takeshiro wanted, hopefully it would make her leave him alone. Sighing impatiently, Ridley spoke up with his arms folded.

"Fine! What is it?" Ridley snapped impatiently. Takeshiro looked at him with a hint of shyness on her face and then spoke up.

"I was wondering if you might join the witchcraft club that I've formed after school starting next Monday in Anime Land. So if you've got the time, will you... join me there?" Takeshiro asked nervously. Ridley was a little surprised that Takeshiro wanted to invite him to one of her clubs, let alone hang out with him.

He never hanged out around toons because of his contempt for them, but Ridley was a smart person who had pretty good grades in most of his classes, especially in his science projects class. Come to think of it, Ridley did remember seeing several other toons in that class as well; he tried to remember who they were. Ridley thought hard and then he remembered who they were.

They were the sailor soldier girls from the anime toon series known as _ Sailor Moon. _Ridley also recalled seeing two other anime toon schoolgirls in that class as well; Fubuki Kai and Miko Mido from the hentai anime manga and film series called _La Blue Girl._ He was not fond of those two for a very good reason. Several hentai anime fans at Ridleys school had seen hers and Fubuki's hentai movies and told Ridley about how the two of them played as ninjas who used jujitsu "sexcraft" abilities to defeat their enemies in battle.

Ridley found that to be very disgusting and perverted and as a result, he disliked them the moment they first came to his science class. He also hated Miko's sidekick, the midget ninja known as Nin-Nin. Ridley had seen him hang out with Miko and Fubuki during lunch time and when school let out.

Ridley found him just as perverted as any other hentai character, since Nin-Nin was mostly a pervert who liked to peek in the girls showers and dressing rooms when no one was looking. He was not nearly as perverted as Glenn Quagmire, but in a way, close enough.

Ridley just folded his arms crossly and demanded to know why Takeshiro would choose him to become a member of her witchcraft club. Takeshiro put her hands behind her back and slightly blushed.

"Well, it's because... well... because I've..." Takeshiro studdered in a shy voice, making Ridley impatient.

"Because what?! Spit it out" Ridley demanded impatiently. Takeshiro exhaled deeply and then spoke, sounding a bit braver now than before.

"Its... because I've had a crush on you since you won that award in the science fair last month for doing such brilliant work on constructing the first CNG powered line trimmer engine. I've noticed that you've been alone most of the time, so I wondered if you'd hang out with me and my friends in Anime Land this coming summer" Takeshiro explained thoroughly.

Now this surprised Ridley indeed; he never thought a girl would develop a crush on him, let alone a toon girl. But Ridley knew that since his project had gotten quite a bit of attention, so he knew that many girls would probably have the hots for him sooner or later. But Ridley had no interest in hanging out with girls due to his antisocial personality, especially toon girls.

And he also knew about this club that Takeshiro had formed; she called it Rose Cross. Ridley heard several rumours about how they would practice black magic down in their schools basement back in Anime Land and would manipulate the minds of others to do their bidding; the thought of joining such a club disgusted Ridley, and angered him. He would not become some pawn of a toon girl just for the fun of it.

"You have a lot of damn nerve trying to get me to join some black magic club of yours just so you and your witch friends can get whatever you want," Ridley snapped angrily. "You think I don't know what goes on down there at night in Anime Land? I know what goes on in there; I've heard other students telling me about it". Takeshiro looked a little nervous from Ridley's sudden change in mood.

"I know that you and your club practice using black magic spells so that you can get pleasure out of it, well guess what; I'm not going to waste my time hanging out with a couple of freaks like you" Ridley continued until Takeshiro interrupted.

"It's not like that! We just..." Takeshiro was at a loss for words. But when she tried to find the words she tried to say, Ridley nodded.

"Uh huh, I thought so. You see, this is exactly one of the reasons I hate toons. You toons think that life's a non-stop game, using your toon abilities to just manipulate people and get what you want. Well I've got news for you, Takeshiro; you can just shut your damn mouth and get the hell away from me and out of my life, because I'm not going to hang out with freaks like you toons!" Ridley snapped firmly. Takeshiro was heartbroken and deeply offended by his very cruel and nasty remarks.

She never thought that the smartest person in her class would have such a contempt towards toons, nor did Takeshiro ever suspect that Ridley would turn her down in a very hurtful way. But she was still protestant towards this.

"How could you say such a thing? That's not true, toons like to make people laugh and have fun. We don't manipulate people's minds" Takeshiro protested, sounding very upset.

"Oh, is that so? Well then you explain to me just why it was that you formed this club in the first place?" Ridley questioned. Takeshiro looked down in defeat and said nothing, which made Ridley even more persistent to get the answer he wanted, and he knew just how to do it.

"And why is it that you used these people a year ago in Anime Land to gain all that wealth and power, hmm? Care to tell me who was responsible for making that girl, what's her name, Junko humiliate herself by stripping nude in front of the whole school?!" Ridley raised his voice and leaned forward at Takeshiro who now looked afraid and hurt at the same time. "Or that time when you cast that love curse on Nami Kozuno?! CARE TO EXPLAIN THAT?!".

Takeshiro couldn't take much more of this; she had no idea that Ridley knew this much about her, or her past. She felt tears of fright forming in her eyes as Ridley then sneered and finally said it.

"Or do you care to explain that time... when you killed that poor defenceless puppy just to summon some evil demon that raped you silly with its nasty tentacles?," Ridley sneered evilly with a soft chuckle. "I'll bet you were totally enjoying it, weren't you, you pathetic little witch!?". Takeshiro felt a surge of anger flow through her body as Ridley recapped that horrible, haunting part of her past. She yelled angrily and slapped Ridley against his face.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT ME LIKE THAT! HOW DARE YOU!" Takeshiro screamed angrily with tears in her eyes. "I NEVER MEANT TO DO THOSE THINGS, I WAS BLINDED BY THE POWER OF THAT BOOK!". Ridley just snarled and then slapped her back so hard that she fell to the floor.

"Oh, don't you dare play those damn games with me! I know all about you and your other friends. I know what you did and I will NEVER be the crush of someone involved with Satanism like that," he shot back angrily and then raised his foot. "Least of all, YOU!". And then Ridley stomped on her hand hard, making Takeshiro shriek in pain and filling Ridley with delight.

"Yeah, that's what happens to toons who mess with me!" He mocked, but poor Takeshiro felt frightened by how brutal Ridley was hurting her. To think that she'd ever liked him, but Takeshiro realized that she'd made a horrible mistake. Ridley leaned down near Takeshiro with a nasty smile on his face.

"I'll bet it felt real good, didn't it? When that demon slid his big, fat black tentacle up you foul cunt and fucked you like a porn star, or am I wrong, hmm?" He chuckled sinisterly, delighted at seeing Takeshiro in tears. But he had long crossed the line on Takeshiro; she felt a deep rage building up inside her as Ridley kept his foot pressed down on her hand.

How dare this man torture her with her painful memories! She would never again speak to Ridley after this. She channeled a black magic spell through her mind and then in a flash of rage, Takeshiro screamed loudly with anger and blasted Ridley square in the chest with a beam of purple light from her free hand which sent Ridley flying across the room and into the elevator doors with a loud crash.

Ridley groaned as he struggled to stand back up, but Takeshiro used a spell to levitate him and drag him over to her. She then kicked him in the chest and the side with an angry yell.

"YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! I SWEAR, I'LL KILL YOU!" Takeshiro screamed and was about to cast a killing curse when Ridley jumped up and punched her as hard as he could in her chest, knocking the air out of her. Ridley then stood up over her shaking his head.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, got quite a bit of fight in you I see" he taunted. Takeshiro took deep breaths before Ridley grabbed her by the front of her school uniform and yanked her up in front of his face.

"Get out! I never want to see you here again, and if you so much as threaten me like that again, I'll pump your ass full of turpentine" Ridley threatened coldly and then he dragged Takeshiro towards the door and through her out of the apartment. He then slammed the door shut and locked it tight, leaving Takeshiro laying on the hot asphalt road in tears; anger flowed through her body as she clenched her fists and teeth together.

The man that she had thought was the smartest, greatest student in her school was nothing more than a cold, heartless person that apparently hated toons to the very core. Takeshiro slowly got back up on her feet, trying to forget everything that had happened in there, but to avail. She couldn't believe that she'd actually developed a crush on Ridley; it was a bad mistake.

"I swear, I'll get back at you, you bastard!" Takeshiro growled angrily as she turned around to head back to Toon Town, with thoughts of revenge flowing through her head.

...

...

Later that evening, Ridley had just finished up on one of his projects and was preparing for bed. His parents had already gone to bed an hour ago at 8:00 PM, but Ridley had decided to stay up an extra hour to finish his new CNG powered RC truck that he'd race in the upcoming end of school year event.

As he prepared to get to bed, Ridley reflected disgustingly on Takeshiro and her offer to him to join her witchcraft club. Just thinking about it made him sick; like hell he'd ever join it. Ridley already had plans for his life after high school. He planned to invent a line of CNG powered landscaping equipment engines that would help minimize the pollution in the air and keep the ecosystem more healthy and cleaner.

Ridley also made a personal note never to let toons get in the way of his work ether, especially Takeshiro. If there was one toon he hated more than the others, it was Takeshiro. He heard that about a year ago, Takeshiro and her friends used the powers of the Bible Black to manipulate the minds of their school mates and the staff to get whatever they wanted. And when he heard from other students at his own school that the Rose Cross even attempted to summon Satan himself to gain ultimate power, Ridley grew very disgusted by their existence.

"Damn toons, always trying to hurt others to get what they want, bah!" Ridley snapped aloud as he got into his bed and shut off the bedroom light, but left a small night light on in the wall. As he began to dose off however, Ridley wasn't aware that five black robed figures holding lit candles were approaching his apartment; their leader pointed at Ridleys window.

"He's there" she informed the rest of her coven softly, who all nodded. They headed up towards the front door of the apartment complex and then their leader used a spell to unlock the front door, but she did not know that by doing so it had tripped the buildings silent alarm. Once the coven was inside the apartment entrance to the elevator and the stairs, their leader lowered her hood; it was Nami Kozuno and her followers.

Shortly after Takeshiro had returned to Anime Land, she informed Nami of what had happened to her and begged Nami to help her get back at Ridley for humiliating her. Nami gladly agreed and told her not to worry and that she'd know just what to do.

"Where is his apartment room located, Takeshiro?" Nami asked softly and Takeshiro pointed at the number eleven on the elevator dial above the doors.

"There" Takeshiro said simply. Nami put her hood back up and ordered her friends to follow her inside the elevator. She pressed the "open door" button and then the five robed girls entered the elevator and selected floor eleven. As the elevator doors closed and started to move, Nami sneered sinisterly under her hood; she knew just how to teach Ridley a lesson, and it would be one that would change his life forever.

...

...

Ridley suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the sound of the elevator doors opening outside his apartment room next to his parents bedroom. He suspected that it was his parents maybe coming back or going somewhere inside the elevator and just grumbled, turned over and slowly shut his eyes. But just as he was about to fall asleep again, Ridley heard someone chant something just outside his bedroom that brought his eyes wide open.

_"Heikas Heikas Estei Biberoi" _The female voice chanted. And then to Ridleys horror, his bedroom door was suddenly blown right out of the door frame and landed on the other side of the room; Ridleys face was filled with terror when he saw who it was that caused this. He saw five robed anime toon female figures standing at his bedroom entrance; they were all nude except for their robes which also had hoods that hid their identities.

But Ridley didn't even have to guess who they were; he knew. They were the Rose Cross witchcraft club members that Ridley had been told about. Ridley then noticed something that he'd not fully noticed at first. The robed girl that stood next to her leader held a lit candle that shined just enough light under her hood to allow Ridley to see the color of her hair; she was a redhead girl, and not just any redhead girl. It was Hiroko Takeshiro, and she looked very upset. But when Ridley saw who she was, he became furious.

"TAKESHIRO! YOU DAMN, DIRTY FUCKING STOOL PIGEON!" Ridley thundered furiously, pointing at Takeshiro. The noise awoke Ridleys parents and they came out to see what was going on.

"Ridley, what's all the commotion out here? Are you still-" his father started, but then he was silenced when Rie cast a spell that knocked him and his wife out cold; they both collapsed to the floor, unconscious. This infuriated Ridley even more and he then reached under his bed and yanked out a hunters knife and charged at the coven.

"YOU DAMN BITCHES! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE OR I'LL KILL YOU" Ridley screamed angrily and was about to stab Nami when she reached out her hand and cast a spell that stunned him and caused him to fall to the floor with his strength completely drained. Nami then sneered and lowered her hood, revealing her true identity to Ridley.

"Oh, we're going all right, and your coming with us" she sneered. A shocked expression came over Ridley face when he saw who it was.

"What?! Nami Kozuno!? No, it's impossible! You should be dead!" He protested in shock, but Nami shook her finger.

"Not yet! Hades resurrected me and my other followers with the help of his witches" she said with an evil laugh and then turned to Junko and jestered her head towards Ridley. Junko stepped forward and then cast a spell which knocked Ridley unconscious and onto his face. Takeshiro then looked down at the now unconscious Ridley and glared hatefully at him.

"We shall take him to the school basement back in Anime Land. He shall soon face humiliation that he'll never forget" she informed the coven. And with that, Rie and Saki picked up Ridley by his arms and dragged him out the door and towards the elevator, followed by a smiling Nami Kozuno; she planned to have fun with him, and she would.

...

...

Ridley stirred with a moan as he awoke from his unconsciousness and attempted to move, but to his surprise, he found himself tied by his wrists and ankles to a large toon stone altar in the middle of a dimly lit basement; it was all toon. Ridley realized that he was somewhere in Anime Land when he recalled what had happened before he was knocked out.

The room was old and musty with only four chandeliers with lit candles standing up on each side of a large pentagram that was drawn in the floor around the altar where Ridley was tied to. There was also another pentagram drawn on the wall behind Ridley which was slightly viable through the dim candle light. Ridley also noticed something else that made him even more uneasy; he was completely naked. He became furious and struggled to get out of the ropes holding him down, but they were too strong.

"TAKESHIRO, NAMI! WHERE ARE YOU?! LET ME OUT OF THESE ROPES THIS MINUTE!" Ridley shouted angrily while struggling to get free. There was no answer at first but a few seconds after Ridley had shouted damandingly to be set free, he heard bare foot steps approaching him from every side of the altar.

Then out of the darkness came Nami and the other members of her coven all wearing nothing but their black robes with their hoods up. Ridley could still tell however that it was Nami who was approaching the altar since he was able to see her face from the position he was in; he was very furious and clenched his teeth and growled.

"You bitch! What the hell is the meaning of this?! Give me my clothes back and let me go this minute!" Ridley snarled furiously. Nami just let out an evil laugh as Ridley struggled to get out of the ropes.

"Surely you don't understand the position your in right now, do you?" She questioned in a taunting manner.

"What the fuck are you talking about?! Let me go!" Ridley snapped angrily, but Nami turned to Takeshiro and called her over. Ridley watched as Takeshiro approached the altar and lowered her hood, looking cross; Ridley glared furiously at her.

"YOU! I should have known! What the hell do you and your other bitches are doing?!" He growled angrily, but Takeshiro just slapped his face.

"Making you pay for what you did to me back there, that's what" Takeshiro snapped back. Nami then lowered her hood as well as the others did, making Ridley nervous as well as more angrier.

"So, you told your other bitches about that, didn't you?" Ridley realized with a nasty smirk. "Well, I just have thing to say". Nami looked puzzled at his sudden change in attitude.

"And what is that?" She questioned as Ridley looked at Takeshiro with a repugnant look.

"I hope you all just burn in hell, cause that's you belong! You and your satanic bunch of witches!" Ridley hissed coldly. This finally made Takeshiro very angry; she pointed at Ridley and cast a spell which made him screech in pain. The others stood by and observed what Takeshiro was doing.

But Nami had something even more evil and sinister in mind; she dropped her robe, revealing her nude body. She then ordered Takeshiro to stop spell casting and to drop her robe as well; this puzzled Takeshiro.

"Why must I do that?" She questioned Nami in a perplexed tone. Nami smirked evilly and then looked down at Ridleys crotch with a seductive grin.

"To have "fun" with this brute, that's why" she replied darkly. And with that being said, the rest of the coven disrobed themselves as well revealing their naked bodies to Ridley, who's sexual hormones acted against his will and caused his member to stiffen completely. Nami licked her lips in an evil, seductive way.

"Heh, heh, heh, looks like your enjoying the view aren't you?" She taunted and then she approached Ridley, who looked mortified and outraged.

"Don't you dare! I know what your thinking and you'd better not do it!" Ridley snarled in a threatening tone, but Nami ignored his threats and proceeded to rape him. She mounted Ridley and began moving herself up and down with pants of ecstasy and pleasure. She was having the time of her life, but Ridley was so furious that it wasn't even funny; how dare this toon defile him!

"NOOOO, YOU DAMN BITCH!" Ridley thundered furiously, but Nami ignored him and continued to ride Ridley. Takeshiro and the others became aroused by the sight of Nami riding him and began touching themselves and moaning sexually. Pretty soon, they all began touching each other and french kissing as well. Nami looked down at Ridley as she rode him.

"Ooh, you really feel good for such a brute like you who isn't a toon," Nami moaned sensually and then stopped moving. "Start moving yourself!". Ridley refused and then spat in her face.

"LIKE HELL I WON'T! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS ONCE I GET FREE!" Ridley thundered furiously, making Nami angry. She grabbed a gun laying next to the altar and pressed it against his head with her teeth clenched angrily.

"Do as I say or I'll kill you right now. And you'd better not stop until I say so, or you die!" Nami threatened coldly and clicked off the safety switch on the gun. Ridley realized that he had been overpowered and outmatched; he had no choice but to obey. Tears of rage and hatred flowed down his face as he started moving moving his hips up and down. All the while, he clenched his teeth angrily.

The moanings of the rest of the coven grew louder as they continued touching and fondling each other. Nami also grew more excited as she continued to rape Ridley, but Ridley was feeling completely humiliated, scorned, and above all, furious. But he didn't dare stop without facing death by Nami's gun. Soon the group reached their climax and they all let out cries of pleasure and ecstasy as they all climaxed at once. Ridley let out a scream of pain and rage as he climaxed against his own will.

Nami leaned her head back and cackled evilly at the sight of Ridley feeling humiliated, but she wasn't aware that he had broke one of the ropes on his wrists and had gotten his arm free. At that moment, Ridley swung his free fist and punched Nami square on the jaw, making her drop the gun and cry out in pain.

Ridley then let out a roar of rage like an angry lion and broke free of his other restraints. He then reached down and grabbed the anime toon gun and fired several bullets into Nami's legs, making her scream in pain. Takeshiro and the others saw that Ridley attempted to kill Nami and started to chant spells, but Ridley ran over, grabbed Nami by the hair and pressed the gun at her head.

"STOP! DON'T YOU DARE! YOU CAST ONE SPELL AND I'LL BLOW HER FUCKING BRAINS OUT!" Ridley threatened furiously while pressing the gun against Nami's head. Seeing that Ridley had the gun, Takeshiro nodded in defeat and told the others to stop, which they did.

"Now, you toons will do EXACTLY as I tell you if you value her life," Ridley warned and then pointed at Saki with his free hand . "You, go bring me my clothes back, now!". Saki hesitated and then looked down at Nami, who looked frightened and nodded at her; Ridley grew impatient.

"Did you not hear what I said, bitch!? GET ME MY GOD DAMN CLOTHES NOW OR I'LL FUCKING KILL HER!" Ridley shouted impatiently. Frightened, Saki nodded and ran over to an old locker to get his clothes while Ridley turned his head to Takeshiro and glared at her with eyes burning with hatred.

"Your going to regret doing what you just did to me, Takeshiro. You and the rest of your fucking little club here! Once I tell the police about this, your all finished!" Ridley hissed coldly, but Takeshiro glared back as well.

"They'll never believe you, and if you tell them, I'll tell the cops that you raped us all" she shot back defensively, but this angered Ridley even more.

"It doesn't matter wether you tell them or not. I'll find a way to make you toons all pay! You toons are just like I thought; devious, sneaky, and sick minded!" Ridley snapped angrily. Saki came back with Ridley's clothes, who Ridley told to put them on the altar; he got up and pointed the gun at them all as he grabbed his clothes from the altar.

"You stay back, I mean it!" He threatened as he walked backward to the door. Once Ridley was at the top step, he pointed at the whole witchcraft club.

"You haven't seen the last of me! Someday I'll make every one of you pay for doing this to me! I'll see to it that every toon on this planet is wiped out of existence, and you!" He thundered. And with that, Ridley left spitting at them. As he got dressed, he had sick, twisted thoughts of revenge flowing through his mind on how Ridley would make every toon pay for making his life miserable and humiliating.

He could no longer stand the existence of toons. Ridley vowed to somehow find a way to get rid of the toons and Toon Town... and he kept it.

***_End of Flashback* _**

...

...

Ridley snapped back to the present and looked around as he opened his eyes again; he was in the dip truck on his way with Faust to the new fortress along with the rest of the Black Shadow. What he remembered had been the reason for his hatred against toons. Because of the way those toon schoolgirls had robbed Ridley of his virginity in the most horrible way all those years ago, he found toons to be a disgrace to his life and to the rest of the world.

Ridley's heart had been so bludgeoned that night ten years ago that the only thing that he had in mind was to exterminate every toon that crossed paths with him. Once the Black Shadow arrived at the new base, Ridley decided that he'd go on a mission of his own to locate those scum that had dared to defile him and make them all pay... and he knew just how to do it.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, talk about a flashback! No wonder Ridley hates toons to the core. But just what do you suppose he's planning to do once he arrives at the new fortress, and what of Lloyd? More will be revealed in chapter eighteen, coming soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Okay fans, chapter eighteen is here at last! In this chapter, Lloyd and the other residents of Quahog wish the Sugar Rush racers luck as Ms Frizzle arrives to take them back to Litwak's arcade. But down in the new Black Shadow fortress, Ridley plans his way of getting his revenge on Nami Kozuno and the rest of the Rose Cross for what they did to him ten years ago.**

**Disclaimer: Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, and Sam are the only characters I own. **

* * *

Chapter 18: The New Fortress

Back in Quahog, Lloyd exited the Quahog Hospital along with Peter, Joe, Cleveland, Quagmire, Brian, Stewie, and the Sugar Rush racers and waited for Ms Frizzle to arrive; he had phoned her earlier and told her that the Sugar Rush racers were to be returned to Litwak's arcade as quickly as possible. Afterwards, Lloyd would pass the command to his TTPA officers to guard the assigned areas of Toon Town like Sam had said to.

Lloyd's motorcycle had been brought over to the hospital parking lot by Lois Griffin, who had arrived at _ The Drunken Clam _shortly after Lloyd had been taken to the Quahog Hospital. She and her other two family members Chris and Meg Griffin had just arrived at the hospital in their families red station wagon and pulled up next to Lloyd's motorcycle and got out. Lois spotted Peter standing next to Lloyd and ran up to him.

"Oh Peter, thank God! When the TTPA and the police told me that the Black Shadow attacked the Clam, I was worried sick about you" Lois exclaimed in relief as she hugged Peter, who hugged her back.

"Aw, don't worry Lois. I'm a Griffin, remember? And a Griffin never backs down from a fight" Peter comforted calmly and then they both broke apart from each other. Chris and Meg got out of the car and came over to see Peter, where they saw Lloyd.

"Chris look, it's Lloyd again" Meg pointed out as they stopped near the group. Chris looked over at the non-toon man in the biker jacket and TTPA uniform and a surprised look came over his face.

"Oh, Lloyd it's you" Chris exclaimed, not expecting to see Lloyd again.

"Hey Chris, I didn't expect to run into you again" Lloyd said in surprise, recalling the moment that he last saw him at Litwak's arcade. Chris nodded in excitement and then turned his attention to the Sugar Rush racers, including Taffyta.

"Hey, your that strawberry racer from Sugar Rush; Taffyta right?" Chris asked, looking interested. Taffyta nodded and Chris looked delighted to meet her.

"Yep, Taffyta Muttonfudge is my full name. And I presume that your Chris Griffin?" Taffyta asked and Chris nodded.

"Yeah, I'm your biggest fan" Chris said. As Taffyta and Chris spoke to each other, Lois looked over at Lloyd looking relieved to see that he was all right after being attacked by the Black Shadow.

"Hey there, Lloyd. I heard about what happened back at the Clam and I'm glad you okay. By the way, I love the motorcycle you've got there" Lois commented, pointing at Lloyd's Ducoti motorcycle parked next to the Griffins car.

"Yeah, I'm glad you like it" Lloyd commented back. Just then, the magic school bus zoomed into the parking lot and stopped near the group. Ms Frizzle opened the door to let Vanellope and her friends onboard, looking a little concerned for them. The incident down at the Clam had not gone unnoticed to others, including Ms Frizzle.

"Hello there, Vanellope. I'm so glad you okay. When Lloyd told me about that attack back there at the bar, I was a little worried that you'd all been hurt" Ms Frizzle said with relief.

"So am I. If we didn't have these new abilities, we might have not been so lucky," Vanellope replied. "Those men were heavily armed". Ms Frizzle and Liz both looked very amazed that Vanellope managed to survive through five heavily armed men with machine guns. She was aware about how the men had been stopped by Stewie when Lloyd had called her to get Vanellope and the others; he'd told Ms Frizzle everything.

Lloyd stepped forward and told Ms Frizzle to take them back to Litwak's arcade as quick as she could and to avoid any other Black Shadow men that might try to stop them.

"Don't worry Lloyd. This is a magic bus after all and I know just how to get them back safely to their game" Ms Frizzle assured him as Vanellope and her other racers made their way onto the bus and sat down in the seats. Ms Frizzle looked back and asked them if they were all strapped in; the racers all nodded. Just before she shut the door, Lloyd wished her luck and then they were off.

The bus transformed into a personal helicopter and then took off into the night sky. Lloyd sighed as the magic bus fled from view; he hoped they'd be all right and nothing bad would come of them. But the biggest concern Lloyd had now was keeping Toon Town protected from any further Black Shadow attacks.

He planned on returning to main Toon Town right after giving out the orders to the TTPA to patrol the other factions of Toon Town and checking out the armored hummer back at the Clam. Lloyd had no doubt that Roger Rabbit already knew about what had happened in Quahog since the Channel Five Quahog News had broadcasted their live report over every part of Toon Town down at the Clam when the police and TTPA arrived.

But the one thing that was on Lloyd's mind at the moment was why Sam sent him all the way out into Toon Town to apply some upgrade program to the Sugar Rush racers when all along, Sam already planned to bomb the Black Shadow fortress with a nuclear bomb. If that was the original plan, why didn't Sam tell Lloyd about it?

Lloyd suspected that the rest of the police force back in Hollywood knew about Sam's plan, but why wasn't the TTPA notified? That was the problem that made Lloyd wonder the most about what was truly going on. He decided to return to the police station back in Hollywood after ordering his TTPA officers to guard the assigned areas of Toon Town; Lloyd wanted to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Lloyd, what do we do now? If those men were with the Black Shadow, then there's bound to be more coming here" Lois asked in concern.

"Don't you worry, Mrs Griffin. I'm assigning my entire TTPA assault forces to guard each and every other faction of Toon Town for the rest of this night, including Quahog. So if any more Black Shadow criminals show up, we'll deal with them then" Lloyd explained, which made Lois feel more relieved.

Lloyd then reached into his biker jacket and removed his keys to unlocked the trunk of his motorcycle. He placed the key in the slot and unlocked the trunk, pulled it open, and then pulled out what looked like a large black and white walkie talkie laying next to the sleeping borrowers; it was a TTPA satellite phone. This phone was carried and used by every officer in the TTPA to obtain or carry out orders from their superior chief of the TTPA, Lloyd himself.

He dialed several numbers on it and phoned the second in command of the TTPA, Nelson Rivers. Lloyd always had Nelson and several other TTPA officers assigned with him to patrol the city of Anime Land during the day and afternoon. But that wasn't the first place Nelson had patrolled before.

A year after The Great Toon War ended, Lloyd had assigned Nelson and his team to patrol and protect Princess Aurora's castle far east of Toon Town just a few miles away from the Forbidden Mountain which was located just across the border that lead to the Toon Villain Outlands. Lloyd remembered the time that Maleficent crossed the border illegally in her dragon form in attempt to take back the land she'd lost once the war ended.

Nelson and his team, along with the help of the three good fairies Fauna, Flora, and Merryweather, they successfully joined together and sent the evil witch back to the Forbidden Mountain across the border. It was very difficult to do, but with the combination of technology and fairy magic, the TTPA weakened Maleficent to the point where she collapsed from exhaustion.

King Stephen, his queen, and Princess Aurora hailed them hero's and told them they'd be forever in their debt for saving their kingdom. Since then, Lloyd always found Nelson the most reliable TTPA officer in the agency. After a few seconds of ringing, Nelson responded.

_"Yes? This is Assistent Chief Nelson speaking" _Nelson responded.

"Yes, this is Lloyd Florence responding. I have some very important orders I need you to carry out..." Lloyd began.

...

...

Meanwhile back in Hollywood, several black armored vehicles lead by the original dip truck made their way towards the loading and unloading doors where packages and boxes were brought into the factory. It was also near the very same spot where the original dip truck once stood over sixty six years ago, being filled with dip by Judge Doom and his Toon Patrol. And it was also the same place where Judge Doom met his death when Eddie Valiant drained the dip out of the truck and destroyed him.

However, several days after his death, remnants of the Toon Patrol used a device known as The Machine to resurrect Doom by recreating him with cell drawings that toons were created and born from. Doom then assumed the identity of RK Maroons brother, KB Maroon in attempt to run Roger Rabbit and every other toon out of business. But thanks to Eddie Valiant once again he destroyed Doom, this time for good with a squirt gun filled with dip.

After that incident, Judge Doom's cell drawings were destroyed by the KB Maroon studios to prevent Doom from ever being recreated again. Over the years as technology advanced, cartooning studios and CGI film creators had built new Machines which created new toons and new areas in Toon Town. Those machines were far more advanced than the one where Doom was resurrected, and safer as well.

However, Faust had planned to deal with The Machines after destroying Toon Town to prevent the creation of any new toons or Toon Town after he'd obliterated it from existence. Ridley was completely eager for that as well, but even more eager to get his revenge on Nami Kozuno and her coven once they reached the new fortress.

Because of the dip trucks cumbersome size and weight, Faust and Ridley had to take an alternate route through the city to avoid being spotted by anyone. The entrance to the new fortress was located inside the Acme Factory behind an enormous stack of boxes and other spots where delivery trucks loaded and unloaded them. The new fortress had been built all the way back in 1998 by previous Black Shadow second in commands.

The Master had been in charge of its construction along with the previous base which would detonate in three more hours. Like the old base, a platform was built into the cement floor which would allow the Black Shadow vehicles to enter the fortress 130 feet underground. But unlike the other one that just went straight down, this one tilted at an angle so that the dip trucks and other armored vehicles could just drive right inside the long tunnel that lead 130 feet below the Acme Factory.

This fortress was ten times as big as the old one. It had approximately fifty decks with twice as many weapons and dip storage rooms, repair garage's, loading docks, and dip truck hanger bays. The fortress was also equipped with an auto-destruct system like the old one in case the Black Shadow's enemies discovered it and attempted to get a hold of their technology; it would self-destruct to prevent that from happening.

Faust adjusted his speed to make sure the dip truck drove slowly and safely into the Acme Factory through the opened loading dock doors. He then reached up and pulled a small keypad off the sun shield above his head; it was a device used to open the door to the tunnel leading to the new Black Shadow fortress.

He tapped in the password that was required to open the door and then placed it back on the sun shield. There was a rumbling sound in the cement ground and then it slide open to reveal an entrance leading into a dimly lit tunnel with a paved road.

Faust switched the dip truck into low gear and slowly drove into the tunnel; the other vehicles followed behind him as he drove through the tunnel. Ridley glared ahead with his fists clenched in rage as Faust drove on. Ridleys mood caught Faust's attention, who glanced at him in concern.

"What's your problem, Ridley?" Faust asked in concern while still focusing on the road ahead. Ridley spoke as he stared ahead with hatred and anger in his voice.

"Those toons, that's what my problem is" he growled angrily, recalling the flashback he had as they were leaving the old fortress. Ridley was more desperate for revenge than ever before; he promised himself revenge ten years ago and he vowed to extract it immediately.

"The toons are my problem as well as the Masters problem. But why are you suddenly so angry about it?" Faust wondered, unsure of why Ridley was so angry. Ridley let out a low growl and put his foot down hard on the floor, startling Faust.

"Because of what five toons did to me ten years ago," Ridley snarled, gritting his teeth. "The reason you can't possibly understand how badly I hate toons more than you, and the reason I want them all dead along with the rest of them!". Ridley was nearly shouting, but Faust tried to calm him down.

"Calm down, will you?! I'm right next to you, you know!" Faust snapped, trying not to lose his temper. Ridley sighed angrily and then he began to explain what happened ten years ago in Anime Land, from the point when he rejected Takeshiro up to the part where she brought Nami Kozuno and the other members of her coven to his house, kidnapped him, and then raped him down in Anime Land.

After Ridley finished telling his story, Faust found himself feeling a bit sorry for his partner. He had no idea how much anger and pain Ridley had built up over the years from that night ten years ago. Faust himself remembered when he murdered Monome Nishizaki back in high school many years ago and then being sent to prison for doing it.

It was true that Leona and her other student council members were very cruel towards him back when he was in high school, but they'd never done something like what happened to Ridley with Faust. This gave Faust a very good reason as to why Ridley ended up being the easily angered person that he was almost everyday. Ridley turned his head to Faust and inhaled deeply before speaking.

"I promised to get revenge ten years ago to that bitch, Nami Kozuno, and I'm going to get it wether anyone tells me to or not. So once we get out of the tunnel and into the new fortress, I'm going out to Anime Land to find them and bring them here, so don't try and stop me" Ridley warned as he turned away again. Faust was a little offended by Ridleys temper, but when he said he'd be bringing the five of them to the new fortress, Faust got an idea; a very evil idea.

Faust remembered the toon villains that he'd have placed in holding cells down in the new prison dungeon inside the new fortress. Having them see Ridley extract his revenge on Nami and her other members of the Rose Cross might prove a good example as to what the Black Shadow organization was capable of doing to those who dared to oppose them. He decided to let Ridley carry out his plan for revenge.

"You don't have to worry, Ridley. I intend to let you get your revenge, and I like the idea of it as well" Faust assured Ridley with a grin.

"Good, because I intend to teach them all a lesson for what they did to me. And I'll make sure Nami suffers the worst of all" Ridley said firmly. They finally reached the bottom of the tunnel and came up to an enormous steel door with the Black Shadow organization emblem on it; it was the bases main entrance. Faust used the keypad to open the door and then he drove the dip truck inside where a four sided tunnel lay ahead.

Up above the top of each tunnel was a sign that had a label telling Faust where each one lead to. The first one on the far left said "LOADING DOCK", the one next to it said "REPAIR/REFITTING GARAGE", the one on the right said "WEAPONS STORAGE AREA", and the one on the far right said "ARMORED VEHICLE/WAR VEHICLE HANGER BAY".

Faust drove the dip truck into the far right tunnel, the armored vehicles and the oversize load trucks carrying the war tanks and fighter helicopters followed behind him. The trucks carrying the new trucks drove through the tunnel leading to the repair and refit garage so that Herald and his mechanics could continue the refit work on them.

Faust and Ridley came into an enormous parking bay area that was laid out in a large square over 1100 feet wide. There were enough spaces to fit all the armored vehicles and the dip truck. Faust slowly drove to the far corner of the parking bay and came to a stop near a parking stone in front of the dip truck. He then shut the engine down and pulled out the key.

The red dome light in the truck went out once the engine shut down, darkening the inside of the truck. Faust and Ridley opened their doors and got out to see the armored vehicles finding their parking spots and parking in them. Faust turned to Ridley and told him that if he was going to capture Nami Kozuno and the rest of the Rose Cross, he'd need high level weapons and an armored Ford Sprinter Van. Ridley said he'd also need back up men with him in case he found himself in a fight with them.

"Very well, you may depart immediately once I get your men ready" Faust informed. Ridley sneered and let out a sinister laugh; soon he'd make sure that Nami Kozuno and her other members of the Rose Cross played dearly. His promise would be fulfilled very soon.

...

...

Back in Toon Town, Lloyd was on his motorcycle and making his way out of Quahog and back into the main city of Toon Town. The Borrowers were fast asleep in the trunk of his motorcycle and were not awakened by the sound of the running engine. Nelson had carried out the orders that Lloyd had given him back in Quahog and pretty soon, the entire TTPA assault forces would be arriving in Toon Town to patrol it and it's other factions.

It was 2:24 AM and Lloyd was feeling sleepy at that moment. He had been wanting to get some sleep after all that had gone on this night. From where he was, Lloyd knew that it would be another thirty minutes to get back to the entrance and exit to Toon Town, and with the sleepy status he was in, he didn't want to risk falling asleep behind the control handles of his motorcycle.

Lloyd decided to spend the night at the Toon Town Hotel just a few miles away from where he was. As Lloyd drove past several intersections he saw several TTPA patrol SUV's with their blue and red lights flashing driving around making sure that the toons were safe from any harm that might come to them from the Black Shadow. A few armored TTPA hummers with machine guns mounted to the top of then we're also patrolling the toon streets as well.

Lloyd hoped that there'd be no more Black Shadow attacks this night; he really wanted to get some rest. But all at the same time Lloyd also wanted to speak to Sam about the reason that he wasn't told of the plan to bomb the Black Shadow fortress. Lloyd sighed in defeat; his argument would have to wait. He need to get some sleep before he passed out from exhaustion.

Lloyd could only hope that this mission of Sam's would go successfully and then the Black Shadow would be no more, or so he hoped. He turned left down another block and began to feel his eyelids getting heavy; Lloyd shook himself to keep from losing consciousness.

"Uh... got to get some sleep" he moaned tiredly to himself. Lloyd felt his hand loosening on the throttle handle and the Ducoti began slowing down. Although it was going slower, the motorcycle was still moving at a still fast speed.

Lloyd struggled to stay awake as he turned right onto another intersection, but due to his drowsy state, Lloyd couldn't focus on where the right way to Toon Town Hotel was. He was actually heading away from it and back further down Toon Town, past the entrance to Quahog, and down the long road headed towards a large forest area that seemed grim and dark. Lloyd slowed down as he got further down the road, desperately trying to stay awake.

He felt the embrace of sleep taking him easily, and Lloyd knew then that he'd have to stop near the forest to avoid crashing. Lloyd slowed down and prepared to stop near a tree, but he finally lost consciousness and fell asleep. He slumped over the handle bars just as the bike hit a bump at the toon curb and threw Lloyd off of it and into a tree where he lay still and asleep under it.

...

...

"Got the weapons all loaded and ready?" Ridley asked Brutus and two of the other armed men joining him in the Sprinter Van.

"All ready to go, boss" Brutus reported and shut the back doors. Ridley grinned as he got into the drivers side of the armored van and shut the door while Brutus got in the passenger side next to Ridley.

"Now remember, I want them alive when we capture them. No fatalities under any circumstances" Ridley reminded in a very serious tone of voice and Brutus nodded.

"Understood" Brutus assured as Ridley backed up the van and then pulled out of the large parking garage, grinning evilly; he was on his way to get his revenge, and get it... he soon would.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, this isn't looking good! Lloyd's crashed near a tree and now Ridley is on his way to Anime Land to hunt down Nami Kozuno and her coven. And just what do you think Sam is really doing that he wouldn't notify Lloyd about? More answers will come in chapter nineteen, coming soon! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey there fans, chapter nineteen is up. In this chapter, Lloyd awakens in a strange toon mansion where he meets the cast of _Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose. _But shortly after Lloyd is greeted by them, the old fortress of the Black Shadow explodes and he prepares to head back to Hollywood, believing that the Black Shadow has been obliterated. Meanwhile, Ridley and his bodyguards arrive at the high school from _Bible Black _to capture Nami Kozuno and her other coven members.**

**Disclaimer: Lloyd, Nelson, Yuki, Yumi, Faust, Ridley, and Sam are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 19: End of the Black Shadow, or not?

Lloyd slowly moved around as he came back to his senses and woke up. He opened his eyes slowly and raised his right wrist up to check his watch; it was 4:57 AM in the morning. Lloyd was very surprised how long he'd been out cold and then he raised his head up to observe his surroundings, which gave him quite a surprise.

Lloyd was laying in a large canopy bed inside of what looked like an enormous mansion; he was still in his uniform with the gun laying on a bedside table next to the bed. Since it was a toon mansion, Lloyd knew he was still somewhere in Toon Town, but where exactly he didn't know. All around Lloyd were statues of robed, nude women holding swords or septors out as if saluting. There was also a fountain on the far right side of the room along with what looked like spell books and other things that had pentagram symbols on them.

Lloyd also saw a pentagram drawn on the wall and suddenly felt a little nervous; this stuff looked very associated with witchcraft and dark magic, making Lloyd very uncomfortable. His first thought was that the witchcraft club from Bible Black had found him near the tree and were trying to use him as a tool for witchcraft. But Lloyd noticed that this type of toon style was not anime, it was slightly different. He took a better look at it and then he recalled seeing this type of art toon style somewhere.

Lloyd tapped his head and tried hard to remember, but he couldn't. He decided to take a look around to see if he'd find someone in the mansion to tell him where he was; he took his gun and returned it to its holster in his uniform. Lloyd then opened the door revealing a very long corridor with more statues like the ones in the room he was just sleeping in; the hallway split into four sides near the middle. Lloyd looked up and noticed that the roof was actually a large dome window which cast light from the full moon in the night sky.

The statues each held flaming torches that lit up the hallway that Lloyd continued to walk through. He came to a stop in the middle of it and looked around at each direction that they lead to. To Lloyd's left, the corridor in that direction lead to what looked like an enormous fountain with a waterfall flowing down its top. As Lloyd looked to his right, he heard sounds coming from the corridor in front of him.

"Who's there? Who are you?" Lloyd called out, but he got no response. Lloyd walked down the hall towards the strange noise and slowly approached the door with caution, preparing to use his gun if needed to. He pushed the door open which lead into a large kitchen where the sound was coming from.

Lloyd looked around to see what was making the sound when he heard a loud crash come from one of the cupboards near the dining table. Lloyd turned and saw a black toon cat with bat wings on its back eating out of a shattered sugar bowl on the counter beneath the cupboard. It turned its head to Lloyd and stared at him with its green eyes, meowing with its tail wagging.

"Oh, it was just a toon cat" Lloyd sighed with relief. Just then, he heard footsteps approaching from the other side of another door near the other corner of the room. Lloyd reached into his uniform and prepared to grab his revolver in case it was someone hostile. He cautiously walked towards the door, prepared for anything that might try to attack him or the strange toon cat on the counter.

Lloyd was about to draw his gun as the door opened, but he stopped on the last second when he saw who it was. It was a young toon woman with red hair, red lipstick on her lips, large breasts, and a beautiful figure; she looked about 22 or 23. She wore black gloves with a gold crescent moon symbol on the back of the wrists, a gold and black spiral patterned breast plate that shined in the light, a black masquerade mask over her eyes with gold linings, black metal curved goat like horns on her head, black leather panties with a gold crescent moon on the front of them, a black and purple cape, and black boots with white skulls with small chains attached to them, gold linings, and three long razor sharp pointy spikes sticking out of the sides of them.

Lloyd recognized her immediately as her appearance struck his memory. She was Tarot, the witch from the adult graphic novel series known as _Tarot: Witch of the Black Rose._ Lloyd remembered seeing her once during the Great Toon War three years ago when the toon villain known as Chernabog from _Fantasia _had captured several soldiers from the U.S Army that had been sent out to aid the toons in the war. Tarot had fought and defeated Chernabog with the help of Lloyd and Nelsons team of TTPA soldiers and freed the captured Army soldiers.

Lloyd had never read the series Tarot had been in, but he did remember the thanks that the TTPA and the U.S Army had given her and the rest of the Black Rose coven for their heroic assistance in rescuing their comrades from the wrath of Chernabog. Since then, Lloyd never met with her again until now. Tarot stopped short in surprise to see Lloyd awake and about.

"Oh, you've awakened! I was worried about you" Tarot exclaimed, looking relieved to see Lloyd up and about again.

"Yeah, I was also a bit worried at first when I woke up back in that bedroom back there. I heard your cat making noise in here so I thought I'd check to see who it was" Lloyd said looking over at Tarot's cat. Tarot looked over at her cat and a surprised expression came over her face.

"Pooka! What are you doing in the sugar bowl again?" She exclaimed in surprise and reached over to pick the bat winged cat off the counter. Lloyd heard him meow as Tarot held him against her.

"Pooka; so that's his name" Lloyd replied, recalling the cat. He remembered hearing about Tarot having a familiar in the form of a cat with bat wings named Pooka and then recalled the time several months ago when one of his TTPA patrol officers reported to Lloyd that a black toon cat with bat wings had gotten into his patrol car and eaten all of his sugar cubes from his coffee. Lloyd could only laugh out loud from that since he knew that it wasn't the cats fault that he got into the patrol car.

"Yes, he's my best friend and pet" Tarot replied while petting Pooka. Lloyd reached out and petted him as well; Pooka felt just the same as a non-toon cat would feel. Pooka purred softly as Tarot and Lloyd pet him.

"He's so cute. I never thought I'd see a toon cat with bat wings" Lloyd commented with a smile. Tarot blushed at his comment and Pooka meowed.

"Yes he is; actually, he's the one who found you out there near that tree" Tarot said. Lloyd then remembered that when he had fallen asleep behind the handle bars of his motorcycle. He had been thrown off of it when it crashed into a stump and landed under a tree and was out cold for three hours. Lloyd looked down at Pooka, feeling grateful for the cat that found him.

"So, you found me under that tree, did you Pooka?" Lloyd asked the toon cat who meowed.

"Yes he did. After Pooka found you, he came back and told me that he found a damaged motorcycle near the side of the road and you under a tree. I then rushed out to that area and found you and then brought you here to rest up in my sister's room" Tarot explained.

"What? Pooka can speak?" Lloyd asked, surprised to hear this.

"Yes, but not verbally like humans. He can only speak through my thoughts; it only works with witches though" Tarot explained.

"Oh, I see," Lloyd said and then remembered hearing about him being in her sisters room. "Wait, that was you sister's room I was sleeping in?". Lloyd felt a bit worried about the fact that he'd been sleeping in Tarot's sister's room. He knew that her sister was the dark witch of the Black Rose coven known as Raven Hex, and she was known to have quite a temper around people being inside her room.

"Yes it was, but don't worry. I haven't told Raven Hex about it, so you won't have to worry about her finding out about it" Tarot replied calmly. Lloyd with relief; he knew that Raven would be pissed if she knew he was sleeping in her bed. But Tarot apparently spoke too soon. Lloyd, Tarot, and Pooka all heard someone stomping down the hallway that Lloyd had walked down coming right for them.

And sure enough, the door flew open and Raven Hex came storming in; Lloyd was very intimidated by her appearance. Raven Hex looked very sexy and attractive, but at the same time, very frightening and intimidating. She had long night black hair, moonlight blue colored skin with a long snake like spine tattoo that spiraled around her naval and up to her breast in a letter "S" shaped pattern, black lipstick on her lips, and black painted fingernails.

She also wore a silver metal head band with long sharp pointy spikes sticking out of it, black panties made of leather held together with crow skulls, a black metal collar around her neck with black wires connected to a pair of round, silver plates that barely covered her breasts. The plates also had a long razor sharp spike pointing out from them that looked sharp enough to pierce even the armor on an armored truck.

Raven was also wearing a black cape with the right and left sides on the top shaped like spread bat wings, black gloves and black spiked boots. She was one of the most powerful dark witches in the Black Rose coven. Raven Hex's power was even almost equal to Chernabog's dark power, but even that enormous toon villain wasn't foolish enough to even dare trying to oppose her.

Lloyd was once told by several other toons that it was rumored that Raven Hex once defeated him sometime during the Great Toon War, but it had never been confirmed. But Lloyd couldn't doubt that that rumor was possibly true since he heard one time that Reika Kitami from Bible Black had once challenged Raven Hex when she attempted to conquer Witch Hollow; even with the full power of the Bible Black, Kitami was no match for Raven Hex. She was defeated almost instantly.

"All right! Who's been sleeping in my bed?!" Raven Hex demanded with her hands on her hips; she turned to see Lloyd standing near Tarot. Raven was a little surprised to see the chief of the TTPA in Witch Hollow, but even more concerned as to who was sleeping in her bed.

"Eh? Lloyd Florence?" She exclaimed in surprise. Lloyd nodded, feeling a little nervous by Ravens presence and for the fact that he was the one who had been sleeping in her bed.

"Yes, the one who ended the Great Toon War three years ago; that's me" Lloyd replied, trying to sound casual. But he still felt nervous about the possibility of Raven Hex finding out who was in her bed, and she could sense his fear with her black magic senses; she knew it was him right then.

"Ah ha! It was you who was sleeping in my bed, wasn't it?" Raven pointed at him, looking very cross. Lloyd sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Yes, but it was your sister who put me there. I fell asleep behind the control handles on my motorcycle and crashed, so Tarot found me with the help of her cat Pooka and placed me in your bed so that I could rest up," Lloyd explained, but noticed that Raven looked concerned about the privacy that she had in her room. "Its okay, I didn't touch anything in case you're wondering". Raven Hex folded her arms, feeling a little more secure; she turned to Tarot.

"He had an accident?" She asked Tarot in concern, who nodded.

"Yes, what he said is true, so you don't need to worry about privacy issues. He didn't touch anything" Tarot assured her sister. Raven Hex nodded and decided to trust Lloyd since he was after all a man of his word as chief of the TTPA.

"All right, I'll let it slide since he was exhausted. But don't be going in there anymore" Raven replied in a calmer tone. Lloyd nodded and assured her that he wouldn't be needing to sleep in there anymore.

"Good" Raven Hex said simply. But just as she said those words, the three of them all heard a loud explosion and rumble coming from very far in the distance; the ground shook a little as well. Tarot and the others all looked out the window in surprise at the rumbling explosion.

"By the Goddess! What was that?" Raven Hex exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't know. I'd better check this out" Lloyd replied cautiously and ran out through the door that Tarot had come through and headed for the large stone door with saluting witch statues on each side of it. Lloyd pushed the exit door open and rushed out onto the enormous lawn and looked around to see where the explosion came from.

Tarot, Pooka, and Raven followed him and then stepped outside to see where the source of the explosion was. Suddenly, Pooka let out a hiss and then pointed his paws to Tarot's left.

"What is it, Pooka?" She asked him in concern and looked to where Pooka was pointing at. When she turned and saw what it was, Tarot gasped in shock.

"My Goddess! Lloyd, look!" Tarot exclaimed in horror and pointed at the distance. Lloyd and Raven Hex both turned to the direction that Tarot was pointing in and they both saw what it was. Far away in the distance was a mushroom cloud that had resulted from a nuclear explosion. It was very small to Lloyd's naked eye, about the size of a grape, but he could tell immediately where it came from; the Black Shadow fortress!

"Holy cow! He... He did it" Lloyd gasped in shock. Tarot and Raven Hex looked at Lloyd in confusion along with Pooka.

"Who did what, Lloyd" Tarot asked, sounding confused about what was going on.

"The police commissioner of Hollywood; he destroyed the Black Shadow fortress. I can't believe it" Lloyd replied, astounded and relieved by this sight. Sam had actually done what Lloyd thought would be impossible; he had destroyed the Black Shadow fortress. With the Black Shadow now eliminated, Toon Town would finally be safe once again.

But Lloyd still wanted to speak with Sam on why he hadn't been notified before the whole thing had been planned. He planned to return to Hollywood immediately to speak with Sam about the mission and what would be done next.

Lloyd also wanted to know if there'd be any danger from any radiation that might effect the city that resulted from the bomb. But then he remembered that his motorcycle had been damaged in the crash, and then to Lloyd's surprise, he remembered that Arrietty and her parents had been in the trunk of his motorcycle when he had crashed.

"I've got to get to my motorcycle right away. Is it still near the tree that I crashed under?" Lloyd asked Tarot, feeling worried for the borrowers safety.

"No, it was moved over near the other side of the mansion. My sister and I used our magic to repair it, and we also recovered three small other toons inside it as well" Tarot replied. Lloyd realized that it was the borrowers that she was talking about and he asked to know where they were.

"Oh yeah, those three little guys. They're asleep in Tarot's room; I found them in your bike and brought them into my sister's room to keep safe" Raven Hex informed Lloyd.

"Thanks Raven; I was a little worried there for a moment" Lloyd said with relief and asked Tarot to show him where they were in her room.

"I'll take you there right away" Tarot informed Lloyd and began to guide him back into the mansion to find the borrowers. Lloyd's mind was filled with thoughts on what Sam would have to say once he started questioning him about why he had sent Lloyd out to Toon Town for a mission that was completely unnecessary. But for now, Lloyd could only guess as he followed Tarot and Raven Hex back into the mansion.

...

...

Meanwhile, unknown to Lloyd or any other TTPA officer at that moment, Ridley and his men were searching the streets of Anime Land, looking for the school where Nami Kozuno and her coven practiced black magic during the night. It had been several hours since Ridley had entered Toon Town and they still hadn't found Nami or any of her other members of the witchcraft club.

Faust had alerted Ridley to be on the lookout for any TTPA assault forces that they might come across. The Master had long been made aware that those men that had invaded the Clam back in Quahog were dead since Ridley had been there earlier and had been told by several other toons there that the "men in the Clam" were killed by a baby with a football shaped head.

Ridley had then notified Faust that his men were dead and that the armored hummer they'd rode in had been confiscated by the TTPA. Because of that, Ridley would have to be extra careful to avoid being caught by any TTPA officers that were patrolling almost every area of Toon Town.

He had brought a different coat and had put on different pants to avoid suspicion by anyone that might recognise him. Just then, Ridley's cell phone rang; he reached into his coat pocket and pulled it out to answer it.

"Ridley here" he replied.

_"Ridley, this is Faust. I've called to notify you that the old fortress has just self-destructed. Have you found Nami Kozuno or any of her followers yet?" _Faust wondered.

"No, almost no luck at all. I've been searching this whole damn city and I've found no trace of them. I don't know the location of the school that they practice black magic in ether" Ridley reported, sounding very frustrated and disappointed.

_"I see. I think I know where that school may be. I looked it up on the map of Anime Land and so I should be able to guide you there; where are you in Anime Land now?" _Faust wondered. Ridley glanced out at the window at a sign at an upcoming intersection and then turned his attention back to the phone.

"I'm stopping at an intersection called Natsuki Ave. So where do I go to find this school?" Ridley asked.

_"Ah yes, I know where you are now. You need to continue forward down four more intersections and then when you come to the fifth one, turn left and go straight down the road. The school from Bible Black should be there, and I believe that Nami Kozuno and the rest of the Rose Cross may be there" _Faust instructed carefully. Ridley listened carefully to Faust's directions and continued through the intersection once the light turned green.

"I got it; I'll check back with you once I get there" Ridley confirmed and then he hung up. As he continued down the road, Ridley suddenly saw a TTPA patrol SUV parked near a red marked curb in the lane on the other side of the double yellow line in the middle of the road; four heavily armed TTPA officers stood near it. Ridley felt a nervous tension flow through his spine as he drove past them.

The officers glanced at the Sprinter van only for a moment until it drove out of sight, completely unaware of who the ones inside it were. Once it was gone, they resumed their patrol. Ridley sighed with relief once the TTPA patrol SUV was out of sight, just to be sure they weren't following them, Ridley checked the rearview mirror; the officers weren't pursuing them.

"Damn it! That was too close" he cursed himself. Ridley had expected to be more aware of those TTPA officers back there, but he hadn't been. If Faust found out that the TTPA had taken notice to him, he'd be furious and most likely have Ridley tortured as punishment for not following orders.

But Ridley had an even bigger concern on his mind now that he had seen those TTPA officers back there. He wondered if the school that the Rose Cross practiced witchcraft at was also being patrolled by the TTPA as well. If Ridleys guess was correct, then he'd be in horrible danger of being caught and arrested. But even if he was wrong, Ridley still needed to hide the van out of sight to avoid being spotted by the TTPA or the Anime Land police.

After passing the next three intersections, Ridley turned left like Faust had instructed him to do and then proceeded forward, looking a few times at his rearview mirrors and the side windows to check for any TTPA officers that might be patrolling the streets; there weren't.

"Boss, I think the school is just up ahead. I can see a school crossing sign coming up" Brutus reported gruffly while looking out the window in the back of the van. Ridley took a look at the spot that Brutus pointed out and saw a school crossing sign near a stop signed intersection.

"I see it; keep an eye out for any TTPA officers that might be around here" Ridley ordered sternly.

"Right, boss" Brutus acknowledged and kept his eye on the outside for any TTPA officers or police forces of Anime Land. Ridley narrowed his eyes with a deep, hateful glare on the school that was now in sight; his revenge would be fulfilled very soon.

...

...

Lloyd walked back outside of the Witch Hollow mansion with Arrietty, Pod, and Homily in the large pocket of his motorcycle coat. Tarot, Raven Hex, and Pooka stood near the side of the mansion where Lloyd's motorcycle was parked at; it looked like new again. The borrowers had been sleeping on Tarot's bed when Lloyd had found them with Tarot's help.

Lloyd planned on getting back to the Hollywood Police Department to speak to Sam about the whole reason behind not being notified about the bombing mission down at the Black Shadow fortress. He was also concerned about the risk of high level radiation that may harm the citizens of Hollywood and the damage that the nuke may have caused to the area around the city. Tarot and Raven Hex bid Lloyd farewell and luck as he got onto his motorcycle and started the engine.

"Good luck Lloyd, and may the goddess be with you" Tarot called out as Lloyd switched the motorcycle into first gear and started moving. Lloyd smiled under his helmet and let out a happy chuckle; he always knew how the witches in Tarot's place referred to their god as the goddess of witchcraft. He couldn't help but comment back.

"May the Goddess be with you as well" Lloyd called back as he raced off out of Witch Hollow and back towards the toon roadway. Raven Hex nodded as Lloyd disappeared from sight; she had always thought he was a good looking guy, even though she often disliked and distrusted human toons and non-toon humans since they had bullied and harassed her back in her younger days because she was a witch.

But Raven Hex knew that Lloyd and the rest of his TTPA officers weren't like that, so she trusted them most of the time, though she was still cautious and sometimes suspicious on what the TTPA did; she always kept an eye on them whenever she could.

"I have to say, Lloyd's a pretty nice guy. He's sure nicer than those boys were to me back in high school" Raven Hex said to Tarot, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes he is. Lloyd is after all the one who helped to end that horrible war three years ago here in Toon Town. Lots of other toons look up to him as their watchful protector, even a savior in some ways" Tarot replied, looking up at the night sky.

"Yeah, your right; I guess he... sort of is a savior" Raven Hex agreed.

"Yes; we should back inside now" Tarot replied and Raven Hex nodded. The two witches both walked back together inside the mansion, with Pooka flying behind them.

...

...

Ridley found a dark, deserted area near the very back of the school and parked the Sprinter van in it. Since the van was black, it blended in perfectly with the darkness and gave them complete protection from TTPA sight. Ridley ordered Brutus to stay and guard the van while his two armed bodyguards went along with him for backup.

Ridley armed himself with a bullet proof vest, a revolver equipped with a silencer to prevent detection from the sound of loud gun fire, a machine gun with extra magazines, and a tazer gun to stun the Rose Cross members.

As Ridley placed the machine gun in a strap on his back and his tazer and silencer gun in his holsters inside his coat, he ordered his bodyguards to only use their tazer guns on Nami Kozuno and her friends since he wanted them alive. Ridley told them only to use lethal force on any others that stood in their way. He then ordered them to follow him into the school where the Rose Cross usually met at night.

"Remember, I want those bitches alive. Only use your silencer and machine guns if anyone else sees us; let's go" Ridley ordered very strictly in a serious tone of voice. The bodyguards nodded and began to follow Ridley through the dimly lit parking lot.

There were almost no people around the school at this hour, not even TTPA officers. There were a few anime stray cats rummaging through old dumpsters behind the large school building, but other than that, they only saw an anime couple walking past the front of the school. Ridley and his men stopped and waited for them to pass; they didn't want to risk a commotion.

Once the couple was gone, Ridley whispered the all clear to his men and they continued to follow him away from the parking lot, past the dumpsters in an alleyway, and into the back area of the high school. But just before they moved out from behind the two buildings, Ridley held his hand up and whispered an order to his men to stop; he heard female chanting approaching the rear entrance to the school.

"Shh, keep quiet. I think I hear someone coming this way" Ridley whispered softly and waited. The chanting grew louder, and sure enough, the light of lit candles emerged from the darkness which were held by nine black robed anime figures approaching the building; their leader opened the door and lead the rest of her other members inside. Ridley could tell that they were all women because they were naked under their black robes, and he knew without a doubt that this was the Rose Cross, only they must have had more members now.

"There they are," Ridley sneered and ordered his men to stay put as he drew out his silencer revolver. "You stay here, I'll handle this". Ridley waited until the last member was starting to enter the building when he suddenly ran out from behind the alley, snuck behind her, and grabbed her roughly by the neck with his arm. The young woman cried out in shock as Ridley dragged her behind the alley and pressed his gun at her head.

"Make a sound and I'll break your fucking neck," Ridley threatened coldly while pressing the gun at the side of the frightened anime woman's head. "Now you better tell me exactly what I want to know, or your other friends are gonna find you in the morgue the next day full of lead. I want to know if Nami Kozuno and her other bitches were one of those others that just went inside that building; were they?!". The frightened anime woman nodded slowly.

"L-let me go!" She pleaded softly, but Ridley growled angrily at her and threw her against the dumpster, stomped over and kicked her in the chest making her cry out in pain.

"Who the fuck said you could talk back to me?!" Ridley snarled angrily and pointed his silencer gun at her and fired several dip bullets into her waist and ribs. The silencer silenced any noise that might have gotten attention.

The poor woman cried out in pain as she felt the dip dissolving the spots that the bullets hit. Ridley then reached down and ripped her hood off, revealing her true identity; it was a Maki from _Bible Black. _She was bleeding crimson toon blood and toon paint from the effects of the dip bullets which made her whimper in pain, but Ridley ignored her and told his men to follow him into the school.

"But boss, shouldn't we... you know... finish her?" One of the bodyguards asked, pointing at Maki. Ridley shook his head and told them to let Maki die the way she was.

"Now let's go!" He snapped impatiently and headed into the school followed by his bodyguards. They all readied their tazer guns as they searched for the basement where the Rose Cross was. Soon, they'd be facing the wrath of the Black Shadow and the one whom they scarred ten years ago; Ridley was going to get them at last and then he'd teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like the Rose Cross is in trouble! Just what do you suppose Ridley has in store for them when he surprise attacks them? And just what will Lloyd find out from Sam when he returns to the Hollywood Police Department? You'll find out more in chapter twenty, coming soon!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Okay, chapter twenty is up. In this chapter, Ridley succeeds in capturing the Rose Cross after coming into contact with a grown up Hiroko Takeshiro. But meanwhile, Lloyd receives devastating news that strikes his emotions very hard.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters Lloyd, Nelson, Sam, Yuki, Yumi, Faust, and Ridley.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Rose Cross Captured

Ridley and his two bodyguards slowly made their way down the dark halls of the school looking for the robed girls that had entered through the back door. So far, he hadn't found them yet, nor had he come in contact with any other anime toons. Ridley held his tazer gun and side stepped along the walls to check the halls before entering them in case someone was there.

"Coast is clear; move" Ridley whispered sternly to his two men who followed him down the next hall. They were about halfway across it when they stopped short; they heard a door opening. Ridley saw someone coming out of another classroom near the far end of hall and quickly pointed to a darkened broom closet near them.

"Go, go! Get in!" Ridley whispered quickly to his bodyguards in a panicked voice. The three of them ran into the broom closet and pulled the door shut just as the person came out of the classroom and into the hall; Ridley left the door open a crack to see who it was. It was slightly difficult to tell since the halls were dimly lit by a few lights on in the hall, but when the person stepped into the light, Ridley saw who it was and became shocked.

It was a red headed anime toon woman with a sexy figure and a large chest, and not just any toon woman; it was Hiroko Takeshiro! Ridley clenched his teeth in anger when he saw her walking down the hall towards the direction that he and his men had come down; he knew who she was just by seeing her features.

The painful, humiliating memories of that night here in this very place ten years ago came flying back through Ridleys head as Takeshiro came closer to the broom closet. Ridley had not expected Takeshiro to be here at this hour, but he was grateful that she was, because he decided to capture her as well; he charged his tazer gun and prepared to ambush her.

"I hope you had fun with me ten years ago, because it's the last time you'll ever have fun again" Ridley growled softly as he prepared to open the door. Takeshiro was much closer to the broom closet now, giving Ridley his opportunity to ambush her. He swung the door open and pointed his tazer gun at Takeshiro, shocking her with surprise.

"Don't you move, you bitch!" Ridley snarled furiously, making Takeshiro very frightened; she raised her hands up and swallowed nervously.

"W-who are you, and what do you want from me?" She asked, feeling very frightened; it was too dark for her to see his face. Ridley sneered and let out an evil chuckle.

"Oh, you don't know? Well then, maybe my appearance might stroke your memory" he taunted and slowly stepped into the light. Once Ridley was in full light, Takeshiro was able to see who this sinister man was and when she did, Takeshiro was struck with terror and placed her hands over her mouth and gasped in shock.

She saw the face of this non-toon man who had night black punk style hair, jet black eyes, and several scars on the side of his face. Takeshiro didn't want to believe it, but it was him, the man she got turned down violently by ten years ago.

"No... it... it's not possible!? Your... your-!" Takeshiro was too shocked to continue, so Ridley answered for her.

"That's right; it's me, Ridley Farcus! The guy you and your other bitches humiliated ten years ago here at this very school" Ridley taunted with anger in his voice. Takeshiro couldn't believe that this man was Ridley, the same Ridley that Nami raped ten years ago. She remembered what she had done to him as well and then realized in horror what it was he had come here for: revenge.

"R-Ridley?! W-what are you doing?" Takeshiro stepped back slightly, fearing for her life as Ridley snarled furiously at her.

"I'm getting my revenge; that's what I'm doing. And your gonna be one of the ones to witness it" Ridley snarled and then he fired his tazer gun at Takeshiro. The electrodes struck her in the chest and shocked her unconscious, causing Takeshiro to fall to the floor. Ridley then beckoned his bodyguards to take her to the Sprinter van while he headed for the basement.

"But boss, what if they try to kill you?" The bodyguard on the left side protested.

"Don't worry about me! Just take her back to the van, cuff and gag her, and then get back here right away, now!" Ridley snapped impatiently as he placed his tazer gun back in his coat.

"Sure thing, boss" the bodyguard on the right replied and began to help lift up and carry Takeshiro with the other bodyguard back to the van. Ridley then headed off down the hall and headed for the basement. Since he had been there against his will ten years ago, Ridley remembered which way to go to get to the basement.

As Ridley headed into the next hall he could hear indistinct chatter going on somewhere far down at the end of the hall. Ridley narrowed his eyes suspiciously and drew out his silencer revolver as he walked down the hall towards the chatter. It grew louder as he got closer to the end of the hall.

After what seemed like a long walk, Ridley reached the end off the hall and came up to a set of stairs that lead far down under the school. He sneered evilly when he heard the chattering coming from the bottom of the stairs; it was the Rose Cross.

"Found you; here I come, bitches" Ridley whispered with an evil laugh as he very slowly walked down the stairs to avoid being seen, though he would be known to them once he ambushed them all. Once he was down at the last step, Ridley came up to a pair of doors with a small window on them; he peered through it to see six robed girls inside.

They were standing in the middle of a pentagram chattering as their leader lit the candles in each chandelier standing up on each side of the magic circle. Although the basement was dimly lit, Ridley could tell that the girl lighting the candles was Nami Kozuno. Rie, Saki, Saeki, Junko, and Jun stood near her looking around in a perturbed way; Ridley could tell something was bothering them. Just then, he heard Jun speak up.

"Saeki, where's Maki? Wasn't she following right behind us?" Ridley heard Jun ask. A robed blonde anime toon girl looked around and then turned back to Maki, feeling worried.

"I don't know, Jun. Maybe she fell behind us; I'll go take a look outside" Saeki replied and started towards the door when Nami stopped her.

"Make it quick. If you can't find her, then get back here as quick as you can. Reika Kitami will be here with our sacrifice in thirty minutes and if you aren't here, she's going to pitch a very big fit" Nami ordered sternly.

"I understand" Saeki replied and headed for the door. Ridley raced back up the stairs very quickly as Saeki started to open the door. Once he reached the top of the stairs, Ridley backed up against the wall next to the opening to the stairs and pulled up his tazer gun again and then reholstered his silencer revolver; he listened carefully to the sound of Saeki's bare footsteps as she walked up the stairs.

"That's right, come to me my prey" Ridley sneered evilly as he prepared to ambush Saeki once she got up to the top. He heard her footsteps getting louder as she got closer to the top, and once Saeki finally came up the last step, Ridley made his move. He reached out and grabbed her the same way he did to Maki by grabbing Saeki by the neck and pulled her up against him; Ridley ripped off her hood and pressed his tazer against her head.

"Got you, you pathetic bitch" he whispered in Saeki's ear. Saeki saw the gun in the corner of her eye and began to feel frightened, but she tried to muster up her courage and so Saeki spoke up in a stubborn voice.

"You gonna kill me? Go ahead, my other friends will kick your ass" Saeki snapped in a challenging tone of voice, but Ridley smelled fear in her tone as well and so he decided to improvise.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, stubborn little bitch aren't you? Your just like that other bitch of yours that I finished off outside: stubborn and cowardly" Ridley taunted evilly. When Saeki heard him mention the other member of hers that he "finished off", terror came over her face as she realized who it was that Ridley was talking about.

"No, Maki!," Saeki gasped and then she glared ahead. "What have you done to her?!". Ridley chuckled sinisterly as he clicked off the safety switch on the tazer.

"Pumped her guts full of dip infused bullets is what I did, but you..." Ridley pulled the trigger on his tazer gun and electrocuted Saeki, knocking her unconscious and making her slump forward in Ridleys arm. "Your better off alive for now so that you can see what happens to the ones who defiled me ten years ago". Ridley then set Saeki down on the floor and pulled out his communicator and switched it on to call his bodyguards.

"Rick, Axle, you there?" Ridley called in a whisper voice through the walkie talkie like device in his hand.

_"Hear you loud and clear, boss" _Axle responded.

"I've caught one of the coven members. Are you and Rick heading back here?" Ridley asked.

_"Yes, we're putting the red head in the van now and we'll be coming back as quick as we can" _Axle reported. Before Ridley spoke up again, he thought of how he and the other two would be able to stun all the other coven members of the Rose Cross with just three tazer guns.

Ridley knew that even if they stunned just three of them, the remaining conscious members could easily overpower Ridley and his men with their black magic attacks, which was something they'd never be a match against. Just as Ridley found himself at a loss for ideas, one came through.

"Good, but before you come back to join me, I want you to bring some dart guns with morphine darts down here" Ridley ordered.

_"Uh, sure. But why would we need those?" _Axle asked in a perplexed tone. Ridley sighed in frustration; he did not like having his orders questioned.

"Because the Rose Cross outnumber us and three tazer guns against them won't be enough. With morphine darts, we can take them all out instantly, but you'll need to equip the dart guns with silencers so that the firing sound won't alert the others" Ridley explained carefully.

_"Okay, I got it, boss. I just happened to bring a case full of morphine darts and a few dart guns in this van in case of emergencies, so I'll bring them and the silencers right away" _Axle reported.

"Good, now don't dilly dally. I heard Nami telling her other members that Reika Kitami is coming here in thirty minutes which means we need to get them all in our van before then or we'll be in horrible trouble. If Kitami shows up while we're still here, we'll be no match against her demonic powers, even with our advanced weapons. So hurry it up, Ridley out" Ridley clicked off his communicator and put it back in his coat.

As Ridley glanced quickly at the unconscious Saeki at his feet, he grew slightly worried as he recalled Nami telling her about Reika Kitami arriving at the school in thirty minutes. Ridley checked his watch; it said 5:10 AM.

He and his men had until 5:40 to capture the rest of the coven and retreat from the school. If they stayed any longer than that, Reika Kitami would arrive and find Ridley and his men there and when she saw that they'd attacked her coven, she'd kill them for sure. Ridley hoped that Kitami didn't plan on showing up any time before 5:40; he didn't feel like dealing with another Rose Cross member who was stronger than any of the others.

...

...

Meanwhile, Lloyd was making his way down through main Toon Town square in an effort to return to Hollywood. The sun outside of Toon Town was just slightly showing over the far horizon along with the toon sun that was slowly rising up over the large toon mountain lined with toon train tracks that lead all the way to Towers Train Yard; the train yard from the classic 1990 cartoon film, _The Little Engine That Could. _Lloyd had never been there himself before, but he knew a few of the toon train engines that lived over there.

One of the most famous of all the engines over there was a small blue engine named Tilly. She had once halled a heavy birthday train all the way up that very mountain and then into the town at the bottom of it twenty three years ago. Lloyd hadn't been born yet at that time, but he had heard so much about Tilly from several Toon Town history books and from several other toons who knew her.

Since then, Tilly had been a very popular and useful engine to all of Toon Town. Lloyd was only a child when he last saw Tilly and her little bird friend named Chip. He'd seen her that time his father had taken him to Toon Town for the very first time in his life. But since then, Lloyd hadn't seen Tilly in a very long time. But he knew right now that he had a duty to do, and Lloyd planned to get it done.

He was prepared to do whatever it took to find out the truth behind why Sam never told him or the rest of the TTPA that he had planned on bombing the Black Shadow fortress. Had Lloyd known that at the time, he could have saved a lot of time. There was also the toon prisoners Lloyd was concerned about; did the police get them out?

That was something Lloyd hadn't thought of until just now, and it gave him a feeling that something was wrong. But what it was that Lloyd thought was wrong, he didn't know himself yet. But he planned to find out once he got back to the Hollywood Police Department to speak to Sam about this.

As Lloyd stopped at an intersection, his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his TTPA satellite phone ringing. He pulled his motorcycle over and parked at the curb, then Lloyd pulled out his satellite phone and answered it.

"Yes? This is TTPA chief Lloyd Florence" Lloyd replied to the receiver.

_"Lloyd? Yes, this is Vern and I have some bad news" _The police Secretary answered gravely in a perturbed tone of voice. Lloyd also became perturbed when he heard what Vern reported just now.

"What is it? Did something bad happen?" Lloyd asked nervously in deep concern. But what Vern told him next was something Lloyd never thought he'd hear, something that would mortify him to the very core.

_"Its about Sam and the toon prisoners. I'm very sorry Lloyd, but they didn't make it out of the fortress when the bomb blew; they're officially dead" _Vern answered sadly.

...

...

"Boss, we're back, and we've got the weapons" Rick called out to Ridley as he and Axle ran toward him down the hall. It had only taken the two bodyguards three minutes to catch back up with Ridley which gave them all plenty of time to capture the Rose Cross before Reika Kitami arrived.

"Good, now load up the dart guns with five morphine darts and very quietly, we will then capture the rest of that pathetic coven down in that basement" Ridley ordered as Axle set down and opened up the black case on the floor next to an unconscious Saeki which contained three dart guns with silencers and twenty morphine loaded dart magazines which held five morphine darts inside them.

Ridley took one of the dart guns and four magazines out of the case and attached them to his belt. Axle and Rick did the same and in no time at all, they were all armed and all set to go. Ridley then pointed down the stairs while holding his dart gun in his other hand.

"Now, let's go. And remember, very quietly" Ridley said softly and then the three men descended down the steps very softly and quietly to avoid alerting Nami and the rest of the Rose Cross. But at the same time that they were descending the stairs, Nami was growing impatient due to Saeki being gone for over three minutes.

"That Saeki is taking a very long time out there. Should we go looking for her?" Jun asked Nami, who was pacing impatiently near the altar.

"I'll go check the halls myself to see if she's found Maki yet. If not, I'll call the rest of you out to help me look for them" Nami said and then she stepped up to the doors and pulled them open. But when Nami opened the doors, Ridley and his men were standing in front of her pointing their dart guns at Nami and the others; Ridley sneered.

"Sorry girls, but the parties over," he taunted and then switched off the safety on the dart gun. "FIRE!". The two bodyguards opened fire on Ridleys command. Ridley shot Nami and Axle and Rick started shooting at the other girls who screamed in terror and tried using their black magic spells to protect themselves. But the three armed men were too fast for them to even chant their spells and within a few seconds, they were all knocked out by the morphine darts; they all collapsed to the floor.

Ridley placed his dart gun back on his belt and then ordered his men to grab the girls and start moving immediately. Axle and Rick nodded as they put their dart guns on their belts and then they walked over to grab the unconscious girls. Rick picked up Jun and Junko and flung them over his muscular shoulders, Axle flung Rie and Saki over his shoulders, and then Ridley grabbed Nami and flung her over his shoulder and grinned with a sinister smile.

"You and I are going to have one hell of a time back at the fortress, Nami Kozuno" Ridley chuckled evilly as he and his men started walking up the stairs and out of the basement. Once they reached the top, Ridley picked up Saeki and flung her over his other shoulder and continued down the hall. Axle stopped for a minute and placed Rie and Saki down so he could retain the dart gun case.

He closed and locked the case and then strapped the cases handle to his belt. Axle then picked Rie and Saki back up and followed Rick and Ridley down the hall. Ridley twisted his wrist as he walked down the hall to check the time; it was 5:22 AM. He couldn't have felt as lucky as he was now; it had taken a very short time to capture the girls and by the time Kitami arrived, Ridley and his men would be long gone.

"I hope you enjoyed you ten years of fun while it lasted, because once I'm done with you, your gonna be resting in pieces" Ridley taunted the unconscious Saeki and Nami. He then let out an evil laugh that echoed through every hall of the school; he would finally have his vengeance after ten years.

...

...

Lloyd was at a complete loss for words as his head repeated those three tragic, horrifying words several times. It couldn't be true, could it?

"No... your... your not serious... are you?" Lloyd stuttered in shock, his hand trembling as he held the phone tightly.

_"I'm very sorry, Lloyd. One of the members on Sam's team that survived called me and told me that he and the toon prisoners couldn't get out of the base in time. Sam and several of his men were ambushed by Black Shadow guards and imprisoned in their prison room. The bomb had already been set before he was captured, so that's why Sam couldn't make it out in time along with the toon prisoners" _Vern explained sadly.

Lloyd was too upset and mortified to even speak; he couldn't believe this tragedy. After everything that had happened and after all the work the police had gone through to try rescue the toon prisoners, it ended in tragedy. Although Lloyd knew that Sam had succeeded in destroying the base, the toon prisoners and Sam had both perished with it.

_"Lloyd, are you all right? Lloyd?"_ Vern asked in concern, sounding worried. Lloyd bit down on his tongue hard to keep from breaking out in tears; he inhaled very long and deep and then spoke.

"N-no, I... I have to go... now!" Lloyd suddenly snapped and slammed his phone shut and threw it roughly back into his coat; he was very upset and angry. Lloyd slammed his fists on the handlebars of his motorcycle and clenched his teeth together.

"DAMN IT!" Lloyd screamed in a terrible rage and then gripped his handlebars so hard that his knuckles went white. He then twisted the throttle handle back so much that it revved the motorcycles engine very loudly, startling several toons nearby on the sidewalk. Lloyd then sped off filled with angst and anger; he felt hopeless and heartbroken.

"What do I do now?" Lloyd thought as he head towards the the end of the Toon Town city square and headed into the large field area where the toon trees were waking up. The exit to Toon Town was coming up and Lloyd tried to calm himself down, but it seemed hopeless. The fact that he'd lost Sam made Lloyd even more perturbed as he headed into the tunnel and out of Toon Town.

...

...

"All right, they're all inside; let's split before Kitami shows up" Ridley ordered Axle and Rick as he shut both the rear doors on the Sprinter van and headed around to the driver side and got inside the van.

Axle and Rick entering the van through the sliding side door of the Sprinter and then closed it quickly. Ridley then quickly started the engine and started moving out slowly from the darkened parking space and checked to make sure that no one was in sight; there was no one else around. Ridley started to move towards the parking lot exit, but Brutus suddenly stopped him.

"Hold it, boss; someone's coming" he warned Ridley. Ridley stepped on the brake and checked the parking lot entrance and exit, and sure enough, a black anime toon limo was slowly entering the parking lot. Ridley narrowed his eyes and tried to get it good look at who the one driving it was through the vans tinted windows.

Ridley felt a sudden icy jolt of panic run through his spine when he saw who the one driving the limo was; it was Reika Kitami! He quickly checked his watch and saw that it said 5:37 AM. It was just three minutes before Ridley had expected Kitami to show up, but she apparently came earlier than he had predicted. Ridley growled angrily in frustration; there was no way they could drive right past Kitami without her looking through the tinted side window on the van.

Although the front and rear windows had been fully tinted to avoid anyone or anything from being detected inside the van, the side window on the sliding side door had not fully been tinted due to the rush of the Black Shadow having to move to the new fortress. If Kitami looked in through that window, she would see Takeshiro and her other coven members and then she'd know that Ridley was attempting to kidnap her coven.

If that happened, she would kill Ridley and his men. Ridley knew that even with all that armor on the van and all their advanced weaponry and brutal strength, they'd stand no chance against Kitami and the dark power she possessed if they were forced to fight her. Ridley turned his head back to Rick and Axle and ordered them to cover the side window on the side door.

"But with what, boss?" Rick questioned in confusion.

"I don't care what you use, just cover it now! If Kitami sees us, we're dead men!" Ridley snapped impatiently. Rick nodded and looked around under the rear seats for anything that could cover the window. Axle pushed the unconscious Saeki aside next to Takeshiro and then he saw something under the seat next to Jun; it was a black tarp.

He quickly pulled it out, unfolded it, and then pressed it against the window to hide the unconscious girls from Kitami's sight. Axle sighed in relief once the tarp was fully covering the window.

"Its up, boss. She won't be able to see inside now" Axle informed Ridley, who checked the side front window to see if Kitami was headed for them.

"Good, keep it up until I say so. Kitami is still coming into the lot, so don't drop that tarp" Ridley ordered very strictly.

"Sure thing, boss" Axle said. The group was all quiet as Kitami continued into the parking lot and in a direction away from the van. Ridley was about to shift into drive when suddenly he saw Kitami stop abruptly as she was about to enter a parking space; a worried expression came over his face. Through the side window, Ridley saw Kitami look over at their van in a suspicious way. Rick saw this as well and began to get very nervous.

"She's watching us, boss. We should go now" he urged in a panicked voice. But Ridley didn't dare move the van as long as Kitami was looking at them; it would arouse her suspicion. Ridley felt a short bit of relief as he saw Kitami turn her head away from the van, but then to his sheer terror, she backed up and headed straight for their van. Brutus wasn't one to panic since he was always very tough and strict, but even he grew concerned about situations like this.

"Boss, she may be aware of what we're doing. I highly recommend that we leave now" Brutus urged in a very serious tone. Ridley held his hand up to silence Brutus; he didn't want anymore suspicion brought on.

"No, not until I see what she's doing" Ridley said softly as he watched Kitami stop a few feet away from their van. He swallowed nervously as he saw Kitami opened her door and stepped out, making Axle panic as he peeked through a crack in the tarp.

"Boss, please let's go!" He pleaded in a serious tone, making Ridley very agitated.

"Shut up, all of you! Not another sound unless I say so" Ridley snapped coldly. He then turned back to see Kitami slowly stepping towards the van with a suspicious look on her face; Ridley couldn't help but feel nervous. He reached into his coat and put his hand on his silencer revolver just in case things got out of hand, even though he knew Kitami would easily avoid the dip bullets using black magic.

Kitami stopped right outside Brutus's door and tapped the window; he glanced at Ridley with a "should I roll the window down" look. Ridley shook his head in a way that seemed to say "don't". Since the window was tinted, those inside the van could see out, but Kitami couldn't see inside. Ridley locked the windows just to make sure the windows didn't roll down accidentally. Kitami tapped on the window again, this time more roughly.

"Who's in there? Come out!" Kitami demanded coldly, but Ridley ignored her and hoped she'd leave them alone. But then to his horror, Kitami raised her hand and chanted a spell which caused the front windows to roll down. Axle threw the tarp over the unconscious girls just as the windows went down completely to hide them from Kitami's sight.

"Why did you ignore me when I called you? What's the big idea?" Kitami demanded harshly with her arms folded, looking cross. Ridley decided to play it like a wise guy and glared at her.

"And what's the big idea of you using some voodoo to roll my windows down?" Ridley retorted snidely; Kitami was not amused by his snide remark.

"Stop playing stupid with me! Just who are you and what are you doing down here this early?" She questioned coldly.

"Just hanging out" Ridley lied, acting casual. Kitami felt a little suspicious by his strange behavior and tried tapping into his emotions with her black magic senses; she sensed deception.

"Your lying! I can sense it," she claimed and then her eyes fell on the side door. "What are you hiding in your van?". Ridley decided that it was time to get tough and more serious; he tightened his grip on his gun.

"I don't think that's any of your fucking business. Now I want you to get away from my van now before I get very angry" Ridley snarled coldly. Kitami was shocked by his nasty remark and then grew angry.

"How dare you treat me with such disrespect! You trying to threaten me!?" Kitami cried angrily. Ridley sneered and then flipped off the safety switch on his gun.

"Why, yes. As a matter of fact... I AM!" Ridley snapped and then he pulled the trigger on his gun. Kitami never sensed the bullet coming due to the silencer on the gun; the dip bullet struck her in the shoulder, making Kitami scream in pain. Ridley immediately slammed his foot on the gas pedal and sped off on ahead, missing the parking lot exit and crashing through the school gate. They then sped off onto the road and away with the girls inside.

Kitami gripped her wound which bled toon ink and blood, glaring furiously at the broken gate. Several lights shattered from the parking lot lights due to the powerful dark energy that radiated from Kitami's rage.

"YOU DAMN BASTARDS! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS ONCE I FIND YOU!" Kitami thundered furiously. But she wouldn't see them again for quite a while, and she wasn't aware that her coven had been inside that van that had just sped off. But soon, the coven would be facing the wrath of Ridley, and in such a way that no one could ever forgive. They were being taken to a place where hell awaited them... and it was going to be very unpleasant.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, this is bad! Just what nasty, evil plans does Ridley have for the Rose Cross once he returns to the new fortress? And what will Lloyd do now that he believes that the toon prisoners are all dead? More is yet to be revealed in chapter twenty-one, coming soon.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter twenty one is finally ready, and it's the longest one so far. In this chapter, Lloyd arrives at the police station to find that every police officer there has been murdered by an unknown assailant. But meanwhile down in the Black Shadow fortress, Ridley extracts his revenge on Nami Kozuno in the most brutal way imaginable.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are Yuki, Yumi, Lloyd, Faust, Ridley, Sam, and Nelson**

* * *

Chapter 21: Ridley's Revenge

Lloyd exited the tunnel that lead to Toon Town, still feeling very distraught and upset from that horrible phone call he'd gotten from Vern back in Toon Town. It was 6:00 AM at the time Lloyd had left the tunnel and the sun was starting to rise higher in the early sunlit sky.

He didn't know whether to go back to the police station or TTPA headquarters; Lloyd's mind was very discombobulated from the stress of the death of all the toon prisoners down in the now destroyed Black Shadow fortress. Lloyd thought about it for a moment and then he decided to speak to Vern about all this since Sam had been killed by the explosion.

But then there was the explosion that caught Lloyd's mind. Vern had told him that the bomb he used had been a nuclear bomb, and if there was any danger of radiation spreading across Hollywood, Lloyd wanted to know about it. Sucking up his stress, Lloyd headed left towards the route that lead to the police station. Hopefully, he'd find some answers there.

...

...

Ridley raced down the roads of Toon Town in a mad dash for the exit. He and his men had left Anime Land awhile ago and were now racing through main Toon Town at high speeds to get to the tunnel leading out of Toon Town. The Rose Cross and Takeshiro were still out cold as Ridley ran several red lights to get to the exit quicker. But when he ran the next one, a toon dog cop that was on patrol duty caught them and chased after the Sprinter van on his toon police motorcycle with the siren blaring.

"Bark, bark! You've violated Toon Town traffic laws; stop your van immediately" the dog cop barked over the bull horn built into the motorcycle. Ridley looked in his rearview mirror and cursed angrily at the dog cop; he would not be pulled over by a toon.

"Damn those toon cops," Ridley snapped and then turned to Brutus. "Shoot him! We can't let that oversized mutt follow us". Brutus sneered and nodded. He then ordered Axle to toss him a long black case that was under the seat, which he did. Brutus opened it up and pulled out a rocket launcher which came with five dip infused rockets. He loaded a rocket on it and rolled his window down and took aim.

"Eat this, motherfucker!" Brutus sneered and fired the rocket straight at the dog cop, who had a terrified look on his face when he saw the rocket coming. The dog cop helped in terror and attempted to dodge the incoming rocket, but he wasn't fast enough. The rocket struck his motorcycle head on and exploded, destroying the motorcycle and the dog cop along with it. All that was left was a burning mound of toon ink and flames as the van sped off and into the large field area where several toon trees took notice to what had happened back near the city near the intersection that into the field.

"Target eliminated, boss" Brutus reported as he placed the rocket launcher down on the floor.

"Nice shot. With that toon mutt obliterated, no one will get in our way now" Ridley said proudly. Soon the group entered the tunnel that lead into and out of Toon Town and they were finally on their way back to the Black Shadow fortress where Ridley had several unimaginable terrors planned for the Rose Cross.

...

...

Lloyd made it back to the police station where a large crowd of people were standing near the entrance. There were news reporters there as well as several toons that had gotten caught in the crowd; among some of the toons were Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit. Lloyd wondered what was going on as he parked his motorcycle near the curb and got off it. As he removed his helmet and placed it on the handlebars, the trunk unlocked and the borrower's came out.

"Oh, Pod, Homily, Arrietty! I didn't know you'd woken up" Lloyd exclaimed as the three tiny toons stepped out of the compartment and then shut the trunk. Just then, an ambulance, several FBI SUV'S and a coroner's van with sirens blaring came driving towards the police station and then came to a stop near the fire lanes. Arrietty turned and saw the crowd near the police station and asked Lloyd what it was all about.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out" Lloyd replied, heading over to the crowd. When they saw who the person was trying to get through, they moved aside to let the TTPA chief through. Roger Rabbit saw him as well and then rushed up to greet him.

"Lloyd! Boy am I glad to see you, ol' buddy" Roger exclaimed, looking glad to see him but there was a hint of worry on his furry face.

"Oh, Roger! I didn't notice you coming. You look a little upset; did something happen?" Lloyd asked in concern and then he saw Jessica Rabbit following behind him, and she looked just as worried as her husband.

"Jessica, you look worried too. What's going on?" Lloyd asked in concern.

"A mass murder occurred a few hours ago here at the police station!" Jessica claimed in distraught. Lloyd's heart skipped a beat when he heard those horrible words; not another tragedy. He clenched his fists in anger and anxiety at the deaths of not only the toon prisoners, Sam and his officers, but now more murders that occurred here at the police station. Lloyd inhaled deeply through his nose and tried to keep calm, but he couldn't help showing his anger.

"How many officers were killed?" Lloyd asked in a demanding tone of voice that made Roger and Jessica know how he was feeling. Jessica stepped forward in front of him and sighed sadly.

"Every one of them are dead; the FBI estimates that 148 cops were killed. The secretary is presumed dead since he went missing shortly after the murders occurred; that's all I know. They didn't tell me how or why they were murdered" Jessica explained. Lloyd sighed and nodded slowly.

"Thanks for the heads up" he said in a distressed tone and headed up for the entrance to the police station where the paramedics, the FBI, and the forensics team were entering the building. One of the investigators stepped in front of him and told him not to pass, but Lloyd showed him his TTPA badge.

"Oh, my apologies Mr. Florence. Please go inside. But I should warn you that it's a very ugly sight" the investigator warned and then he stepped aside to let Lloyd through. Once he got inside, Lloyd was very shocked and sickened by what he saw. There were massive amounts of blood and gore splattered everywhere along with a lot of dead, mutilated bodies of the officers who were caught up in the mass murder.

"Oh God!" Lloyd gasped in horror and felt sick. He rushed over to a nearby waste can and vomited inside it. Lloyd could absolutely tell now why it was the investigator warned him about it being an ugly sight inside the station; it was a horror show in there!

Lloyd raised his head back up as several forensics team investigators and the coroner entered the station, and they looked as shocked and disgusted as Lloyd did when he saw what they now saw.

"Holy shit! It's a total slaughter house in here!" The coroner exclaimed in horror as he saw the slashed, mutilated bodies of the dead officers all around the place. The forensics team was just as shocked and horrified by what the coroner saw. Several FBI agents that entered the building were also very petrified and horrified by the gruesome scene in the police station.

"My God, who could have done this?" One FBI agent gasped. Lloyd stepped near the coroner who was examining one of the dead cops who had apparently been cut in two pieces by what Lloyd guessed was ether a chainsaw or a perhaps a sword. Just then, the head of the FBI agents known as Gordon Redstone came into the station and spotted Lloyd over near the dead body that the coroner was examining.

"You there, who are you and why are you in the middle of this crime scene?" Redstone demanded. Lloyd turned and then stood up to face the FBI captain who looked a little frustrated to have someone from off his team in the middle of a crime scene.

"Lloyd Florence; chief of the TTPA. I saw the big commotion outside and when Roger Rabbit's wife told me that a murder occurred here, I decided to come check it out" Lloyd explained.

Redstone was surprised to here that this man was the famous Lloyd Florence who had ended the Great Toon War three years ago; he'd heard a lot about him from the historical documents back at FBI headquarters, but never met him in person until now. Redstone noticed Lloyd's white and black TTPA uniform under his coat and the black shoulder patch on the top of the right sleeve with the TTPA emblem badge on it; a yellow circle with "TTPA" sown in the center in blue letters with three red and blue stars below them.

"Oh, Lloyd Florence! I didn't expect to see you in person in a crime scene like this" Redstone exclaimed in surprise and he shook hands with Lloyd.

"I'm Captain Gordon Redstone, head of the FBI. I presume you were investigating this crime scene as well?" Redstone asked.

"Yes, I can't believe something like this happened. First Sam and his team were killed down at the Black Shadow fortress when he set the nuclear bomb in there and couldn't make it back out along with the toon prisoners, and now this. I just don't get what's going on here" Lloyd said, looking around at the carnage all around the station.

"Neither do I. I can't see who would do such a thing, going up against armed officers. Whoever did this was no ordinary murderer" Redstone added and then he used his walkie talkie to tell his agents to search the station for any survivors that may have escaped the massacre.

"Oh, and notify if you find any clues that might help us find out who it was that did this" Redstone added to the receiver.

_"Got it, Redstone" _The agent replied over the walkie talkie and then signed off. Lloyd decided to have a look in Sam's office for any clues that might relate to the murder or any hints as to why Sam never told him about the bombing mission he had been lost in. But then when Lloyd thought about that, he then remembered the Black Shadow attack back in Quahog the other night.

Lloyd then remembered something that he'd almost forgotten due to all the events that had happened last night like the Black Shadow attack, the destruction of the Black Shadow fortress, and then that tragic phone call from Vern saying that the toon prisoners and Sam had been killed in the explosion. But there was something else that Lloyd also remembered; it was the upgrade that he used on Sugar Rush. He remembered Sam telling him that the FBI assisted him and Mr. Litwak on creating it.

And then there was the fact that the Black Shadow knew Lloyd had been in Toon Town that night. Lloyd felt something very odd going on here; first there was the Black Shadow attack on Quahog, then the phone call Lloyd got from Vern the Quahog Hospital saying that Sam already had a plan to eliminate the Black Shadow with a nuclear bomb, and now the murder at the police station. It didn't make sense at all, but Lloyd wondered if he'd find a clue to the answers he wanted in Sam's office. He started off towards Sam's office when Redstone asked him where he was going. Lloyd stopped and turned back to him.

"I'm going to take a look in Sam's office for anything that might give me the answers I need to some questions that I don't know about yet" Lloyd said.

"And what questions are those?" Redstone asked curiously.

"I'm wondering if maybe there might have been someone in the TTPA or the police that might have been secretly in league with the Black Shadow. Because that's what I think is going on here, and that may be the reason these officers were murdered" Lloyd answered in a suspicious tone. He had not forgotten about Vanellope telling him that the Black Shadow knew that Lloyd had been in Toon Town and that only the TTPA and the police knew about him being there; Lloyd guessed that his conspiracy just may be true, and if it was, then no one in Toon Town was safe.

...

...

Back down in the Black Shadow fortress, Ridley and his men had arrived back in the parking garage just as Takeshiro and the Rose Cross started waking up; this didn't go unnoticed by Rick and Axle. They quickly pulled out their silencer revolvers and told Ridley that their prisoners were awakening. Ridley looked in the rearview mirror in front of the window and saw that they were right; he would need more armed guards to get them down to the prison dungeon.

Ridley told Brutus to call for more backup as he pulled the van into a parking space next to several war tanks that had been unloaded by one of the oversize load trucks; other trucks were pulling into the bay to unload the rest of them. Brutus acknowledged and then pulled out his communicator and switched it on to call for more Black Shadow guards to assist them on forcing the prisoners down to the prison dungeon where Ridley had some very evil thoughts in mind for punishing them. Ridley pulled the van into the parking space and shut the engine off just as Brutus signed off on his communicator.

"Seven more guards are on their way here to help us get the toon prisoners in this can down to the dungeon. They should be here in three minutes" Brutus informed.

"Good, I shall take Nami Kozuno there myself once the guards arrive. You and Rick and Axle will lead them behind me" Ridley said as he drew out his own silencer revolver.

"All right, boss" Brutus acknowledged as Ridley opened his door and got out. He then pulled his coat hood up over his head to hide his identity from the toon girls until the right moment came. As he headed over to the back of the Sprinter, Takeshiro and the others were now fully awake and aware of their surroundings; they were inside a non-toon Ford Sprinter van in a place full of war machines and armored vehicles. Junko crawled over to her lover Nami Kozuno in fear.

"W-where are we, Nami? What's happening?" She asked nervously, trembling with fear. Nami embraced Junko and tried to comfort her; the warmth of their naked bodies under their robes made them both feel slightly secure.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine; I'll find a way to get us out of this" Nami comforted, but Brutus turned his head towards them.

"Hey you two, shut your fucking mouths up before I give you both a beating" Brutus threatened coldly, making Nami angry. She raised her hand and attempted to cast the same spell she'd used at Ridleys house ten years ago, but to her surprise the spell just dissipated into nothing. Brutus sneered and let out an evil chuckle.

"Don't even bother trying any of that voodoo stuff. This whole fortress has toon power jamming systems inside every wall that disables all toon abilities such as yours. Your as hopeless as a beached whale in here" Brutus informed Nami in a cold voice. Nami was suddenly frightened for the first time in her life. Without her black magic powers, Nami and the rest of her coven members and Takeshiro were powerless to escape. Nami turned her head to the rear door, but Brutus, Axle, and Rick were both watching them and drew their guns.

"Don't even think about it. If you girls so much as place a fingernail on that door handle, you all die!" Axle warned them in a threatening tone of voice. Seeing that they were overpowered and helpless to fight back due to their magic abilities being disabled, Nami and her other members of the Rose Cross along with Takeshiro had no choice but to surrender.

"What is it you want with us?" Takeshiro demanded.

"I don't want a thing from you. Our boss Ridley Farcus does" Brutus answered. At the mention of Ridley Farcus, the whole groups expression turned to shock as well as fear. Takeshiro and Nami knew that name all too well, but Nami was terrified when she heard Brutus mention Ridley.

"No... it can't be him!" She gasped in horror. Nami recalled what Ridley had said ten years ago right after he'd gotten his clothes back by using brutal force. He had said, _"You haven't seen the last of me! Someday I'll make everyone of you pay for what you did to me. I'll see to it that every toon in Toon Town is wiped off the face of this planet, and you!". _Fear suddenly rushed through Nami's spine when she remembered those words; Ridley wasn't lying when he said that.

Right after Ridley had left the basement, Nami and her other members just took it as a bluff and thought he was just venting anger. But right now, Nami realized that Ridley hadn't been lying; he was serious. And she knew then that that had to have been the reason that she and the others were kidnapped and brought here; Ridley was going to get his revenge on them! Nami began trembling with fear as her eyes brimed with tears; she wished she'd never done what she did all those years ago.

Just then, the group heard multiple footsteps outside the van just before the rear doors opened to reveal a large group of armed men in black uniforms that had the emblem of a black, red eyed skull impaled by a sword; they carried machine guns loaded with bullets infused with dip and pointed them at the group. Ridley stood in the center of the group with his silencer revolver pointed at the anime toons as well.

"All of you, get out of the van and follow us. Refuse and I'll order my men to open fire" Ridley ordered in a threatening tone. Takeshiro and the others held their hands up as they all stepped out of the van in fear. Brutus, Rick, and Axle also exited the van with their guns in hand and shut their doors behind them. Brutus then came around and shut the rear doors and then stood behind the group with his gun pointed at them.

"Cuff them, Brutus. I want no chances of them trying anything funny" Ridley ordered and then tossed him seven metal hand cuffs, which he took and put on Nami. He then ordered Axle and Rick to put the rest of the cuffs on the others, which they did. Within a minute, the whole group was cuffed, but Ridley wasn't finished yet; he pointed to their robes.

"Brutus, guards, dispose of their robes. As of now, their rights and dignities as free toons are revoked I shall do as I please with them" Ridley ordered while gazing hatefully at the Rose Cross and Takeshiro, who looked terrified when they heard what Ridley said. Brutus sneered evilly as he stepped near Saeki and grabbed her robe roughly, but she struggled against him.

"No, please! Don't do that; anything but that!" Saeki pleaded as she struggled, but Brutus ignored her pleas and tore off her robe in one pull, revealing her naked body. The other guards wolf whistled in an offensive way at the sight of Saeki's nakedness, but poor Saeki was filled with so much shame and embarrassment that she couldn't help crying. The other guards laughed evilly as they ripped off the robes of the other girls who were pleading at them in tears and sobs to stop while Ridley stepped up to Takeshiro with an evil look on his face.

"And now, it's time for you to lose your covering as well" Ridley chuckled evilly as he held his gun at her. Takeshiro's eyes went wide with horror and she turned her head away in shame.

"No, please don't make me do this, Ridley. Anything but this" Takeshiro begged softly with tears forming in her eyes, but Ridley was not amused by her pleas and tightened his grip on his gun. He then pointed to the other girls who were now completely naked in front of the guards, Brutus, Rick, and Axle.

"You and those girls made me do something I didn't want to do ten years ago, but yet you took advantage of me and used that bitch Kozuno to rape me! So why should I not do this?!" Ridley snarled coldly.

"Please Ridley, I-I'm sorry for what I did to you all those years ago. I'm not that kind of girl that I was all those years ago. Please forgive me, I beg you" Takeshiro pleaded, but Ridley was furious when he heard what Takeshiro just said. He snarled furiously and then he swung his free hand and slapped her in the face and grabbed her hair and then leaned his face right near hers with his teeth clenched in anger.

"You have a lot of damn nerve trying to get me to forgive you for what you did to me all those years ago, you know that?! I lost my dignity and respect from my school because of you, and if you think that I'll ever forgive you, your fucking wrong, way fucking wrong! It's too late for that; you should have never messed with me in the first place, Takeshiro. And now because of what you did, you and your other bitches here are going to reap what you sow!" Ridley shouted angrily and then grabbed Takeshiro's clothes and began tearing them off violently with rage.

"No! Stop, please! Don't do this to me!" Takeshiro pleaded in sobs as Ridley ripped off her clothing until she was completely naked. Ridley then tossed them aside and then observed Takeshiro with an angry look on his face; Takeshiro was sobbing with embarrassment and shame as he and the other guards stared at her nude body.

"Please... don't look!" Takeshiro sobbed, but Ridley slapped her again and then he kicked her in the hip, making her cry out in pain as she stumbled backward. Ridley then reached forward and grabbed Takeshiro roughly by the hair and pulled her face in front of his glaring face.

"You're in no position in any way to be making demands! As of right now, you are not to speak unless told to, or even so much as beg for anything. If you do, you get worse than what's coming to you!" Ridley threatened coldly and then pushed Takeshiro back away from him; she sobbed in pain and shame. Ridley then turned to Brutus who awaited further orders.

"Brutus, get the prisoner transport chain out of the van and attach it to the cuffs of the prisoners," Ridley then turned to the naked girls who were trembling with fear and shame and then sneered evilly. "I want everyone in this fortress to see them so that they'll feel the same same shame and humiliation that they inflicted upon me ten years ago. Takeshiro will take the lead since she was the bitch who planned that whole gig in the first place". Ridley then let out an evil laugh as Brutus acknowledged and then went inside the van to search for the chain.

He found it inside a large compartment in the ceiling of the van and pulled it out. Nami Kozuno and the others tensed up even more when they saw the chain; it was seven feet long and used for transporting prisoners. They realized now the horror of what Ridley planned on doing. He was going to march them by force completely naked through the halls of the fortress all the way to the prison dungeon and along the way, all the other Black Shadow thugs would see them in their naked, bondaged state which would prove to be the ultimate humiliation. This was too much for Takeshiro; she spoke up again as Brutus got out of the van and prepared to chain her up.

"NO! Don't make us do this! I'll do anything you-" she started, but was cut off by Brutus who dropped the chain and punched her in the chest and knocking her down. He then grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back up to her feet while growling angrily.

"SHUT YOUR GOD DAMN MOUTH UP RIGHT NOW BITCH, OR I'LL BEAT YOUR FUCKING ASS! YOU HEARD WHAT THE BOSS SAID, SO SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Brutus thundered furiously and was about to punch her again but Ridley intervened.

"Save your strength, Brutus! That's an order! Now cuff them up now like I said to!" He snapped in a demanding tone. Brutus looked for a second at Ridley and then turned back to Takeshiro who was crying in rivers now.

"Consider yourself lucky this time, bitch. Next time you may not be" Brutus growled and then let go of her and then started attaching the chain to each cuff of the toon prisoners. Takeshiro didn't dare resist without Brutus attacking her again; she just stayed still as Brutus attached the chain to her cuffs and then proceeded to chain the others up as well. Nami and Saeki both glared at Brutus with teary eyes as he chained them up, which Brutus took as a challenging look.

"I know what your thinking and if I'm right, you'd better not try to escape because it won't work. I'll break your fucking legs if you try to run" Brutus warned coldly. He then ordered Axle and Rick to chain up the rest of the naked anime girls while Ridley stood in the center of the circle of guards in front of poor Takeshiro grinning proudly at his prisoners; his revenge was only beginning.

"Now Brutus, why would they run away anyway? They wouldn't do that without their clothes now would they?" Ridley taunted with an evil laugh. Brutus glanced at Ridley and chuckled at his cruel joke before looking at the girls.

"Yeah, your right boss. They'd only get their little toon pussies raped if they tried that!" Brutus added and then cackled evilly at his evil, perverted joke. The other guards and Ridley started cackling as well. Axle and Rick started laughing evilly at Brutus's joke just as they chained the last two Rose Cross members. After they all stopped laughing, Ridley ordered his guards along with Axle and Rick to follow beside each of the toon prisoners while Brutus lead the way to ensure they didn't try any methods of escape. Brutus tugged the chain and the group started moving.

"Lets go! Get your fucking asses moving!" Brutus barked coldly as he tugged on the chain. Takeshiro didn't even bother resisting anymore as she followed Brutus through the parking lot towards a large elevator door near the end of it in the far right corner.

Ridley followed alongside Brutus as he lead the girls over to the elevator, looking briefly to his left to see more oversize load trucks pulling into the hanger bay to unload two fighter helicopters from its flatbed. Just then, the truck stopped briefly not to far from the group when the truck's driver noticed the nude anime girls being taken away to the prison dungeon; he rolled his window down and wolf whistled at them.

"Nice tits, toons!" The Black Shadow truck driver called out to the Rose Cross and Takeshiro in a nasty way, making them even more miserable. Ridley turned his head towards the driver with a smirk and called back out to tell him that he hoped he enjoyed the view.

And then with that being said, the driver continued going about his business and drove away. It was still a long walk to the elevator, but from where Ridley was at the moment he could see the dip truck parked near several empty parking spots with the large black pool cover over its massive holding tank filled with dip; he had an evil thought cross his mind.

"Brutus, stop over near the mobile dip sprayer truck down there. I want to show our prisoners the ultimate power it possesses" Ridley ordered, pointing to the dip truck. Brutus lead the chained girls over to the dip truck along with the other guards while pointing their machine guns at them to make sure they stayed in line. Takeshiro took a look at the enormous dip truck and wondered what kind of power it could possibly possess. As they all got closer to it, the girls could smell the rancid odor of paint thinner coming from inside the trucks holding tank and scrunched their wet noses to try and block the smell.

Once the group got close enough to the dip truck, Ridley ordered Brutus to bring the girls over to the front of it where the sweeper brushes were located. Brutus tugged on the chain and ordered the coven to move; the other guards followed close beside them with their guns ready. Once the group had reached the front of the dip truck, they came to a stop and Ridley walked to the front sweeper brush and then twisted the manual value on the brush sprayer; yellowish green dip came pouring out.

"Can you guess what this is, girls?" He asked in a cold manner. Takeshiro and the rest of the chained girls could smell the horrible stench of the dip as it poured out of the brush sprayer and pooled on the floor; Takeshiro's eyes went wide with horror.

"No, not that! It's dip!" She gasped in terror. The other girls looked just as horrified as Takeshiro when they heard her say what the horrid liquid was.

"Right you are, Takeshiro," Ridley said as he turned off the sprayer and began to explain. "This here is a classic GMC CCKW 353 big rig truck, modified into a mobile toon killing machine capable of holding 5000 gallons of dip inside the huge holding tank in the rear with built in heating elements capable of heating the dip up to a boiling point of over 1,000 degrees Fahrenheit. And at the end of the long rotatable crane arm on the top of it is a dip sprayer cannon that serves as the trucks primary weapon. Two other trucks are being refit into mobile dip sprayers just like this one here, and the work on them is nearing completion. And once that happens, Toon Town and the rest of its other factions, along with its toon inhabitants, will be obliterated in a matter of minutes. The other war tanks and fighter helicopters here have also been equipped with ammunition infused with dip to keep any toon defense forces from trying to stop them; no toon will stand in the way of the Black Shadow!". Ridley then turned his head to Nami Kozuno, who looked terrified behind any meanings of words, and sneered.

"You thought I was only bluffing that night ten years ago when I said that I'd find a way to get back at you and the rest of your pathetic place you call Anime Land. Well, guess what," Ridley leaned down and put his hand in the pool of dip that had come out of the brush sprayer and stepped towards Nami with a murderous glare. "You. Were. WRONG!". And with that, Ridley slapped Nami on the side of her face with his dip covered hand.

The dip dissolved the part of her face that his hand had slapped, causing extreme pain to erupt on that spot. Nami screeched out in pain when she felt the dip take effect. Ridley then pulled his hand back slowly as the other chained girls exclaimed in terror at what they witnessed; Ridley sneered as he stared at his hand. It was covered in skin colored toon paint from when the dip dissolved the part of Nami's face that he slapped.

"This is only the beginning of what I have in store for you, Nami Kozuno. I have plenty more ideas in store once you and your other bitches here arrived in the dungeon," Ridley said as he turned the brush sprayer back on and washed the toon paint off his hand in the dip. Afterwards, he turned it off and then turned to Takeshiro with a more serious expression on his face than before. "And as for you, you shall not suffer death since that would be too easy, no. You shall witness what I do to the rest of your fucking coven and maybe that should prove how stupid you were to mess with me. Brutus, get them to the dungeon!".

And with that being said, the guards and Brutus tugged the chain and forced the group to move towards the elevator again. Ridley followed ahead of them with a more serious attitude; he was reflecting on that night ten years ago again. That made him start to get angry again, making more sick, twisted, and evil thoughts of how he'd extract his revenge flow through his head. Ridley had his ideas, and he was not afraid to use them.

...

...

"I can't believe that Hades accepted Faust's offer; it's just insane" Madame Medusa snapped in the corner of her new prison cell which was accompanied by Snoops and her two crocodiles Nero and Brutus.

"Yeah, that's... uh... Yeah! That's insane" Snoops agreed in his dumbfounded tone; he wasn't the brightest toon villain out of all the others.

"Oh, shut up" Medusa snapped with her arms folded and tapping her foot. Hades no longer accompanied the prison dungeon since he had now become a member of the Black Shadow along with Pain and Panic.

Hades was given a large guest room filled with many luxuries that the Black Shadow organization had provided him with, such as a lookup window that lead to the enormous hanger bay where the war tanks and fighter helicopters were being unloaded off the oversize load trucks by several other crew men near the parked armored vehicles and the original dip truck; most of the bases personnel were still unloading equipment from the armored shipping rigs in the loading dock. There was also a spa tub inside the shower room and even a secure satellite communications radio inside the room.

Faust had also provided meals of Hades choice whenever he desired, along with advanced weaponry, but Hades said that he wouldn't need them since he had his toon powers to defend himself with whenever nessecery. Yes, he had been given everything he could want while the other toon villains rotted down in the prison dungeon. Faust had told them to seriously reconsider joining him when they had arrived at the new fortress the other night, but they still refused.

The other toon villains may not have always been fond of the treaty that weakened their power over Toon Town in the past and at times, they may have wanted to resubjugate their once occupied territories, but never in their lives would they ever go so far as to do what the Black Shadow planned to do to Toon Town, let alone join them. Because of their refusal to join the Black Shadow, Faust had condemned them to the prison dungeon until they reconsidered otherwise.

"I would rather rot in this cell than join those scurvy rats" Captain Hook proclaimed shaking his hook hand defiantly.

"So would I, Captain" Smee added. Just then the toon villains heard the sound of the elevator door opening down at the end of the hall that lead in and out of the dungeon; they all looked out of their cells to see who was coming.

"Who could that be?" Bertram wondered, struggling to get his football shaped head in a position so he could see out the bars better.

"It's probably a guard or perhaps Faust or Ridley coming to try and coax us into joining his little gang he has here again" Ursula suggested dramatically.

"That would be most unfortunate since we've all made our decision about that" Frollo replied casually. Sounds of footsteps approaching came from the hall and then a group of seven naked anime toon girls bound in chains came walking into the dungeon escorted by a group of armed guards and Ridley, who looked angry. The toon villains and some of the other toon prisoners were very shocked at the sight they beheld in front of them, including Dexter.

"I can't believe this; they've captured the Rose Cross" Dexter whispered in shock at the sight of the naked girls. Just then, Brutus brought the girls to a stop in the middle of the dungeon under Ridley's command; Ridley then turned to Axle and Rick.

"You two, go get me the large black case over in the storage closet located down the hall to the right in front of me along with the orange one next to it. Oh, and you may want to fetch some earplugs in there as well" he instructed them, but they were confused as to why they'd need earplugs.

"Uh, sure boss. But why will we need earplugs?" Rick asked in confusion; Ridley's eyes narrowed in an impatient way.

"You'll find out soon enough, now go!" Ridley ordered sternly, pointing at the hall entrance near the far right corner of the dungeon just ahead of him. Rick and Axle nodded nervously and headed off to do their duty as Ridley turned to Brutus and ordered him to lock up all the prisoners inside the empty cell next to Bertram's cell, except Nami Kozuno whom he ordered the guards to hang her above the floor in her chains by a pulley in the ceiling. Junko became frightened by the sound of this and turned her head to Ridley with a desperate look on her face.

"What are you going to do to her?! Please, take me instead but leave Nami unharmed" Junko pleaded for the safety of her lover, but Ridley only ignored her and told Brutus to unchain the others and put them in the empty cell. One of the guards unlocked the cell door and opened it while the rest of the guards surrounded the girls with their guns ready in case they tried to run. Once the chains were unlocked, the guards began dragging them to their cell, but Junko reached out her cuffed hands at Nami as Brutus tugged at her.

"No, please don't leave me Nami!" She pleaded, but Brutus grabbed her tighter and then forced her into the cell with the other girls.

"Don't worry about me; just go with the others. I'll be fine" Nami called out as Junko was pushed into the cell and locked in with the other girls. Brutus then grabbed the chain and then connected it to the pulley in the ceiling while the guards surrounded Nami in a circle with their guns pointed at her.

As Brutus pulled the chain, Nami was pulled up by her cuffs several inches above the floor in a flogging position; Brutus then hooked the end of the chain to a hook in the wall which held Nami up in place. At the same time, Rick and Axle had returned with the black case and the orange case and brought them to Ridley who looked pleased.

"Ah, you found them; good. Set them down next to me" Ridley ordered and then turned to the guards and Brutus as Rick and Axle placed the cases next to him.

"Brutus, guards, leave us. I shall take it from here" Ridley ordered. Brutus nodded and then ordered his guards to follow him out of the dungeon. Rick and Axle were about to leave too, but Ridley stopped them.

"You two will remain here with me in case I need backup" Ridley informed them both. Rick and Axle looked at each other and shrugged, then headed over a few feet behind Ridley and stood still. Ridley then turned his attention to Nami, who looked terrified with tears in her eyes. But when Ridley looked her in the face, a deep, hateful feeling came over him like the time when Takeshiro confronted him back at his old apartment ten years ago.

But this feeling wasn't quite like that feeling in the past, no. From what Nami could tell just by looking at his expression, it was a look of deep contempt and the kind of look that bore a deep, dark grudge behind it. Ridley walked slowly towards her and stopped just a few inches in front of her. Everyone was silent as Nami tensed up and waited for Ridley to slap her, but instead, he spoke.

"You may speak freely, since this is going to be the last day you ever do" Ridley said softly in a very dark voice. Nami breathed in slowly and calmly, but was still frightened as a child and could not bring herself to speak. Ridley simply shook his head slowly.

"Not much for talking? Pathetic" he said disdainfully and then turned his head to Takeshiro and the others in the cell who all looked terrified and fearful for Nami.

"How about you girls? Your free to speak too" Ridley informed them. Seeing that they could speak freely now, Takeshiro spoke up.

"Why are you doing this? And what do you plan to do with her?" Takeshiro demanded harshly; Ridley glared coldly at them.

"I think you've got a pretty good idea at what I'm doing this for," Ridley snapped and then he beckoned for Axle to kick the black case over to him. Axle nodded and then he kicked it over to Ridley who leaned down and opened it up. "I'm going to punish this bitch for defiling my body ten years ago!". Ridley then reached down and pulled out what looked like a metal cylinder with a long, thick, flexible metal wire lined with razor blades all over it attached to the bottom of it; it was an electric razor bladed whip designed to cause extreme pain to the victim. Takeshiro's eyes and the eyes of the others went wide with terror when Ridley switched it on and then stepped behind Nami.

"No, don't do this, please!" Nami pleaded, but Ridley suddenly grew furious and clenched his teeth angrily.

"SHUT UP AND TAKE IT BITCH!" Ridley shouted and then he lashed Nami's back with the whip, causing hundreds of volts of electricity to shock her. Nami screamed in agony as the razors slashed her skin and burned them with electricity. The other toon villain prisoners were very shocked by Ridley's brutality; they hadn't seen him like this since he'd killed Jody, Nabooru, and that female pirate over a week ago. But Junko couldn't stand seeing her lover being tortured and pounded against the bars.

"Stop it! Stop hurting her, please!" Junko pleaded in tears, but Ridley only grew angrier with every thrust and began shouting at the same time.

"How do you like that, huh bitch!?" Ridley screamed as he whipped her again and again. "Not so tough are you now, huh! (Whip)". Saeki and the others began to tear up as they watched Nami suffer from Ridley's wrath, but not as much as Junko; she was crying in rivers. Takeshiro was also crying from seeing Ridley torture Nami like this; she had to get him to stop. Taking a deep breath, she yelled as loud as she could at Ridley.

"STOP IT, RIDLEY!" Takeshiro screamed. Ridley suddenly lowered his whip, panting and hyperventilating in a mad rage, and turned to Takeshiro with clenched teeth. He then stomped towards her cell and kicked the bars hard, startling the whole group. Ridley then reached through the bars and grabbed Takeshiro's hair and pulled her face up through the cell bars up to his.

"Did you just give me an order?" He hissed in a dangerous tone of voice; Takeshiro said nothing, making Ridley angrier.

"ANSWER ME!" He thundered furiously, causing drops of spit to hit Takeshiro's face. She swallowed hard and then shook her head.

"No... I just want you to leave her alone. I was the one who planned that prank ten years ago; I'm the one you want, so let me take her place. Please Ridley, have your way with me, but please let Nami go" Takeshiro whimpered softly. The other girls murmured in fear as they expected Ridley to slap her, but instead to their surprise, he sneered and then let out a maniacal cackle like that of the Joker.

"YOU?! AH HA HA HA HA HA HA! AND WHY IN FUCKING HELL SHOULD I DO THAT?!" Ridley demanded in a maniacal tone of voice.

"Because I'm the one who-" Takeshiro started, but Ridley just cut her off by dropping the whip and slapping her in the face.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME, YOU FUCKING TOON BITCH; YOU'RE STAYING RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE. AND AS FOR NAMI, HER PUNISHMENT IS FAR FROM OVER! SHE WAS THE ONE WHO RAPED ME AND SHE SHALL BE THE ONE THAT SUFFERS. NOW WATCH AS I MAKE AN EXAMPLE TO YOU, YOUR OTHER BITCHES, AND THE REST OF THE TOON PRISONERS IN HERE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN THEY DO STUFF LIKE THAT TO ME!" Ridley thundered and then he threw Takeshiro backward onto the floor of her cell and then picked up the electric whip and walked back over to Nami and this time, stood in front of her with his whip powered up and ready.

"Why did you do that to me ten years ago, WHY!?" Ridley shouted angrily at Nami, who was still whimpering in agony from the slashes and burns on her back from the whip. She mustered up as much energy as she could and spoke.

"I... was... I only wanted... to have fun with you" she whimpered with trails of tears flowing down her face. Ridley growled with rage and whipped her again before speaking.

"FUN!? YOU CALL THAT FUN!? YOU HUMILIATED AND VIOLATED ME JUST FOR THE FUN OF IT!? YOU HAVE A LOT OF NERVE DOING SOMETHING LIKE THAT THAT YOU CALL FUN," Ridley shouted and whipped Nami again, covering her chest, stomach, and waist with slashes and burns; Nami screamed in pain at every whip she received. "Well then, let me tell you what happened to me afterwards because of what you did to me". Ridley then slowly circled Nami as he began to tell his story of angst and struggle.

"After doing what you did to me, I was emotionally scarred and perverted by what had happened that night. So I planned to keep my promise to find a way to get my revenge on you and all you other pathetic toons for ruining my life. It took me many years, but after lots of digging around, I found a way to do just that," Ridley continued while circling Nami like a vulture; the other toon villains listened very carefully. "I read history and came across a story that told me about how a toon named Judge Doom tried to destroy Toon Town sixty six years ago with that dip truck you saw down there in the hanger bay. That's when the idea hit me; I'd find a way to get my hands on that truck somehow in someway. As I was searching for the answers I wanted, I met Erin Faust, who told me that he had just a big a grudge against toons like I did". Ridley continued on circling Nami, who panted, trying to endure the pain she'd received.

"He then made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Faust offered me a position as second in command of his faction of the organization called Black Shadow. This organization in this base is only a faction of the whole Black Shadow organization, there are other factions of it all over the world. And once our assault on Toon Town begins, the other factions will be alerted by the Master who is the founder of the entire Black Shadow organization and they will assist us in our assault on Toon Town," Ridley said with an evil laugh. "And so I accepted his offer and over the years we eventually made enough profit through business with black market dealers to construct the old fortress and to purchase all the war tanks and fighter helicopters, along with the weapons, dip, and of course the parts for repairing the original dip truck and the parts for refiting the new trucks into mobile dip sprayer trucks like the older one. And now that I have all this power in my hands, I shall use it to get my revenge on Toon Town and most of all... YOU!". Ridley then whipped her one final time and then he threw the whip aside before grabbing Nami's face.

"Now what do you think of that, Nami Kozuno?" He hissed evilly. Nami glared coldly at him and then breathed in hard before speaking up.

"Your insane!" She screamed. Ridley slapped her hard and then laughed maniacally.

"Damn right I'm insane, and I'm proud of it" Ridley cackled and then he told Rick to toss him the orange case over to him. Ridley then tossed Rick and Axle earplugs at them which they caught and put in their ears. Axle then kicked the case over to Ridley which stopped next to his feet; Ridley then opened it. Since it was facing the other side, Nami couldn't see what was inside it. Before Ridley took the object inside it out, he pointed at Nami and glared at the toon prisoners.

"Let what I'm about to do be an example to all who dare to stand in my way!" Ridley snarled at them and then he reached down and pulled the object out of the case and held it in front of him. And when Nami, the Rose Cross, and all the other toon prisoners saw what it was, sheer terror struck them like a baseball bat; it was an Echo Timberwolf Chainsaw!

**("Walpurgis Night" from Bible Black plays through this passage)**

"OH, MY GOD!" Junko screamed in terror at the sight of the chainsaw. Nami's eyes widened with terror as she felt the most horrible horror she'd ever felt in her life zip through her body; she was so frightened that she actually urinated herself. Nami began struggling for dear life as Ridley slowly approached her and stopped a few inches away from her with a pure evil smile on his face.

"You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, Kozuno. This bad boys lubrication tank contains a very special lubricant: turpentine. With that on the blade, even a non-toon chainsaw can kill a toon" Ridley chuckled evilly as he clicked the engine switch to the on position. Takeshiro was absolutely terrified by what Ridley was about to do. She knew now for sure that he was not bluffing; he really meant what he said when he'd find a way to get revenge.

"Ridley, don't do this! Forgive me for what made Nami do ten years ago, but please don't do this!" Takeshiro pleaded desperately, but Ridley only spat at her cell.

"Shut your fucking mouth, or you'll get the same as Nami" Ridley threatened and then he grabbed the starter cord on the chainsaw and yanked it which started the engine with a loud roar. Several of the toon villains covered their ears, but Rick and Axle were shocked; they hadn't expected this. Ridley then glared at Nami who was pale as a sheep.

"You ruined my life you bitch, and now I shall have yours as payback!" He shouted over the sound of the chainsaw engine.

"Boss, what in God's name are you doing!?" Axle cried out in shock, but Ridley ignored him and squeezed the throttle trigger to full power and raised the chainsaw above Nami, who was screaming in terror.

"NOOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO MEEEEE!" She screamed, but Ridley cackled maniacally like a mad man and then he stabbed the chainsaw blade into her shoulder and began cutting through her downward very slowly. The toon villains turned away from the gruesome sight as they covered their ears from the loud engine noise; they couldn't stand watching such carnage take place in front of them.

"THATS RIGHT! BLOOD, SO MUCH FUCKING BLOOD! WATCH IT FLY! AH HA HA HA HA! HERE'S YOUR BITCH, SATAN! AH HA HA HA HA!" Ridley cackled maniacally while he cut through Nami like a tree trunk.

Blood, toon ink, and gore splattered everywhere as he cut slowly through Nami, who was screaming in agony from the pain. Rick and Axle felt sick as they watched Ridley cutting Nami up and turned away. Junko screamed in terror at the sight of her lover being mutilated by Ridley and his chainsaw; the other girls felt the urge to vomit and turned away from the morbid scene and threw up all over the floor.

"Ohhh, God! I'm gonna be sick!" Axle gagged and then he turned around and vomited into a large metal garbage chute in the wall; Rick vomited as well. Ridley was cackling like a mad man from a psycho ward as the toon prisoners watched the horrible act. Never in their lives did any of the toon villains see such brutality, not even the Great Toon War was as brutal as this.

"By God! Such brutality!" Frollo exclaimed in shock. Snoops was curled up in the corner of his cell with Nero and Brutus as Madame Medusa shut her eyes tightly and covered her ears from the horrible noise.

"Ugh! Ridley is sicker than Faust" Rick gagged, turning away and puking.

Ridley had finally cut all the way down through Nami and part of her body fell onto the floor and slowly dissolved from the turpentine that had been lubricated on the chain of the chainsaw. Since the blade had hit her heart, Nami was dead. But Ridley wasn't finished yet; he hacked off her arms and legs and watched as her body fell to the floor in a puddle of blood, gore, and toon ink. He then sneered at the sight of it at his feet.

**(Music Ends) **

"All too easy" Ridley chuckled sinisterly and then he tapped the kill switch on the chainsaw which shut off the engine. Takeshiro and the other girls were crying loudly in their cell from seeing Ridley do such a thing. The toon villains couldn't help but show pity towards Nami; they may be villains, but even toon villains couldn't stand such carnage.

"May God have mercy on her soul" Frollo prayed softly as he saw the large puddle of toon blood and ink on the floor in front of Ridley, who turned towards every cell in the dungeon and pointed at it.

"You have just witnessed what happens to toons who cross paths with me. Unless you want to end up like Kozuno here, you best remember who's boss here" Ridley warned in a cold, threatening tone as he set the chainsaw down next to its case and then turned to Rick and Axle who were all green in the face from seeing what had happened to Nami. Ridley snarled coldly at them when he saw their vomit on the floor and shouted at them to hit the showers.

"Y-yes boss" Rick and Axle both said at once and then they ran out of the dungeon as fast as they could, leaving just Ridley alone with the toon prisoners. Ridley then turned to the cell containing Takeshiro and the Rose Cross and then walked up to the bars; he had a nasty idea up his sleeve.

"Takeshiro" he beckoned. Takeshiro turned around from the other sobbing girls and stepped up in front of Ridley on the other side of the cell; she had been crying hard since her face was tear stained.

"W-what is it?" She stammered and wiped tears from her face. Ridley sneered and then he reached through the bars and grabbed her by the hair again and pulled Takeshiro's face up to his face.

"You say you had a crush on me? Well, here's my response" Ridley taunted and then to Takeshiro's horror, he pulled her forward and pressed his lips against her soft lips, kissing her deeply and lustfully. Takeshiro's eyes widened in shock and terror; how could he do that to her? She started to struggle, but Ridley pulled back before she could and then licked his lips with a lustful sneer.

"Mmm, such a sweet taste I must say. You really do taste like a demons whore" Ridley taunted with an evil grin and with that he walked away cackling evilly, leaving Takeshiro stunned with shock and shame; this man, no, this murderous demon in human form had kissed her against her will. But what Ridley had said to her pained her very deeply; he had referred to the demon that had raped her back when she was in high school. Takeshiro was stricken with shame and anger from what Ridley did and then she pounded the bars angrily.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU SICK BASTARD! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS, NEVER!" Takeshiro screamed angrily and burst into tears as she sank to her knees and cried. Ridleys evil laughter echoed down the halls as he left the dungeon feeling refreshed and anew. Finally, after ten years, revenge had finally been his. But this terror was only the beginning of what else the Black Shadow had in store for Toon Town.

* * *

**A/N: Whoa baby! Ridley has totally gone psycho, hasn't he? But what do you suppose Lloyd is up to, and who is the Master. Chapter twenty-two will reveal more, coming soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hey guys, the new chapter is ready! In this chapter, another toon villain decides to test his luck in joining the Black Shadow while meanwhile down at the police station, the FBI team leader tells Lloyd some valuable information that makes him even more determined to find out what really happened when he was in Toon Town the other night.**

**Disclaimer: The Black Shadow organization characters, Lloyd, Sam, Faust, Ridley, Yuki, Yumi, Nelson, Redstone, and Vern are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 22: Murder Investagation at the HPD Station

"Ugh, I can't believe the boss would make us watch what he did down there in the dungeon; he's sicker than Faust" Rick said to Axle as they came out of the shower room fully dressed in clean black suits heading for the repair and refit garage where the two new trucks were still being refit.

"Yeah, I always knew he was violent when it comes to revenge, but I never thought he'd do something like that; who'd have thought Ridley had a chainsaw in that case" Axle agreed with a look of disgust on his face.

"I certainly didn't know what was in that orange case until Ridley took it out of course. I never knew he held such a grudge against that girl" Rick replied as he and Axle walked down the hall towards the elevator that would take them to their location. Meanwhile back down in the prison dungeon, the toon villains and the Rose Cross were still very traumatized by what they had witnessed Ridley do to Nami, but not as much as Takeshiro.

She was still very disgusted and ashamed from what Ridley had done to her. Not only had he stripped her and the others out of their clothes, humiliated them by marching them down the halls and through other work sectors where the Black Shadow personnel mocked and rudely taunted them at the sight of their nakedness, and killed Nami with a chainsaw, but Ridley had actually gone so far as to scar Takeshiro for life by lustfully kissing her.

Takeshiro sat in the corner of the cell in a fetal position with tears flowing down her face; She was too ashamed by her nakedness to sit in the light. Saeki and the others were trying to comfort Junko, who had her head buried in her hands sobbing from witnessing the horrible death of her lover at the blade of Ridley's chainsaw.

"Nami, oh Nami!" Junko sobbed in rivers of tears.

"Its all right, Junko. At least we're still alive and together" Saeki comforted and embraced Junko; the warmth of her naked body gave Junko a warm feeling of comfort. Junko looked at Saeki directly with a tear stained face and then embraced her as well and cried on Saeki's shoulder.

"There, there, just hold onto me tightly and I'll protect you" Saeki soothed softly; Jun, Rie and Saki huddled up around the two of them and also helped to comfort them as well. The other toon villains could see how much the girls were suffering and couldn't help but feel sorry for them despite the fact that they were villains.

"God comfort them at this hour" Frollo prayed softly while gazing at the naked girls inside their cell. Bill Sykes sighed while standing near the back of his cell and hoped that they'd be safe from any more harm, but Bertrum was not quite the type to pity others even after seeing what Ridley did to Nami; his stubborn personality was mostly the problem.

"Hey, could you girls stop all the mushy stuff? It's bad enough that I have to look at you in the nude and I don't need to hear any wishy washy stuff ether!" Bertrum snapped with his arms folded and a disgusted look on his face.

"Leave them alone, you little brat. Can't you see how terrified they are?" Cruella De Vil scolded in her cell across from Bertrums cell, but the toon child prodigy just humphed and walked back into the furthest part of his cell and mumbled softly to himself.

"Jeez Louise, and I thought Stewie was infuriating. Hell, maybe I should just side with this Black Shadow gang and get it over with" Bertrum mumbled softly to himself in a grumpy manner. But although he spoke softly, Frollo could hear what Bertrum said quite clearly since his cell was right next to his across the dungeon and felt disgusted and shocked by it.

"Are you mad, child?! Join with the Black Shadow!? You'd be no greater a traitor than Hades with an attitude like that" Frollo exclaimed in shock, but Bertrum only shrugged with a humph.

"So what? I always dreamed of ruling Toon Town, but with the help of the Black Shadow I could do that easily" Bertrum protested.

"You're only fooling yourself, child. The Black Shadow doesn't intend on ruling Toon Town, they intend on destroying it" Frollo corrected him carefully.

"So who cares about what they're intentions are. As long as I join them, I'll finally get out of this hell hole you call a dungeon" Bertrum shot back stubbornly. The other toon villains looked at him with disgust, like the same expressions they got when Hades turned his back on them to join the Black Shadow.

"I can't believe you, you little snot! I always knew that you were a stubborn and hard headed toon villain, but I never thought you'd turn against us as well" Sykes snapped angrily; his two dogs growled in agreement. Bertrum only laughed his evil laugh and pointed at the others in their cells.

"That's because I am a villain! I'm Stewie's evil half brother, and I'll soon rule the world; Ah ha ha ha!" Bertrum cackled evilly. Just then, a watchmen guard came into the dungeon when hearing the commotion and demanded that they keep quiet, but Bertrum called out to him.

"What is it you want, you little toon brat!?" The guard snapped.

"Does your boss still have an opening for another member? Cause if he does, tell him I'm in!" Bertrum asked with an evil laugh. The guard was a little surprised that any of the toon prisoners would want anything to do with them, especially after seeing what Ridley did to Nami Kozuno. But he nodded and told Bertrum that he'd tell Faust about it and then he headed back out of the prison dungeon, leaving Bertrum feeling full of excitement.

"Victory will soon be mine!" Bertrum boasted evilly and laughed his evil villain laugh as the guard left the dungeon.

...

...

Lloyd entered Sam's office to find it in a complete mess; desk drawers were pulled open and there were papers scattered everywhere. But that was not all that Lloyd found. There were large jagged slash marks on the desk and on the walls near it, and when Lloyd walked over to the other side of the desk, a dreadful sight beheld him. There laying on the floor was Jed Vern in a small puddle of his own blood that had resulted from a large jagged cut that had been slashed all the way down from his shoulder to his other hip.

"My God, Vern!" Lloyd gasped in horror and rushed down to his side to check for a pulse; Vern was still alive, but barely.

"Gordon, I've found the police secretary in here! He's badly hurt" Lloyd called out desperately. Several FBI agents heard Lloyd's call for help and came running into the ransacked office along with Gordon Redstone, who looked mortified at the sight of Vern in his current condition.

""Good God, who could have done this to him?" Redstone exclaimed in shock; Lloyd shook his head doubtfully.

"I don't know, but whoever did this to him must have wanted him dead like the rest of the police officers the killer murdered. I'll question him once he's recovered enough to speak, but for now, we need to get him to a hospital right away" Lloyd said. Redstone turned to his agents and told them to fetch the paramedics outside the station right away. As they acknowledged and ran out of the office as quick as they could, Lloyd looked around to try and find something to stop Verns wound from bleeding, but he had no luck finding anything.

"We'd best just wait until the paramedics come in here to get him. The bleeding isn't that serious since the wound seems to be scabbing over slowly, but he should hold out until then" Redstone advised, examining the wound carefully.

"What do you think the killer used that could have caused a wound like this?" Lloyd asked, trying to figure out who and what did this to Vern. Redstone inspected the wound from where it began from up to Verns shoulder, all the way down to his hip and tried to determine what type of weapon the attacker might have used to cause such a deep wound.

"Hmm, by the looks of it, the killer must have used ether a chainsaw or maybe a hand held cement cutting saw; that's the only thing I know that could have caused a wound like this. It's still kind of hard to tell unless Vern himself is able to tell us who it was that did this to him once he regains consciousness" Redstone elaborated, not feeling too sure if his guess was correct.

"Hopefully he will be able to tell us about what happened here and who was behind this massacre. I'm beginning to wonder if maybe the killer was a Black Shadow spy that may have been working here undercover and then when he found out that the police commissioner was planning to destroy the Black Shadow fortress with a nuclear bomb, he must have started the massacre shortly after Sam and his team left with the bomb" Lloyd wondered, still trying to think straight. But after hearing everything that Lloyd just explained, a puzzled expression came over Redstones face.

"Lloyd, my team checked the station roster and every officer that had been killed here and from what you just told me, I think something's wrong here" Gordon informed, making Lloyd puzzle in confusion.

"And why is that?" Lloyd asked in concern. What Redstone said next made Lloyd literally flinch in surprise.

"We found every officer and personnel that were murdered all accounted for, except for the police commissioner. And earlier before you arrived here, another team of FBI agents went down to the spot where that massive explosion occurred at 5:00 AM to investigate what caused it," Redstones voice then grew more serious. "And they reported to me that there was no trace of any radiation in that area, only a massive crater from whatever exploded there, and it was enormous; big enough to fit the Pentagon inside. Whatever might have been there was blown away in the explosion". Lloyd was baffled by this shocking elaboration he just heard from Redstone.

He remembered Vern telling him shortly after the explosion occurred that an officer from the Police Department had notified him that Sam had been killed with his team down in the base when he'd planted a nuclear bomb inside it. But after hearing what Redstone just told him, Lloyd realized that Vern had been lying to him; Sam must made up the whole thing about bombing the Black Shadow fortress, and Vern was backing him up by covering up the truth. Lloyd looked down at Vern with deep concern and doubt; he had a lot of explaining to do once he woke up. But the biggest question Lloyd had was where Sam really was.

"I think Vern is going to have quite a bit of explaining to do once he regains consciousness. I specifically remember him telling me that Sam and a small team of officers with him had died in that explosion; someone's lying here!" Lloyd said, feeling a slight touch of anger flow through him. Just then, two paramedics officers came into the large office with a stretcher bed and asked Gordon where the patient was; he pointed behind the desk.

"He's right there; be careful, he's been badly hurt" he said. The paramedics wheeled the stretcher bed over to the desk and Lloyd helped one of the medical officers lift Vern onto it, and as they did, he began to wake up; Lloyd noticed it right away.

"Gordon, he's waking up" he informed the FBI team leader. Redstone was about to start questioning him when the paramedics told him to step aside so they could wheel him over to the ambulance outside the station; the medical officer pushing the stretcher turned to him.

"Sorry sir, but you'll have to question him later at the hospital; he needs medical attention right away" the Med. Officer said as they pushed Vern out of the office and down the hall towards the exit; Lloyd and Redstone followed behind them. As the paramedics exited the station and came into the crowd that was still outside, Roger Rabbit and Jessica Rabbit watched as Lloyd and Redstone followed them outside and grew a bit worried when they saw Vern on the stretcher bed; Lloyd stopped near his two toon friends while Redstone continued following the paramedics.

"Jumping jeepers! What happened to him, Lloyd?" Roger wondered in shock as he and Jessica watched the paramedics load Vern into an AMR critical care ambulance.

"He was attacked by the killer who murdered the police officers inside the station. He's probably the only one who was still alive in there; it's a miracle he survived after losing so much blood. This killer literally hacked everyone of those officers to death with what the FBI captain guessed was ether a chainsaw or a cement cutting saw; it's a total splatterhouse in there" Lloyd explained gravelly. Roger and Jessica looked terrified when Lloyd explained what had happened inside the station. Lloyd told them how when he entered the station he found the officers slashed, cut, and mutilated along with enormous amounts of blood and gore splattered everywhere.

"My God! What kind of sick minded person would do something like that?" Jessica exclaimed in shock with her hands clasped to her chest in horror.

"I'm not sure, but I've got a conspiracy that someone in the TTPA or the police force itself was an informer for the Black Shadow. And if I'm right, then it could have been the informer that did it" Lloyd theorized as he saw the paramedics shut the back doors inside the ambulance and then drive off with the lights and siren blaring. Several FBI agents ordered the crowd of people and toons to return to doing their own business since this was a crime scene; Roger and Jessica remained with Lloyd.

"Informer? You mean a spy that's working for this Black Shadow organization?" Roger asked in concern.

"Yes, and I have a theory on who the informer may be" Lloyd answered.

"And who do you think the informer is?" Jessica asked, still a little shaken up from hearing about the massacre inside the station. Lloyd was silent for a few seconds with his finger on his chin and shaking his head, then he spoke up.

"When I was inside the station, the FBI team leader Gordon Redstone told me that one of the other FBI teams went down to the spot where the Black Shadow fortress was blown up and Gordon told me that there was no trace of radiation or any other evidence of the police ever being down there" Lloyd explained.

"Radiation? Why would there be radiation down there?" Jessica asked in confusion.

"Because last night, Vern told me that Sam and a team of officers had planted a nuclear bomb down inside the Black Shadow fortress while I was in Toon Town. Now I find it hard to believe that it was a nuclear bomb, because if it had been, the explosive force it would've unleashed would have destroyed this entire city and possibly even Toon Town. And when Gordon told me that there wasn't any radiation down there at the sight, I knew then that something was out of place," Lloyd continued. "If that explosion wasn't a nuclear explosion, then just what was it that exploded down there? And that's not all I heard".

"What did you hear?" Roger asked.

"Gordon told me that his team had identified every officer that had been killed by the unknown assailant that had matched the station roster, and every one of them were accounted for, except the police commissioner Sam" Lloyd concluded suspiciously. Roger and Jessica both looked at each other with suspicious looks on their faces; they were catching on to what Lloyd was getting at.

"Wait a sec! If the police commissioner wasn't there, then where was he?" Roger asked in concern.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Roger. The only one who managed to survive that horrible massacre in there was Sam's secretary, Jed Vern. I'm going down to the hospital right now to ask him a few questions and hopefully he may be able to shed some light on this mystery" Lloyd answered as he headed over to his motorcycle that was still parked next to the red painted curb.

"What can this mean, Lloyd?" Jessica asked worriedly. As Lloyd got onto his motorcycle and put his protective gear on, he turned to face her.

"It means that ether Verns been lying to me, or Sam's the one who put him up to this. Ether way, I intend to find out" Lloyd replied and then started his motorcycle and rode off to follow the ambulance that was already far ahead of him. Roger felt a bit worried for his best friend as he watched him ride away on his motorcycle.

After hearing everything that Lloyd had explained to him, he thought of trying to think of some way that he'd be able to help him, like the time he helped his old friend Eddie Valiant stop Judge Doom from shutting down K.B Maroons cartoon studio so many decades ago back in 1947 several months after Marvin Acmes will had been found. Thinking about Eddie Valiant brought a slight memory of pain into the toon rabbits heart.

Three years ago, a few months after the end of the Great Toon War, Lloyd had informed Roger Rabbit that Eddie Valiant and his wife Delores had passed away from old age in a retirement home for old folks. That day had been a very big blow on Roger and Jessica both; they had liked him as much as they liked Lloyd. But even toons didn't live forever even though they're age progression was far slower than a non-toon human or animal. Jessica could see that Roger looked slightly disturbed and tried comforting him.

"You look a little upset. What's wrong, honey bunny?" Jessica asked him in concern.

"Oh, just thinking about my ol' pal Eddie Valiant; I really miss that old sour puss. It's such a shame that he's gone, but at least he's happy in the next life" Roger said, looking off in the distance as some of the forensics team agents came out of station and heading towards the coroner's van with black body bags containing the bodies of the dead police officers.

"Yes, I miss him as well. He was a great friend and I'll never forget him" Jessica replied sadly. Roger smiled with a short sniff and nodded.

"Yeah, nether will I. I just hope Lloyd will be okay too" Roger said and began walking away from the crime scene hand in hand with his wife.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. But for now, let's get back to Toon Town" Jessica assured as they continued down the road.

...

...

Back in the Black Shadow fortress, Faust was receiving a call from the Master who was at an unknown location.

"Master, this is Erin Faust speaking" Faust called out.

_"Ah, yes; Erin Faust. I heard about Ridleys little deed with the Rose Cross from your security chief Brutus Green; did he make a good example to the other toon prisoners you have locked up in your bases dungeon?" _the Master asked in his disguised voice.

"Yes, they got the message pretty well. The toon child from that TV series called _ Family Guy _decided to side with my organization along with Hades; Bertrum was his name, I believe it is" Faust responded.

_"Good, very good! With those two on our side, we'll have a much greater advantage on learning about the toons weaknesses. But anyway, I'm wondering if those new trucks that your mechanics team are refiting have been fully refit into mobile dip sprayer trucks like my original dip truck" _the Master wondered. Faust was about to respond back when suddenly he stopped short in surprise; something caught his attention big time.

The Master had just referred to the original CCKW dip truck as "my original dip truck", and this made Faust suddenly very suspicious. He knew by reading history who it was that had designed and built the original dip truck, and Faust knew very well who that was, and he did not like the thought of it, not at all.

_"Faust, have they been refit yet? Please acknowledge me" _the Master demanded. Faust glared ahead angrily and then began to speak.

"Master, you just said "my original dip truck". What did you mean by that?" Faust question suspiciously.

_"I did not ask you to question me. I asked you if those trucks have been refit; now tell me" _the Master demanded again, this time with a slight touch of anger in his disguised robotic voice; Faust swallowed nervously.

"The first out of two is still being refit; the rotatable crane arm and the dip cannon have been installed along with the sweeper brushes, but the holding tank will need to be installed next and then it'll be fully refit into a mobile dip sprayer truck. The second hasn't been refit yet, but I'm having my workers going as fast as they can" Faust reported, still feeling a little nervous about what the Master had said just a minute ago.

_"I see; nice work, Faust. Once that's done, the assault on Toon Town can finally begin. Once your faction is ready to attack, I shall send word to the rest of the other Black Shadow factions across the world to join you in the assault. Some of them have technology that is slightly more advanced than your factions technology is, including advanced war vessels and weaponry capable of killing toons. I want you to also be on the look out from here on; I don't want anyone discovering the new base. People are already getting suspicious from the destruction of the old fortress and I don't want them finding the new one; I must sign off for now" _the Master explained carefully.

"I understand, Master. But I have one question that I need an answer to; where are you?" Faust asked, but the Master hung up before Faust could get his answer. As the phone line went dead, Faust slowly put down his cell phone and looked out of the view window in his quarters.

That reference that the Master had said about the GMC CCKW dip truck kept flowing through his head over and over again. Faust wondered just who the Master really was under the hood of his cloak that he'd seen him in when he first met him; it was all too suspicious now. Faust was now determined to find out if his theory was true, if the Master was indeed the person he knew all too well. Faust left his quarters, shutting the door tight behind him and locking it; he needed to ask his new toon recruits for help, and he needed it now.

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, this is getting very suspicious indeed! Was Vern the one lying about the phony mission to destroy the old Black Shadow fortress, or was it Sam? And just why did the Master refer to the CCKW dip truck as "my original dip truck" on the phone? You'll find out soon enough in the next chapter, coming soon!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey there everybody, chapter twenty-three is up. Lloyd and Gordon Redstone begin to question Vern on what happened back at the police station, but are faced with a surprise they didn't expect. Meanwhile, Faust plans to test the dip cannon on one of his toon prisoners, and he gives Ridley the honor of choosing the victim.**

**Disclaimer: The Black Shadow organization characters, Lloyd, Nelson, Sam, Yuki, Yumi, Faust, Ridley, Vern, and Redstone are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 23: Test Of Terror

Lloyd made it to the Hollywood Hospital where the ambulance carrying Vern had arrived a few minutes ago at the ER entrance in the back. Lloyd drove over to the back of the hospital near the front of the parking spaces reserved for AMR medical vehicles and parked into an empty space next to a Hyundai Sonata and a GMC Safari van. As Lloyd got off the motorcycle, he opened the trunk and let the borrowers out where they climbed onto his motorcycle coat pocket.

Lloyd then rushed across the parking lot, past several ambulances, and then made it to the ER entrance in the back of the hospital. As he pushed the ER doors open and started to head down the long hall that lead into the recovery room, Lloyd was stopped by two anime toon nurses dressed in pink nurse uniforms. He saw their nametags which said "Miku Okuna" and "Natsumi Sugimoto".

"I'm sorry sir, but we can't allow you back here. We're very busy and we can't let you in now" Miku apologized, but Lloyd pulled out his TTPA badge and showed it to them.

"Miss Okuna, I'm the chief of the TTPA, Lloyd Florence. I presume you brought a patient in here earlier here by the name of Jed Vern? I have some very important questions I need to speak with him about and I must see him now" Lloyd explained sternly. Miku and Natsumi exchanged surprised expressions at each other; they were speaking with the famous Lloyd Florence himself!

"Oh, Lloyd Florence! Well, that makes a difference," Sugimoto exclaimed in surprise as Lloyd put his badge back in his uniform pocket. "Yes, I know who your talking about; The paramedics brought him in several minutes ago with a large slash across his shoulder all the way down to his hip. He's in the recovery room recovering from the stitches the doctors fixed his wound with; three men from the FBI are with him as well". Lloyd thanked her and asked where the room Vern was in was.

"You go through the doors at the end of this hall where you'll come into the waiting room. You then go through the door on the left where you'll come into another hall with twelve doors on each side of it; you'll find the patient in the room at the far right end of the hall" Miku instructed carefully. Lloyd thanked the two anime toon nurses for their help and quickly rushed down the hall and through the doors at the end.

Once he made it into the waiting room, Lloyd found the door on the far left and quickly went through it and looked for the door that lead into Verns hospital room; he found it at the end of the hall on right like Miku told him. Lloyd then rushed down the hall and into the room where Gordon Redstone and two FBI agents stood beside Verns hospital bed.

"Oh, Lloyd; I was wondering when you'd get here" Gordon said as he saw Lloyd enter the room.

"Yeah, I hit some traffic along the way, but I'm here" Lloyd said as he shut the door and walked over to Verns hospital bed where Vern lay asleep.

"That's good. Now that your here, we need to awaken Vern so that we can begin asking him the questions about that incident with the Black Shadow fortresses destruction" Gordon said and then told his two agents to step outside and guard the door; he wanted nothing they were about to ask Vern to leave the room. Once the guards had left the room and shut the door, Lloyd gently shook Vern to try and wake him.

"Vern, can you hear me? Wake up" Lloyd urged softly. Vern stirred softly in his sleep and then he woke up and looked around to view his surroundings; he was in a hospital bed.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" Vern asked in confusion and tried sitting up, but he felt a sharp sting of pain as he tried moving.

"Careful Vern, you took a nasty blow back at the police station from a serial killer. The doctors stitched it up, so you'll need to be careful not to split it open again" Lloyd warned him. Redstone then stepped up to the hospital bed and flashed his badge at Vern.

"Mr. Vern, I'm Gordon Redstone of the FBI and me and Lloyd have some questions we need to ask you, and its very urgent that you answer them truthfully" Gordon informed Vern in a stern way. Vern looked mystified by the way Lloyd and the FBI team leader were acting so serious and became a bit nervous.

"Um, sure. But what is it that you need to ask me about?" Vern asked in concern; Lloyd stepped up to the bed, and he looked a bit perturbed as he looked at him.

"I want you to explain to me why it was that you told me last night that the police commissioner and the toon prisoners down in the Black Shadow fortress had been killed in the explosion that followed shortly before you called me" Lloyd demanded, sounding frustrated. But what he heard from Vern next made him more surprised than frustrated.

"W-what are you talking about? I don't remember doing that; I was... I... was..." Vern paused for a moment and stretched his head, trying to recall what happened the other night, but for some unknown reason he couldn't.

"You were what? Spit it out" Lloyd demanded.

"I don't remember; I don't know why, I just don't remember anything that happened last night" Vern answered.

"What?! How could you not remember anything that happened last night? Especially the mission that Sam told you he went on to destroy the Black Shadow fortress, remember? You called me last night in Quahog, Toon Town after the incident at _The Drunken Clam _and after the Black Shadow fortress was blown up" Lloyd reminded, trying not to get angry.

"I-I don't know; really, it's the truth" Vern insisted, but Lloyd wasn't satisfied.

"All right Vern, you're starting to agitate me; I want to know what it is that you remember doing last night. Anything you remember might help" he demanded calmly, but Lloyd was showing signs of frustration and confusion as well.

"Well, all I remember is doing some paperwork right after you left the police station last night, then about an hour later, someone came into my office. But the strangest thing is I can't remember what who it was, but I assume that this stitched wound I've got proves that the intruder attacked me and supposedly knocked me out. That's all I remember; the next thing I knew was that I woke up here in this place" Vern explained.

Lloyd and Gordon looked at each other with perplexed expressions; something was very wrong, and it didn't look good. Lloyd wondered if maybe it was amnesia and Vern had only temporarily forgotten about what had happened last last, but he had seen no evidence of a blow to Verns head or any other wounds on it that might have caused him to lose his memory. Gordon however, couldn't be sure why Vern had suddenly lost his memory; the doctors had told him that there were no wounds taken to Verns head. So Gordon knew that something else had to be causing it.

"Are you absolutely sure that that's all you remember before waking up here in the hospital?" Gordon asked Vern very carefully. Vern was about to answer when he suddenly stopped short; he recalled something faint before waking up in the hospital.

"Actually, there is one thing I think I remember before I was knocked out. I didn't see the attackers face completely because of a hooded cloak he wore, but I do remember that he had these frightening red eyes and he spoke in this high squeaky tone of voice and was demanding me to do something that I can't remember. That's about all I know; whoever this guy was, he must have been the one who gave me this wound" Vern recalled. When Lloyd heard the description of the mystery person from Vern, something told him that this person seemed familiar somehow, but he couldn't remember who it was.

"Did he say what his name was?" Lloyd asked, sounding eager to get the answer he wanted. But Vern shook his head and said that he only knew what he had just told him and Gordon about.

"Sorry, but I don't recall his name" Vern said regretfully. Lloyd and Gordon realized that they were at quite a loss for any vital information from Vern. They would have to have a doctor do an MRI scan on his brain to check for any signs of brain damage or amnesia, but it would seem odd if there was since there were no signs of head injury on Verns head.

"I see; we'll tell the doctors about this and see if they can do an MRI scan on you. You may be experiencing a slight memory loss" Gordon informed Vern, who nodded in agreement.

"Yes, if something shows up on the MRI scan then maybe it might have something to do with my memory" Vern guessed. Lloyd was not so sure how or why Vern couldn't remember anything that happened last night, but he knew that after what had happened at the police station, there had to be something going on. Lloyd wondered if maybe this mystery person that Vern described had something to do with his memory loss. If his guess was correct, then it would seem that the murderer was somehow connected with the Black Shadow.

...

...

Faust entered the guest quarters where Hades and his two comrades Pain and Panic were relaxing; Pain and Panic were watching the KCAL 9 News. Hades stood at the viewport window that lead into the parking garage where he had witnessed Takeshiro and the others being abused and dragged over to the elevator. His attention was also focused on the CCKW dip truck; Ridley's explanation to the Rose Cross about the dip truck had not gone unheard by Hades. When he had heard about how the truck worked, Hades had since been longing to see it in action and now that Faust had arrived in his guest quarters, Hades turned his attention to him.

"Oh, Mr. Faust," he exclaimed as Faust shut the door behind him. "Whatcha' doing, boss?".

"I'm in need of your assistance, Hades," Faust began, but he was interrupted by Pain and Panic who were pointing at the TV.

"Yo, Hades! Look at this" Pain pointed out at the TV; Faust and Hades turned their attention to the TV. On the news, the news camera showed the front entrance of the police station where a crowd of toons and non-toon people were standing near a roped off area with yellow tape that said "POLICE LINE: DO NOT CROSS". There were also several FBI vehicles, coroner vans, and a few ambulances nearby.

The FBI and several police officers from one of the other police stations were trying to disperse the crowd as several forensics team officers came out of the station pulling stretcher beds with black body bags on them over to the coroner vans. Just then, the news reporter came up on the screen. It was none other than the popular toon reporter from _Family Guy, _Tom Tucker.

"Good morning everyone, this is Tom Tucker coming to you live on KCAL 9 News. Several hours ago a mass murder occurred down here at Hollywood Police Department. The victims were apparently everyone of the police personal inside the station; who the killer was is still unknown as of now," Tom Tucker began. "However, the investigators from the FBI and the chief of the TTPA, Lloyd Florence found one surviver inside the station. The surviver was identified as Jed Vern, the police stations secretary. He was later sent to a nearby hospital where it is hoped he will recover, as he was reported to have been badly slashed by the killer with what the FBI guessed was a knife or a saw like weapon. The hunt for the killer continues as the S.W.A.T team and FBI continue to search the streets. In the meantime, another investigation is being conducted by the FBI several miles away near what used to be an old junk yard. We now go live to Trisha Takanawa to get a better look at the scene". The scene then changed to the large crater from where the old Black Shadow fortress once stood. Several FBI and police SUV's were parked on different sides of the crater where police officers and FBI officers were examining each side of the crater in protective suits. In the middle of the screen was the female asian toon reporter from _Family Guy, _Trisha Takanawa.

"As you can see folks, I'm standing in the middle of an enormous crater which resulted from an enormous explosion that the FBI believed to have resulted from a nuclear explosive, but they have confirmed that the blast was not nuclear, as they have detected no signs of radiation around this area," Trisha explained. "The answer to what caused the explosion has yet to be found, as the police have not discovered any trace of what may have caused the explosion. This has been Trisha Takanawa on KCAL 9 News". After hearing Trisha's report, Faust shut off the TV. Hades looked ecstatic from Tom Tucker's report on the police station assault, and so did Pain and Panic.

"Wow, now there's something you don't see everyday" Hades said in surprise.

"Yeah, I wonder who did that" Panic wondered, thinking about the police station incident. Faust was equally surprised himself; he wondered how someone could succeed in doing something like killing an entire station full of police officers. Faust knew that even just one of his Black Shadow guards alone could never do that, not without facing a bunch of officers armed and ready for him.

He thought if maybe it might have been a toon that did it since toons were immune to all forms of lethal force except dip infused ammo or toon weapons, and Faust knew that the police used no such thing against toons no matter how dangerous any toon was. Since that was the case, it would be very easy for a toon to accomplish a dangerous task like that. But Faust wasn't ready to jump to conclusions yet; it could have been anyone that did it.

"Maybe another toon did it" Pain guessed, but Faust objected.

"Lets not skip to conclusions yet, Pain. Yes, it could have been a toon, but I'll deal with that later. Right now, I have business to attend to," Faust interjected and then turned back to Hades. He remembered the toon villain saying how he wanted to see the dip truck in action and that gave Faust an idea, an awful, evil idea; he'd deal with finding out more about the Master later. "Hades, I've got something to show you". Hades looked delighted to hear this.

"Ooh, I just love nasty surprises. Whatcha' got to show me? I'm all eyes and ears" Hades replied ecstatically; Faust smiled sinisterly.

"I see that you want to see the CCKW dip truck in action. Well, I just happen to have an idea for that," Faust began. "My mechanics haven't tested the dip cannon yet, and since the trucks holding tank is still filled with dip, I thought about putting some of it to good use by testing it on one of the toon prisoners down in the prison dungeon. How do you like the sound of that?". Hades beamed with delight and clapped his hands.

"Now your talking, boss! Just fetch one of them and I'll be right down to enjoy the show" Hades assured with delight; Pain and Panic looked amused too.

"Yeah! I wonder who it'll be" Panic wondered in delight. Faust nodded with an evil sneer and then he drew out his communicator and switched it on.

"Ridley, this is Faust, come in please" Faust called out.

_"Ridley here, what do you need?" _Ridley responded, sounding casual.

"I need to test the dip cannon on the CCKW dip truck. I want you to bring one of the toon prisoners down in the prison dungeon into the parking garage where the dip trucks parked. Any toon prisoner will suffice" Faust explained. There was a few seconds of silence, then Faust heard Ridley let out a soft, evil chuckle over his communication device.

_"I know just the one to use for the test. We'll test it... on Kaori Saeki" _Ridley responded with an evil laugh. Faust guessed that one of the Rose Cross members would be one of the ones he'd choose, but Faust wasn't the only one with an evil idea in mind.

"Yes, that sounds like a very good idea. In fact, I want you to bring Takeshiro and Jun to the parking garage when we test the dip cannon. I want the demonstration to be a brutal example to Saeki's followers" Faust decided with an evil smile. Ridley sounded delighted by Faust's idea, and he let out an evil laugh before responding.

_"Yes, I love the sound of that. I'll have Brutus and two guards escort them to the parking garage along with me, and hopefully the test should show Takeshiro and Jun who's boss" _Ridley responded ecstatically.

"Excellent; Faust out" Faust responded and signed off.

...

...

Down in the prison dungeon, Ridley called for Brutus, Rick, and Axle to accompany him. After placing his communicator back in his thick Black Shadow uniform coat and approached the prison cell containing Takeshiro, Saeki, Jun, Rie, and Junko. Once he was close enough, Ridley was suddenly spat at by Takeshiro who was still disgusted by what he did to her after he brutally mutilated Nami Kozuno with his chainsaw; Ridley snarled angrily at Takeshiro and pulled out his silencer revolver.

"Try that again, and I'll blow your damn head off!" Ridley threatened coldly and Takeshiro glared back at him.

"What do you want now? Haven't you already gotten what you wanted from doing what you did to Nami?" She questioned coldly, but Ridley only chuckled evilly and shook his head.

"Oh no. I'm far from done with you all. In fact, Faust has an important need for your friend Saeki in there, and you and Jun will be joining me along with you once the guards arrive here" Ridley answered with a sinister grin. Saeki looked up at Ridley curiously but still with deep coldness in her eyes along with Jun.

"What does that bastard Faust want with us?" Saeki demanded harshly.

"Oh, you'll soon find out, and your two friends are gonna get to see it all" Ridley sneered with an evil laugh. Just then, Brutus, Rick, and Axle arrived in the dungeon with assault rifles and metal hand cuffs. Ridley turned around and smirked as his three guards approached the cell.

"Well, speak of the devil, here they are now," Ridley said and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out the keys to the cell and unlocked the cell and then he turned back to Brutus. "Cuff'em up". Brutus and the two bodyguards raised their guns at Rie, Junko, and Saki as they entered the cell.

"Don't you dare give me any trouble, bitch. I'm not in the fucking mood for defiance and if so much as try to get away, I'll fucking kill you" Brutus hissed coldly as he grabbed Takeshiro and cuffed her up. Rick and Axle grabbed Jun and Saeki and cuffed them up as well, but Junko suddenly spoke up.

"Where are you taking them?" She questioned in a soft voice, but Brutus suddenly turned around and kick her in the side of her head and then grabbed her by the hair and growled angrily as he pulled her up.

"WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD QUESTION ME!? YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW; I'M IN AN EXTREMELY BAD MOOD RIGHT NOW AND IF YOU OR ANY OF YOUR OTHER BITCHES SAY ANYTHING ELSE, I'LL USE THE TIMBERWOLF CHAINSAW ON YOU ALL. SO SHUT UP!" Brutus roared so loudly that it shook the whole dungeon. He then threw Junko aside with an angry yell and then kicked the three cuffed girls out of their cell and then stomped over to them and was about to beat them when Ridley stopped him.

"BRUTUS, ENOUGH!" Ridley thundered and then he pulled out a beating club with spikes sticking out on the end and then stomped over to the enraged guard and smacked Brutus hard on the back, making him cry out in pain. Ridley then grabbed Brutus by the collar of his uniform and pulled him up to his face and pressed the gun at his head, looking very angry.

"I thought I told you about controlling that temper of yours! You better calm yourself and follow my orders right now, or so help me, I'll beat the fuck out of you. NOW GET MOVING!" Ridley thundered furiously and then pushed him backward. Brutus was very surprised that Ridley actually stood up to him like that. Very few in the Black Shadow organization never even dared to do that, because of Brutus's dangerous personality.

Faust once confirmed that Brutus once tore apart an enraged gorilla with his bare hands when he served with another faction of the Black Shadow several years ago in the African jungle; at that time, Brutus had been using an illegal drug known as Necro 666 to boost his rage and strength to a super human level. The Necro 666 drug was an extremely dangerous, illegal drug designed to boost ones strength to an invincible level, but also inducing very dangerous levels of hate, anger, and blood lust.

Unknown to anyone else in the fortress, Brutus secretly had huge batches of the Necro 666 drug hidden in his quarters which he only used as a last resort in a war. Due to the lingering effects that the drug had on him over the years, Brutus was always very cold, cruel, and tyrannical towards anyone who stood in his way. But right now from the way Ridley was glaring at him, Brutus knew when to cool it. After recalling what Rick and Axle told him earlier about what Ridley did to Nami with his chainsaw, he didn't want to risk Ridley losing it. So Brutus swallowed nervously and nodded.

"I... I got it. Forgive me boss" Brutus said nervously and then turned his attention back to Takeshiro and the other two in front of her. He pointed his gun at them and ordered them to start following Ridley; Axle and Rick walked on each side of the toon prisoners and held their guns at them to make sure they didn't attempt to escape.

"Where are you taking us?" Saeki demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough, toon" Ridley snapped and then ordered Saeki to stay silent. The two nude toons behind her were too nervous and ashamed to even speak up. Saeki and the others were still naked, and that was how Ridley liked it. Takeshiro didn't even utter a word, still feeling very disgusted, violated, and ashamed. That kiss that Ridley had forced upon her felt like a complete abomination to Takeshiro's very soul, reminding her of that horrible night when one of her summoning rituals went wrong and caused that demon to appear and rape her.

Takeshiro guessed that Ridley had been trying to remind her of that incident by forcing his evil lips upon hers, and he appeared to have succeeded. Tears filled Takeshiro's eyes as she recalled that moment, recalled that horrible thing Ridley did to Nami, and then forcing a lustful kiss upon her. She prayed that maybe by some chance, some impossible chance, maybe Minase and Imari or the TTPA would figure out what happened to her and find a way to rescue her and the others from this hell. But it seemed hopeless; there seemed to be no way out as Takeshiro and her two other friends were forced into the large elevator to be taken to wherever Faust wanted them at.

...

...

In the parking garage, Hades looked all over the dip truck along with Pain and Panic. Faust had brought them down here to witness the test of the dip cannon as he waited for Saeki and the others to arrive. As Faust stood on the ladder attached to the dip trucks holding tank, removing the pool cover so that the churning rods could move freely, Hades folded his arms and nodded.

"Now this thing is what I call a masterpiece. I have to say that I think this would go great in the underworld" Hades commented.

"Yeah, I'd love to take this thing out for a spin" Pain agreed, tapping the sweeper brush near the driver side of the truck.

"Me too" Panic added, standing near the front sweeper brush. Faust had fully untied the pool cover from the holding tank and then pushed it off onto the floor below him. He then climbed down and off the ladder and rejoined Hades just as he heard the elevator door open far across the garage. Ridley came marching into the parking garage followed by Takeshiro, Saeki, and Jun who were being forced ahead by Brutus, Axle, and Rick. Once they arrived in front of Faust, Hades let out a wolf whistle at the sight of the three naked anime toon girls in cuffs.

"Wow, now these are what I call beauties. I think I'm gonna enjoy this" Hades mused snidely.

"Leave us alone you big perverted bully" Jun snapped angrily, but Faust approached them and held up his gloved hand.

"Now now, there's no need for rudeness. He was merely complementing on your good looks" Faust scolded. He then ordered Brutus to ready the working crane built into the very high ceiling. Brutus acknowledged and then he pulled out a control device from his guard uniform and walked over to the front of the dip truck, then Faust turned to Saeki to observe her; he grabbed her chin with his hand and looked her over. Saeki panted with fear as this evil man looked at her with an evil look in his eyes.

"So your Kaori Saeki, I must say that you are indeed a beautiful one, yes. You'll make an excellent subject for this test" Faust sneered, but Saeki pulled out of his grip.

"What do mean "test subject?" She demanded. Faust turned to Ridley and told him to explain what Saeki wanted to know; Ridley sneered with an evil chuckle.

"With pleasure," Ridley said and turned to Saeki and pointed at the dip truck. "I know that your already familiar with the CCKW dip truck since I showed you earlier, but I forgot to mention that the dip cannon has not yet been tested. And so to show my hospitality, I have chosen you to be the one that I test it on". Saeki's eyes widened in terror along with the eyes of the other two behind her; they realized what Faust wanted Saeki for. Ridley then turned to Brutus, who had lowered the crane hook to the bottom with a vest made of steel chains attached to it.

"Hook her up" Ridley ordered sternly. As Brutus sneered and began to approach Saeki, she began struggling for dear life as Ridley grabbed her roughly by the shoulder and began dragging her over to the guard chief.

"NO! PLEASE NO!" Saeki pleaded as Brutus grabbed her and began dragging her over to the hook. Ridley then headed over for the driver side of the dip truck as Takeshiro cried out to him.

"No, please stop this! Don't do it, Ridley" Takeshiro pleaded. But Ridley ignored her as he pulled the door open, placed the key into the ignition and started the dip trucks engine. It roared to life and the red dome light lit up as the engine switched on. Ridley then flipped several switches on the control panel that turned on the churning rods and the heating elements in the holding tank. He then slammed the door shut and then climbed the ladder between the holding tank and the front of the truck which lead to the dip cannon. Brutus hooked the struggling Saeki up to the harness and then Faust gave the order to raise her up. Saeki struggled and squirmed in a desperate attempt to escape her appending doom.

"Saeki!" Jun cried out as she was fully raised up in front of the dip cannon. Ridley walked across the crane arm and up to the dip cannon where he chuckled sinisterly as he turned the crank which raised the dip cannon to where it pointed directly at Saeki ten feet away from him; Saeki was terrified as she saw what was about to happen to her.

"NOOO! DON'T DO THIS TO ME!" She screamed in terror, but Ridley only cackled evilly.

"No! Shut the truck off; I'll do anything you want!" Takeshiro pleaded to Ridley, who ignored her and grabbed the firing lever on the dip cannon.

"Any last words, bitch?" Ridley called out to Saeki as he gripped the lever tightly. Saeki was at a complete loss for words as she stared ahead at the dip cannon, but in her last desperate attempt to speak, she shouted angrily.

"FUCK YOU, YOU INSANE BASTARD!" Saeki screamed. Ridley glared coldly at her and then looked down at Takeshiro and Jun, who were trembling with terror as they saw Saeki about to face death.

"Let this be an example of our power, and to any specks of hope you may still have" Ridley called down to them, and then turned back to the dip cannon. And with that being said, Ridley flipped the firing lever up and activated the dip cannon, which fired a power jet of dip right at Saeki.

"NO! SAEKI!" Jun cried out at the sight of her best friend being blasted away to nothing by the dip cannon.

Saeki screamed in agony and terror as the dip jet struck her head on, blasting Saeki into oblivion; large specks and quantities of toon paint mixed with the jet of dip that fired out of the dip cannon. And in less than a minute, Saeki was gone and all that remained of her was a toon paint soaked harness dripping with dip.

Ridley switched off the dip cannon and then called down to Faust to shut off the engine, which he did. Faust opened the door to the dip truck and turned the engine off; the red dome light went dark as the engine shut down and the churning rods stopped turning. Faust took the keys out and then shut the door. Ridley also climbed down the ladder and rejoined Faust who was standing next to Hades; Hades was clapping with sheer delight at what he witnessed.

"Now that was quite a show! I've got to say, Faust, you and Ridley are a genius! I've never seen something more entertaining than that" Hades proclaimed delightfully; Pain and Panic were dancing around Hades and chanting joyfully.

"Saeki's a zero! Saeki's a zero!" Pain and Panic chanted in unison while dancing around Hades. Ridley nodded in agreement with a sinister smile, feeling delighted by Hades comment. Axle and Rick just looked at each other, not knowing what to say, and Brutus just laughed evilly as Pain and Panic continued chanting. Takeshiro and Jun were in a flood of tears over the death of Saeki, and Pain and Panic's chanting only made it worse. But Hades made them stop by shocking them with hell fire. The two minions gasped in surprise when they were shocked, and Hades just let out a frustrated sigh.

"Seriously guys, you've uh, made your point pretty clear. Let's not burn it out, shall we" Hades sarcastically replied. As Hades calmed down Pain and Panic, Ridley turned and approached Takeshiro, who was still crying; he grabbed her roughly by the neck and stared into her eyes with a sneer.

"Enjoy the show, Takeshiro? I know I did" Ridley sneered evilly. Takeshiro glared coldly at Ridley and then spat in his face, making Ridley very angry. He growled angrily and then slapped her on the side of her face.

"I warned you not to try that again; I'm gonna make you pay for that once I return to the dungeon!" Ridley snarled angrily and then he ordered Brutus to drag them back to their cell. As the brutal guard grabbed Jun and Takeshiro, Ridley wondered how he'd deal with Takeshiro. His first thought was to use his chainsaw on her like he did with Nami Kozuno, but Ridley decided not to since Takeshiro was not worth making a mess of.

No, Ridley wanted it to be something more horrible than death by a chainsaw or the dip cannon. He thought and thought, and then Ridley got an idea, a very, VERY evil idea; he chuckled sinisterly as the idea popped into his head like a bullet train. Faust noticed Ridleys mood and then asked him what was so funny. Ridley turned to his boss and began to explain.

"I've got a plan to punish Takeshiro, a very good one at that" Ridley answered, still smiling evilly.

"And what is that?" Faust wondered.

"Yeah, tell me. I'd love to see some more wicked shows" Hades added.

"Well, I've always said that Takeshiro was a demons whore," Ridley began and then looked up. "What if... I gave a demonstration on why that is. What if I decided to bring back the "thing" that made her a whore". Faust and Hades weren't quite sure what Ridley was getting at, but Ridley knew how to get back at Takeshiro... and he knew just what to do.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, this looks ugly. Just what nasty idea does Ridley have up his sleeve for Takeshiro? And just who was the murderer at the Hollywood Police Department? More answers are yet to come in chapter twenty-four, coming soon.**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Hey fans, chapter twenty-four is up, FINALLY! In this chapter, Vern attempts to recall who the killer was at the police station, but meanwhile down in the Black Shadow fortress, Ridley summons a specific anime toon villain that goes far out of control and begins to reek havoc around the base.**

**Disclaimer: Lloyd, Nelson, Sam, Yuki, Yumi , Faust, Ridley, Vern, Redstone, and the Black Shadow organization characters are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 24: Attack of the Demon

Down at the Hollywood Hospital, Vern was currently undergoing an MRI by several of the doctors in attempt to try and find any results of Verns memory loss. Lloyd and Gordon stood outside the MRI room pondering their thoughts on everything that Vern had told them back in his hospital room about the mysterious person with the red eyes and high pitched voice.

"Just what can you make of it, Gordon? Just how could Vern have forgotten everything that happened last night? It just doesn't make sense" Lloyd pondered in confusion.

"I don't know, Lloyd. But there is one clue that we did get from him; that person with red eyes and the strange voice. Whoever he is, he had to have been the one who killed off every police officer in that station" Gordon theorized.

"Yes, that's quite possible, but there's something else about it that's pondering my mind" Lloyd replied, thinking back on what Vern said about the figure wanting him to do some unknown thing.

"And what is that?" Gordon asked.

"I'm wondering what it is that the killer wanted Vern to do. If Vern had more of his memory back, then maybe he could tell us" Lloyd replied as he observed Vern undergoing his MRI through the observation window that lead into the MRI room.

"Well, hopefully the MRI results will show something that might help us find out why Vern lost his memory" Gordon replied. Several minutes after Verns MRI was finished, Vern was returned to his hospital room where Lloyd, Gordon, and an anime toon doctor named Mitsuki Chen met up to discuss Verns MRI results. As Mitsuki pulled out the results from a paper envelope, Lloyd looked down at Vern, who looked worried about what the results would reveal.

"So what's the cause of Verns memory loss, Ms. Chen?" Lloyd asked in concern. Mitsuki looked worriedly at the MRI results and then looked up at him.

"I'm not sure, but I can tell you this; there's no damage to Verns brain or any form of amnesia. How Vern has forgotten what happened the other night is currently unknown. It's as if they just... disappeared somehow" Mitsuki explained, not knowing what to make of this situation. Vern was equally perplexed as well as Lloyd and Gordon. Something was definitely up; memories couldn't just be erased.

"What do you mean disappeared?" Gordon asked, not getting what the anime doctor said.

"Just like I said, it's as if Mr. Verns memories from last night just vanished. How that happened is completely beyond me. But other than that and the stitched up wound he has, Verns healthy as a horse" Mitsuki explained simply. Lloyd was at a complete loss for any possible answer that might explain how and why Vern lost his memory the night he was attacked by the unknown assailant. Since every police officer had been murdered, there was no way that anyone else would be able to find out who the murderer was. But then Lloyd remembered something that he hadn't before; the security cameras! Lloyd wondered if the security cameras back at the police station had recorded the scene of the murder. If they did, then the answer to who the murderer was would finally be answered; Lloyd turned to Gordon.

"Wait a second," Lloyd announced. "Gordon, did you and your team check the security cameras during your investigation back at the police station? They might have recorded the identity of the murderer".

"Yes we did, but almost every one of the security cameras had been completely destroyed by the killer. Apparently the killer knew where every security camera was located because when my team searched each room, they found every camera smashed to pieces. Some of the video recording tapes were missing too, and its a good bet that the suspect ether hid them or destroyed them" Gordon explained.

"Then we better try and find them. Vern can't remember what happened and unless we find those tapes, we'll never find out who murdered everyone in that station" Lloyd said seriously. Just as Gordon was about to speak, Mitsuki cut in.

"Um, guys, about Verns memories," she began. "I did forget to mention something else about them". Gordon and Lloyd both turned to face Mitsuki, who had almost forgotten she was still in the hospital room due to their conversation with each other.

"What about them, Ms. Chen?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"The MRI scanner wasn't able to determine how Verns memories went dorment, but it did pick up something unusual in the cerebral cortex," Mitsuki began and then showed them the results of the MRI X-Ray. "There was a slight fluctuation in his cerebral cortex that indicated that the memory cells that contained Verns memories from last night may still be there, only they're somehow being blocked by something, and whatever it is that's doing it, we can't find out what it is". Lloyd wondered what exactly could block a person's memory, but after hearing everything Mitsuki just told him, he knew it had to have been a toon. Lloyd didn't know of any technological devices that could erase or block a person's memories; only a toon could accomplish such a thing.

"Then that sums it all up. It had to have been a toon that murdered those police officers and messed with Verns memory. I don't know of anything that could do something like that to a person's memory" Lloyd concluded. Vern looked concerned about everything Mitsuki and Lloyd had just said. After thinking back to that moment where he saw the killers red eyes and heard that high pitched voice from him, something came through. Vern remembered something that he had just suddenly recalled: the name of the killer! Vern quickly sat up and blurted it out.

"That's his name!" Vern blurted out loudly, startling Gordon, Lloyd, and Mitsuki.

"Who's name? Vern, what the hell is going on with you?" Gordon demanded, sounding a bit annoyed by the man's sudden outburst.

"The name of the killer; it's coming back very slowly, but I think I remember it distinctly" Vern said quickly. At the mention of the killers name, Gordon and Lloyd both eyed him very seriously.

"What was his name, Vern? Think!" Lloyd urged seriously. Vern tapped his head and then he spoke up, and the name he blurted out shocked everyone in the room.

"His name was... Baron Von Rotten" Vern answered grimly.

...

...

Back in the Black Shadow fortress, Ridley was currently at work drawing a large pentagram into the floor using toon chalk inside an empty storage room located on the other side of a door leading into the prison dungeon. Outside the room in the prison dungeon, Brutus and his two security guards Rick and Axle stood near the cell containing Takeshiro, Jun, Rie, Junko, and Saki; they were awaiting further orders from Ridley or Faust. Jun was crying in rivers over the horrible death of her best friend at the mercy of the dip cannon and Takeshiro tried comforting her.

"I'm so sorry about all this, Jun. I never wanted any of this to happen; not to Nami, Maki, or Saeki. If only... if only I hadn't done that to him all those years ago..." Takeshiro soothed, holding Jun close to her bare breasts; Jun embraced Takeshiro as well. The warmth from Takeshiro's naked body gave Jun a feeling of comfort and security, also keeping each other warm.

"Oh Takeshiro, what will we do? That man Ridley is insane; he'll surely kill the rest of us" Jun trembled.

"I... I know, but I don't see any way out. Those jamming panels built into the walls prohibits the use of our black magic. Without it, I don't think we can escape" Takeshiro said sorrowfully. Just then, Axle banged on the cell bars and snapped at them, telling the girls to keep quiet. Ridley then came out of the storage room and told Brutus to bring him Takeshiro in five minutes.

"Sure thing, boss" Brutus acknowledged and Ridley shut the door and re-entered the room. Inside the storage room, Ridley had drawn a pentagram into the floor and set four candles on each side of it, which he had lit. Ridley approached the magic circle and then one else down in front of it with an evil sneer as he drew out his switchblade from his black coat and made a slit on his hand, drawing blood. Ridley then dripped it on the pentagram and then began chanting a summoning chant.

_"Sazaz Sazaz Andatsan Sazaz" _Ridley chanted repeatedly, causing the pentagram to glow brightly. Just then, he heard an evil demonic laugh echo from somewhere far away and then a few seconds after chanting the same summoning spell a few times, an anime toon demon appeared in the very center of the pentagram, and not just any demon. It was the very same demon that had raped Takeshiro as a student many years ago.

He wore a black robe similar to the ones that the Rose Cross wore, had a muscular entity and night black skin, a sharp nose, slightly curved fangs like a vampire, hypnotic yellow eyes, and a serpent-like tongue. But the most terrifying part of the demon was what was between his groin; it was a demonic mouth filled with razor sharp teeth that looked sharp enough to bite through solid metal. The demon made eye contact with Ridley and pointed at him with his demonic finger.

"Who are you that hath summoned me?" The demon demanded in a deep, dark voice.

"Names Ridley Farcus; I'm the one who summoned you" Ridley answered.

"Why have you summoned me, human?" The demon demanded. Ridley sneered evilly and then spoke up.

"It's because I have someone you may want, and she's just outside this room" Ridley answered with an evil chuckled and then he pulled out his communication device and called for Brutus.

"Brutus, this is Ridley. Bring Takeshiro into the storage room now" Ridley ordered sternly.

_"Got it, Brutus out" _Brutus acknowledged and signed off. As soon as Brutus put away his communication device, he ordered Axle and Rick to guard each side of the cell to make sure none of the other girls escaped. Brutus then pulled out the keys to the prison cell and unlocked the cell door, then he walked in and grabbed Takeshiro roughly.

"Lets go! Get your ass moving, bitch!" Brutus snapped, pressing his gun against Takeshiro's back and shoving her out of the cell. He then grabbed her arm and dragged her along behind him.

"Where are you taking me? Let me go!" Takeshiro demanded, but Brutus just slapped her on the side of her face and continued to drag her towards the storage room.

"I didn't say you could speak! Now get moving before I break your fucking neck, bitch!" Brutus threatened. Takeshiro whimpered fearfully as Brutus continued to pull her towards the storage room where Ridley stood at the entrance, blocking Takeshiro's view of what was in the center of the storage room. Axle and Rick followed Brutus as he approached Ridley and threw Takeshiro down in front of him, who looked very eager to show her what horrors he had in store for her. Takeshiro looked up at Ridley with fear and anger on her face.

"What do you want with me now, Ridley? Haven't you done enough already? You've killed Maki, Nami, and Saeki; what more do you want?!" Takeshiro demanded. Ridley sneered and then let out an evil laugh before grabbing Takeshiro by the neck and pulling her up to her feet in front of him.

"Oh, not much, but I know someone who does; he's in this room waiting for you now" Ridley grinned with an evil chuckle, making Takeshiro very nervous.

"W-who is?" She stuttered, almost feeling too afraid to even ask.

"Oh, you'll see, you pathetic whore!" Ridley hissed and then he grabbed both her wrists and held Takeshiro's hands behind her back as he turned her around to face what was inside the storage room, and when she saw who it was, Takeshiro went pale as a sheep and felt the most terrifying fear of her life flow through her; it was the demon! The very same demon that had raped her many years ago. Takeshiro's eyes widened in terror and broke out in a horrible sweat as she realized the horror of what Ridley had planned; he summoned the demon to rape her!

"NO! OH GOD, NO! NOT YOU!" Takeshiro cried out in terror and began struggling to get out of Ridley's grip, but he was too strong for her. The demon sneered evilly at Takeshiro, his demonic yellow eyes glowed brightly as he drew back his robe.

"So we meet again, Takeshiro. It's been a long time since that night we first met. I'm glad that Ridley summoned me," the demon sneered, and his groin demon mouth opened. "Because I'm going to enjoy tasting your body one again!". Takeshiro turned her head towards Ridley with rage and terror on her face.

"YOU SICK BASTARD! YOU FOUL, EVIL LITTLE COCKROACH!" Takeshiro screamed angrily, but Ridley ignored the terrified Takeshiro and threw her down to the floor inside the storage room and looked up briefly at the demon.

"Have your fun with Takeshiro, but I want her alive. So don't kill her once your done. I have other things to attend to now" Ridley ordered sternly. The demon grinned and assured Ridley that he'd never honor Takeshiro the pleasure of death since that would be too easy. But Ridley wanted to be sure that the demon would keep his word, so he called for Axle and Rick to enter the room and guard the door until the demon was finished with Takeshiro. But the two guards looked at each other with fearful expressions; they weren't sure they wanted to see what was going to happen in there.

"Um, boss? With all due respects, I request that Brutus should do it. Me and Rick really don't wanna see what's gonna go on in there" Axle requested nervously, but Ridley was not amused or fond of disobedience.

"Are you refusing my orders, Axle?!" Ridley snarled angrily, clenching his fists.

"N-no, but I was just..." Axle started, but Ridley reached forward and grabbed him by the collar of his uniform and pulled him forward, looking very displeased.

"You listen to me, you coward! When I give you an order, I expect you to obey it without question. Now I don't give a rats ass about what you want to see or not, you and your brother had better suck it up, act like men and get in there and keep watch right now, or I'll have you both confined to the brig for a month, got it?!" Ridley warned coldly. Seeing that Ridley looked very serious about punishing him and Rick if they dared to defy him, Axle had no choice but to obey his orders; he nodded nervously and called Rick over to follow him inside the storage room. Once Rick was in there with him, Ridley slammed the door shut behind them and warned them not to leave until the demon had left. They both stood on each side of the door as the demon lashed out his tentacles from his groin mouth which grabbed the screaming, struggling Takeshiro and began raping her violently.

"NOOO! LET ME GO, YOU FOUL DEMON!" Takeshiro screamed in pain as the demon continued to violate her body with his foul tentacles that smelled like sulfur. The demon ignored her as she screamed in pain, feeling completely hopeless and humiliated. Seeing that Takeshiro wouldn't be quiet, the demon shoved his other tentacle into her mouth to muffle her screams.

"Heh, heh, that should shut you up" the demon taunted evilly as he continued to shove his tentacles in and out of Takeshiro's sacred area. All the while, the demon moaned in pleasure as he felt Takeshiro's insides and heard her muffled screams through his other tentacle. But over by the door, Axle and Rick were starting to feel sick from witnessing such a sight.

"Ugh, shit! This toon demon is sicker than any toon villain I've ever known" Rick exclaimed, his face all green.

"Jesus! I can't believe Ridley would go so far as to summon this horrible monster into the fortress. I totally misjudged him; he's gone cuckoo in the head!" Axle exclaimed in shock, feeling sick as well. But it only got worse from there; what the demon did next was utterly barbaric. As the demon was nearing climax, he pulled out the tentacle from Takeshiro's mouth and stabbed it into her sacred area with his other tentacle, making Takeshiro scream in agony.

"PLEASE, IT HURTS! LET ME GO, LET... ME... GO!" She screeched, just before the demon suddenly let out a loud roar and then sank his razor sharp teeth into Takeshiro's neck and ripped it open, causing blood to spray out everywhere. Takeshiro screamed in agony as the demon began eating the flesh off of her neck, drinking her blood, and then climaxed at the same time.

The force of the climax and the loss of blood was too much for Takeshiro's body; she began to struggle less as she became weaker from the loss of blood. Rick and Axle totally lost it and they both threw up all over the floor from seeing the carnage in front of them. But they were not only sickened by it, they were both terrified; the two brothers turned tail and ran out the door, slamming it shut and screaming in terror.

The demon pulled out the tentacle from inside Takeshiro and splurted his demon seed all over her body, which was now covered in blood. He then ripped out a large chunk of flesh from Takeshiro's neck, causing her blood to spill out rapidly; she was screaming in pure agony. The demon then dropped Takeshiro to the ground and then continued draining more blood from her body with his fangs and then he stood up, still feeling thirsty for more blood, another ones blood. He then turned to the door and glared at it with an evil sneer as he licked drops of blood off his lips; Takeshiro was barely alive.

The demon had not forgotten about Ridley telling him not to kill Takeshiro, but now that he had had a taste of her body, he wanted her blood. He had drained perhaps a little too much, but not enough to kill her; Takeshiro was too valuable to him and the Black Shadow to kill. But even Takeshiro's blood wasn't enough to satisfy his evil hunger. Once a demon like him had a taste of human blood, they wouldn't stop searching for more blood until their thirst was clenched. The demon knew just where he'd find more blood: from the Black Shadow men.

"Haaah! I want more blood... MORE BLOOD!" The demon screeched and then he tore the door off with his tentacles and let out a loud demonic roar. The toon villain's all turned to see the demon coming out of the storage room, filled with a thirst for blood.

Whoa! What the heck is that?!" Iago the parrot exclaimed in surprise.

"It appears to be some sort of toon monster, and he doesn't look friendly" Jafar said, looking nervous. As the demon walked through the dungeon, Brutus heard the commotion and stormed into the dungeon from down the hall near the elevator. When he saw the demon coming towards him, Brutus drew out his assault rifle from the strap on his back and began firing dip bullets at the monster in front of him.

"Eat lead, motherfucker!" Brutus cried as he continued firing at the toon demon, but the demon used a black magic spell that formed a shield around him, blocking the dip bullets from hitting him.

"What!? How can that toon use any of his abilities? The panels built into the wall and ceiling should be neutralizing them" Brutus exclaimed. As it turned out, the demon was far more powerful than most other toons and had far more experience in black magic than even Kitami herself. And not only did his magic suppressed the panels, it also shorted them out, but the other Bible Black anime toon girls were too scared to move and did not notice this right away.

As a result, magic was now enabled once again; the demon lashed out at Brutus and grabbed the gun from him and threw it aside. The demon then used a black magic spell that threw Brutus out of the way, allowing him access to the elevator. Brutus quickly got back on his feet, grabbed his assault rifle, and then attempted to kill the demon but he had already made it into the elevator and was now on his way to the upper levels of the fortress. Brutus quickly grabbed his communication device from inside his armored uniform and called for help.

"Brutus to assault forces, we have a level one emergency! A hostile rogue toon demon is on its way to floor 6. All assault teams, move in and take that bastard out" Brutus ordered to his assault teams. He then signed off and headed for the stairs to get to floor six, which would take a while since the prison dungeon was way down underground on floor 26.

At the same time, Axle and Rick were running like mad cows down the corridors of floor 17 where Faust happened to be showing Bertrum his guest quarters. When Axle and Rick ran around the corner, they slammed right into Faust, knocking him to the floor along with Bertrum. Faust quickly stormed back up on his feet and glared at the two guards angrily.

"Hey, what's the big idea?! Watch where your going, your morons!" Faust snapped.

"Yeah, some of us are smaller than you two, you know!" Bertrum added while getting back on his feet and scowling.

"Oh, boss! Sorry about that, but there's a dangerous toon demon coming after us" Rick said apologetically, not expecting to run into Faust. But Faust was not expecting to hear what Rick just told him. He did not remember imprisoning a demon toon down in the prison dungeon, but Faust also did not know that Ridley was the one who had summoned him.

"What?! What do you mean a demon toon? I never captured one" Faust questioned. But before Axle and Rick could explain, the red alert klaxons started blaring over the whole fortress along with a set of red alert lights that flashed whenever the klaxons sounded. Just then, Brutus's voice came on over the PA system.

_"Attention all assault teams, the rogue toon demon is on its way to floor six. All assault teams arm yourselves with heavy firearms as this monster is dangerous and not to be taken as a normal toon. I repeat, all assault teams report to floor six and prepare to engage the enemy once he arrives" _Brutus ordered over the PA. A perplexed look came over Faust's face as he turned his attention to Rick and Axle, who looked like they knew what they hadn't been lying.

But meanwhile way up on floor six, the demon had already reached his destination in the elevator and made his way out into the corridor of floor six where he was greeted by seventeen heavily armed Black Shadow soldiers in bullet proof armor. The assault commander named Hugo Blake pointed at the demon.

"There he is! Blow that bastard straight to hell!" He shouted and the assault teams immediately opened fire, but the demon wasn't about to go down without a fight. He cast a shield spell in front of himself which blocked the dip bullets from striking him, but because the shield was toon based, the dip inside the bullets dissolved the spots on the shield that they hit.

The demon had not expected this and became more conscientious with his opponents, yet his thirst for blood did not stop him. With a loud roar, the demon rushed forward and cast a fire spell at several nearby guards, killing them. He then lashed out his tentacles from his groin mouth and stabbed them into the chests of two other guards and drained every ounce of blood out of their bodies. One of the other guards managed to shoot the demon in the shoulder with his shotgun, causing the demon to screech loudly in pain, but this proved to be the guards bad mistake.

"Arrrgh! You damn human! You'll pay for that" the demon snarled angrily and then attacked the guard with his blood sucking tentacles. He grabbed the guard by his neck and snapped it, killing him instantly. The demon then jabbed his sharp pointed tentacle into his chest and sucked every drop of blood out of his body. The other guards blasted the demons shield spell apart at last and began hitting the demon with everything they had. Toon blood and black toon paint splattered all over the walls and floor as the dip bullets struck the demon in his ribs, shoulders, and his groin mouth.

The demon roared in pain as he took hits from the bullets, but he still had enough strength left to blast the remaining guards apart with his strongest black magic attack. The remaining guards were instantly set aflame by the demons spell and burned to death; they screamed in agony as they were burned to nothing. The demon then sneered evilly and let out an evil laugh as he regenerated his wounds with one of his healing spells, then proceeded down the corridor where Brutus suddenly showed up. He had finally made it up to where the demon was and prepared to kill the demon with his machine gun; Brutus aimed at the demon with a deadly expression.

"Time to die, demon fucker! Brutus roared as he opened fire and blasted the demon all over with his machine gun. The demon screamed painfully as the dip bullets struck him all over, making him more angry and blood thirsty. He charged forward across the corridor and grabbed Brutus by the arm with his large clawed hand and knocked the machine gun out of his hands, but that didn't stop Brutus from fighting him.

With a loud yell of rage, Brutus kicked the demon right in his ribs and sent him flying backward into the wall. As the demon lay stunned from the kick, Brutus quickly pulled out a spring syringe that contained the Necro 666 drug and injected himself in the neck with it. And just then, as Brutus threw aside the syringe he began to change rapidly; his muscles bulged to a large size making him grow taller and stronger, his nails grew into long, sharp claws, his teeth grew into razor sharp, pointy fangs, his spinal bones grew out through his flesh into long, razor sharp pointed spikes, his eye turned demonic red, and his rage increased to a very dangerous level.

The drug had transformed Brutus into a dark, demonic super soldier known as Hellhound. Hellhound glared at the toon demon in front of him and then let out a loud demonic roar and charged towards the evil toon, ready to tear him to shreds.

"THIS ENDS NOW! PREPARE TO FUCKING DIE!" Hellhound roared in a dark, demonic tone of voice as he struck the demon head on with his now enormous fist. The demon attempted to cast another shield spell to protect himself, but Hellhound was too fast for him. With a swift kick and punch, the demon went flying backward across the hall and straight into the wall so hard it cracked it. Hellhound then yanked out his shotgun and blasted the demon in the head with dip bullets, badly wounding but not killing the demon. He let out a loud demonic roar again just as he was about to throw a dip grenade at the demon.

But before Hellhound could pull out the pin on the grenade, a rocket whizzed right by him and flew straight into the demons open groin mouth and exploded, blowing the demon apart instantly; toon blood, paint, and blown off limbs flew everywhere. Hellhound turned around to see who it was that fired the dip infused rocket at the demon; it was Faust. He stood at the other end of the corridor with a rocket launcher in his hands and was accompanied by Axle and Rick, who looked grossed out by the sight of the explosion.

But Faust looked even more surprised when he saw Brutus in the form he was currently in due to the effects of the Necro 666 drug, and Hellhound was very angry indeed. Due to the effects of Necro 666, Hellhound was blinded by his own rage from Faust killing his prey, and he wanted revenge. Hellhound turned towards Faust and snarled angrily, showing his razor sharp fangs dripping with poison and pointed his clawed finger at him.

"That was my kill, mine! Now you will die!" Hellhound roared and charged towards Faust. But as he charged towards him with a blood thirsty vengeance, Faust drew out his gun and shot Hellhound in the knees, causing him to fall to the floor and roar out in anger. Hellhound felt no pain because of the Necro 666 drug, but the bullets did succeed in slowing him down.

"You will not kill me!" Hellhound roared angrily. Seeing that this creature could not be stopped by bullets alone, Faust knew that he'd have no choice but to use one of his grenades to destroy Hellhound. He knew that it was Brutus he was about to kill, but Faust did not know that it was the Necro 666 drug that had been the cause of his evil transformation; he thought that it was the demon who caused it.

Faust yanked out a grenade from inside his black uniform coat, pulled the pin out and then threw it straight at Hellhound. The grenade exploded the moment it struck Hellhound in the head, blowing it up into pieces and splattering blood and gore everywhere. As the body fell to the floor in a bloody heap, Faust panted with anxiety and anger as he saw the bodies of the guards that had been sent to stop the demon; he was furious.

That toon demon had not only cost Faust the lives of his seventeen guards, but also his best security chief. He was determined to find out how the demon had gotten inside the fortress, and he knew just who to turn to: Rick and Axle. The two guards looked nervous as Faust turned to face them, looking very cross and angry; he pointed to the remains of the toon demon which was nothing more than a large dissolving pile of limbs, blood, and toon paint.

"I'm only going to ask you once and you'd better tell me. How the hell did that dangerous toon get inside this fortress?!" Faust demanded in a very serious tone of voice. Rick and Axle were slightly hesitant to answer, but seeing that Faust was very angry, Axle decided to confess about what had happened down in the prison dungeon.

He explained that it was Ridley who had summoned the demon to ravage Takeshiro as an act of vengeance towards her. But they did not expect the demon to go on a blood thirsty rampage and attack the other Black Shadow men. Once Axle explained everything that had happened down in the dungeon, Faust was filled with rage; Ridley had gone too far. Faust stormed off to find out where Ridley had gone after ordering Rick and Axle to call in the cleaning crew to clean up the mess that had been made from the remains of Brutus and the toon demon. Once Faust came into the weapons storage room where the weapon specialists were making more dip infused ammo, he kicked the doors open and stormed in.

"WHERE IS HE?! WHERE IS THAT SELF CENTERED, ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH?!" Faust thundered angrily, startling the crew workers. He hoped Ridley was in here somewhere, and once he found him, Faust would teach him a lesson he'd never forget.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh, looks like Ridley's in big trouble! But will Takeshiro recover from her wounds? And will Vern fully recover all of his memories? More is yet to come in chapter twenty-five, coming soon.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey there folks, chapter twenty-five is ready. In this chapter, Ridley receives a very unpleasant punishment from Faust for summoning the toon demon into the fortress, but later on back at the TTPA station, Lloyd runs into a very angry Reika Kitami who has quite a story to tell. Read on and review.**

**Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the Black Shadow organization characters, Lloyd, Nelson, Yuki, Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Vern, Gordon, and Sam.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Who Framed The TTPA?

Faust found Ridley back down in the prison dungeon storage room laughing evilly at Takeshiro who was laying in a puddle of her own blood. She was still alive, but barely; she had lost a lot of blood from the large bite hole in her neck. Takeshiro was also still covered in demon seed and blood, and was breathing very slowly. Ridley kicked her and pointed at her, letting out his evil joker laugh at her torment and agony.

"Yeah, how's that, bitch!? AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Did it feel good getting your dirty pussy fucked by that demon, you whore!? AH HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Ridley cackled maniacally. But his fun and torment was about to come to an end as Faust clenched his fists and teeth in a deep rage while storming into the dungeon.

"RIDLEY FARCUS!" Faust bellowed furiously as he stormed into the storage room, startling Ridley. He turned around to see Faust stop a few inches away from him and then giggled evilly as he tried making up an excuse.

"Ohhhh, boss! So sorry you missed the party down here, and so I'm I for missing it myself too, heh heh heh!" Ridley laughed in a happy go lucky voice, but Faust was not amused at all by his act. Growling angrily, Faust struck Ridley across the side of his face so hard that it sent him sliding across the pentagram in the floor. He then stomped over and pulled Ridley up by the hair, snarling furiously at his face.

"YOU IMBECILE! YOU GOD DAMNED IDIOT! WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING SUMMONING A DANGEROUS TOON INTO MY FORTRESS?!" Faust thundered furiously right into Ridley's face. Ridley felt a bit dizzy from Faust's punch, but he was still sneering evilly with a bloody lip.

"Just letting that whore get what she deserved, that's what" Ridley chuckled with a sinister grin. Faust grew even more furious with Ridley's little game that he was playing with him and threw him down to the floor, drawing his gun as well. Ridley's expression suddenly changed from pleasure to fear when he saw Faust pull his gun on him; he began to cower.

"Hey, hey, hey! W-what's with the gun?!" Ridley protested fearfully while lifting his hands up in a cowardly manner. Faust snarled angrily while clenching his teeth and pointing his gun directly at Ridley.

"You listen to me and you better listen very well, you sick little butt fuck! You had no authorization whatsoever to do what you did. I said that you could punish Takeshiro in anyway you wanted, but I did not say you had any permission whatsoever to summon that creature into this fortress. Your actions cost me the lives of seventeen of my assault force soldiers and my best security chief! Just what the hell were you thinking?!" Faust snarled angrily. Ridley trembled in fear that Faust might fire his gun and kill him, but he didn't dare not answer him without fear of being shot.

"I-I was only trying to-" Ridley started, but was cut off when Faust aimed at Ridley's leg and shot a bullet into it making Ridley scream in pain. He then stomped on the bullet wound which made Ridley scream in even more agony.

"That's for acting without authorization. The next time you try another fucking stunt like this, I'll beat your scat stenched ass so bad that you'll need a life support system to keep your bloody carcass alive," Faust threatened in a warning tone and then kicked him again. "So I'd better not hear from anyone that you acted without authorization again, because if you do, you'd better start preying that I don't kill you with that chainsaw you used on Nami Kozuno!". Ridley whimpered in pain as he nodded nervously at Faust, who pulled his communication device out of his black imperial style uniform and called for the medical crew.

"Get two of your men down here to pick up some trash that needs fixing, now!" Faust snapped and then signed off right before storming out of the storage room and slamming the door shut. As he stormed down the dungeon corridor, Faust had not noticed that the toon ability jamming panels had been damaged from the immense amount of dark demonic energy that the demon had unleashed earlier.

...

...

Lloyd rode back to the TTPA station with tension and shock flowing through him. The name of the killer that Vern finally remembered was Baron Von Rotten, a name that Lloyd knew all too well. Back at the hospital when Vern had told both him and Gordon that the murderer was Baron Von Rotten, they had all been shocked behind shocked; Lloyd couldn't believe it, nor could Gordon. Lloyd had asked Vern several times if he was absolutely sure that he didn't get that name wrong, and he didn't.

"It can't be true, it can't!" Lloyd thought. The moment that he got back to the TTPA station, he'd need to notify the police who the murderer really was. Gordon said that he'd be starting a search for Baron Von Rotten with his team, and Lloyd hoped that his TTPA officers would have some luck finding him as well. But his thoughts were completely discrete at the revelation of the killer being a toon villain that had been dead for sixty-six years.

But Lloyd couldn't be completely sure if Vern was right. He hoped that maybe Vern had misheard the killers name and it was someone else. Lloyd would have to check the historical files back at the TTPA station to find out if the descriptions Vern had given him matched the name of Baron Von Rotten; red eyes, high pitched voice. Those two descriptions and that name flew through Lloyds head again and again as he continued driving down the road on his motorcycle; he shook his head slowly.

"God, I hope it isn't him" Lloyd thought fearfully as he came to a stop at a red light. If Vern wasn't wrong, then that meant that Lloyds biggest fear and prediction would be correct. If it was indeed Baron Von Rotten that had attacked and killed every police officer in that station, then Lloyd would have to assume that he'd probably attack the TTPA station as well.

The light turned green and he continued down the road on his way back to the TTPA station, passing several anime toon schoolgirls in their blue and white school uniforms; Lloyd sighed as he turned his attention back to the road. Seeing those toons reminded him of Toon Town and all of the toons that lived there; Lloyd had already seen what had happened to those police officers down at the station, and he could already imagine just what Baron Von Rotten would do to Toon Town if he was still alive, no, if Vern was right and he was back.

Lloyd wondered how it would even be possible to bring back Baron Von Rotten after being destroyed all those years ago. He couldn't guess at first, but then Lloyd remembers reading a historical report about how the brothers of the Toon Patrol weasels, Greasy, Psycho, Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid had recovered the original cell drawings of Baron Von Rotten and placed them into a toon creation device called "The Machine" to resurrect him several months after Eddie Valiant killed him using the rear draining spout on the back of the CCKW dip truck.

At that time, he was still known as Judge Doom. But even after being resurrected, he was killed yet again by Eddie Valiant who used a large water gun filled with dip and sprayed him and the Toon Patrol, dissolving them quickly. But now after sixty-six years, Lloyd had a feeling that Vern may have been right all along and that Baron Von Rotten really was back.

As he reached the TTPA station and drove over to the parking garage, Lloyd was suddenly struck with an unknown blast and thrown right off his motorcycle and into a large flower bed near the parking garage entrance. His motorcycle ran into a large bed of Roses in a roundabout close by. Lloyd quickly got up and drew out his TTPA revolver and looked around to see where the blast came from; he found who it was that caused it. It was an anime toon woman with blonde hair, purple painted fingernails, and a black revealing corset; it was the evil toon villain from _Bible Black, _Reika Kitami!

"Well, if it isn't Lloyd Florence. I had a good feeling I'd find you arriving here" Kitami taunted snidely.

"Kitami! What the hell do you think your doing?! You could have killed me!" Lloyd snapped angrily, pointing his gun directly at her and keeping himself highly cautioned. He had heard much about Reika Kitami and what she had done in the past. Lloyd remembered that back in 2001 long before the Great Toon War, she had made a pact with the devil to prolong her life for twelve years after Nami Kozuno had attempted to use her as a sacrificial lamb in an attempt to open the gates of Hell and gain the powers of Satan himself. Over the years afterwards, Kitami had sought to become more powerful and find a way to avoid being sent to hell after her death.

Twelve years later in this current year about six months ago, Kitami had come across a student named Taki Minase and implanted a lesser demon inside him to gain control of him. She had later then taken control of Saeki, Maki, and Jun and then attempted to reincarnate herself in Minase's girlfriend Imari to escape the devil. But her plans were foiled when Minase and Takeshiro intervened and closed the gates of Hell to prevent Kitami from completing the ritual. Outraged by this, Kitami attempted to kill Imari instead with her ritual knife but because her contract with the devil expired, the lesser demon inside Kitami that kept her alive took control of her actions and made her stab and kill herself.

She remained dead and in Hell for over a month but later on, Hades and his minions found Kitami's actions to be very amusing and decided to try and make her one of his own servants. So he later made an agreement with Satan to resurrect Reika Kitami like he had resurrected Nami Kozuno and her coven several years ago shortly after the incident with Ridley and the Rose Cross.

Nami Kozuno and her coven had proven to be excellent servants, but Kitami would sometimes try and do things her way, making Hades upset. Since then, Kitami remained to be a very fearful and powerful anime toon villain indeed, but the staff at the school she worked at did not know of any of this except Takeshiro, Minase, Imari, and Saeki's coven; Lloyd also knew about it too, but one of the articles in the Toon Town peace treaty stated that no toon, no matter how dangerous, was to be judged by any violent means. So Lloyd lowered his gun, but kept a cautious eye on Kitami in case she tried to do anything threatening to him.

"I'm not going to ask again, Kitami. Why did you attack me?" Lloyd repeated, trying not to lose his temper. Kitami glared angrily at him, making Lloyd stepped back slowly.

"Because your a traitor, that's why! You TTPA are all traitors!" Kitami snapped angrily. A shocking expression came over Lloyds face when he heard Kitami call him and the TTPA traitors; he had a bad feeling about this.

"What the hell are you talking about? What do you mean that I'm a traitor?" Lloyd demanded harshly, not amused by hearing such a thing. But Kitami pointed at the TTPA patrol cars parked in the parking garage and glared back at Lloyd.

"Then you explain to me just why you assigned your TTPA officers to kill my coven member Maki. I found her dead in an alley near the school I work at and I found this taped to her robe!" Kitami demanded, pulling out a toon blood paint stained note from the cleavage of her corset and threw it at Lloyd. The note fell in front of his feet and then Lloyd leaned down and picked it up to see what it said, and then he got the shock of his life. The note was written in toon blood which said, "TTPA WAS HERE; YOUR DEAD, ROSE CROSS". Lloyds eyes widened in shock and he dropped the paint stained paper to the ground.

"W-what the hell is this?!" Lloyd exclaimed and then looked up at Kitami, looking angry. "I never assigned my TTPA officers to do this! You should know that this note is a fake. The TTPA would never do something like that!". Kitami responded by charging at Lloyd and striking him across the face, sending him backward into the flower bed.

"Spare me your fucking lies, Florence! I always knew that you TTPA officers never trusted US toon villain's, but I never thought you go so far as to attack and kill one of my coven members. And if you think for one second that your going to kill me or any other members of my coven, then I'm going to show you no mercy!" Kitami snapped angrily and prepared to cast a killing spell at Lloyd, but he quickly grabbed his gun that had fallen next to him and fired at Kitami. The bullet struck her in the right lung; it crippled her, but it didn't kill her. Since the bullet was not dip infused, it couldn't kill a toon.

Instead, it badly wounded Kitami's lung and made her stumble as she struggled to heal the bullet wound. Lloyd then got back on his feet very quickly and kept his gun pointed at her with a very serious expression on his face.

"Kitami, stop this madness now! I'm telling you, I did NOT kill Maki or any other of your coven members, and nor did any of my TTPA officers. You know that a TTPA officer is supposed to stick to the laws of the Toon Town peace treaty and to protect Toon Town and the toons, no matter if their villain's or not. So I highly suggest that you stop using your spells on me or I will have charges pressed on you for attacking the chief of the TTPA" Lloyd protested in a warning tone of voice. Reika Kitami wheezed as she struggled to heal her bullet wound and then stood back up with a grin.

"You think your pathetic bullets will stop me?! You know that weapon of yours is useless against us toons" she inquired coldly.

"It doesn't matter, Kitami. What matters is that you stop this and tell me what you found in that alley so that I can investigate this incident you've told me" Lloyd snapped, but Kitami only laughed angrily.

"Investigate!? You have a lot of nerve trying to hide the truth in that damn head of yours! You can't fool me, Florence; that note is proof that you did it!" Kitami hissed furiously. Lloyd had finally begun to lose his patience with Kitami and let out a long, frustrated huff before glaring firmly at her.

"FOR THE LAST GOD DAMN TIME, I DID NOT KILL THAT TOON! WHAT IS IT GOING TO TAKE TO GET IT THROUGH TO YOU?! DAMN IT!" Lloyd shouted impatiently. Kitami responded by rushing right up to Lloyd and grabbed him by the neck and locked eyes with him; she then raised her other hand to his head.

"Maybe taking a little look inside your head for the answer will suffice, you lying brat!" Kitami snapped and then grabbed Lloyds forehead with her other hand.

"Hey, what are you doing?! Stop it!" Lloyd demanded, but Kitami ignored him and then used a black magic spell that revealed his memories to her. Through her mind, Kitami saw what Lloyd had been doing the other night inside his memories, from up to where he entered Toon Town, then at Litwaks Arcade, Quahog, Tarot's mansion, and then up to the point where Lloyd finally left Toon Town. Seeing that there was no indication that Lloyd had been lying, Kitami canceled out the spell and let Lloyd go. Lloyd stumbled back gasping for breath as Kitami simply folded her arms and glared at him.

"Well now, seems your memories say something else. But I don't know why there'd be a note that said that on Maki" she mused snidely, but Lloyd was not amused by Kitami's cold hearted humour as he stood back up glaring at her.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you for the hundredth time! You satisfied now?!" Lloyd snapped in frustration. Kitami sneered coldly at Lloyd as she adored his frustration and only let out an evil laugh.

"Oh no! I'm no where near satisfied, boy! You may not have been the one who killed Maki nor was it any of your TTPA officers, but I'm still not going to let it go unpunished" Kitami responded snidely. She then reached towards Lloyd and dragged him across the ground using one of her black magic spells and caught him by the neck and then glared directly into his eyes.

"Find the ones who did this, and you'd better do it now. I'm going to search for the real killers myself, and if you or any of your other TTPA officers get in my way, I will kill you!" Kitami snarled and then threw Lloyd down to the ground and started to stomp off, but Lloyd got back up off the ground seething with anger. He then fumbled in his uniform for his tazer gun and then set the charge on it to maximum, then he faced Kitami.

"KITAMI!" Lloyd shouted, pointing his tazer gun directly at her. Kitami turned around with an angry expression and caught sight of Lloyds tazer gun; he fired the electrode spikes which struck Kitami in the chest, stunning her greatly. Kitami doubled over in pain as Lloyd rewound the electrodes back into the tazer gun and then stepped up in front of her.

"You've gone way too far, Reika Kitami. Now you can be damn well sure that I'm going to find Maki's killer or killers, but you on the other hand have no right attacking me or threatening my TTPA officers with death threats," Lloyd growled, raising his voice. "Now you'd better calm yourself and start telling me everything from the beginning on what happened back there in Anime Land, or so help me I will notify the Anime Land Police Department about what you just did to me, you got it?!". Kitami was still on her knees recovering from the blow taken from Lloyds tazer gun, but she still heard everything he said very clearly.

Kitami knew that even as powerful as she was, she was not foolish enough to mess with the TTPA since they had many ally forces in Toon Town and its other factions. If they ever found out that Kitami was endangering the TTPA or Lloyd, those powerful forces would try and stop her and even though Kitami was a very powerful dark witch, she would eventually be overpowered and caught. This was something that Kitami was not willing to deal with, so she realized that she had no choice but to cooperate with Lloyd for the time being. As Kitami recovered her strength and slowly stood up, Lloyd kept his tazer gun at the ready in case she decided to strike.

"Agh! Fine, I'll cooperate!" Kitami snapped as she stood up. Seeing that there was no further need or use, Lloyd placed his tazer gun back inside his uniform and kept a cautious eye on Kitami.

"Very well. Now I need you to tell me everything that happened, be specific" Lloyd instructed, sounding a bit calmer than before. Kitami began to explain how she had found a black armored Ford Sprinter van at the school she worked at and what the men inside it were doing. Kitami then said that when she demanded to know what they were doing there, the driver shot her with a bullet that caused severe injury to her shoulder when it struck and then the van sped off.

Afterwards, Kitami healed her wound with one of her black magic spells and then she rushed into the school to find her witchcraft club, but when she couldn't find them in the basement or anywhere else in the building, Kitami went out the back door to check the alleyways where she found Maki laying dead in a puddle of her own blood and puddles of toon paint that had accumulated from the bullet holes in her body. And then that's when Kitami found the note on her head that said that the TTPA had been there.

"And that's what happened. It took me hours to get across Anime Land and here into Hollywood from there" Kitami concluded. Lloyd pondered everything that Kitami had just told him and immediately knew that it had to have been the Black Shadow that did this to Maki; no one else but the Black Shadow used dip infused ammo. But there was also something else that was on Lloyds mind; he remembered the armored Ford Sprinter van.

"Wait a sec. Did you get a good look at the driver who shot you? If you know what he looks like, you need to tell me" Lloyd urged and Kitami scoffed in disgust.

"You better believe I do; I'd remember that assholes face anywhere. He wore a black coat with an iron on patch of a black red eyed skull with a knife through it, and he had this nasty looking scar on the side of his left eye, black hair, and a tattoo just like the patch on his coat. And if you ask me, he was one sadistic looking freak" Kitami exclaimed in disgust. The moment Lloyd heard that description, he knew altogether who that man was: Ridley Farcus!

"Oh God, are you serious?! Was it really him?!" Lloyd gasped in shock.

"Yeah, what? You know that psycho?" Kitami said suspiciously.

"Yes, you bet I do. He's an extremely dangerous criminal named Ridley Farcus, and that emblem on the patch he wore on his coat is the symbol of a very powerful crime organization called Black Shadow" Lloyd explained.

"Black Shadow? I've never heard of this organization" Kitami inquired.

"The Black Shadow is a worldwide criminal organization that has other factions spread out all over the globe. One of their factions was located here in Hollywood inside an underground fortress several miles away from here, but last night that someone supposedly destroyed the whole fortress. I believed it to be the work of the police station, but after several incidents that have occurred I know now that it wasn't the police that was behind the bases destruction" Lloyd explained. Kitami looked slightly concerned about this situation, but she still wanted to know more about the man called Ridley Farcus.

"And this man called Ridley Farcus, was he the leader of this Black Shadow organization?" Kitami wondered.

"No, the police and the TTPA believes that Ridley is a second in command to the faction that was in that fortress. The leader of that faction was a man named Erin Faust; he too was a very dangerous criminal like Ridley" Lloyd answered.

"So then if that base was destroyed, then was he inside it when it happened?" Kitami wondered, sounding eager to know. But Lloyd shook his head.

"I can't be sure, but if he managed to return to the base before it blew, then I do believe that he must be dead along with Faust and the rest of his faction of Black Shadow men. But my biggest concern right now is finding out more about a certain toon I recently heard about, along with a few other mysteries that I have yet to solve," Lloyd answered as he went over and pulled his motorcycle out of the rose bushes and then turned back to Kitami. "I'll notify the police and my TTPA officers to check every part of Toon Town and Anime Land to make sure that there are no other other traces of the Black Shadow still lurking around there. For now, I still have some answers to find out about that toon". And with that, Lloyd started to push his motorcycle into the parking garage.

"Wait, who is this toon your trying to find out about?" Kitami called out. Lloyd stopped short and then turned to face Kitami with a serious look on his face.

"He's a toon named Baron Von Rotten. And I believe that he may be the one behind most of the incidents that have been happening in Toon Town and the police station" Lloyd answered grimly.

...

...

Meanwhile back down in the Black Shadow fortress, Rick and Axle were busy cleaning up the mess down in the prison dungeon storage room that had been made by the demon, Ridley's blood, and Takeshiro's blood. The flesh wound in Takeshiro's had scabbed, but due to the amount of blood she had lost, she was still very weak as she lay in the corner of the storage room breathing slowly; tears were flowing down from her eyes as she reflected on what had happened to her earlier.

As Rick mopped up all the blood and demon seed, Axle turned his head to glance briefly at Takeshiro who still lay naked on the floor crying softly. He sighed softly and then turned his attention back to his work on mopping the floor. For some reason that Axle didn't know about, he couldn't help but feel some very slight sympathy for Takeshiro. After reflecting on what Ridley did to Nami and then to Takeshiro, Axle wondered if maybe working for the Black Shadow was worth it. As he continued mopping the floor, Axle turned back to Takeshiro; he couldn't bare seeing her lay there like that. As he walked over to Takeshiro slowly, Rick noticed this and grew nervous.

"Bro, what are you doing?" Rick asked curiously.

"We can't just leave her here like this; she's hurt" Axle answered, kneeling down near Takeshiro.

"But Axle, you know we're not allowed to aid the prisoners. If Faust or Ridley find out that we've been helping one of the enemies of the Black Shadow, we could both be executed" Rick protested nervously. Axle sighed softly; he began to have thoughts that he had never even considered before. After seeing every bit of brutality inflicted on Nami Kozuno, Seaki, and Takeshiro, Axle wondered just what about the toons made them enemies of the Black Shadow. He and his brother had worked with the Black Shadow for three years, and for one reason only; he and his brother were abandoned by their parents as children.

Axle and Rick had since then been raised in an orphanage that had been run by a brutal and tyrannical matron who absolutely hated children, and on top of that, the matron was a toon. Everyday that Axle and Rick could remember, the matron would take delight on inflicting pain on the two brothers simply for her own delight, but that was not even the worst of it. The matron also had ten teenage orphan boys who served as her personal servants, and she would always order them to bully Axle and Rick whenever they got the chance.

They would beat the two brothers until they submitted to their demands, steal their food, and even lock them in an old basement whenever it was time to eat. But one day, the matron ordered her servants to do something very cruel that would scar the two brothers for life; they were to play a game that she called, "Human Hunting". Axle and Rick were to be hunted down like animals and shot to death by the ten teenage orphan boys, who had been given hand guns provided by the matron.

Axle and Rick were getting to be a burden to the matron, so she had decided to dispose of them the old fashion way: having her servants hunt and kill them like animals. Axle and Rick were chased into the woods by the ten teenage orphan boys and fired at, but they were prepared to stand up for each other. They managed to sneak up behind one of the boys and strike them down with a rock and steal his gun and ammo. The two brothers then found and shot the other ten boys and then decided to get revenge on the matron for all the hell she had put them through.

They had already been aware that toons were immune to all forms of lethal force such as guns or knives, but they knew that there was only one way to kill a toon, and that was with ether turpentine, acetone, or benzene. Heading back to the orphanage, Axle and Rick found a large container of turpentine down in the basement they had been locked into before and killed the matron by pouring the turpentine all over her head and dissolving it.

After that, they ran away and once they reached their adult years, the Master found them and listened to their story about their horrible life in the orphanage and after hearing it, the Master accepted them into the Black Shadow organization. But right now at that present moment, Axle wondered if maybe he and his brother had taken their hate too far. True, he didn't trust toons, but Axle wasn't so corrupt that he'd do stuff like Ridley did to Nami, Saeki and Takeshiro. He decided to come clean with his brother once and for all; Axle turned to face Rick.

"I know we might be executed, but I just can't stand this anymore. I mean, this isn't what I wanted" Axle said sorrowfully, looking down at Takeshiro.

"But bro, you know there's no going back on our contract with the Black Shadow. You know what the Master told us when we became members of this organization; there's no going back on our word. Besides, the Master said that toons are enemies to mankind" Rick protested. Axle grimaced doubtfully and turned around abruptly.

"Are they really mankind's enemies, Rick? Well, are they? I know that the toon matron treated us like scat under her boots and made our childhood lives a living hell, but what about the rest of the toons in the world? I know that this toon woman here can't be an enemy after everything we've witnessed that bastard Ridley do to the others down here," Axle demanded and then pointed at Takeshiro, who was listening to everything that he had been saying. "So you tell me, Rick; do you honestly believe deep down that every toon in the world is a threat to us? Tell me!". Rick was very surprised to see his brother acting this way.

Never before in all of his life did Rick ever hear his brother talk like this before, but he couldn't ignore the fact that Axle had to be right. The matron had been a very brutal toon to him and Axle in their childhood life, but after recalling everything that they'd seen the Black Shadow commit, no, had _helped _them commit against the toons, Axle realised that they'd made a horrible mistake in joining the Black Shadow; he looked down sorrowfully at Takeshiro and then at his own Black Shadow uniform.

"God, what have we done?" He mourned softly.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, who'd have thought Axle and Rick would feel such sympathy for all the innocent toons they helped the Black Shadow to kill. What will they do about Takeshiro, and what of Baron Von Rotten? More answers await you in chapter twenty-six, coming soon.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Hey there folks, chapter twenty-six is finally up. In this chapter, Minase and Imari both arrive at their school where they find a crime scene taking place, but later, Minase and Imari meet up with a very distressed Shiraki who seems very upset. Meanwhile, Rick and Axle wonder if abandoning their loyalty to the Black Shadow is a good idea or not.**

**Disclaimer: The Black Shadow characters, the TTPA characters, Lloyd, Yuki, Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Vern, Gordon, and Nelson are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 26: Love And A Change Of Heart

It was near 9:30 AM as Taki Minase and his lover Kurumi Imari made their way towards their school in Anime Land. They were eager to see what their favorite art teacher Hiroko Takeshiro had assigned for them that day. Minase had always adored Takeshiro ever since that night several months ago; Walpurgis Night. After he had successfully saved Imari from Kitami on Walpurgis Night, Takeshiro promised to watch over and protect him and Imari both from any other threats that may come about.

Unknown to Minase, Takeshiro, and Imari, they were not aware of Kitami's or the original witchcraft club's resurrection by Hades. Ever since Kitami died on Walpurgis Night when the demon keeping her alive took control of her own actions and made her stab herself to death, everyone ruled it out as suicide. But only Minase, Takeshiro, and Imari knew what had really happened on that night. The witchcraft club had been back to their normal selves after Kitami's death and were now free from the control spell cast over them, leaving them normal again as if nothing had happened.

"I'm so excited, Minase. I can't wait to see what Takeshiro has planned for today's art lesson" Imari mused excitedly as she walked alongside Minase around the corner to where their school was.

"Me neither, Imari. I really adore her very much" Minase replied as they came around to the front gate where they found it torn off and laying on the ground along with shattered bricks and tire tracks leading out from the hole in the wall.

"Whoa, what do you suppose did this?" Imari wondered in surprise as they both walked through it and into the school parking lot.

"Beats me, but by the looks of these tire tracks on the ground I'd say someone drove through the gate. Why they did it is beyond me" Minase guessed as he looked down at the tire tracks on the ground. But as he looked at them, Imari caught sight of a big crowd of students crowding near the entrance to the back alley of the school where the dumpsters were located. But that's not all she saw; there was also a non-toon AMR critical care ambulance parked near the crowd along with a Coroner's van, three TTPA patrol cars, and several Anime Land Police cars nearby as well. Imari and Minase both looked at each other with worried expressions and then they quickly ran on ahead to join the crowd.

"What do you suppose happened down here?" Imari asked Minase as they both headed into the crowd.

"I don't know, but it can't be good" Minase responded as they both walked ahead into the crowd and tried to force their way to the front of the babbling crowd. Once they got to the front of the crowd, they saw two TTPA officers trying to disperse the crowd as Minase saw paramedic officers crowding something near one of the dumpsters; they had a stretcher with a black body bag on it as well.

"Please keep back and stay out of the school until we know that it's safe" one of the TTPA officers ordered to the crowd.

"Wait, what's going on here? What happened?" Imari asked the officer.

"There's been a murder here in the alley. A naked girl wearing a black hooded robe was found shot to death back here by one of the other teachers here. The paramedics predict that she's been dead for the last several hours" the TTPA officer explained grimly. Minase and Imari both looked at each other with horrified expressions and then turned back to the officer.

"Oh no, who was it that got killed?" Minase asked urgently. But before the officer could answer, Imari saw the paramedics lifting the dead girls body into the black body bag and was able to see who the face of that girl was; it was Maki Kurimoto! As the paramedics placed her inside the body bag, Imari and Minase could both see the bullet holes in her chest and head which was covered in dry blood.

"My God, that's Maki Kurimoto!" Minase gasped in shock and rushed through the crowd and all the way up to the stretcher bed with Imari following close behind him. The TTPA officer also followed them and scolded them for intervening with a crime scene, but Minase ignored him and asked the paramedics and the coroner what happened to Maki.

"She was shot several times in the waist and chest with non-toon bullets by the looks of it, and it looks like they were infused with some sort of paint thinner which made it possible to kill this poor girl" the coroner reported gravely. The paramedics had now fully placed Maki into the body bag and closed it up, then pushed it towards the coroner's van. As Minase and Imari both watched the paramedics load Maki into the coroner's van, they couldn't help but feel a slight sense of regret for her. Even though Maki had once caused them both a lot of trouble due to being under Kitami's control, Minase and Imari knew she had been a good student. But they didn't know just who would want to kill her, or why. As the coroner's van drove off with its emergency lights flashing and its siren blaring loudly, the TTPA officer turned to Imari and Minase.

"Did you know that girl?" He asked them both.

"Yes, her name was Maki Kurimoto. She was in our art class and a student of our art teacher Hiroko Takeshiro" Minase replied. A worried expression came over the officers face when he mentioned Takeshiro.

"I see; Takeshiro's gone missing unfortunately" he told them both.

"Missing?! Why would she be missing? Imari asked worriedly.

"I don't know; our team is still trying to find her. But she's the only one who's missing" the officer explained, making Minase and Imari even more worried.

"Who else is missing?" Minase asked curiously.

"Six students from this school were also reported missing by several other local officials in Toon Town. The Anime Land Police Department and the TTPA have identified them as Kaori Saeki, Jun Amatsuki, Nami Kozuno, Junko Mochida, Rie Morita, and Saki Shindou" the TTPA informed the two shocked lovers.

"What?! Me and Imari know those students! Did you see them anywhere else in Anime Land or Toon Town?" Minase asked, sounding more worried than ever.

"No, but we've got other TTPA officers and the Anime Land Police Department searching for then right now as we speak. We're not sure what may have happened to them, but some of us believe that they may have been kidnapped," the officer continued and then glared briefly at the crowd before turning back to Minase and Imari. "Now I need you both to head off now, and return to your home's until this matter has been fully investigated. The other students are being sent home for their own safety as well, and I suggest you do the same". And with that, another TTPA officer lead the two lovers through the crowd of students and then left to return to the crime scene. Several of the school teachers were leading the students out of the school as Minase and Imari headed back out through the hole in the gate. As they headed out, another group of students were leaving the school lead by Rika Shiraki, Minase's old lover; she turned around and saw Imari with Minase.

Shiraki glanced at the two for only a few seconds and then continued walking down the sidewalk, filled with jealousy and angst. Ever since the incident with the Bible Black, Shiraki had been longing for Minase. But in the end after he chose Imari over Shiraki, she became filled with sorrow and loneliness. Even though Shiraki knew that she had been under the influence of the love spell cast by Minase, who had confessed to her about it after saving Imari from Kitami, she didn't care; she wanted Minase.

Ever since she had first made love to Minase, she could never forget how great it felt; the warmth of their bodies, the love, the feeling of Minase's stiff member moving in and out of her body. Shiraki just couldn't get it out of her mind, she just couldn't. As she saw Minase and Imari walking further and further away and then to the left on the other side of a building, Shiraki felt tears coming into her eyes as she head further down the road.

"Oh Minase, why didn't you choose me? Why?" She sobbed softly as she ran into a dark alley and began crying over by a nearby dumpster. Shiraki didn't know what to do; she couldn't get Minase out of her head. Almost every day that Shiraki could remember since Walpurgis Night, she masturbated while in the shower thinking about Minase, including in the school restrooms during passing period or lunchtime. Everyday it was an endless cycle, and if Shiraki didn't do something about it, she'd go insane.

But while Shiraki sat near the dumpster crying, she didn't know that Minase and Imari were both walking on the sidewalk at the other end of the alley. As they came close to the alley entrance, Minase could hear moaning and whimpering coming from inside the alley, and so could Imari; they both stopped walking and looked down the alley.

"Minase, what's that sound coming from the alley?" Imari wondered while looking down the dark alley.

"I'm not sure, Imari. I'd better go check it out" Minase replied and then walked cautiously into the alley and Imari followed close behind him. The moaning sounds got louder as Minase and Imari got closer to the source of the sound, and once they came up to a row of dumpsters near the end of the alley, they found Shiraki curled up and crying near the corner of the dumpster closest to them.

"Shiraki! What are you doing back here? Did something happen?" Minase asked, not expecting to run into his old lover. Shiraki looked up in surprise as she heard Minase's voice, his strong, beautiful voice; he was reaching for her hand.

"Shiraki, what's wrong? You look like you were crying; me and Imari heard you from the other end of the alley" Minase wondered, sounding worried as he held out his hand to help Shiraki up. As Shiraki looked into Minase's beautiful green eyes, she felt her heart starting to pound very quickly; she felt so relieved to see him again. A delighted look came over Shiraki's face and then to Minase and Imari's surprise, she suddenly jumped up, embraced Minase and then pressed her soft lips against his, kissing him long, deep, and passionately.

And when Imari saw this, a shocked expression came over her face as she watched Shiraki kissing her lover; she was not expecting something like this to happen, nor was Minase. He wanted to pull away, but Minase soon fell into Shiraki's power and could no longer fight it. Imari however was heartbroken at the sight of her lover falling prey to Shiraki and so she rushed forward and slapped her away from Minase, who backed away from Shiraki in shock; Imari glared angrily at her.

"Shiraki, what on earth do you think your doing?!" She demanded harshly with arms folded.

"Yes, you know that I'm Imari's boyfriend; you shouldn't do that" Minase scolded, trying not to sound too harsh. But poor Shiraki began crying again and buried her face in her hands, knowing that Minase was right, but she couldn't control herself.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't help it anymore," Shiraki sobbed, lifting her tear trickled face out of her hands and looked directly at Minase. "I can't stop thinking about you, Minase!". Minase looked briefly at Imari, who looked cross from seeing Shiraki kiss her boyfriend, then turned back to the crying Shiraki and tried to comfort her; he knew now why she was so upset.

"Shiraki, you know that we can't be together like before; I told you that the night that I saved Imari. You and I can still be best friends, but we can't be lovers; I'm sure that you understand that" Minase reminded, trying to comfort Shiraki, but she was still very hesitant and then pushed his hand away.

"No, you understand nothing! Do you have any idea of how much loneliness and angst that I've been through the last several months because you chose Imari over me?!" Shiraki snapped, pulled up the cuffs of her royal style school uniform and showed Minase something that shocked him; there were scars all over Shiraki's arm that Minase guessed had to have come from a razor blade or a knife. Minase stepped back, feeling very perturbed and mortified by this disturbing thing.

"S-Shiraki! What have you done to yourself?" Minase gasped in horror; Imari grew curious and turned around and saw the scars on Shiraki's arm. Shiraki's eye brimmed with tears as she pulled her cuff back down.

"What does it look like? It's my only way of escaping all this pain that's built up inside me; that and masturbating!" Shiraki snapped with tears flowing down her eyes; she then sank her head into her hands and cried uncontrollably.

"Why?! Why did you choose Imari over me, Minase?" Shiraki sobbed and then looked back up at Minase. "Why?! I love you, Minase! I've tried as hard as I can, but I can't get you out of my head. I know that it's wrong to do what I did just now, but I don't know what else to do. Minase, if I can't make love to you again, just one last time, I feel like I might go insane!". Shiraki was crying uncontrollably as Minase pondered everything she had just told him; Imari was also concerned as well. Although she was still cross from seeing Shiraki kiss her boyfriend, she couldn't help but feel a slight pain of regret for Shiraki.

Imari knew of Shiraki's feelings for Minase since she remembered Minase telling her about their past relationship with each other many months ago after Walpurgis Night. Minase however, was in a very big fix indeed. He had no idea how much pain Shiraki had been building up over the last several months, least of all the razor blade scars on her arm. He turned to Imari, looking distraught.

"Imari, what are we going to do? Look at what emotional pain that Shiraki's going through; we should do something to help her" Minase suggested, feeling very worried for Shiraki.

"But what can we do?" Imari asked. Minase was about to answer when Shiraki cut in and embraced him from the back, looking directly at Imari.

"Imari, please! Let me make love to him, just this once; if you don't let me, I don't know what I'll do. I might lose my mind" Shiraki begged desperately. Minase looked at Imari with a very worried expression and Imari then looked up at Shiraki; they were unsure of what to say. Imari knew how much Shiraki loved Minase and how much pain she must have been going through, but she wasn't sure about letting Shiraki make love to Minase. She thought about just telling her absolutely not, but Imari feared that Shiraki might do something horrible to herself if she declined, like continue cutting herself with razors or even committing suicide.

The thought of Shiraki killing herself was too horrible for Imari to think about, but if she said no to her, things would only get worse. If Shiraki continued to cut herself and was somehow caught, Imari knew that she'd most likely be put away into the Anime Land Mental Hospital or in the worst case scenario, locked away in the Anime Land Insane Asylum. She didn't want that to happen, so Imari decided to suggest something that she knew was possibly a long shot, but she wanted to help Shiraki. So Imari approached Minase and decided to give it a go.

"Minase, Shiraki, might I suggest something that we can all agree on?" Imari asked the two. Shiraki and Minase both looked at Imari, looking interested at what she had to say.

"What is it? What do you have in mind?" Minase asked curiously.

"Yes, will you let me do Minase, just for tonight?" Shiraki asked, wiping tears from her face. Imari swallowed nervously, feeling a little embarrassed to say it at first, but then she sucked up the courage and spoke up.

"Can we both do Minase, as in a threesome?" Imari suggested. Both Minase's and Shiraki's eyes widened in surprise when they heard Imari's suggestion.

"A... a threesome?" Shiraki asked curiously, letting go of Minase.

"Yes, you, me, and Minase," Imari replied and then she walked up to Shiraki and placed her hands on her shoulders with a warm smile and then embraced her. "Shiraki, I'm so sorry for all the pain I've caused you. I had no idea that you felt so alone without Minase, and I never even considered it. I've been selfish not even considering how you feel about him, and so I want to make it up to you this way, if Minase agrees to it". Shiraki was very surprised that Imari felt this way. Never had Imari said something like this to Shiraki in her whole life, even before Walpurgis Night. But then Imari did something else as well; she pressed her face against her shoulder and began to cry softly as she hugged her tightly.

"Oh, Shiraki; please forgive me for all the pain I've caused you! I know that I can never take what I did to you all back, but if you don't wish to forgive me, I'll understand completely" Imari sobbed. Minase was equally surprised to see how sorry Imari felt for his old lover; he didn't know that she felt this sorry for her. Shiraki however, did understand and embraced Imari and smiled as she leaned over into her ear.

"I forgive you, Imari. And I'll gladly agree to your suggestion," Shiraki smiled and then looked up at Minase. "What about you, Minase?". Minase looked at Imari and then Shiraki and nodded with a smile.

"I'll help you in anyway I can, Shiraki" Minase replied, delighting Shiraki. She exclaimed in delight and then she rushed up and threw her arms around Minase and hugged him tightly; she had never felt so happy in all her life.

"Oh Minase, I'm so happy! I love you so much" she cried and then kissed him long and passionately again, but this time, Minase didn't hold back and kissed Shiraki long, deep, and passionately as well. Imari smiled and shed tears of happiness at the sight of the two lovers making up; she then embraced her two best friends and group hugged. After Shiraki and Minase pulled apart, Imari announced that they should head over to her apartment where they could all have "fun" with each other.

Minase and Shiraki giggled like happy children and agreed. As Minase walked out of the alley hand in hand with Imari and Shiraki, he felt as if he were the luckiest person in Anime Land, Toon Town. Minase now had two girlfriends that he deeply and truly loved, and he felt so happy that Minase didn't think he could wish for anything better.

...

...

Meanwhile down in the Black Shadow fortress, Axle and Rick were busy tending to Takeshiro. Rick had earlier agreed that serving the Black Shadow all these years was a horrible mistake and that it was not worth living for, and so he had gone to fetch a medkit that was stored inside a small rusty cupboard built into one of the walls in the storage room. Takeshiro looked up at Axle as he came close to her, but she crawled away from him and moved over to the other corner of the storage room.

"Get away from me, you bastard! I won't let you hurt me" Takeshiro snapped, tears flowing down her eyes and pain aching through her body as she moved. Axle didn't blame her for trying to avoid him after everything that had happened to her; Takeshiro didn't trust him. He turned to Rick and told him to bring him a large towel, a pail full of clean water and a rag to clean Takeshiro's bloody wound and to wash the blood and dried demon seed off of her body.

"All right, I'll get it right away" Rick replied and ran out to fetch what they needed. As Rick left the room, Axle turned back to Takeshiro with a regretful expression on his face. Takeshiro didn't know what to think when she saw how upset Axle looked; she was still filled with anger, hatred, and shame because of everything that Ridley had put her through. And she remembered that this man helped to do it back at the van in the parking garage.

"W-why are you helping me?" Takeshiro asked softly, still trembling. Axle sighed as he got down on his knees to try and help Takeshiro get back up on her feet, but she was still too weak from exhaustion and shock to move.

"Because your not my enemy, Takeshiro. This is never what I really wanted, neither did my brother. We've been deceived by a lie from the Master, along from Ridley and Faust, and I just can't take this shit anymore" Axle answered, sounding very upset and angry. Takeshiro didn't know whether to believe him or not, especially after recalling what Axle and Rick did to her and the others back in the parking garage with the chains. But when she saw the sorrow on Axle's face, Takeshiro began to wonder if maybe he was telling the truth after all.

"Then... then if you didn't, why are you even obeying this horrible organization?" Takeshiro questioned unsurely. Axle was silent for the next minute until he finally spoke up, this time, with more sorrow in his voice.

"I had no choice, nether did my brother. When we first started working for the Black Shadow, me and Rick were just delivery boys doing drug and illegal weapons business. But then after awhile, the Master put us under the command of Faust's faction and then that's when we were forced to take our job to the next level, such as killing other innocent toons and making us watch the other guys committing their horrible, gruesome acts such as like what Ridley did with that Kozuno girl," Axle explained, feeling tears coming on. "I was able to handle all of it until now, and I just can't stand this life anymore. I... I thought that toons were the enemy because of what happened to me and Rick back when we were kids and because of what the Master told us. But... But he was wrong; I was wrong". Takeshiro then saw him break down in tears and just from seeing this, she knew now that Axle wasn't lying.

And after recalling what she overheard Axle telling his brother about how their lives were a lie, Takeshiro realized that he really was sorry for everything that had happened to him and his brother. She remembered how even Kitami was once a normal girl until Nami Kozuno and even Takeshiro herself set forth those horrible events that made her who she was now. Although it wasn't entirely Kitami's fault that she became evil and devious due to the fact that a lesser demon had been placed inside her when Satan prolonged her life, she was still a very dangerous threat and eventually had to be eliminated by Minase and Takeshiro to stop from transferring her soul to Imari.

But Takeshiro saw something else in Axle that was much different from Kitami; she saw that he regretted what he and his brother had done in the past. Kitami was never one to forgive herself for every evil act she had committed after making a pact with Satan, which included the assaults she had lead on several parts of Anime Land and Toon Town during the Great Toon War. But Axle seemed totally the opposite; he was sorry, and so was Rick. Using all the strength she had and ignoring the pain that flowed through her body, Takeshiro sat herself up and reached out her hand to Axle, who was crying silently, and placed it on the side of his face.

"I have to be honest; I can't forgive what has happened here. But I will trust you and your brother, Rick. And there is something that I do want more than ever" Takeshiro said in a requesting way. Axle sniffed and then looked up at Takeshiro, who was smiling softly.

"And... and what is that?" He asked curiously. Takeshiro leaned over into his ear and then whispered something that widened his eyes.

"I want to get out of this fortress. I want all of the other prisoners down here to get out of this horrible place; can you do that? Can you find a way to help us escape?" Takeshiro asked Axle desperately. A very surprised and nervous expression came over Axle's tear stained face when he heard her request; he wasn't sure what to say. Axle knew that it would be very complicated to do such a thing since the fortress had security cameras in every corridor and every room on each floor.

But that was not the only thing that was on Axle's mind; there was something else that crossed his mind, something fearful. Axle knew how strict the Black Shadow was when it came to loyalty and regulations, and he also knew how horrible the punishment for treason was. If the Black Shadow found out in any way that Axle and Rick had betrayed them by aiding the escape of the toon prisoners, they would be tortured in an unimaginable, barbaric and savage way before even being given the privilege of death.

Axle and Rick had heard the stories from the other men that some of those methods of torture often involved sawing off the limbs of the traitor with a circular saw and then whipping the limbless victim with an electrical razor bladed whip like the one Ridley used on Nami Kozuno; they'd be bled to death afterwards. Axle felt a slight sick sensation flow through his stomach at the thought of something like that happening to him or Rick, but then he remembered what happened to Nami, Saeki, and Takeshiro.

He didn't want to see something like that happen to them again, so Axle finally came to a decision; he and his brother would save the prisoners and leave the Black Shadow forever. Just then, Rick returned to the room with a large towel, a metal bucket filled with clean water, and a sponge and rag to clean Takeshiro's wound and body.

"Axle, I've got what you wanted. Where do you want it?" Rick reported and Axle pointed to a spot next to him.

"Put it here, and I need to listen to me because I have some very important to tell you" Axle informed his brother in a serious tone of voice. Rick nodded and then placed the pail next to him and then kneeled down next to Axle and asked what he had to say.

"We're going to leave this organization for good, and we're taking the prisoners with us" Axle said firmly, mystifying Rick.

"What?! Are you insane?! If we do that and the rest of the Black Shadow catches us, we'll have our limbs sawn off like cattle in a meat factory! Not to mention the horrible whippings our limbless bodies will get afterwards; it's too risky, bro!" Rick exclaimed dramatically in a fearful tone of voice.

"I'm very much aware of that, Rick. And yes, I know that it's risky but we have to try. I don't want to see anymore toons get killed by the likes of these Black Shadow bastards" Axle inquired as he took the wet sponge and began to wash the blood and demon seed off of Takeshiro's body and then cleaned her neck wound as well.

"But how are we going to get the prisoners out of the base without security noticing? The cameras are always operating twenty-four seven" Rick asked. Axle turned his head to Takeshiro and told Rick that that would be where she and the others came in, but Rick wasn't getting it.

"Um, how are the toon prisoners going to help us escape?" He asked in a confused tone of voice.

"They can use their toon powers to assist us in escaping. If that demon was able to do it, so can the others" Axle said as he washed the back of Takeshiro, who looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"But the others tried doing that earlier in their cell before Ridley summoned that horrible demon in here, and nothing happened. I don't think he was bluffing when he said the walls have jamming panels built into them since our black magic powers weren't working" Takeshiro inquired.

"Yes, I do know that, but after that savage toon demon showed up, he was able to use his abilities without any trouble at all. Maybe he did something to effect the jamming panels inside the walls" Axle guessed as he finished washing the last of the blood and demon seed off of Takeshiro, who got an idea when she recalled what Axle mentioned. The Rose Cross had not tried using their black magic spells since the demon showed up, which made Takeshiro wonder if maybe, just maybe, the demon might have damaged the jamming panels inside the walls; she decided to give her magic spells a try. Takeshiro raised her hands up in front of her neck wound and attempted to try using her spells, surprising both Rick and Axle.

"What's going on, what are you doing?" Rick asked suspiciously. But Takeshiro ignored him as she attempted to cast a healing spell onto her wound, but nothing happened, not at first that is. However, as Takeshiro focused harder, a ball of green light appeared in her hand and then sank down into Takeshiro's neck wound and healed it completely. Both Axle and Rick were mystified by this amazing discovery; Takeshiro's magic was working! Takeshiro was also surprised herself that she was able to use her black magic spells again and then stood back up on her feet, strength fully restored.

"I... I did it! My magic is working again," Takeshiro mused excitedly and turned to Axle. "You were right, that demon must have damaged those jamming panels when using his own black magic attacks. With those panels down, we can all escape this horrible place".

"But how are we going to do that?" Rick asked curiously. Takeshiro cast another spell which made her school teacher uniform and clothing reappear on her body, clothing her completely. Then she turned Rick with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry, I have a plan. Once we free the rest of the toon prisoners, I'll tell you what we'll do to escape" Takeshiro assured and then head for the prison dungeon, eager to get out of the Black Shadow fortress once and for all.

* * *

**A/N: isn't that swell! Rick and Axle are abandoning their loyalty to the Black Shadow and helping the prisoners to escape. And Shiraki finally gets to be with Minase again; how sweet. But what do you suppose Takeshiro has planned for getting out of the Black Shadow fortress? You'll find out in chapter twenty-seven, coming soon.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Hey there folks, chapter twenty-seven is ready. In this chapter, the toon prisoners make a daring attempt to escape the Black Shadow fortress, lead by Takeshiro, Rick, and Axle. But will they make it out? Read on to find out.**

**Disclaimer: The Black Shadow organization characters, Lloyd, Nelson, Yuki, Yumi, Vern, Gordon, Faust, Ridley, and Sam are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 27: Escape From The Black Shadow Fortress

Takeshiro freed Jun, Rie, Junko, and Saki from their cell and used her black magic to form their schoolgirl uniforms on them, making them fully clothed once again. The four anime toon girls were very surprised that Takeshiro was able to use her black magic powers; they remembered Ridley telling them that the wall had jamming panels inside them that disabled toon powers.

"Takeshiro, how... how did you do that? I thought we couldn't use our black magic down in this place" Saki asked in surprise, gazing down at her red, black, white, and gold colored school uniform in wonder.

"I thought so too, but after I remembered the demon being able to use his abilities I gave my own spells a go. And I never guessed that they'd work, but they did" Takeshiro replied. As the girls stepped out of their cell, they looked around to see all the other toon villain's being freed from their cells by Rick and Axle. Junko looked frightened when she saw them; she hadn't forgotten their faces. Junko remembered Ridley telling them to stay with him while he brutally tortured Nami Kozuno and then killed her with a chainsaw.

"Takeshiro, those two men are the ones who helped Ridley murder Nami Kozuno! We shouldn't trust them; what if they're planning to betray us" Junko warned fearfully, but Takeshiro shook her head.

"No, they won't. When the one named Axle told me about how sorry he and his brother were for everything that had happened, I could sense his guilty conscience; he's not planning to deceive us, nor is his brother" Takeshiro explained as she lead the now clothed girls out of the cell and into the center of the dungeon where all the other toon villain's were emerging from their cells.

"Man, it's good to be free from that filthy cell" Iago the parrot exclaimed shaking his feathers.

"Yes, I most certainly do agree with you, Iago" Jafar replied.

"Yeah, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you didn't like it here" Mcleech agreed and his kamodo dragon Johanna nodded with a hiss.

"Huh! You don't even need to guess; this place is a dump" Ursula added. As Rick freed Shan-Yu and his huns from their cell, Takeshiro, Saki, Junko, Rie, and Jun moved to the center of the room to get their attention just as Axle freed the last toon prisoner from his cell; Dexter. As Axle freed Dexter, he told him that he was sorry about the loss of his girlfriend Kimberly and that he'd do anything it took to get Dexter and the others out of the fortress.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna trust you. If you were truly sorry, then you'd have saved Kimberly instead of letting her get killed by that freak Ridley" Dexter snapped and walked away from Axle, huffing angrily. Rick could see that Axle looked upset from Dexter's negative response and tried comforting him.

"Don't take it too hard, Axle. If I were him and I'd lost my girlfriend to a bunch of criminals who later had a change of heart, I'd be upset to" Rick comforted. Axle nodded and knew that he was right and told Rick that it was to be expected from most of the toon prisoners, so he understood why Dexter said what he said. Just then, Takeshiro spoke up and got everyone's attention; the toon villain's and Dexter all turned to face her.

"Attention everyone, I have a plan to escape this fortress. So please listen up" Takeshiro started and all of the toon villain's and Dexter remained silent as she began to explain the escape plan to everyone.

"Okay, as you may have noticed, I've been able to use my black magic powers to recloth myself and the other girls here, along with unlocking their cells. Now you may be wondering why that is since you may recall that insane man called Ridley Farcus said that the inside of these walls contain jamming panels that block all toon powers from working. Well, as it turns out, when he summoned that demon into the fortress, he used his own demonic powers which seem to have damaged those jamming panels. And that can be the only explanation as to why my powers are working again," Takeshiro explained and then Axle and Rick came up and stood next to her. "And since that is, these two Black Shadow men here have decided to abandon their loyalty to the Black Shadow and help us escape. Now I understood that some of you may not trust or believe them, but I can assure you that they are no longer our enemy".

"How can you be sure of that? What if these two brothers are planning to play us right into a trap" Shan-Yu inquired, pointing at Rick and Axle.

"Yeah, they're nothing but trouble. No, make that double" Jessie added along with Meowth and James.

"I'm very sure that we can trust them because they've given me their word that they'd help us all escape," Takeshiro assured and began to explain the escape plan. "Now in order to get out of here, the security cameras will have to be disabled in order for us to avoid detection by the security system. To do that, I'll use a spell that will temporarily make us invisible to the cameras; the cameras will see the inside of the rooms, but they won't see us. The spell will last for about ten minutes, so we'll have to be out of the fortress before it wears off or security will know that we've escaped our cells and then they may attempt to kill us. Also, if we come across any guards or Black Shadow soldiers, Jun, Rie, Junko, Saki, and I will use our black magic to stop them as Axle and Rick here lead us out of the fortress. Before we leave though, make sure you all stay together because if you get lost, you may get caught and then it will all be over. So now that I've explained everything, let's get out of here".

The toon villain's and Dexter all nodded and told Takeshiro to lead the way. Takeshiro then lead the group down the hall and up to the stairs with Rick and Axle following close beside her, telling her which way would lead to out of the fortress.

"We need to keep going up until we reach floor three where parking area No. 2 is; there's a whole row of armored Ford Sprinter vans and armored hummers parked there. We can escape in one of the vans once we get there, but we've got a long climb ahead of us" Axle explained as they all climbed up the steps.

"There aren't any security cameras here in the stairway, are there?" Takeshiro asked curiously, feeling a bit nervous.

"No, the Master never saw any reason to have security cameras placed inside the stairway, so we'll be safe until we get to floor three. Once we get into the corridors and the parking area, you'll need to use that spell of yours to disable the security cameras that are in there or our plan is done for" Axle replied. Takeshiro sighed with relief as she continued following alongside the two brothers, hoping that no guards would come into the stairway.

At the same time, Faust had Ridley confined to his quarters after his leg had been mended from the gunshot wound and was now in the enormous repair and refit garage observing one of the new Peterbuilt dip trucks which was just about done being refit. The holding tank was being installed along with the pressurization generator and the churning rods. Once this one was complete, the next one would be the last one to refit, and then the assault on Toon Town could finally begin.

Just earlier, Faust received a call from the Master who said that he'd be coming down to meet Faust in person once the mobile dip sprayer trucks were fully complete. Faust said he'd be honored to finally be able to meet him in person after so long; it had been years since he had last seen the Master. But at that time, Faust didn't know his true identity since he wore a black robe and hood which hid his true identity. Once the Master arrived at the fortress, Faust would finally see who he really was, and he was eager to see it.

"So when will the new truck be fully complete and ready for testing?" Faust asked Herald, who had just finished installing the dip cannon onto the new dip trucks rotatable crane arm and had come down, covered in oil.

"It should take til tonight, then it will be fully refit into a mobile dip sprayer truck like the CCKW dip truck. The sweeper brushes have already been tested and they're working excellently. Once we have the holding tank and the pressurization generator fully installed, we'll be able to test the dip cannon. As for the other truck, it will be awhile before it's fully refit since it hasn't been worked on yet" Herald reported, looking back briefly at the almost refit dip truck.

"Excellent work, Herald. Once it's ready, I'll choose another one of the toon prisoners down in the prison dungeon to test the dip cannon on. Afterwards, we'll need just maybe one more week to get the other truck fully refit, then the assault can finally begin" Faust said proudly.

But unknown to Faust or anyone else in the fortress, Axle and Rick were secretly leading Takeshiro and the other toon prisoners out of the stairway and onto floor thirteen. Just before they entered the corridor, Takeshiro lifted up her hands, cupped them, and then chanted a black magic spell that formed a bright ball of purple and black light in the center of her hands. Takeshiro then lifted it up and then the light scattered throughout the entire fortress, disabling the security cameras and keeping them out of danger.

"Okay, the cameras are blinded; let's go" Takeshiro announced quietly to the whole group, not wanting to alert any guards that might be in the corridor unnoticed. Rick and Axle lead the way into the long hall and told the group to head right; Takeshiro kept a careful eye out for any guards that might emerge from the doors in the corridor.

"So, how long until that spell of yours wears off?" Rick asked Takeshiro.

"Approximately ten minutes, so we have to hurry to the third floor like your brother said so, or else the spell will give out and we'll all be caught" Takeshiro answered as she followed alongside the two brothers. Some of the toon prisoners were mumbling to each other as they followed close behind the rest of the group.

"What about Hades and that little brat, Bertrum? Shouldn't we go look for them too?" Madame Medusa asked Captain Hook, who scoffed in disagreement.

"They're not worth it since they've already joined those evil men. And besides, you heard what the red head said; we have to get out of here within ten minutes or that spell of hers is gonna go out, and then we'll all be through" Captain Hook scoffed and then turned his attention away from Medusa.

"I don't like the sound of that, Captain" Mr. Smee replied nervously, not liking the idea of getting recaptured by the Black Shadow.

"Stop your cowarding, Smee. We're not going to get caught as long as those girls have their powers" Hook scolded impatiently. Smee swallowed nervously and stayed quiet the rest of the way as the whole group made it up to one of the large elevators at the end of the corridor used for loading and unloading storage containers and other things. Takeshiro found that it was big enough to fit all of them inside and then told Rick and Axle to follow her into the elevator, but Saki, Junko, Rie, and Jun suddenly stopped them.

"Wait, we won't know if there's any guards or security officers up there in the parking garage since we'll be inside an enclosed space. If we take the elevator and there are guards down there, we'll all be caught the moment the doors open" Jun inquired, but Takeshiro shook her head.

"I'll be able to tell using my black magic senses. If there are any guards down there, I'll be able to sense their presence and stop the elevator before it reaches the parking garage" Takeshiro proclaimed and continued into the elevator with the rest of the group in tow. Once everyone was inside the living room sized elevator, Rick pressed the third floor button and the elevator started moving upward slowly. As the elevator moved on, Axle noticed that Junko looked upset and tried to see what was wrong.

"Hey kid, what's the problem? You look depressed" Axle wondered, looking concerned for her. Junko looked up at Axle with a sad expression on her face.

"I wish Nami was here; I feel so alone without her" Junko answered softly, trying not to break out in tears. Axle felt a slight sense of guilt and sadness flow through him as he heard Junko mention Nami Kozuno; he understood how she felt. If he had a friend that got murdered in such a terrible way like Nami did, Axle would probably feel the same way. Takeshiro noticed Junko's sorrow and walked over to her to try and comfort her; she held Junko close to her and smiled warmly.

"Junko dear, I feel just as horrible as you do about Nami as I do with Saeki and Maki. None of them deserved to die in such a way, especially Nami. Sure, they may have done some unforgiving things in the past due to being under Kitami's control, but they were still good students, and they didn't deserve to die. I promise you that when we get out of this fortress, we'll go straight to the TTPA and tell them everything that's happened and everything we know," Takeshiro vowed and hugged Junko tightly, who broke out in tears and hugged Takeshiro as well. "I'll protect you, I promise".

"Do not fret, child. Judgement will soon befall on those who harm the innocent" Frollo said in a calm voice.

"Yeah, once I get out of this dump, the police are gonna hear everything about this" Mcleech added with his arms folded.

"Yes indeed. But I don't know if they'd be able to stand a chance against all this fire power they've got" Ursula said doubtfully. Takeshiro knew that Ursula had a point about that; she turned to Rick and Axle looking worried.

"She's may be right about that. Just how much fire power does this organization have? Would the TTPA or the police force stand a chance at stopping them?" She asked them both, but Axle and Rick just shook their heads.

"No, they'd never stand even the slightest chance against the Black Shadow. What you saw back in the other parking garage was only the beginning, there's much more than that. They've got enough weapons, war machines, and dip to start another toon war. And once those two other new trucks are fully refit into mobile dip sprayer trucks like the CCKW dip truck, all hells gonna break loose on Toon Town" Axle explained grimly, bringing fear to the toons inside the elevator.

"But that's not even the worst of it," Rick added. "This organization inside this fortress isn't the entire Black Shadow organization itself; this is only a faction of the whole Black Shadow organization. Other factions of the Black Shadow are located in several different parts of the world, each one is run by their own faction leaders like Faust and Ridley in this fortress. The Master is the one who founded the Black Shadow and he's also the one who runs the entire organization itself. Once Faust tells him that everything is ready, the Master is going to alert several other factions of the Black Shadow to arrive for backup and once that happens, Toon Town will be in terrible danger. That's why we have to tell the TTPA and the police everything that me and my brother know once we get out of here".

There was a few moments of silence over everyone in the elevator as they pondered everything that Axle and Rick had just told them all; Takeshiro and her four friends were very shocked and frightened by it. The thought of their precious homeland being attacked and obliterated was too horrifying to even comprehend. Takeshiro couldn't believe how powerful the Black Shadow really was, and she didn't know why it was that they chose Toon Town as their target for destruction; she desperately wanted to find out why.

"But why? Why is the Black Shadow doing this? What could they possibly gain from destroying Toon Town and murdering all those innocent toons?" Takeshiro asked eagerly. Axle sighed softly and walked up closer to her.

"I'm afraid there's much more to it than that, Takeshiro," he began. "The Black Shadow isn't interested in just destroying Toon Town, they're true intention is to dominate the world by conquering it. The reason that the Master chose to have Toon Town obliterated is because he not only hates them like Ridley and Faust do, but he also considers them to be second class citizens. In other words, he doesn't see toons being fit to live in this world that he dreams of dominating, so the Master wants them wiped out along with Toon Town. Once he obliterates Toon Town and the toons, he's going to invade the rest of Los Angeles and then the rest of the US will follow. I don't know exactly what the Master has planned for those invasions, but I do know this; he'll do anything to gain control over those territories. There are some rumors in this faction that some of the other factions of the Black Shadow have been building nuclear weapons that they plan to use on countries that outnumber their armies; I can't ignore the fact that it might be true".

At the mention of nuclear weapons, Takeshiro and the rest of the entire group turned their eyes on Axle with sheer terror on their faces.

"Gah! That doesn't sound good!" Meowth screeched.

"My God! You can't be serious?!" Takeshiro gasped in shock, but Axle shook his head.

"Like I said, it's only a rumor. But I do believe that it just might be true; I heard Faust arguing with the Master on the phone a few hours ago about something involving atomic power. He may have talking about nuclear weapons, and I have no doubt about that ether" Axle said as the elevator came to a stop at its destination. Rick quickly held the "close door" button and asked Takeshiro if there were any guards outside the elevator. Takeshiro tapped into her black magic senses and detected two non-toon human signatures outside the elevator; she quickly shook her head as Rick prepared to take his hand off the button.

"There are two guards out there, I can't cast any spells on them since we're inside this elevator, so we'll have to be quick before-" Takeshiro was suddenly cut off when the doors suddenly opened, shocking everyone inside; the two guards looked at them and instantly knew who they were.

"Hey! How the hell did you get out of your cells?! And why are these two guards with you? You going somewhere?" One of the guards demanded. Everyone was in a panic as the other guard reached for his communication device and prepared to call for help, but Junko shoved her way up to the front of the elevator and then chanted the pentacle of power spell in her mind to give her strength.

"Yeah, were sending you two to hell!" She cried angrily and before the guards could react, Junko slugged them both hard in the chest. Due to the pentacle of power spell, Junko's punches were so powerful that it sent the guards flying backward all the way across the parking garage and right through the thick glass window of an armored hummer which impaled them in the head and killed them instantly; Junko pulled her fists back with satisfaction. Everyone was very surprised at Junko's bravery and reaction, including Rick and Axle.

"Whoa, that girls one tough cookie" Dexter exclaimed, not expecting something like that to happen.

"Yeah, nice one Junko" Jessie added.

"Thanks, but we'd better get out of here before more guards arrive" Junko said and hurried out of the elevator along with everyone else. Rick and Axle pointed over to one of the large Ford Sprinter vans parked in the corner of the garage.

"We'll use one of these vans to get out of here. Now we'd better go before-" Axle started, but then the red alert klaxons began sounding and the red alert lights on the walls flashed as well; a voice came on over the PA system.

**("Alarm Tripped" from Metroid: Zero Mission plays through this passage)**

"_WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED USE OF WEAPONS ON FLOOR NO. 3; ALL SECURITY TEAMS REPORT TO FLOOR NO. 3 IMMEDIATELY!" _the PA system warned over the whole fortress, spreading instant panic over the group, including Rick and Axle.

"Damn it! I should have remembered!" Axle cursed, turning his attention to the two dead guards who's heads were impaled in the shattered windows of the hummer; a small red light was flashing on their vests.

"Remembered what? How did the security system detect us?" Takeshiro questioned in a panicked voice.

"It's the bullet proof armor on those guards that Junko just struck down, that's what" Axle replied, sounding serious.

"What about the armor? How did the alarms go off?" Takeshiro pressed on, eager for an answer.

"There's a sensor in every bullet proof vest that the guards in this fortress wear, and if something with Black Shadow signatures on it strikes them with enough force, it alerts the security system and automatically sets off the alert klaxons. The sensors purpose is to insure that loyalty is maintained throughout the whole organization, to make sure no one plans to turn traitor on them" Axle answered as the klaxons continued blaring over the whole fortress. Takeshiro looked back at the dead guards and saw that some of the glass from the hummer window had pierced their vests, giving her the idea as to why the alarms went off.

Since the glass was Black Shadow made, the vests must have detected it when it came into contact with the glass, alerting the security system that someone attacked the guards without authorization. The sound of the alert klaxons caused panic to spread over the group of toon prisoners and the two defected brothers.

"Oh no, we've been spotted, Jessie! Prepare for trouble!" James cried out in panic.

"Make that double, no, triple!" Jessie added, panicking as well.

"We gotta get outta here!" Meowth screeched. Rick and Axle told the whole group to follow them to the nearest van as quickly as they could. But at the same time as they were heading for the nearest van, Faust was calling security and demanding to know who it was that attacked one of his guards on floor four.

_"We don't know yet, sir. The cameras are malfunctioning and so we're unable to determine who attacked one of our troops using friendly fire" _ the new security chief named Gale reported, making Faust more impatient.

"Oh, and I almost forgot; I thought I sent Rick and Axle down to the prison dungeon an hour ago to clean up the mess in the storage room and to dispose of that red head anime toon woman. Where are they now? They should have been done by now" Faust demanded impatiently.

_"Not sure, but I'll try and contact them. If they're there, we'll let you know" _Gale responded.

"Good, contact me the moment you've found them; Faust out" Faust responded and signed off, wondering just where those two could have gone. Just then, Hades came up to the front of the door along with Pain and Panic, frustrating Faust even more.

"What do you toons want?! Can't you see I'm busy in what happens to be a very serious situation here?" He snapped, folding his arms with an impatient expression on his face.

"Uh yeah, sorry about that. I just wanted to thank you for letting me use my toon powers again; so nice, your very kind" Hades complimented to Faust thankfully, but Faust looked very perplexed by this strange comment; his expression changed to a confused and concerned look.

"What do mean letting me let you use your powers? That's not possible with those jamming panels running inside the wall" Faust protested sounding annoyed, but also confused as to what Hades was talking about. But before Hades could answer, Faust's communication device beeped inside his black uniform pocket and he pulled it out to answer it.

"Faust here, what is it?" He announced, trying to keep his patience.

_"This is Security Chief Gale, I've got some bad news, boss" _the security chief responded, sounding urgent and deeply worried. Faust looked just the same when he heard the tone of the chief.

"What is it? What's going on?" Faust demanded urgently.

_"One of my security officers just reported that the jamming panels inside the walls that disable toon powers are offline. And not just the prison dungeon, but the rest of the fortress as well" _Gale responded, feeling very nervous as he spoke these words to Faust, who's eyes widened in shock.

"What?! How is that possible?" Faust demanded, feeling like something else wasn't right ether.

_"Unknown, but my crew is working on it. But unfortunately that's not the worst of our worries; there's something else as well" _Gale reported, his tone becoming more perturbed.

"What is the "something else" that's wrong?" Faust asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

_"One of my other teams just reported that the prison dungeon is completely empty, and those two guards, Rick and Axle are missing as well. All we found is a medkit and a bucket filled with clean water and a toon blood soaked rag in the storage room, but the prisoners are gone. We're attempting to find them now" _Gale reported gravely. Faust's chest gave a great jump when he heard Gale mention those horrible words; the toon prisoners had escaped their cells! And Faust didn't even have to guess, because he knew how they had gotten out; Rick and Axle had helped them. Faust always knew that those two brothers were never really the fighting type, but he never expected that they'd turn traitor on the Black Shadow. Enraged and determined to make Rick and Axle pay for their treason, he gave new orders to his security chief.

"LOCK DOWN THIS FORTRESS! THOSE TOON PRISONERS WILL NOT LEAVE THIS FORTRESS! CAPTURE THEM ALL!" Faust thundered furiously and signed off, throwing the device over onto his bed and seething with anger; how could he have been so blind? But it no longer mattered; Faust would see that those two brothers were executed in the worst possible way once he got his hands on them along with the toon prisoners. Angered, Faust stormed over to his bed and pulled out his personal machine gun and spare ammo cases from under it, strapping it to the side of his uniform along with the gun on his rear strap. Faust then stormed towards the door and pushed Hades out of his way.

"Out of my way!" Faust hissed as he stormed down the hall, heading for the elevator; he wasn't going to let them escape, not on his watch.

Meanwhile back down in the parking garage, Rick and Axle were preparing to leave with the toon prisoners in the large Ford Sprinter van when suddenly the lockdown alarms began sounding along with the alert klaxons.

_"WARNING, LOCKDOWN HAS BEEN INITIATED! ALL EXITS ARE NOW CLOSED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE" _the PA system announced. And then to the group's horror, all the exits leading out of the garage were sealed off by steel doors that came down over the exits, trapping them in.

"Yipe! We're trapped like a rat!" Meowth cried out as he saw the exits being blocked.

"Oh no, what now?" Rie added fearfully. As the toon prisoners began fearing for their lives, Rick and Axle looked around trying to find another way out, but to no avail.

"Damn! This doesn't look good, bro. I can't see any other way out of here" Axle cursed, out of ideas. Rick looked all around and realized that Axle was right; they were trapped inside the fortress. Takeshiro looked around as well and tried to think of another way to escape when she suddenly spotted a black sharpie marker on the dashboard of the van, giving her an idea; she reached over and took it.

"Everyone, I think I know another way we can escape. Just follow me outside the van" Takeshiro announced. Rick and Axle looked at each other with perplexed expressions as did the rest of the group.

"And how are we going to do that? The whole fortress is locked down; there's no escape" one of the huns asked as Takeshiro pushed the rear doors open and quickly jumped out of the van.

"There's no time to explain, but trust me when I say I know what I'm doing" Takeshiro replied and then to the group's surprise, she began drawing a large pentagram into the floor with the marker. Rick and Axle got out of the van along with the rest of the toon villain's and walked up near the pentagram that was now half drawn. Just then, Junko looked abruptly with a panicked expression on her face and then turned to Takeshiro.

"Takeshiro, they're getting closer! I can sense them; we'd better hurry" Junko urged as Takeshiro continued drawing out the rest of the pentagram as quick as she could.

"I going as fast as I can; I'm just about done" Takeshiro replied as she finished drawing the rest of the pentagram. After drawing it out, Takeshiro threw the marker aside and told everybody to step into the pentagram. Not knowing what she had planned, the toon villain's stepped into it along with Rick and Axle, and Dexter.

"What is this about?" Dexter asked curiously in confusion.

"Don't worry, I think I know what Takeshiro is doing" Rick assured.

"All right, I'm going to chant a spell that will teleport us all out of here. Now in order to teleport to the right location, I need all of you to focus on the place that we'll be going to, and that's the TTPA station. Think you can do that?" Takeshiro instructed carefully. Everyone looked at each other and then stepped into the pentagram with Rick and Axle near Takeshiro, and together they all pictured the TTPA station in their minds as Takeshiro began chanting the incantation to teleport them out of the fortress.

The pentagram glowed brightly as Takeshiro continued chanting and focusing on the TTPA station. As the group began fading, the guards started entering the parking garage through the stairways. They were about to surround them when suddenly, the group vanished inside the pentagram.

**(Music Ends) **

The guards all came to a halt near the pentagram to find the toon prisoners all gone and looked at each other in confusion, not knowing how they could have left.

"Where are they?" One guard asked.

"They couldn't have gotten out, the doors are all sealed" another guard said.

"We'd better tell Faust about this, cause he isn't going to like it, not one bit" the lead guard said, reaching for his communication device. But as the guard was about to call for him, Faust entered the garage with his machine gun in hand.

"Where are they?! What's going on here?" Faust demanded to the guards. The lead guard turned to him and told him that they had escaped and then pointed to the pentagram drawn into the floor.

"We found this drawn here on the floor once we got here. The toons must have used it to teleport themselves out of the fortress" the lead guard said. Faust stepped up to the front of the pentagram and then he noticed the black sharpie marker on the floor next to it; he grew enraged. Faust threw down his gun in an angry manner and stomped his foot angrily at the loss of his prisoners.

"DAMN IT! DAMN IT ALL!" Faust roared angrily, clenching his fists and teeth together; he couldn't believe his bad luck. With the toon prisoners now gone, they would tell the TTPA station everything that had happened down here in his fortress, and only one of the two new trucks had been refit into a mobile dip sprayer truck but with the other one not even refit yet, the assault on Toon Town would still be postponed. But Faust remembered that when the toon prisoners had arrived in this new fortress, they had been inside a transport rig with no window's on it, so they couldn't see out.

And when Takeshiro and her other friends had been taken down to the base by Ridley and his two now defected guards Rick and Axle, the windows on the van had been tinted and they had been covered with a tarp that kept them from seeing anything. Since that was true, Faust realized that the prisoners probably didn't know the location of this fortress, so he knew that the bases location was at least safe for now.

But everything that had happened to them would eventually be known by the TTPA once they told them, putting Faust in a very difficult situation. He knew that once the Master caught wind of this, he'd be in serious trouble. He be lucky if the Master didn't stand down his command. Faust kicked the gun angrily and then glared down at the pentagram.

"I swear, I'll dip everyone of those blasted toons even if it's the last thing I do!" Faust shouted angrily and stormed out of the garage to cancel the lockdown.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The toon prisoners are finally free. But what do you suppose Lloyd is up to right now? And what will Takeshiro and the other prisoners have to say to him about it. You'll find out in chapter twenty-eight, coming soon.**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Hey there folks, the new chapter is ready. In this one, the toon prisoners arrive at the TTPA station with Rick and Axle where the two brothers meet a very unfortunate fate by Reika Kitami. Not much more to say here, so read and review.**

**Disclaimer: The Black Shadow characters, Lloyd, Nelson, Yuki, Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Vern, Gordon, and Sam are the only characters I own.**

* * *

Chapter 28: Unexpected Greeting

Takeshiro and the group of toon villain's, along with Rick, Axle, and Dexter all materialized near the front of the TTPA station; it was 3:20 PM late afternoon. Several pedestrians near the station and others walking down the sidewalk had seen the toon villain's and the two Black Shadow guard brothers appear near the TTPA station entrance and began murmuring to each other.

"Hey, aren't those the missing toons that we heard about a week ago?" One pedestrian blurted out.

"Yeah, but I don't recall those anime toon girls being reported missing" a nerd teen said. One of the other pedestrians noticed the black uniforms that Rick and Axle were wearing along with the Black Shadow emblem patched on the shoulder of their coats and pointed.

"Hey, who are those two guys? And what's with those strange looking uniforms?" A goth boy exclaimed. Rick and Axle grew slightly nervous by all the commotion from the nearby pedestrians and due to the fact that they seemed to know something about the Black Shadow, making them wonder if staying outside the station was a good idea.

"Uh, Axle, I think we should go inside the station. We don't want to cause anymore commotion than we've already caused" Rick suggested nervously.

"Yes, that's a good idea; let's get inside" Axle agreed and started towards the door. But just as Axle was about to pull the door open, a powerful jet of black and purple light came from out of nowhere and struck Axle hard, blowing him away from the station and into a solid brick wall; he slid down to the ground and moved no more. Everyone gasped in shock at what they just saw, but Rick was horrified the most; he rushed over to Axle.

"AXLE, NO!" He cried out in terror. But then another jet of black and purple light shot towards Rick and struck him down as well, slamming him into the wall and then into the hard ground. Just then an evil feminine laugh came from behind the corner of the TTPA station, catching the attention of the toon villain's and hero's; they all looked to their right to see an anime toon woman coming out from behind the station. When Takeshiro saw who it was that was laughing, she felt a chill go through her spine; it was Reika Kitami!

"Kitami! It... it can't be?! Your dead!" Takeshiro stuttered in shock.

"Ah, Takeshiro! I didn't expect to see you here with my coven members. And I thought they'd been kidnapped" Kitami mused snidely.

"What do you want with us?!" Takeshiro demanded, prepared to attack.

"I have nothing against you, only those Black Shadow scum in this city. And might I ask why those toon villain's and my coven members are with you?" Kitami replied causally.

"Why do you care?! You should be dead!" Takeshiro shot back harshly, but Kitami only glared coldly at her.

"I _was _dead, for several months in hell because of you and that traitorous Taki Minase! If it hadn't been for Hades and his two pathetic sidekicks, I'd still be there for the rest of eternity. But now I'm back, and I want to know why you and that group of toon villain's of yours kidnapped my coven members" Kitami snapped demandingly. The toon villain's all looked at each other with confused expressions and turned their eyes back to Kitami in an angry manner.

"We did no such thing, woman! We were held prisoner in the fortress of the Black Shadow" Frollo proclaimed, not amused by Kitami blaming him and the others.

"Yeah, those guys took us by force. And besides, why would we want to kidnap your coven?" Dexter added. Kitami was getting impatient as the other toon villain's insisted that they didn't kidnap her coven members. Just then, Rie, Junko, Saki, and Jun stepped in front of Takeshiro and the rest of the group.

"She's telling the truth, Kitami. We were taken hostage by this Black Shadow organization that's hellbent on attacking Toon Town. They even killed Nami Kozuno and Saeki too" Rie protested. Kitami's expression turned mortified when she heard what Rie just told her.

"What?! But the Black Shadow fortress was destroyed last night! There are police investigating the scene down at the sight right now!" Kitami protested doubtfully, but Rie shook her head.

"It seems that it was, but the Black Shadow survived. They took us by force when we were waiting for you to arrive at the school last night and then they took us to another fortress of theirs. Their commander named Ridley Farcus had a grudge against us and so he took us captive, and then that's when he..." Rie paused when she recalled what Ridley did to Nami and Saeki. Junko looked down sadly with tears in her eyes as she remembered the horrible, brutal way that her lover had been murdered by the blade of Ridley's chainsaw and then the part where Ridley blasted Saeki to death with the dip cannon; Kitami saw her expression and knew that something bad must have happened.

"What happened? What did this Ridley guy do? Kitami questioned, looking at Junko. The poor girl looked up at Kitami with tears in her eyes and began to explain everything that Ridley did to them down in the Black Shadow fortress. She told Kitami about how Ridley stripped them all naked and then chained them, forcing her and her other friends to walk down to the prison dungeon naked just to amuse the Black Shadow organization and Ridley. But what Junko told Kitami next really shocked her.

"And then he hung Nami from chains in the ceiling, whipped her, and then he did the most horrible thing ever!" Junko sobbed.

"What did he do?" Kitami asked in concern.

"He... he hacked Nami to death with a chainsaw! Then later on Ridley used this truck with a sprayer cannon on it and blasted Saeki with a jet of dip and killed her!" Junko answered, still sobbing. Kitami looked shocked as well as angry when she heard Junko's horrible story and became determined to find out where this new fortress was so she could destroy it and the Black Shadow for good. Takeshiro then told Kitami about how the two defected Black Shadow guards named Rick and Axle then helped to lead them out of the fortress, but then tripped the alarm and caused the base to be locked down.

"And then I used a teleportation spell that got us out of there, and now here we are" Takeshiro concluded. Kitami didn't look that interested about their escape, but she did have a great interest in finding out where the entrance to the new Black Shadow fortress was.

"I see; and where is the entrance to this fortress?" Kitami asked, eager to find out. But Takeshiro looked regrettably at Kitami and told her that they didn't know since the van they had been kidnapped in was tinted and they had been covered with tarp; Kitami was not happy about this.

"What?! How could you be so foolish as to not know?!" She demanded in frustration.

"Hey, go easy on her. She's been through more pain and torture than you'd ever know" Dexter scolded.

"He's right, Kitami. Ridley summoned a demon back down there in the prison to rape and torture Takeshiro. If it hadn't been for those two men you just attacked, she'd most likely be dead right now" Jun inquired calmly. Kitami looked back at the lifeless bodies of Rick and Axle and a puzzled look came over her face.

"Those two were with the Black Shadow, weren't they? Then why were they with you?" Kitami wondered.

"They had a change of heart due to everything that happened back there, so they decided to help us escape. But you didn't have to attack them" Jun answered, looking back at the two brothers who now dead. Kitami let out a disbelieving laugh and then glared at Jun.

"They were enemies of Toon Town. Besides, what if they were just playing you for fools and were planning to return to their hideout to rat us out?" Kitami inquired coldly.

"They weren't! They gave us their word that they'd never ally themselves with the Black Shadow again" Takeshiro protested and then ran over to the two brothers along with Jun, Rie, Junko, and Saki. The toon villain's also turned their attention to the four anime toon girls who were examining the two brothers. Takeshiro used her black magic senses to check for any life in their bodies; there wasn't any. She shook her head sadly and looked up at the others.

"They're dead" Takeshiro reported sadly to the others. The toon villain's and Dexter, along with the last four members of the Rose Cross looked down sadly at the bodies of Rick and Axle; only Kitami didn't look so sorry about it.

"At least they're at peace now" Saki said softly. Jun, Rie, and Jun turned back to Kitami looking cross, very cross and upset, but Mcleech was upset the most.

"You foolish woman! Those two knew where the entrance to that fortress was. Now that they're dead, we'll never know where it is now!" Mcleech snapped with a cold glare. Kitami's expression changed to a defeated look when she suddenly realized that Mcleech was right; she hadn't thought of that until just now.

"Damn it!" She cursed softly and turned around and prepared to storm off when Takeshiro stopped her.

"Where do you think your going, Kitami?" Takeshiro demanded. Kitami stopped and turned around and glared at Takeshiro with a contemptive expression.

"What I do is none of your concern, Takeshiro. And you best consider yourself lucky that I no longer have any quarrel with you, otherwise I'd kill you, Minase and that girlfriend of his" Kitami said firmly. Takeshiro realized that Kitami was referring to the time that she had been searching for a new virgin girl to escape the devil, but now that Hades had brought her back from hell, Takeshiro didn't know what Kitami was trying to accomplish or why she still held a grudge against her, Minase, and Imari.

"Kitami, what is it that you are trying to accomplish? You said so yourself that you are free from hell, so why do you still do these things like hurting others?" Takeshiro questioned, trying to talk sense into Kitami, who only shook her head.

"Because Takeshiro, it's like I once told Minase; once you've fallen into darkness, there's no going back. So I might as well accept that I am what I am and try to get on with my new life" Kitami replied, sounding calmer than before. But Takeshiro and the others could sense a bit of doubt in her voice and they knew that Kitami seemed to be holding back on something; Takeshiro shook her head.

"Kitami, your wrong; we all have a choice. When I first created the Rose Cross club, I too fell into darkness when I first read that Bible Black along with Jun, Rie, Junko, and Nami. But after that demon attacked me, I knew that I was messing with black magic that was too dangerous to be messing with. So that's when I stopped going deeper into black magic and dropped out of the Rose Cross" Takeshiro explained.

"She's right, woman. We all have a choice, including you" Frollo proclaimed, pointing at Kitami.

"Yes, he's right. Me, Junko, and Rie had no idea that Nami had been using us just to gain the devils power and then planning to kill us. If we had known..." Saki said, pausing at her last sentence when recalling the part on using Kitami as a sacrificial lamb to open the gates of Hell; Kitami knew that was the case and glared at her.

"Then you never would have used me as some sacrifice just to gain ultimate power. Yeah, I knew that's what you were thinking and don't try and say you weren't because you were" Kitami finished Saki's sentence with her arms folded, but Saki understood and nodded.

"No, your right. We're all terribly sorry for doing such a horrible thing like that to you, but Takeshiro is right; we were all blinded by the dark power of that Bible Black and so our judgement was clouded. But once Hades resurrected us, we swore never to do something like that again, but it seems that Nami Kozuno still wanted revenge even after being resurrected and even made us attempt to perform a black magic ritual last night to regain what she had lost by using a mindblind spell. But after Ridley kidnapped us, we snapped out of her control" Saki explained thoroughly.

Kitami could see the regret in the eyes of the former Rose Cross members and the concerned looks on the faces of all the other toon villain's and Dexter, then she wondered if she should forgive them. But due to the darkness clouding Kitami's mind from years of black magic practice and those hurting memories of her youth, her mind remained unchanged and as a result, Kitami would not forgive them; she clenched her fists angrily.

"You think that saying sorry will change the fact that I was almost killed that night years ago, forced to bind a contact with Satan to continue living on, then finally ending up in hell twelve years later which was several months ago?!" Kitami questioned in a challenging tone and raising her voice; she pointed at Takeshiro.

"It's YOUR fault that I've become what I am now! If you hadn't formed that damn club of yours twelve years ago, none of that would've happened to me in the first place! So don't you dare, and I mean ever try to apologize to me, because it won't work," Kitami shouted angrily and turned her back to them all as she continued speaking. "You have absolutely no idea how much torture and agony I went through once I died that night. I was dragged to hell and brought over to Satan by the very demon that kept me alive for the last twelve years and sentenced to eternity of pain and agony as punishment for trying to escape the contract I made with Satan. I went through several months of that until Hades arrived down in hell to resurrect me in exchange for a hundred of his own souls, and for what?! He wanted me as his pathetic servant, and so I attacked and defeated him and ran away. After I ran away, I started working at the Anime Land hospital to try and get on with my life where I left off. But even still, I still have trouble sleeping at night because of all those horrible memories of my past. So save your pity, because I don't need it!".

Takeshiro could sense Kitami's pain and for just a second, she caught a glimpse of tears in Kitami's eyes. When she saw how much Kitami was suffering emotionally, Takeshiro pondered everything that she heard Kitami tell her and knew that in her heart, Kitami was right. If Takeshiro had never formed the Rose Cross, Kitami would never have made that pact with Satan and would never have been corrupted by black magic; Takeshiro looked down sorrowfully and felt tears of regret forming in her eyes.

"Your right, Kitami. It is all my fault that you ended up selling your soul to Satan just to prolong your life, and then ending up in hell after the contract expired. I... I know you may never forgive me or the other members of the Rose Cross, but I really am very sorry for what has happened to you. And if you never want to see me or the others again, I'll except that," Takeshiro sniffed with tears in her eyes and then looked up at Kitami. "But I just want to request one thing of you". Kitami turned around to face Takeshiro with a forlorn expression on her face.

"And what is it?" Kitami asked, sounding calm but with a slight tone of impatience.

"I... I want you back, your old self back. Please try hard to get away from the darkness and... return to being the old Kitami that you once were back before all that horrible stuff happened to you. I know that you may have chosen not to go back, but I really want you, the old you, back. Please, don't forgive me if that's what you want, but I forgive you for all the things you did to me back when you still had Minase under your control. So... So please consider everything that I've requested" Takeshiro sobbed, now on her knees in tears.

Kitami was very surprised by this sight, very surprised indeed. She had never thought that Takeshiro would forgive her for everything that she had done to her back when she tortured her for revenge on being part of the Rose Cross. Kitami also never thought that Takeshiro would admit being the one responsible for all that happened to her, let alone be sorry for it. But after seeing Takeshiro feeling such pity for her and then noticing the sorrow on the faces of Jun, Saki, Rie, and Junko, along with the toon villain's and Dexter's, Kitami wondered if maybe Takeshiro and Frollo were right about having a choice on turning away from the darkness.

It was true that Kitami was not able to forgive Takeshiro or any other of the Rose Cross club for doing what they had done to her back in her youth, but after recalling on what Jun said about Nami using them in a plot to gain the devils power, Kitami began to wonder if maybe Jun was right and that it was the power of the Bible Black that started all this. Kitami thought for awhile and then decided to consider Takeshiro's request before leaving; Kitami turned back around before looking back at Takeshiro.

"I will... consider your request" Kitami said simply and then she used a teleportation spell and vanished from the spot. After Kitami left, Takeshiro felt a slight sense of relief when she heard Kitami say she'd consider her request, but there was also doubt in her thoughts as well. Kitami had been practicing black magic since she made a pact with Satan and since that was the case, Takeshiro wasn't sure if she'd ever change.

"I... I hope you do" Takeshiro said softly. Frollo noticed her concern and walked up next to Takeshiro and tried comforting her.

"She must choose her own path, child. No one can choose it for her" Frollo said in a calm voice.

"I know, I just wish that I never formed that club in the first place. It's like Kitami said; if I never formed it, she wouldn't be the kind of person she is now" Takeshiro replied sadly.

"We all do, Takeshiro. But what's done has been done, and we can't change that. So for now, we just have to except who Kitami is now and hope she changes her ways" Jun replied hopefully. Takeshiro turned to her four friends and the rest of the group and forced a smile, knowing that they were right about that and that if Kitami chose to stay who she was, then it would be her choice.

"Your right, it is Kitami's choice to decide what path she will follow. So all I can do is wish her luck for her new life. But for now, we need to go inside the TTPA station to tell them everything that we know, and we'll need to get the coroner down here to take Rick and Axle with them" Takeshiro said, looking back briefly at the two brothers who lay dead on the ground; she smiled softly.

"Thank you for helping us, you two" Takeshiro whispered softly as she headed towards the doors of the TTPA station.

...

...

Faust kicked several chairs over in the meeting room with fury flowing through him; he was furious. After Takeshiro's spell had worn off on the cameras, the security team had checked and double checked the computer containing the security videos that Faust suspected he'd see how the toon prisoners got out; there was nothing. The security chief said that there was no malfunction in the system and that the reason behind the unrecorded video footage of the toon prisoners was unknown. The chief suspected that it might have been a glitch in the system that caused it, but Faust knew better. He panted with anger as he stood in front of the table, trying to think straight.

Faust knew that the reason the cameras were unable to record what happened was because the toon prisoners had used their abilities to manipulate them since the jamming panels inside the walls were damaged. Faust didn't know how the panels had been damaged since it wasn't possible for them to be tampered with by toon powers, but then another thought had crossed his mind as he thought back when the toon demon appeared thanks to Ridley.

And that's when Faust remembered what happened afterwards; the demon used its dark demonic energy to attack the assault teams. When Faust remembered that, he sneered with an angry laugh, feeling pure stupidity flow through his mind for being so blind by this fact that he failed to see.

"Heh, heh, I'm such a fucking idiot! I should have guessed" Faust growled softly, clenching his fists angrily. He didn't know how the demon was able to do it, but the fact was that he did do it and this made Faust very angry, including the Master. When the Master heard about the toon prisoners escaping the fortress from Faust a few minutes ago, he was furious.

The Master shouted angrily at him for over five minutes, cursing him for being such a fool in letting them escape. Although Faust explained that it was Ridley's fault that the toon prisoners got out in the first place was because he had summoned that toon demon who damaged the jamming panels, the Master said that Faust was still the one to blame since he was the one in charge of the fortress; he should have paid better attention to what Ridley was doing at that time.

This made Faust even angrier since Ridley was the one who summoned the demon in the first place; he should have been the one getting punished and not Faust. The Master did tell Faust that Ridley would be dealt with once he arrived at the base, but until then, Faust was to use any method that he found necessary to find and kill the toon prisoners that escaped. Faust was hesitant about killing them and suggested at first that he just recapture them, but the Master insisted that he kill them since keeping them alive was too dangerous; they knew too much of the Black Shadow's intentions.

Faust knew that arguing with the Master would be very unwise, so he thought about it and decided that it would be done. After agreeing, the Master told Faust that he was to send several of his assault team members disguised as TTPA officers out into Hollywood and Toon Town to search and destroy them. Faust was now venting the last of his anger as he prepared to call in his assault team squad to discuss their mission objective. As he balanced himself on the table, Faust pulled out his communication device and called the assault team captain to bring his men into the meeting room and then signed off, letting out an angry gruff.

"Those damn toons are going to regret ever being created once I'm through with them. I'll teach them all a lesson as to what happens when they mess with the Black Shadow!" Faust snarled to himself angrily as he waited for the assault teams to arrive.

...

...

Lloyd was just heading into the break room at the TTPA station when the work phone over near a small refrigerator began ringing and rushed over to answer it; it was the Secretary.

"Yes? This is Lloyd speaking" Lloyd announced.

_"Ah, Lloyd! I'm so glad it's you, cause your not going to believe who just came through the front door" _the Secretary responded in an excited tone of voice, slightly confusing Lloyd.

"Um, who is it that came in through the door? Is it Roger Rabbit?" He asked, not quite sure what was going on.

_"No, it's actually a group of toons. You know the toon prisoners that have been missing for over a week? Well, it's them, and they've got four anime toon girls with them as well. I've just notified the police and the other staff members of the TTPA to question them, so I thought I'd let you know" _the Secretary explained, sounding excited. The moment that Lloyd heard everything about the toon prisoners being down in the lobby, he felt his chest pounding with excitement himself; it was almost impossible to believe.

"What?! But that can't be! Vern told me that they'd been killed in that explosion where the Black Shadow fortress once was" Lloyd gasped, almost too surprised to even speak.

_"I'm just as surprised as you are, Lloyd. But they're here and they say they want to see you right away. They might be able to tell us just what really caused that explosion down where the Black Shadow fortress was" _the Secretary responded. Lloyd was beyond surprised when he heard every word that the Secretary just told him; with the toon prisoners still alive, Lloyd knew immediately that Verns memories had definitely been tempered with. And since that was the case, Lloyd knew that he'd probably be hearing a different story from the toon prisoners down in the lobby.

"All right, I'll be down there right away to see them" Lloyd responded and hung up, then ran out the door and headed for the elevator. As Lloyd rode downward in the elevator, he felt a huge amount of excitement and concern flowing through him; it was a miracle that the toon prisoners were still alive. He didn't think it was possible for anyone to survive an explosion like that, but they did. Whatever it was they had to tell him, Lloyd would commit it all to memorize once he heard it.

* * *

**A/N: This is getting interesting. Just what do you think Lloyd will do once he hears the toon prisoners story of the Black Shadow fortress? And where is the police commissioner? The big revealing will be coming in chapter twenty-nine, coming soon.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey there fans, chapter twenty-nine is up and ready. In this chapter, Takeshiro tells her shocking story of what happened down in the Black Shadow fortress along with some of the toon villain's. Lloyd then gets a glimpse of her memories, giving him quite a shock.**

**Disclaimer: Lloyd, Nelson, Yuki, Yumi, Ridley, Faust, Vern, Gordon, Sam, and the Black Shadow organization characters are the only ones I own.**

* * *

Chapter 29: Takeshiro's Shocking Story

Lloyd finally made it to the lobby after a few minutes in the elevator; the doors opened and he rushed into the lobby where Takeshiro and the other toons were waiting for him. But they were not the only ones there, so were the police and the forensics team, along with the police captain named Tuck Wells.

"Ah, there you are Lloyd. I've been waiting for you with these toons down here" Tuck said, greeting Lloyd as he entered the room. Once Lloyd approached the police captain and the toons, he looked out the window near the door and saw several police SUV's parked outside the station and looked back at them with a concerned look on his face. Takeshiro could see the concern on Lloyds face and began to explain what had happened, and it was very shocking to Lloyd.

"Two defected Black Shadow men helped us escape from their fortress, but after we arrived here, Reika Kitami showed up and killed them both. I don't know how she's still alive after all that happened to her on Walpurgis Night" Takeshiro explained, looking back briefly at the window with sorrow on her face. When Lloyd heard the mention of Reika Kitami, he grew very angry and upset; he didn't expect Kitami to still be near the TTPA station.

"That damn bitch!" Lloyd cursed and stormed over to the window to see two coroner's vans parked near the police SUV's unloading stretcher beds with black body bags on them, heading over to the side of the parking garage entrance where two men in black military style uniforms lay dead on the ground.

"Is Kitami still out there?" Lloyd asked Takeshiro, who shook her head.

"No, she left shortly after what happened. I don't know where she is now" Takeshiro replied.

"Damn it! Well, since they were Black Shadow men that she killed, I can assume that it's the Black Shadow that Kitami is after. But why would those two out there even think about helping you escape?" Lloyd asked curiously.

"Well, it's a long story..." Takeshiro began, starting to tell her story from the very beginning when she was kidnapped with Saeki, Nami, Junko, Rie, Saki, and Jun back in Anime Land by Ridley and his evil henchmen. Then after arriving at the Black Shadow fortress, Ridley and his men, along with the fortress commander Erin Faust stripped them naked and then forced them to march through the stairways and corridors straight to the prison dungeon completely naked.

But her story grew even grimmer when she told Lloyd that Ridley's real reason for kidnapping Takeshiro and the others was because he had held a grudge against her and Nami Kozuno the most because they had raped him back twelve years ago due to Ridley violently attacking Takeshiro after turning her down back at his old apartment.

Lloyd was very shocked and surprised that Takeshiro had quite a history with Ridley, but what Takeshiro told him next shocked him even more. Takeshiro told Lloyd how Ridley chained up Nami above the dungeon floor, brutally tortured her with an electrical razor bladed whip, and then finished her off for good with an Echo Timberwolf Chainsaw. Lloyd and Tuck both exchanged horrified glances with each other when they heard Takeshiro explain the part where Nami was brutally murdered with a chainsaw.

But the next part of Takeshiro's story was what shocked Lloyd the most. Takeshiro then told Lloyd that several hours later after the mess in the dungeon had been cleaned up, Ridley entered the dungeon's storage room and summoned an anime toon demon that Takeshiro had been raped by twelve years ago; Ridley summoned it for that very reason. Afterwards, Takeshiro was thrown into the storage room where she was raped by the demon again and then bitten in the neck and left for dead. The demon then proceeded to leave the dungeon where he attacked the Black Shadow guards to drain them of their blood as well.

"My God! That man is insane; what was he thinking?" Lloyd exclaimed in horror.

"Jesus Christ! He's a psychopath" Tuck added.

"I... I don't think Ridley even cared what happened. He's so corrupted by hate and insanity that he'd go so far as to even put his own men at risk" Takeshiro responded, trembling with sorrow at the recollection of being raped by that demon.

"And furthermore, how could the Black Shadow organization still be alive? Their fortress was destroyed by an explosion the other night" Lloyd wondered, but that's when Iago the parrot cut in.

"Well then, you'd better check again, pal. Cause they're still alive and well" Iago snapped.

"Yes, the parrot speaks the truth, Lloyd. The Black Shadow is still at large and almost ready to begin their attack on our homeland" Frollo proclaimed. Lloyd's expression turned from concerned to mortified when heard what Frollo just said; so the Black Shadow wasn't gone after all.

He then realized right at that moment that the mission that Sam had told him about the other night was all a lie, a big fat lie; what was Sam really up to? Lloyd didn't know, but he vowed to find out later on once Takeshiro and the other toons finished their story on what had happened down in the fortress, wherever it really was; the fortress! Lloyd's mind suddenly ran in circles when he realized that Takeshiro said she and the others had been taken to a Black Shadow fortress. How could they have been in a fortress that was destroyed? Something was wrong, terribly wrong.

"Wait a minute, if the Black Shadow fortress was destroyed, then where are they now and just where we're you?" Lloyd asked, very eager to find out just what was going on, but almost too afraid to ask. Team Rocket cut in at Lloyd's question.

"It was another fortress of some kind, only bigger and better hidden. But just as horrible as the other one" James answered grimly.

"Yes, they destroyed their old base on their own since it had been exposed by the police I presume, then they took us to another fortress somewhere far under the city. But I don't know where the entrance is, none of us do since we were locked up in a transport rig with no window's" Jessie added.

"And it was freezing as an arctic in there too!" Meowth added disdainfully. Lloyd looked gravely at Police Captain Tuck with a defeated sigh and shook his head.

"A new Black Shadow fortress, damn it!" He cursed angrily, stomping his foot.

"Yes, and if I knew where the entrance to it was, I'd gladly tell you. But we escaped using a pentagram and a teleportation spell, so we don't know where the exit and entrance is" Takeshiro replied regretfully. Lloyd was too upset to even answer her after memorizing everything Takeshiro and the toons had just told him. From what Lloyd could understand, he knew that it was never Sam or the police force that had destroyed the old Black Shadow fortress, it was the Black Shadow organization themselves that had destroyed it.

But the biggest question was where Sam really was at that moment, since it was obvious that he had to still be alive since he had never been down at the Black Shadow fortress when the explosion occurred. Lloyd pondered his thoughts on everything that Sam had told him to do the other night, such as bringing the program upgrade to Litwak's Arcade to upgrade the Sugar Rush racers, then to bring them back to the Hollywood Police Department to discuss using them for a mission to attack the Black Shadow fortress.

But Lloyd knew now that it had all been a lie all along, and then he remembered being attacked by several assault soldiers from the Black Shadow back in Quahog, Toon Town shortly after arriving at _The Drunken Clam._ He specifically remembered Vanellope telling him in the Quahog Hospital that those men had been looking for Lloyd, which meant they had known that Lloyd was in Toon Town that night.

Then there was that phone call from Vern who had told him that Sam had wanted the Sugar Rush racers returned to Litwak's Arcade and to have his entire TTPA patrol force assigned to patrol several different parts of Toon Town. Then when Lloyd left Toon Town just as the sun began to rise, the mass murder had occurred at the police station; this was no coincidence. Lloyd knew that Sam had to have been up to something, then there was the incident with Vern. He had been the only survivor in the police station massacre who had sustained a bad slash wound across the front of his body and of course, the slight memory loss.

Then Lloyd remembered what Vern had told him at the Hollywood Hospital about the killer telling him something that Vern was unfortunately unable to remember along with almost everything that happened the other night before the police station massacre, but he was able to remember the name of the killer, and that name was one that Lloyd would never forget: Baron Von Rotten.

Lloyd had spent the last hour researching the historical documents on the internet of every toon in Toon Town, and when he came across Baron Von Rotten's historical document, boy, did Lloyd get a shock. Baron Von Rotten was once a very popular toon back in the mid twentieth century around the time several years before the death of Marvin Acme by the hands of Judge Doom, who happened to secretly be Baron Von Rotten himself in disguise; he wore a rubber mask, fake eyeballs, and black glasses to conceal his red toon eyes.

Lloyd also remembered that the historical document on Baron Von Rotten had originated from a report made by the famous detective Eddie Valiant himself, who was also once a friend to Roger Rabbit until his death back in the year 2010, several months before the Great Toon War began. And this document said that Judge Doom had been resurrected a few weeks after his death by the dip released from the GMC CCKW 353 dip truck that attempted to use on Toon Town to destroy it and build a freeway in place of it.

A toon weasel who had once been friends of the now dead Toon Patrol named Slimy had recovered an old cell drawing of Judge Doom which he inserted into a special camera projector known as "The Machine" in Dooms old house known as _Von Rotten Manor _and brought back Doom. But later on when Eddie Valiant discovered that Doom had planned to shut down R.K Maroon studios by disguising himself as C.B Maroon, Eddie used a gag squirt gun filled with turpentine which destroyed Doom yet again.

After that incident, Baron Von Rotten's mansion and The Machine inside it was destroyed by the police force to prevent Judge Doom from being resurrected again. Since then, no one had ever heard of any mention of Judge Doom... until now in the twenty first century. Lloyd had no idea how Baron Von Rotten could have been resurrected a third time since all of the original cell drawings of him were also destroyed by the police so that no one could bring him back by using any of the other machines in other cartoon creation studios.

But Lloyd did know that the fact was that Baron Von Rotten was back, and this meant that Toon Town was in horrible danger. And Lloyd had a feeling that Baron Von Rotten and the Black Shadow had to both be connected to all the incidents that had been going on in Toon Town over the last several days, such as the murder of those two anime toon succubi, Yuki and Yumi, the kidnappings, and then their attempt to kill Lloyd in Quahog, but he couldn't be fully sure yet. Putting his attention back to the present, Lloyd turned back around from the window and faced Takeshiro and the other toons with her.

"It's okay, Takeshiro. You've given me a great deal of information that I need for my investigation. I just need you to tell me if you know anything else about what the Black Shadow is planning" Lloyd said calmly.

"I don't even need to guess, I think I know exactly what they're planning. Ridley showed me and the others an enormous truck with a large tank filled with dip which he later used to kill Saeki with, and he told me that they're building two others to attack Toon Town and probably destroy it completely" Takeshiro replied with a worried expression on her face. Lloyd nodded with satisfaction, knowing that her answer meant everything that he had predicted was right; the Black Shadow was absolutely hellbent on destroying Toon Town, but why they were doing it was still unknown. That was the number one answer that Lloyd had been trying to find out about since this whole incident started.

"Thanks for the information, Takeshiro. I'll notify my TTPA officers to search for this other fortress along with help from the police," Lloyd said bravely, turning his head back briefly to the crime scene outside. "And I'd better have them search for the police commissioner Samuel Reeds as well. I have a bad feeling that he may be a part of this, and if he is, then I'm afraid that Toon Town may be in greater danger than I thought". Lloyd then turned Tuck and told him that he should attempt to locate Police Commissioner Sam and the location of the new Black Shadow fortress entrance while he went back to investigate some unfinished business at the police station where the officers had been murdered. Lloyd also planned to see Vern in the hospital again after he was done there. He then turned to the toons and told them to return to their homes in Toon Town and to keep a very cautious look out for any Black Shadow activity going on there.

"If you notice any Black Shadow activity going on in your neighborhood back in Toon Town, I want you to phone my TTPA station right away along with your own police forces back in Toon Town. Don't try and fight them yourselves unless you absolutely must" Lloyd warned them carefully.

"I'd better get back outside and continue assisting in the investigation. In the meantime, I'll notify the rest of my police officers to search for this Baron Von Rotten guy, wherever he is, and if we find him we'll be sure to bring him in for questioning. If that crazy toon is working with the Black Shadow, then we've got a very serious situation here," Tuck elaborated. "It's bad enough that he's massacred that police station downtown, but if it turns out that this Baron Von Rotten character was sent by the Black Shadow to kill them all, then we're going to have to be very careful that they don't choose to have him attack the TTPA station next".

They all nodded and prepared to leave just before Ursula blurted out something that got Lloyd's attention.

"I just hope those two traitors don't give away the locations of our homes to their Black Shadow buddies down in that God forsaken fortress" the sea witch muttered as she and several of the other toon villain's headed out the door, but Lloyd stopped Ursula before she could leave the station.

"Wait a minute, Ursula. Who are these traitors your talking about?" Lloyd asked curiously, sounding a bit confused. Ursula scoffed as she turned around and glared at Lloyd.

"It's Hades, his little sidekicks, and that little toon brat child prodigy named Bertrum. They've sided with the Black Shadow, that's what I'm talking about" Ursula snapped. This made Lloyd feel very perturbed and shocked; it couldn't be true, could it?

"What?! Why would they do such a thing? Don't they know what the Black Shadow is planning to do to their own kind?" Lloyd exclaimed in horror.

"I'm pretty sure they do, but they just don't care. I tried to warn them, but they just wouldn't listen. I wouldn't be surprised if Faust dipped them both by now" Ursula answered disdainfully before leaving the station followed by the other toon villain's. Takeshiro and the rest of her friends were the only ones who stayed behind; Lloyd turned to face them.

"Something holding you back? You can go" Lloyd informed them, but Takeshiro shook her head. She then looked down at the floor looking regretful and distraught, making Lloyd feel a bit worried for her; he knew something was wrong.

"Takeshiro, is something bothering you? You look very stressed all of a sudden" Lloyd asked in concern.

"Yeah, tell is what's bothering you" Jun insisted. Takeshiro stayed silent for a few seconds and then spoke up in a very upset tone of voice.

"I... I just can't stop thinking about all that happened back in that fortress; the death of Saeki, Nami, and Maki. If only I'd left Ridley alone all those years ago," Takeshiro paused briefly as tears formed in her eyes. "If I had never even spoken to him, he wouldn't have become the murderer he is now. Everything that happened to Saeki, Nami, and Maki, and all the other innocent toons in Toon Town... it's all my fault!". Takeshiro buried her face in her hands, sobbing sorrowfully. Lloyd wondered just why Takeshiro would blame herself for the death's of her three friends and the other toons that fell victim to the Black Shadow.

He did know that Takeshiro and Ridley knew each other quite well and Lloyd did recall her telling him that it was Nami Kozuno who had raped Ridley as an act of punishment for him attacking Takeshiro. But what Lloyd didn't know was when Takeshiro had first spoken to Ridley twelve years ago, and what it was he did to her that got the attention of Nami Kozuno. This was something Lloyd wanted to know about; he walked up and placed his hand on Takeshiro's shoulder to comfort her. He could understand how Takeshiro felt about losing her friends and the death of all the innocent toons that the Black Shadow had claimed in the last several days and tried to calm Takeshiro.

"Takeshiro, what happened to those toons in Toon Town and your friends wasn't your fault. Trust me, I feel just as horrible as you do about what the Black Shadow has done, but I don't understand why you think your to blame for who Ridley has become. Can you tell me why?" Lloyd asked curiously, trying his best to comfort Takeshiro. She looked up at Lloyd with tears flowing down her face and began to explain everything that had happened between her and Ridley twelve years ago.

"Well, you see, I first met Ridley back in high school twelve years ago when we were just teens. He was a very smart person in our science class and when his CNG line trimmer engine that he built won first place in the science fair, I thought Ridley was a very smart person and a real charming genius," Takeshiro explained, but then her tone grew grave. "But I was horribly wrong, once I confessed my feelings to Ridley, he rejected me, mocked me, tormented me, and then struck me and threw me out of his apartment, threatening to kill me if I ever came near him. After that happened, I wanted revenge on Ridley for all the horrible things he said to me and for beating me, so I told Nami Kozuno and the rest of her coven about what happened and that's when we went to his house that night and kidnapped him. After we took Ridley to the basement in our school... that's when...". Takeshiro paused for a few seconds when she recalled what happened, remembered that Nami Kozuno had raped Ridley. Lloyd could see her discouragement and so could Jun, Junko, and Rie; they all remembered clearly what had happened that night twelve years ago in the school basement.

"What happened? Tell me?" Lloyd demanded calmly, not losing patience. Takeshiro wanted to answer, but she felt too ashamed to explain it, so Junko spoke up for her.

"Nami Kozuno forced herself on top of Ridley and raped him at gunpoint, threatening to shoot him if he resisted. But he managed to free himself from the alter that he was tied to and attacked Nami. Ridley then got his hands on Nami's gun and threatened to kill her if he didn't get his clothes back; Saki brought them to him," Junko's eyes formed tears and her voice quivered as she continued. "Right before Ridley left, he told us that he vowed to get revenge on us all and all of Toon Town for what we did to him, and he did. Oh, Nami!". Junko sobbed in her hands as she remembered Ridley mutilating Nami with that chainsaw of his. The rest of her friends looked just as upset, but Lloyd looked very disappointed with them and shook his head before looking back at Takeshiro.

"I must say that I'm very ashamed of you, Takeshiro. Now I understand that what Ridley said and did to you all those years ago was unforgivable, but what you and Nami Kozuno did to get back at him," Lloyd paused briefly and sighed with disappointment. "Well, that's where you girls went wrong, very wrong. You should have gone to the Police to report Ridley right away, not take matters into your own hands. Now I'm not saying that I don't care about what happened to Saeki, Nami, and Maki, but if you had just stayed away from Ridley after what he did to you then maybe he wouldn't have done what he did to you down in that fortress. But I don't believe that Nami Kozuno is entirely to blame for who Ridley has become since his criminal record did say that he had already committed physical assault on several toon girls back before his incident with you, nor are you. But what you did may have only hardened his heart to the point where Ridley now can't even stand living in this world as long as there are toons living in it, and so his own hatred is blinding him".

Takeshiro looked down sadly with a nod, knowing that Lloyd was right. If she had just gone to the police and told them about what Ridley did to her instead of having Nami Kozuno rape him and threaten him with a gun, then maybe Ridley would have never come after them and would've never killed Maki, Saeki, or Nami. But the fact was that she did, and now those three girls had suffered those horrible fates at Ridley's hands. Takeshiro now wished that she never formed that club of hers in the first place, otherwise none of those horrible things would've happened to her friends or Minase and Imari several months ago at the hands of Reika Kitami who would've never become who she was now ether.

"I... I know! What I did was foolish, we all were. If only I never found that bible black, never formed the Rose Cross, none of this would have happened. Ridley would never wanted revenge on me or any of my other friends and Reika Kitami would be a diffierent person instead of being such a cold hearted witch," Takeshiro burst into tears again and then she rushed up and embraced Lloyd tightly and buried her face in his shoulder. "Oh Lloyd, I'm so sorry; all these horrible things are happening because of me, and I don't know what to do". Takeshiro sobbed on Lloyd's shoulder, filled with regret and grief for everything that had happened to Nami, Saeki, Maki, and all the other innocent toons in Toon Town at the hands of the Black Shadow.

Lloyd felt horrible for Takeshiro and her other friends for all that had happened to them in the past and down in the Black Shadow fortress. He could understand how much pain and suffering that those poor toons must have gone through down in that horrible place. Lloyd didn't know a whole lot about what the Black Shadow did down in their hideout since he had only seen part of that in the old fortress that was destroyed, but he had a pretty good guess that they had to have been tortured and beaten by Ridley and the other Black Shadow thugs down there. Lloyd embraced Takeshiro and tried comforting her.

"Don't you worry, Takeshiro," Lloyd comforted. "What Ridley did is not your fault and even if you had never confronted him twelve years ago and did what you and Nami did to him in that school of yours, he may still have become what he is today. Ridley's criminal record did say that he had confessed to the cops who had arrested him that he had hated toons long before you even met him and that he was sent to prison for several years because of the crimes he committed. But trust me when I say that I know how you must have felt down there in that fortress and I will do whatever it takes to catch those Black Shadow bastards". Takeshiro looked up at Lloyd with tear stained eyes and tried to accept his words, but she knew that he'd never truly know what it was she went through unless Takeshiro could show him... with black magic; she shook her head and looked down sorrowfully, still embracing Lloyd.

"No, you don't truly know how I felt down there in that fortress and you don't know every detail of what I went through," Takeshiro declined and then she reached her hand up towards Lloyd's face. "So I'll show you myself". Lloyd wondered what Takeshiro was doing as she placed her hand on his head.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Lloyd demanded as Takeshiro then locked her eyes with his and began chanting a mind connection spell between them both.

"My mind to your mind, my memories to yours" Takeshiro chanted softly. Lloyd started to panic, but stopped when he suddenly began to witness Takeshiro's memories. He saw everything from her past, from the point to where Takeshiro found the Bible Black and then formed the Rose Cross, got raped by an anime toon demon, met Ridley a few months later and then had him raped by Nami, along with the savage tortures that Reika Kitami committed on her as an act of revenge for using her as a sacrificial lamb to open the gates of Hell, and then Lloyd saw everything that had happened to Takeshiro and the others down in the Black Shadow fortress, saw Ridley brutally beating and then mutilating Nami Kozuno with a chainsaw, and then Lloyd saw the parts where Rick and Axle helped them to escape from the Black Shadow fortress.

After it got to the point where they escaped the fortress, the memory spell ended and Lloyd found himself back in the present, filled with instant shock, anxiety, and horror; Lloyd had no idea just how dark Takeshiro's past had truly been. He had already had a pretty good idea a few minutes ago what it was probably like, but Lloyd never thought he'd see Takeshiro's past through his very own eyes. He grasped his chest with both hands and panted, trying to calm himself as Takeshiro and her other four friends looked gravely at him.

"That's why everything that's happened to me, my old coven, and all the other toons in Toon Town. All because I found that horrible black book, formed that club, and asked Ridley to be a part of it because I made a horrible mistake on developing a crush on him," Takeshiro explained and clenched her fists regrettably, looking down at the floor. "God curse the day I ever thought the world of him. If I had known at that time how dangerous and cruel Ridley really was, I never would have even gone near him". Lloyd swallowed hard and exhaled long before finally regaining his senses and being able to speak again; he stepped back up and embraced Takeshiro.

"Takeshiro... I'm sorry. I... I had no idea" Lloyd said softly, trying his best to comfort her. He couldn't blame Takeshiro for everything that Ridley had done, nor for the murders that the Black Shadow had committed in Toon Town. But as Lloyd thought about the murders that occurred in Toon Town, he remembered about Baron Von Rotten, the toon villain he'd been researching online for several hours. Then he remembered Sam and the destruction of the old Black Shadow fortress at the spot that used to be the abandoned junk yard.

There was also Vern to concern as well. Lloyd wondered if more of his memories would come back to him and he'd be able to find out where Sam really was. He planned to go see Vern at the hospital again after he left the TTPA station for the night to see if Vern was able to remember anything else that happened the other night at the police station before the massacre broke out.

Lloyd wasn't sure if he'd have much luck, but it was definitely worth a try. If Vern did regain any more of his memories of what happened between him and Baron Von Rotten, then Lloyd would need to know right away. And after seeing everything that happened to Takeshiro and the others with her in her memories, Lloyd had to find out where this new fortress was located if there was to be any hope of capturing Faust and Ridley along with the rest of his Black Shadow faction; Ridley especially.

Lloyd gently let go of Takeshiro and promised her that he'd do whatever it took to find Ridley and arrest him along with the rest of the Black Shadow faction under Faust's command. But for now, he wanted Takeshiro and her four friends to return to their homes in Anime Land and to keep a very heavy eye out for any Black Shadow activity that might arise.

"I heard from one of my TTPA officers earlier this morning that you and your other friends went missing; I'll notify the Anime Land Police Department to come and escort you all back to your home's. Until then, you five had best be looking out for yourselves, and make sure that those three other friends of yours, Imari, Minase, and Shiraki stay safe as well" Lloyd inquired.

Takeshiro gave him a warm smile and thanked him for his help and support and told him that she'd always be thankful for his help in keeping Toon Town protected. Lloyd nodded cheerfully, assured them that he'd always be around to help, and then headed over to one of the front desk phones to call the Anime Land Police Department. But just as he was about to call them, Captain Tuck came bursting back into the station looking very serious; Lloyd and the five anime toons turned to face him.

"Lloyd, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but there's trouble and I mean big trouble" Tuck reported urgently in a serious tone of voice.

"Trouble? Where and what kind of trouble?" Lloyd asked, suddenly feeling very perturbed. But what Tuck said next really got Lloyd worried, along with Takeshiro and her four friends.

"I just got a call from the hospital where Jed Vern is, and they said that a toon is holding several patients hostage and demanding that the hospital staff tell him where they're keeping Vern or he'll start killing the hostages" Tuck reported gravely. Lloyd suddenly felt his heart skip a beat when he heard this, but he was even more afraid to ask who this toon was. But Lloyd needed to know, and he would find out.

"Who is this toon?" Lloyd asked, fearing for the answer that he had a good idea to who it was. Tuck swallowed nervously and then spoke the name of the toon in three words, words that Lloyd knew all too well.

"They said that his name... is Baron Von Rotten. And the hospital security reports that he's being assisted by five toon weasels named Greasy, Psycho, Smarty, Wheezy, and Stupid" Tuck responded gravely.

* * *

**A/N: Oh no! Sounds like big trouble is going on at the Hollywood Hospital, and it sounds like Vern is in horrible danger. What do you suppose Lloyd will do about this? You'll find out in chapter thirty, coming soon.**


End file.
